Sarcasm Is our Only Defense - The Stilinski Twins-
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: - Il y a un problème? Demanda la femme. - Non, pas du tout, mais… je vois deux cœurs qui battent. Claudia ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. - Et donc ça veut dire? Demanda l'homme. Le gynéco dit en souriant: - Eh bien ça veut dire qu'il y a deux habitants là dedans. Madame Stilinski se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer. - Mon dieu non, des jumeaux...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà que les Twins Stilinski reviennent sur mon compte FF.**

 **un chapitre tous les mardis.**

 **C'est du Studia (Stuart + Lydia) et de Sterek (Young Sterek)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient bien sur.. ni Teen Wolf et ses persos ni Stuart (emprunt au film The intership)**

 **Cover by lucyle2b**

* * *

Juin 1995.

Monsieur et Madame Stilinski se rendaient chez le gynécologue pour un contrôle. La femme, Claudia Stilinski, vingt-deux ans, était enceinte pour le mois de novembre. Elle se rendait avec son mari à sa deuxième échographie pour voir son bébé. Elle était aux anges vraiment. Leur premier enfant quel bonheur! Toutefois elle se trouvait un peu ronde pour le terme mais se disait qu'elle abusait sûrement un peu des bonnes choses. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, saluèrent le docteur et Claudia se coucha sur la table d'examen en soulevant son pull. Le gynécologue lui palpa le ventre, tout semblait en ordre et puis il approcha un appareil d'échographie. Il mit du gel froid sur le ventre de la jeune femme et plaça la machine. Il fit quelques voyages avec l'appareil pour trouver une image bien nette et soudain il arrêta tout mouvement.

\- Il y a un problème? Demanda la femme au bord des larmes tout en crispant ses doigts sur la table d'examen.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit le docteur en pinçant les lèvres. Mais… je vois deux cœurs qui battent.

Claudia ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en regardant son mari.

\- Et donc ça veut dire? Demanda l'homme légèrement flippé d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le gynéco refit bouger son appareil pour vérifier et dit en souriant:

\- Eh bien ça veut dire qu'il y a deux habitants là dedans.

Madame Stilinski se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer.

\- Mon Dieu non des jumeaux…

\- Allons Claudia, ce n'est pas si grave. Tant qu'ils vont bien. L'homme essayait d'être le plus réconfortant possible mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. En même temps sa femme était hyperactive et avait tendance à avoir des émotions plus prononcées que la plupart des gens alors il ne s'attendait pas à moins.

\- Et visiblement ce sont de vrais jumeaux. Vous voulez savoir les sexes?

Claudia se remettant à peine de la nouvelle ne comprit pas tout de suite et le médecin dû répéter la question. La femme se tourna vers son mari pour avoir son avis et ce dernier lui fit savoir qu'il souhaitait connaître les sexes des bébés. Alors, Claudia reporta son attention sur le praticien et acquiesça, non sans une pointe d'anxiété.

Le gynéco sourit de toutes ses dents en annonçant deux garçons. Le reste du rendez-vous se passa normalement.

* * *

En sortant de l'hôpital madame Stilinski était plongée dans la contemplation de ses échographies qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle s'assit dans la voiture et se remit à pleurer. John, son mari, la prit doucement par les épaules.

\- ça va aller Claudia. Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu sais.

\- Pas si terrible, John? Mais… la maison ne compte qu'une chambre d'enfant…et si…si mon hyperactivité se transmet aux deux tu imagines un peu…on va jamais s'en sortir… je voulais un enfant, un seul enfant.

L'homme haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Tu sais, au début ils seront dans la même chambre au moins pendant la première année. Ça nous laissera le temps de voir ce qu'on va faire. On pourrait très bien nous faire une chambre après la cuisine et se servir de la porte non plus pour le jardin mais pour notre chambre et donner notre chambre à un de nos enfants. Il y a des tas de solutions ma chérie.

La jeune femme souffla pour se calmer et remercia son mari d'être si patient avec elle. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Claudia appela son amie Mélissa McCall, enceinte elle aussi, mais pour fin septembre. Les deux femmes n'habitaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre et se connaissaient de l'hôpital. Mélissa travaillait aux services des urgences tandis que Claudia rendait visite aux malades les mercredis après-midi. Mélissa allait avoir vingt ans dans quelques semaines et attendait un garçon qui se prénommerait Scott. Claudia pensa à ça aussi, il faudrait leur trouver des prénoms à ces garçons.

\- Allô? Fit la voix douce et chantante de Mélissa.

\- Mélissa, c'est moi. Je viens de rentrer de mon contrôle et tu ne devineras jamais.

\- Tu attends une fille?

\- Non.

\- Un garçon alors.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout.

Claudia entendit un long silence dans le combiné.

\- Tu vas avoir des jumeaux? Demanda timidement Mélissa comme si elle avait peur de se tromper.

\- C'est ça! Souffla Claudia. Des jumeaux, deux garçons.

\- Mais c'est super ça dis donc! Félicitations!

\- Je suis un peu moins enthousiaste que toi mais ça viendra, j'imagine.

\- Et John?

\- L'esprit positif à toute épreuve.

\- Il saura te faire voir le bon côté de tout ça. Deux bébés c'est merveilleux.

\- On verra. Sinon toi ça va?

\- Il commence à faire chaud mais je suis contente que ma grossesse se finisse en automne et pas en plein été.

Les deux femmes parlèrent encore un moment et puis elles raccrochèrent. Claudia resta dans son canapé à regarder les photos de ses deux bébés qui avaient l'air exactement pareils. Son mari vint la rejoindre. John avait vingt-cinq ans, beau jeune homme aux yeux gris-vert, les cheveux châtain clair et presque tout le temps le sourire, surtout pour sa femme. Il venait de commencer à travailler dans les Forces de l'Ordre de Beacon Hills. Le couple s'était marié l'année passée au mois de mai et avait acheté la maison, dans laquelle ils vivaient, depuis le début de cette année. Une chambre parentale, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain à l'étage et une chambre d'enfant… pour deux enfants. Ça posait problème mais madame Stilinski trouva une solution quelques semaines plus tard. Comme avait dit John, au début les bébés seraient dans la même chambre donc pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Les parents avaient prévu de changer la salle de bain du haut en deuxième chambre d'enfant car elle faisait la même superficie que celle déjà faite juste en face, de faire ensuite une grande salle de bain avec douche et baignoire dans la chambre d'en bas et de faire construire une autre chambre juste après la cuisine. Et ça se révéla être la meilleure idée de Claudia.

* * *

Mélissa McCall donna naissance à son petit Scott le 6 octobre avec un peu de retard et Claudia donna naissance à ses jumeaux le 17 octobre avec un peu d'avance. Les bébés étaient beaux, bruns tous les deux, avec des yeux bruns-mordorés et une peau très blanche.

* * *

En grandissant, il s'avéra que l'un des deux jumeaux était hyperactif et TDA, les parents n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que le mettre sous Adderall. L'autre devait porter des lunettes. Mis à part ça, les jumeaux allaient très bien, s'aimaient bien, adoraient le fils McCall et faisaient des bêtises comme tous les gosses du monde. Ils ressemblaient à leurs deux parents même si la tendance était plutôt à maman. Les cheveux toujours bruns, le regard brun-miel, et des grains de beauté un peu partout sur le corps et sur le visage mais pas trop, ça donnait juste ce qui fallait de charme.

* * *

 **On se revoit mardi prochain. kissous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **on est mardi, donc ça veut dire nouveau chapitre des Twins Stilinski.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour les RWs au chap 1**

* * *

Mi-août 2013.

Les jumeaux Stilinski allaient avoir 18 ans dans deux mois et ils faisaient demain leur rentrée en terminale. Leur scolarité avait été plutôt tranquille et normale, pas de quoi se plaindre. Globalement, de bonnes notes et globalement un bon niveau. Si on prenait la moyenne des deux. Si on regardait plus en détails, c'était une autre affaire.

Stuart était le premier jumeau à être né, le 17 octobre. Il était celui qui portait des lunettes était plutôt attentif en classe, pas vraiment bon élève et les notes étaient plutôt dans la tendance catastrophique mais il s'en sortait toujours de justesse en fin d'année. Il aimait le sport, était plutôt doué, dragueur, plaisait aux filles. Sûr de lui, un brin branleur, papillonneur, absolument pas romantique et très porté sur le sexe mais gentil, serviable et honnête.

Stiles… le deuxième à être né, le 17 octobre. C'était lui qui avait hérité de l'hyperactivité de sa mère et était en plus TDA. Il était dissipé en classe mais très bon élève, avec des notes frôlant la perfection et une moyenne générale extra bonne. Il aimait le lacrosse mais n'était pas vraiment bon dans ce sport, ni dans aucun d'ailleurs, pas dragueur, accroché à la même fille depuis plus de 10 ans sans résultats. Peu sûr de lui, discret au niveau de ses relations mais se faisait remarquer par les professeurs. Par contre, gentil, trop peut être, serviable, poli, romantique, honnête en général mais tout de même un brin menteur.

À la maison, quand on arrivait en haut de l'escalier, Stuart avait sa chambre à gauche dans l'ex salle de bain et Stiles avait sa chambre à droite. À première vue rien ne les distinguaient de l'extérieur, même bois sombre pour la porte, le même cadre. Une fois rentré par contre ce n'était pas pareil.

Chambre de Stuart… un vrai bordel sans nom, un ouragan aurait moins fait de dégâts, une bibliothèque avec deux livres, une BD et des tas de trophées de sport. Les murs…disparus sous des posters de filles et de voitures. Le bureau…absolument aucune utilité, plus la place d'y poser un seul trombone. Le lit…King size, les draps en vrac, que Claudia avait arrêté de remettre sans arrêt en place.

Chambre de Stiles… Presque trop bien rangée, une bibliothèque qui débordait de livres en tous genres, des piles de BD posées sur la commode, deux trophées de sciences. Les murs… on voyait qu'ils étaient bleus mais il y avait quand même beaucoup de posters, principalement de groupes de musique, de supers héros et d'affiches de films. Un bureau…impeccable, avec un ordinateur portable posé au milieu. Un lit d'enfant, une place, aux motifs Comics et toujours impeccablement fait.

Bref, pas les mêmes univers. Si Stuart avalait quelque chose en une journée c'était un exploit, si Stiles ne mangeait pas pendant plus de 3 heures c'était un exploit… pourtant les deux avaient le même gabarit sauf que Stuart était plus musclé.

* * *

Claudia les regardaient depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, les deux garçons étaient assis dans le jardin en grande discussion depuis le début de l'après-midi. Fini le temps où ils couraient dans tous les sens. On remarquait tout de même que l'un bougeait bien plus que l'autre. Stiles donc… Claudia les trouvait parfaits, chacun à leur façon. Elle était très fière de ses fils.

Depuis quelques années, John était devenu le shérif de Beacon Hills, il avait beaucoup de travail mais dès qu'il le pouvait il aimait passer du temps avec sa famille, même si le rythme de sa femme et de Stiles était dur à suivre.

Les garçons rentrèrent à la maison pour le dîner. Stuart rechigna devant ses pâtes carbonara tandis que Stiles en dévora deux assiettes.

\- Alors les garçons vous êtes prêts pour demain? Demanda le shérif en regardant ses deux fils assis en face de lui.

\- Ce n'est qu'une rentrée de plus, répondit Stuart en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mine de rien c'est quand même la terminale. L'année prochaine c'est la fac, précisa Stiles en regardant son frère.

\- C'est long un an, soupira Stuart d'un air rêveur.

Stiles se retint d'ajouter quelque chose et continua de manger avant de se lever, de débarrasser la table et de prendre son médicament. Pendant que ses parents et son frère s'installaient devant la télé, il en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Stuart n'aurait qu'à passer après lui. Il resta un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude et pensa à la rentrée de demain. Revoir Scott en cours, YES! Il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu des vacances car il était allé chez son père à New-York. Monsieur FBI, tu parles ouais, un imbécile de première surtout. M'enfin on respecte les parents de ses amis. Revoir Lydia Martin, oh oui… la belle Lydia Martin qui le faisait rêver depuis qu'il l'avait vue alors qu'il n'avait pas encore six ans. La belle blonde vénitienne à la chevelure parfaite, au corps parfait et à la méchanceté, ben ma foi… un peu parfaite aussi, dommage... Elle l'avait toujours ignoré mais Stiles préférait se dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Revoir les profs par contre…ça lui collait des frissons d'horreur. Il s'en passerait volontiers de ces cons-là. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, se regarda deux secondes dans le miroir, haussa les sourcils et sortit de la salle de bain avec un linge sur la taille et faillit percuter son frère devant la porte.

\- T'en as mis du temps, purée. Tu foutais quoi? Tu te branlais en pensant à la belle Lydia, hein?

Stiles soupira en bousculant son frère avec le coude et disparut dans l'escalier.

Stuart sourit tout seul devant la porte de la salle de bain et finit par y entrer. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour se pâmer devant une fille qui ne voulait clairement pas de lui. Il secoua la tête et entra dans la douche. Lui avait une copine mais il allait sûrement la larguer. Allison Argent lui cassait sincèrement les pieds. En plus, elle passait trop de temps avec Scott. Il aimait bien Scott, fallait pas se méprendre, mais que sa copine s'y intéresse il aimait tout de suite nettement moins. Il espérait juste que la jolie Malia Tate serait avec lui en classe cette année. Il avait commencé à la draguer légèrement avant les vacances et elle avait été à moitié réceptive, alors qui sait, peut être qu'en sortant encore plus de charme elle craquerait. Il sortit de la douche, tout propre, et se regarda un long moment dans le miroir sous tous les angles. Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain en tenant sa serviette en boule devant sa partie intime et monta à l'étage pour aller mettre un boxer. Il se laissa tomber sur son immense lit et admira le plafond quelques secondes puis pensa qu'il faudrait mettre un poster sympa et tourna le regard vers ses posters au mur bien plus intéressants.

* * *

Stiles avait mis son pyjama. Short et t-shirt à motifs green lantern, un de ses préférés. Il était assis à son bureau avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles et écoutait de la musique en fredonnant. Il griffonnait en même temps dans un cahier de cours. Le jeune garçon dodelinait de la tête au rythme de la musique.

\- C'est juste une photo…juste une photo de toi. Tout ce qu'il me reste…

Il n'entendit pas sa mère toquer à sa porte et l'ouvrir. Madame Stilinski regarda son fils en souriant. Le jeune sentit une odeur de parfum et se retourna en enlevant l'écouteur de son oreille droite. Il fit un sourire géant à sa mère.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son ordi pour couper la musique.

\- Je venais juste voir si tout est prêt pour demain et te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Claudia entra dans la chambre, jeta un œil autour d'elle et posa un baiser sur la tête de son fils en caressant ses cheveux hirsutes.

\- Je te laisse Stiles, je vais aller voir Stuart. Bonne nuit.

Claudia fit encore un sourire et partit en fermant la porte doucement. Stiles l'entendit frapper à la porte en face puis il remit son écouteur en place et ralluma la musique.

Claudia entra dans la chambre de Stuart en rageant sur le bordel présent par terre.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour retrouver quelque chose dans tout ce…ce…capharnaüm? Demanda-t-elle furieusement en levant les bras au ciel. Tu me ferras le plaisir de ranger ça demain après le lycée.

Elle arriva jusqu'au lit et posa un bec sur le front de son fils en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit tout de même en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et partit en râlant, disant vivre dans une chambre pareille ce n'était pas concevable. Elle voulut fermer la porte mais la rouvrit et passa sa tête par l'embrasure.

\- Sérieusement Stuart, comment tu arrives à ramener des filles dans ce foutoir?

\- ça fait partie de mon charme il paraît! Répondit l'ado sûr de lui.

Claudia leva les yeux au ciel et sortit définitivement en claquant la porte. Stuart écouta mais ne l'entendit pas redescendre. Madame Stilinski s'était arrêtée dans le couloir et écoutait Stiles chanter dans sa chambre. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte et le vit danser.

\- Pour qu'elle m'aiiime, je ferais n'importe quoi… pour qu'elle m'aiiime…

Claudia sourit et ne remarqua pas son autre fils venu doucement derrière elle jeter un œil à son frère.

\- Je vendrais mon âme au diable, je viderais l'eau des rivières pour être seul à la table de l'amour qu'elle préfère….

Stiles dansait en faisant de grands gestes. Stuart soupira et Claudia sursauta en se retournant.

\- C'est pas mon frère c'est certain. Y a eu un bug c'est pas possible, dit l'ado en grimaçant.

Sa mère se renfrogna.

\- Vas te coucher! Ordonna-t-elle en montrant la chambre de son fils du doigt. Elle attendit que Stuart ait refermé sa porte pour regarder à nouveau Stiles, finir par fermer la porte doucement et enfin descendre vers son mari à la cuisine.

Stuart retourna dans son lit et écrivit des messages sur son portable à ses amis pour voir si l'un d'eux avait le numéro de la sexy Malia. Il semblait que personne ne l'avait et un de ses copains lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille avec un portable. Malia était une fille plutôt sauvage et ça se lisait dans son regard, une fille nature, avec un côté un peu brutal, très rebelle mais féminine et sacrément bien foutue, voire carrément super bandante. Il reposa son portable et s'endormit sur cette pensée. Il fit des rêves plutôt chauds, voire même carrément chaud en réalité.

Stiles dansa encore un moment puis finit par se glisser sous sa couette à plat ventre. Il s'endormit de suite parce qu'il était déjà tard. Il rêva de sa jolie Lydia aux cheveux de feu.

* * *

Stuart pesta contre son réveil le lendemain matin et l'envoya bouler d'un coup de poing en se terrant sous les couvertures. Il grogna quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Debout marmotte, c'est fini les vacances! Dit joyeusement sa mère en ouvrant la fenêtre et les volets.

L'ado grommela quelque chose en ouvrant les yeux. Il vit sa mère sortir de la chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Stuart fit un signe de tête à son frère qui lui rendit un signe de la main en disparaissant avec son sac au dos. Stuart cligna des yeux et s'étira sous ses draps en se grattant le ventre. Il se leva et avisa son érection matinale, jura puis maugréa contre cette maison qui n'avait pas de salle de bain à l'étage. Ça aurait été bien utile. L'ado mit un jean en le laissant ouvert et revêtit un gros pull long pour descendre. Il fut content que la salle de bain soit libre.

* * *

Stiles, à la cuisine, était déjà prêt et engloutissait un pain au chocolat et un cacao froid en parlant avec sa mère. Il rit quand son frère se pointa. Les cheveux en bataille, un pull énorme sur lui et un jean visiblement pas fermé qu'il tenait d'une main.

\- C'est trop génial que le lycée reprenne. Lança joyeusement Stiles en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Son frère grogna quelque chose et se servit un café en baillant. Stiles se leva d'un bond, avala son médicament avec le reste de cacao et tapota le dos de son frère. Il regarda l'heure, embrassa sa mère et disparut. Claudia et Stuart entendirent le moteur de la Jeep de Stiles et se regardèrent interloqués.

\- Il a juste quarante minutes d'avance. Il est vraiment taré.

\- Stuart s'il te plaît! S'indigna Claudia en se levant et en sortant de la cuisine.

Stuart en profita pour se rendormir à moitié devant sa tasse.

Stiles arrêta le moteur de sa Jeep devant chez Scott et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme arrive. C'était un bon jour apparemment. L'ado regarda sa montre et siffla son ami quand il monta dans sa voiture.

\- Wow moins quatorze minutes mec, c'est un nouveau record, plaisanta Stiles en démarrant.

\- J'ai décidé de m'améliorer cette année. Objectif huit minutes maximum.

Stiles éclata de rire en tournant dans une rue.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu m'as manqué mec, dit Scott une pointe de douceur dans la voix.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Deux mois à New-York c'est trop long tu te rends pas compte. Tu me raconteras au moins, que j'ai de quoi baver un peu sur tes vacances de rêves.

Les deux ados se sourirent et Stiles coupa le contact. Ils sortirent ensemble de la Jeep et les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur une Chevrolet Camaro noire juste garée à deux places de sa voiture. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et siffla d'admiration. Scott surpris que son pote ne le suive pas rebroussa chemin et vint vers lui.

\- T'as vu la bagnole, mec… wow! Tu crois que c'est à un prof? Stiles cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers son best. Il partit avec Scott mais se retourna quand même encore un coup vers la voiture noire. Il entra dans le lycée en lançant joyeusement:

\- Youhou, terminale nous voilà!

Des élèves se retournèrent et le scrutèrent comme si il était déguisé en panda puis détournèrent leur regard en secouant la tête. Scott pouffa et entraîna son ami à leurs casiers.

\- Franchement mec, se faire remarquer comme ça le premier jour… dit Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui je suis peut-être un poil enthousiaste mais on est en terminale, c'est quand même pas rien quoi.

\- Vivement la fin du lycée.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Scotty! On sera plus ensemble après tu imagines le truc?

\- Ouais j'imagine bien la vie tranquille que je vais avoir, le pied total. Scott soupira d'aise en souriant mais perdit le sourire quand il se ramassa une claque derrière la tête.

\- Imbécile, va!

\- ça va je rigole mec. Bien sûr tu vas me manquer mais on ne se perdra pas de vue et qui sait on ira peut être dans la même fac.

Stiles prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra fort.

\- Toi t'es vraiment mon bro, le meilleur de tou…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et resta sans voix. Un mec le regardait au loin. Il avait l'air un peu plus vieux, cheveux noir, blouson noir en cuir, jean noir. Il était appuyé contre les casiers et son regard clair était rivé sur Stiles qu'il regardait de bas en haut lentement plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Oh Stiles t'es avec moi ou quoi?

Stiles cligna des yeux et respira puis se tourna vers Scott qu'il tenait toujours. Il lâcha son ami et secoua la tête.

\- Y a un mec qui me regar…putain il a disparu! Cria presque Stiles.

\- Qui a disparu? Demanda Scott en regardant son ami de biais.

Stiles secoua encore la tête.

\- Laisse tomber j'ai dû rêver. Viens on va en classe.

Scott suivit son pote et ils se posèrent dans la classe de maths, l'un à côté de l'autre. Stiles repéra très vite la belle Lydia et soupira en la regardant de loin.

\- Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant les vacances, dit-il tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.

La prof arriva à sa hauteur et se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est trop d'honneur monsieur Stilinski mais je ne suis pas intéressée, ironisa la femme, laide, et vielle qui leur servait de professeure principale.

Stiles lui fit un sourire crispé et lâcha Lydia du regard. La prof alla devant la salle et réclama le silence pour pouvoir parler à sa classe. Stiles se tourna de tous côtés et vit son frère assit tout derrière en train de discuter avec Boyd. Un ami à lui, grand gaillard noir, sacrément baraqué, avec un regard de tueur. Autant Stuart et Stiles avait des amis en communs autant certains des amis de Stu, Stiles ne pouvait pas les voir. Boyd, Jackson, Allison et Erica en faisaient partie. Stiles était surtout ami avec Scott…c'était presque plus son frère que Stuart, parfois.

* * *

Stiles pensa au mec qui le regardait juste avant. Il avait rêvé ou pas? Peut-être qu'il devrait mettre des lunettes comme son frère après tout. Ou carrément faire un scanner du cerveau. Voir quelqu'un qui disparaît en deux secondes et se volatilise c'est impossible quand même, non? Il décida d'oublier et d'écouter ce que disait la prof. Ce n'était pas intéressant, le même discours que chaque début d'année et il décrocha à nouveau pour se concentrer plutôt sur Lydia et sa chevelure de feu. Il se voyait passer ses doigts dans la longue chevelure souple et humer doucement leur senteur. D'ailleurs quelle odeur pouvaient-bien avoir les cheveux de Lydia Martin? Fraise? Pff non trop gamin. Lavande? Ouais non pas lavande. Pamplemousse?

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. La prof venait de faire tomber un livre sur son bureau à quelques millimètres de ses doigts.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, l'année vient de commencer depuis…la prof regarda sa montre… vingt-trois minutes exactement et déjà vous vous faîtes remarquer par votre absence de concentration. Vous battez votre propre record là. De quoi je parlais? Demanda la prof en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

\- Euh… de pamplemousse?

Le prof ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes avant de ravaler sa salive et de soupirer bruyamment pendant que la classe entière éclatait de rire. Stiles soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez avec ses doigts. Misère ça commençait bien, tout ça pour une odeur de cheveux. La prof se pencha sur Stiles et l'ado soutint son regard.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, un petit tour chez le directeur vous tente dès le premier jour?

\- Nan pas vraiment, grimaça l'ado.

\- Bien alors vous pouvez me répéter ce que j'ai dit?

\- Eh bien… en fait non.

\- Vous n'avez pas écouté?

\- J'avoue!

La prof ferma les yeux, soupira et les rouvrit en inspirant très fort.

\- Sortez Monsieur Stilinski. Allez boire un jus d'orange, vous passer de l'eau sur le visage ou faire ce que vous voulez et vous revenez dans quinze minutes top chrono frais et dispo pour m'écouter, c'est bien clair?

L'ado acquiesça en silence et se leva en se prenant les pieds dans son banc. Nouvelle hilarité générale et le jeune homme disparut dans le couloir. Il soupira une fois la porte de la classe fermée et se dirigea à la cafétéria pour aller prendre une barre de chocolat au distributeur. Il repartit avec sa barre à moitié dans la bouche et traversa le couloir, la tête dans la lune, pour se diriger aux toilettes. C'est là qu'à un croisement il percuta un corps et se retrouva sur les fesses, son chocolat entre ses dents.

\- Putain mais c'est pas ma journée là vraiment! Il se releva en se frottant les fesses et leva les yeux pour rencontrer un mec inconnu, le même mec inconnu qui l'avait regardé ce matin. Donc il existait vraiment?

\- Euh désolé, pardon je regardais pas où j'allais. Je suis vraiment désolé j'ai tendance à être dans la lune et euh enfin bref quoi je suis désolé, tu n'as pas eu mal?

Le jeune homme en face de lui planta son regard vert sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Enlève ton pied de ma feuille!

Le ton était dur, cassant, autoritaire. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis se figea en repassant la phrase du mec dans sa tête. Sa feuille, son pied?

Il baissa son regard et en effet il avait le pied sur une feuille tamponnée du logo du lycée. Il se baissa, ramassa la feuille et la tendit au mec qui lui arracha brutalement de la main et passa à côté de lui en bousculant son épaule.

\- Putain mais vraiment c'est pas ma journée!

Stiles se secoua et retourna en cours directement. Il mit un point d'honneur à se concentrer le reste de la matinée.

* * *

À la pause de midi il s'assit à une table avec Scott et Stuart se ramena vers eux.

\- Yo Scott.

\- Salut Stu.

\- Alors New York? Demanda Stuart en posant son plateau à côté de son frère et en s'asseyant.

\- Bah, normal quoi. C'est pas la première fois et mon père a beaucoup travaillé mais on a quand même pu passer deux jours entiers ensemble en deux mois.

\- Hey dites les bros, c'est qui ce mec?

Stiles montra le jeune homme au blouson noir qui regardait partout pour trouver une place dans la cafétéria bondée. Scott se retourna d'un coup sec et Stuart leva les yeux.

\- C'est Derek Hale, répondit Stuart d'un ton blasé.

\- C'est qui Derek Hale? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers son double.

\- Ben c'est Derek Hale que veux-tu que je te dise de plus?

\- D'ailleurs comment tu sais qui il est?

\- Bon comme tu ne vas pas me lâcher, ce mec c'est Derek Hale, le fils des gens du manoir Hale, tu saisis? Il va avoir dix-neuf ans, il redouble la terminale. Il était au lycée privé mais il a été viré je ne sais pas pourquoi et maintenant il est ici. C'est bon je peux essayer de manger?

\- Merci Stu.

\- Stuart!

\- Stuart, pardon.

Stiles regarda encore une fois Derek Hale qui croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement Stiles et son frère. Stiles lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher et de venir manger vers eux. Derek hésita puis soupira et vint les rejoindre en silence. Il se plaça à côté de Scott et regarda à nouveau les jumeaux.

\- Des jumeaux, je comprends mieux, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Derek baissa la tête, mangea une feuille de salade et la releva pour regarder Stuart.

\- Comment il s'appelle alors ton frangin Stu?

Stiles se tourna violemment son frère.

\- Parce que vous vous connaissez?

Derek et Stuart le regardèrent l'air blasé.

\- Ben ouais, t'avais pas percuté ou quoi? Faut te réveiller aujourd'hui. Stuart regarda Derek. Il s'appelle Stiles mais il est un peu idiot, fais pas gaffe à lui.

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête, Stiles le regarda, choqué, et le jeune homme haussa les épaules en se levant avec son plateau dans les mains. Stuart suivit Derek et Stiles resta bouche-bée à sa place.

\- C'est moi ou j'ai rien compris? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Scott l'air perdu.

\- C'est lui le fameux type qui te regardait ce matin?

\- Ouais. Et je l'ai percuté dans le couloir toute à l'heure aussi. Il a dû penser que j'étais Stuart en fait. Il n'a pas dû comprendre. Je ne savais même pas que Stu connaissait un mec comme lui.

\- Pour changer de sujet, parce que ce mec j'en ai juste rien à branler en fait, Lydia fait une soirée samedi soir pour la rentrée scolaire, t'en es mec?

\- Lydia…bien sûr quelle question! Enfin Scott tu m'as écouté ses onze dernières années ou pas?

\- Bien sûr mais on ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais passer à autre chose, un jour.

\- Nan, parce qu'un jour elle me tombera dans les bras, foi de Stilinski.

Scott soupira et sourit à son ami sans grande conviction.

* * *

 **à mardi prochain. bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **voici le chapitre 3 des Twins.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **merci pour les rws.**

 **kissous**

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Stiles et Scott revinrent en classe ensemble et à peine passé la porte, Stiles s'arrêta net. Il fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea vers son banc, s'arrêta avec les poings sur les hanches et dit:

\- C'est ma place tu peux te barrer s'il te plait?

Un regard vert se leva lentement vers lui et le scruta profondément comme s'il voulait sonder son âme. Stiles déglutit difficilement. Derek se leva, ramassa ses affaires, s'appuya avec les mains sur le banc et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles qui retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je me suis juste installé là pour lire, je ne savais pas que c'était ta place, lui répondit Derek d'un ton neutre mais cassant

Stiles expira l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu et Derek recula doucement pour aller s'asseoir ailleurs. Stiles le regarda faire en clignant des yeux et finit par s'asseoir à son banc. Scott s'installa à côté en silence et les autres élèves arrivèrent tous en même temps. Stiles voulut poser ses cours sur son banc mais remarqua un livre. Il le prit dans les mains. ''Pour toi, Nicolas''. Stiles retourna le livre pour voir le résumé mais il n'en trouva pas. Zut! Il se tourna vers Derek qui regardait par la fenêtre. Bon il lui rendra plus tard.

\- C'est quoi ce bouquin?

Stiles se retourna vers Scott qui tenait le livre dans ses mains.

\- Donne! Ça doit être à Hale. Stiles prit le livre des mains de Scott et le mit dans son sac.

\- Il sait mettre les gens mal à l'aise ce mec.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'était hyper flippant juste avant, comme il était tout près de moi à me scruter comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à…sonder mon âme. J'avais l'impression désagréable d'étouffer. Ce qui est le plus dingue c'est que je me demande comment Stu le connait.

\- Tu lui demanderas.

\- Ouais, tu sais Stuart et moi ça fait un moment qu'on cause plus comme avant. On a plus grand chose en commun en fait à part notre ressemblance, notre nom de famille et le fait de vivre sous le même toit.

Stiles voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le prof arriva au même moment et il se tut. Il s'était déjà assez fait remarquer le matin-même, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

* * *

À la sortie des cours, Stuart discutait avec Boyd, Erica et Jackson, près des casiers quand il vit passer son frère à côté de lui à toute vitesse, s'arrêter brutalement et revenir en arrière pour lui causer le souffle court.

\- T'as…pas…vu…Hale?

Stuart fronça les sourcils sous ses lunettes et regarda son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois?

\- Pourquoi tu le cherches?

\- Peu importe! Tu sais où il est ou pas?

\- Nan! Répondit Stuart dans une grimace.

Stiles regarda son frère quelques secondes pour voir s'il mentait puis il disparut en courant. Stuart soupira en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit en se retournant vers ses amis.

\- Il est quand même ultra taré ton frangin Stu, dit Jackson en rigolant.

\- Je t'ai permis de le critiquer?

\- Tu le fais bien toi?

\- C'est mon frère, c'est pas pareil. Moi j'ai le droit.

\- ça va ne t'énerve pas Stu, personne va le bouffer ton frangin, dit calmement Boyd en posant sa main de géant sur l'épaule de son pote.

\- Parfois j'ai peur pour lui, il est tellement naïf et impulsif.

\- Mais il a son grand frère pour veiller sur lui. Il ne risque rien et y a Scott et Isaac aussi. Et puis tu le sais ton frangin c'est Batman. Erica parla d'une voix basse en regardant le sol.

Stuart sourit à la scène.

\- Tu l'aimes bien mon frangin hein?

\- Il ne regarde que Lydia, fit remarquer fatalement la jeune fille.

\- Ce qui est encore une fois, une preuve de sa connerie, parce que Lydia est à moi et ne s'intéressera jamais à un bouf…enfin un mec comme Stiles quoi. Jackson disparu en vitesse dès la fin de sa phrase et sortit du lycée sans se retourner.

Stuart ne le quitta pas du regard. La main de Boyd était toujours sur l'épaule du garçon et resserrait doucement sa prise pour le garder en place. L'ado finit par soupirer et repousser gentiment la main de son ami.

\- Stu, par hasard t'as vu ton frère?

Stuart se retourna vivement sur Derek qui se tenait derrière eux avec les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu cherches mon frère? C'est marrant, il te cherchait il y a cinq minutes.

Derek ouvrit des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Oh… J'dois y aller on se voit demain.

Derek dépassa le groupe et sortit du lycée.

\- Lui il est bizarre par contre, dit Stuart en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- ça se voit que tu le connais pas bien Stu. Derek est pas bizarre…il est… comment dire ça? Boyd hésitait sur les mots et Erica finit par dire:

\- Un monde à lui tout seul.

Stuart pouffa et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec son pull.

\- Un peu comme Stiles, lança le garçon qui remit ses lunettes, salua ses amis puis sortit du lycée.

Il vit Derek démarrer dans sa Camaro et il monta dans sa petite voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il passa devant chez Scott, le chemin habituel, et vit son ami lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Une fois le moteur éteint Scott se pencha dans l'habitacle.

\- Désolé de t'arrêter, je voulais voir ton frère mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus et j'ai trouvé un truc dans mon casier avec son nom dessus, alors comme c'est pas pour moi mais que j'ai pas le temps de passer chez vous tu peux lui donner s'il te plait?

Stuart ouvrit la main et récupéra un papier plié et scotché avec le nom de son frère écrit dessus en majuscule au feutre noir.

\- Je lui donnerai. Bonne soirée Scott.

\- Bonne soirée Stu.

Le garçon redémarra et rentra chez lui. Il vit son frère couché au milieu du salon avec un bouquin dans les mains. Il hésita à ne pas lui parler du papier et le lire pour voir ce que ça pouvait être mais il se ravisa et alla déranger son jumeau.

\- Stiles?

L'ado leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Mmmh?

Stuart tendit à Stiles le papier.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Stiles un brin suspicieux.

\- Un papier avec ton nom. C'est Scott qui m'a arrêté devant chez lui pour me donner ça pour toi. Il l'a trouvé dans son casier. Visiblement quelqu'un s'est trompé.

\- Tu l'as lu?

\- Non. Il est scotché mais si tu le prends pas je le garde et je le lis.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et prit le papier des mains de son frère, pour le mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- T'as des trucs à me dire? Demanda Stuart avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non…si seulement.

\- Tu veux pas le lire?

Stiles hésita puis sortit le papier de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

''Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence, Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs. Paul Eluard, 1926''*

L'ado rougit atrocement et froissa le papier.

\- Alors? Demanda son frère trop curieux à son goût.

\- C'est rien, riiiieeen du tout, laisse tomber.

\- Pourquoi j'ose pas voir? C'est un mot doux?

\- Non…vraiment oublie ça. C'est des conneries.

Stiles vit une lueur passer dans les yeux de son frère et il sut que ce dernier n'abandonnerait pas l'affaire, alors il se mit à courir. Chaque pièce de la maison reçue leur visite éclaire et ils terminèrent dans le couloir de l'entrée l'un sur l'autre quand leur mère entra dans la maison.

\- Stiles? Stuart?

Les deux garçons se relevèrent.

\- Salut maman! Dirent-ils ensemble avec de grands sourires.

Madame Stilinski regarda ses deux fils et scruta le salon à sa droite.

\- C'est vous deux qui avez mis le bordel?

D'un même geste, les deux garçons se frottèrent la nuque en se pinçant les lèvres. Claudia faillit rire mais se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- C'est Stiles qui a commencé.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, s'indigna le susnommé, c'est Stu qui a voulu me dérober un papier.

\- Stuart! Insista le garçon à lunettes.

\- Putain mais tout le monde t'appelle Stu, pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit?

Stuart ne répondit même pas et en profita pour attraper le papier dans la main de son frère qui se jeta sur lui, lui mordit le poignet et récupéra son bien qu'il mit directement dans sa bouche puis déglutit avec difficulté pour l'avaler, tout ça sous le regard médusé et scandalisé de Claudia.

\- Jackson a raison, t'es totalement con en fait, dit Stuart en détaillant son frère qui s'était relevé et toussait.

\- Stuart! S'indigna la maman des jumeaux.

\- Quoi? Il a bouffé un papier parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je lise ce qui était écrit.

\- Stiles? Interrogea la mère en haussant un sourcil.

\- ça le concerne pas, c'est tout.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de m'écouter et de le lire avant de te le donner.

Stiles voulut se ruer sur son frère pour lui filer un coup de poing et Stuart était prêt à contrer quand madame Stilinski hurla, faisant trembler les murs:

\- STTTTTOOOOOPPPP! VOUS ALLEZ ME RENDRE DINGUE!

Les jumeaux s'immobilisèrent directement et la pression retomba d'un coup sec. Stuart et Stiles s'excusèrent et s'activèrent à ranger les courses en silence. Puis, ils passèrent dans chaque pièce pour remettre de l'ordre, avant que chacun aille s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Stuart rangea la sienne tandis que Stiles ouvrit un cahier et nota la phrase de feu son papier, désormais dans son ventre, pour ne pas l'oublier. Il tapa la phrase dans la barre de recherche sur son ordinateur et trouva le poème en entier. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir écrit un truc pareil? Déjà des étudiants qui citaient du Paul Eluard, il ne devait pas y en avoir des masses au lycée mais en plus pour prendre spécialement cette phrase là, fallait savoir exactement ce qu'on voulait faire passer comme message. Stiles soupira. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler Scott, il travaillait à cette heure-ci. Il entendit des voix à l'étage inférieur et décida d'ignorer jusqu'au dîner. Il se connecta sur un jeu en ligne et se plongea dans son monde imaginaire peuplé de créatures surnaturelles aux yeux lumineux.

* * *

Le sheriff arriva à la cuisine et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de se servir un verre de soda bien frais.

\- C'est affolant comme il fait chaud en cette fin d'été. Tu as vendu nos enfants? Plaisanta-t-il en écoutant le silence de la maison.

\- Des fois j'hésite mais je pense qu'ils sont trop grands désormais. Je suis rentrée des courses ils étaient en train de se battre dans l'entrée.

Le sheriff rigola en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- C'est pas le pire. Ensuite ils se sont disputés bien sûr et j'ai pas tout compris. Il y avait une histoire de papier que Stu voulait lire. Et à la fin Stuart a pris un papier des mains de Stiles qui s'est jeté sur lui, l'a mordu et il a mangé le papier, devant nos yeux.

\- Il l'a mangé?

\- Oui, il l'a mis dans la bouche et il l'a avalé. Et après ça Stuart a dit quelque chose et ils allaient se battre à nouveau mais j'ai mis un stop direct, parce que franchement je supporte plus de les voir se battre sans arrêt ou s'envoyer des piques à longueur de temps. Et là ben ils sont dans leur chambre et j'espère que Stuart a rangé la sienne.

\- ça leur passera. Là ils ne sont pas dans une bonne période. Hormones et adrénaline en hausse libre ça ne fait pas toujours bon ménage, surtout à double dose. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait vraiment mangé ce papier.

\- Je me demande bien ce que c'était d'ailleurs. C'est pas le genre de Stiles de faire des antisèches et en plus je pense pas qu'ils aient déjà des contrôles de prévu.

Claudia s'assit et vit le regard amusé de son mari.

\- Quoi?

\- Claudia, ce n'était sûrement pas une antisèche mais plutôt un mot doux d'une jeune et jolie demoiselle.

\- Un mot doux? Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Ça paraît en effet bien plus plausible que mon idée de départ.

Le visage de Claudia se détendit et un grand sourire attendri prit place, faisant rayonner la femme. Elle secoua la tête doucement en se levant et sortit de la cuisine en répétant plusieurs fois ''un mot doux''.

* * *

Stiles tirait sur des ogres en jurant quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son fils jouer sur son ordinateur puis doucement elle vint poser sa main sur son épaule. L'ado fit un bond et jura en voyant que son personnage était mort.

\- Maman t'as tué mon elfe! S'indigna l'ado en pivotant sur sa chaise.

Claudia regarda son fils du genre: Tu te fous de moi là, mon chéri, c'est vraiment pas grave. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Je viens vers toi parce que j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère toute à l'heure. Et avant que tu me poses la question, oui je vais aussi demander sa version à Stuart.

Stiles se renfrogna.

\- Stiles!

\- Bon d'accord. Stuart est rentré après moi du lycée et il m'a donné un billet que Scott a trouvé dans son casier et il était curieux, je ne voulais pas qu'il le lise, il se serait fichu de moi. Du coup il m'a couru après et ben la suite tu la connais, tu étais là.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu cacher comme ça ce papier? C'était si important?

\- Non… enfin je sais pas, c'était juste deux lignes d'un poème et je sais pas de qui ça vient. Attends!

L'ado fouilla dans son tiroir de bureau et sortit un cahier violet qu'il tendit à sa mère.

\- J'ai noté la phrase sur la première page.

Claudia ouvrit le cahier et lut, puis elle sourit en le redonnant à son fils qui le rangea directement.

\- C'est très joli et c'est pas banal en plus.

\- C'est sûrement une connerie, maman et puis en plus c'était dans le casier de Scott. Les personnes ont réussi à se tromper. Mais y avait mon nom dessus.

\- Et si c'était une fille?

\- Une fille du lycée qui cite Paul Eluard pour me parler de mes yeux?

\- Qui sait…

\- On est plus au siècle dernier maman.

La mère passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit.

\- Je vais quand même passer voir ton frère.

Stiles regarda sa mère sortir de sa chambre et il se remit à jouer à son jeu.

Il était clair dans sa tête que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais…et si ce n'était pas le cas finalement…si c'était vraiment une fille qui s'intéressait à lui?

* * *

Stuart était au téléphone avec sa petite copine Allison quand sa mère passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Hééé, je te laisse Allison je te rappelle plus tard. Y a ma mère désolé.

Stuart raccrocha et invita sa mère à entrer.

\- Tu es venu me demander ma version pour savoir pourquoi mon frère en est arrivé à me mordre et à bouffer du papier?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette façon mais oui c'est ça.

\- Ecoute maman. C'est juste Stiles qui n'a pas voulu me montrer un mot qu'il a reçu.

\- Il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir non?

\- Mais je suis son jumeau. il peut bien partager ça avec moi quand même, sinon ça sert à rien qu'on soit frères.

\- Stuart, tu ne lui dis pas tout non plus. Il pense que c'est une connerie de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi? Il croit que personne ne pourrait être intéressé par lui? Une amie dans mon groupe a gravement un faible pour lui, je le sais et j'ai essayé de lui dire mais il est croché à sa rousse prétentieuse.

\- Je crois que je comprends mieux. Tu n'es pas contre lui, bien au contraire.

\- C'est mon frère et je l'aime beaucoup maman, même si je fais souvent croire le contraire et je sais pas… je crois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Il a toujours l'air dans la lune, la moitié du temps il fait des trucs sans faire gaffe alors si une fille s'intéresse à lui c'est chouette mais… enfin j'avais envie de savoir.

\- Je comprends mon chéri. Bon écoute oublions tout ça. Ça va ta main?

\- Il ne m'a pas mordu fort et c'était le poignet maman.

\- Parfait alors je te laisse et merci d'avoir enfin rangé ta chambre. Et… ça va avec Allison?

\- Ouais… non en fait je l'ai largué mais je le voulais alors en fait ça va bien.

Claudia fit une petite moue à son fils qui haussa les épaules, la mère sortit de la chambre et descendit préparer le dîner.

Stuart rappela Allison, raccrocha après avoir parlé cinq minutes et sortit dans le couloir. Il hésita devant la porte de la chambre de son frère et finit par frapper en entrant.

\- On en a déjà parlé mam…

Stiles stoppa sa phrase en voyant son frère.

\- Tu permets?

\- Maintenant que tu es là, fais comme chez toi. Enfin non ne fais surtout pas comme chez toi parce que tu vas retourner ma chambre et laisser des habits sales partout. Tout ça pour dire, assieds-toi si tu veux sinon reste debout ou bien alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

\- Je voulais juste m'excuser Stiles. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets.

\- J'espère bien. C'est maman qui t'a dit de venir? Demanda Stiles sur la défensive

\- Même pas… Tu crois vraiment que c'est de la connerie ce mot?

\- Maman t'a dit ce qui était écrit?

\- Non, elle m'a juste dit que tu pensais que c'était des conneries. Tu sais c'est pas interdit que tu plaise à des filles. Tu t'en rends pas compte parce que tu vois que Lydia mais elle veut pas de toi et c'est pas pour demain, tu le sais bien, alors si tu la lâchais un peu et que tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais qu'il y a des tas d'autres filles sur terre, même des autres blondes vénitiennes crois-moi. Réfléchis-y, c'est peut-être pas une connerie. Bon je vais me doucher. On se voit au dîner.

Stuart se détourna et referma la porte en souriant. Il venait d'entendre son frère lui dire merci.

* * *

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, à peine fut-il terminé que les garçons repartirent chacun dans leur chambre. Stiles parla sur l'ordi avec Scott et Stuart échafaudait des plans pour être assis à côté de Malia Tate le lendemain en cours et accessoirement, il cherchait un moyen pour savoir qui avait écrit à son frère.

* * *

Nouveau jour de cours pour les jumeaux Stilinski. Stiles assis au milieu de la classe à côté de Scott, Stuart au fond à côté d'Ecria. Étrangement le jeune garçon était absorbé par tout autre chose que le cours. Malia était devant lui et il tentait par tous les moyens de lui parler. Stiles s'ennuyait pendant le cours de sciences et sortit le livre de Derek Hale pour le lire. Il l'avait déjà un peu commencé la veille en rentrant du lycée, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu lui rendre, et s'était pris dans l'histoire. Il espérait que Derek ne pense plus à son livre quelques jours pour pouvoir le finir. Il partit à la pause de midi complètement absorbé dans sa lecture et s'assit à sa table fétiche sans même avoir pris un plateau. Une chaise racla le sol en face de lui et il pensa à Scott mais…

\- Tu me rends mon livre!

Ce n'était même pas une question. Stiles leva les yeux et se sentit bête en face de Derek Hale. Au lieu de lui rendre son livre, il le ferma et le plaqua contre lui. Derek le regarda faire en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je le garde en otage, annonça malicieusement l'ado.

Derek soupira et tendit sa main à plat vers Stiles.

\- Il est à ma sœur.

\- C'est pas un argument ça! Tu l'as oublié sur mon banc, tu assumes. J'ai envie de le finir, il est terrible ce bouquin, dans deux jours je te le rends. Deal?

Derek ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

\- Pas Deal. Rends-moi ce livre!

Stiles hésita encore quelques secondes et céda devant le regard de tueur de Derek. Ce dernier se leva et disparut avec le livre sans un merci. Scott avait observé la scène de loin. Il vint s'asseoir en face de son pote.

\- Tu ne voulais pas lui rendre?

\- Si, mais il était bien ce bouquin. J'aurais aimé le finir au moins mais il n'a pas voulu me laisser deux jours. J'aurais dû dire que je pouvais lui rendre demain.

\- Il est peut être ici à la bibliothèque ce bouquin.

\- J'en doute mais je vais aller voir.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et sortit de la cafétéria en courant. Scott le regarda partir et soupira en murmurant:

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu y ailles maintenant dans la seconde. Fin bref quoi!

* * *

Stiles arriva à la bibliothèque et fut ravi de la trouver déserte. Il alla dans le rayon correspondant au nom de l'auteur et chercha parmi les livres. Apparemment rien du tout, zut! Il soupira presque de tristesse et changea de rayon, c'est là qu'il vit Derek Hale ranger des livres dans les étagères.

\- Tiens, re-salut.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête vers lui d'un air mauvais. Stiles pâlit et se frotta la nuque.

\- Pardon… je te dérange. J'étais venu chercher un truc que j'ai pas trouvé alors tant pis je m'en vais, tu as l'air occupé et je veux pas te déranger. Désolé vraiment. Tu dois te dire que je fais que m'excuser depuis hier et c'est un peu ça, c'est vrai. J'ai des périodes comme ça où j'enchaîne les bourdes et donc ben, je demande pardon sans arrêt.

\- Tu parles toujours autant? Demanda Derek en haussant les sourcils.

\- Euh…ouais malheureusement pour moi et pour les autres. Je suis désolé pour ça d'ailleurs parce que je…

\- La ferme! Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Si tu n'as rien à faire ici barre-toi et laisse-moi finir ce que je dois faire.

\- Ok, ok bien je m'en v…

Stiles recula en parlant et trébucha sur un carton de livres. Il se retrouva les jambes sur le carton et la tête par terre contre une étagère.

Il vit Derek au-dessus de lui qui lui tendit la main mais, trop fier, il refusa l'aide et se releva tant bien que mal. Il entendit Derek lâcher un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet et il lui planta un regard qui se voulut noir.

\- T'es en train de te foutre de moi?

\- Complètement! Répondit Derek le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Sympa merci.

Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules et partit ranger ses livres. Énervé, Stiles partit en serrant les poings. Putain qu'il était con ce mec. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère était ami avec…enfin ami était peut être un bien grand mot, Stuart n'en avait jamais parlé et il ne l'avait jamais vu avec, à part hier à midi.

Stiles revint à la cafétéria, prit un sandwich, s'assit un moment, puis avec Scott ils finirent par aller en classe.

\- T'as trouvé ton bouquin? Demanda Scott quand ils furent assis à leurs places.

\- Nan, je verrai si je peux l'acheter en magasin.

Stiles regarda la porte et vit son frère entrer dans la classe avec Derek et Malia. Elle riait en regardant Stuart et Stiles comprit qu'elle était sous le charme. Comment il faisait pour toutes les avoir? Il y avait de l'injustice là quand même. Lui n'en demandait qu'une seule et la vie ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder. Il vit derrière son frère, Erica qui tourna la tête rapidement en le voyant. Super elle aussi le détestait. Cette année allait être génial. Vivement la fac que les têtes changent enfin.

* * *

*La courbe de tes yeux. Paul Eluard, _Capitale de la douleur_ , 1926


	4. Chapter 4

**On est jeudi...argggl**

 **personne ne m'a dit que j'avais oublié les twins... honte à moi... (part se cacher)**

 **m'en voulez pas... j'étais malade...**

* * *

À la fin des cours Stiles et Scott rangeaient leurs affaires dans leur casier respectif, l'un à côté de l'autre, quand Scott grogna et tendit quelque chose à son ami. Stiles prit le papier plié et scotché comme celui de la veille. Son nom y était encore inscrit en noir et en majuscules.

\- Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais visiblement la personne qui me glisse ça ne sait pas que c'est pas ton casier, maugréa Scott en mettant son sac sur les épaules. Tiens au fait ton frère t'a donné celui de hier?

\- Oui, merci pour ça d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de t'en parler.

\- T'as une admiratrice?

\- Je sais pas. Hier c'était juste deux phrases d'un poème. Une histoire d'innocence et d'yeux purs. Paul Eluard tu connais?

\- C'est quelqu'un du lycée?

Stiles regarda son ami avec un sourcil haussé:

\- T'es sérieux quand tu poses cette question?

Scott détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un poète français mort en 1952, précisa Stiles, mais bref, c'est pas ça l'important.

\- Mais du coup tu sais pas de qui ça vient?

\- Nan et à vrai dire je penche plutôt pour une grosse connerie tu vois.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que franchement, qui connait Paul Eluard au lycée de Beacon Hills?

\- À part toi tu veux dire?

\- À part moi ouais. Peut être Lydia, mais je doute qu'elle soit du genre à glisser des morceaux de poèmes dans mon casier et qu'elle se trompe avec le tien, mec.

Les deux jeunes montèrent dans la Jeep de Stiles et le conducteur tourna la tête pour voir Derek Hale s'installer au volant de la Camaro noire.

\- Putain c'est sa voiture! T'as vu Scott?

Scott se pencha pour regarder la voiture.

\- Les Hale sont blindés de pognon, tu le savais pas?

Stiles n'écoutait plus son ami, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de la voiture de luxe. Derek sentit le regard du jeune et se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

\- Stiles, tu devrais arrêter de le regarder comme ça.

Stiles se retourna vers Scott.

\- Sois pas con, c'est sa bagnole que je regardais. T'as vu ma Jeep, putain! J'aime bien ma Jeep, mais quand je vois la Camaro de ce mec, je suis quand même vert de jalousie.

\- Stiles, y a pire que toi… en général je me trimballe à vélo ou j'emprunte parfois la voiture de ma mère.

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes et démarra en silence. Scott avait raison, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. L'hyperactif déposa Scott devant chez lui, qui fila pour aller prendre son vélo pour aller bosser, et il rentra à la maison. Pas de trace de son frère. Il salua sa mère chaleureusement avant de monter dans sa chambre et d'hésiter à ouvrir le papier plié. Il sortit d'abord son cahier violet et soupira avant d'enlever le scotch du papier. Il le déplia et lut:

''Tu es l'antidote du poison que tu m'as infligé dés le premier regard''.

Stiles relu plusieurs fois le billet, le froissa puis le garda dans son poing en descendant à l'étage inférieur. Il se rendit aux toilettes avec, le jeta dans la cuvette et finalement tira la chasse. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi il sentait comme ça le besoin de cacher ces drôles de petits mots. En plus il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Des mots imprimés sur ordinateur, donc pas moyen de reconnaître une quelconque écriture. Stiles sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte.

\- Euh oui?

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes mon chéri, tu en as pour longtemps?

Stiles entendit la voix de sa mère et sourit. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et sortit. Sa mère lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il remonta dans sa chambre et rangea son cahier violet dans son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur et mit de la musique pour faire ses premiers devoirs de l'année. Il tentait de se concentrer sur des mathématiques quand son frère entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il se tourna violemment vers la porte et engueula Stuart avant même de l'écouter.

\- Non mais hé ça va pas d'entrer comme ça! Tu pourrais frapper. Tu te crois où bon sang? Tout ne t'est pas dû mon cher Stuart.

Son frère ne sembla pas affecté par la remarque et haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir à la porte d'entrée.

Stuart tourna les talons et partit. Stiles se leva, sortit de sa chambre, descendit l'escalier et se figea sur la dernière marche. Derek Hale, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici celui-là?

Stiles s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement cassant.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais lui tendit un cornet en plastique en silence. Stiles le prit et plongea sa main dedans pour en sortir un livre tout neuf. Il lu le titre et faillit lâcher le bouquin.

\- Euh… pou… pourquoi? Réussit-il à articuler.

\- Tu ne voulais pas le lire?

\- Si… mais tu aurais pu me laisser le tien un jour de plus. Pourquoi m'en acheter un neuf?

\- C'était celui de ma sœur.

Pour Stiles, ce n'était toujours pas un argument, mais il se garda bien de le dire. Il allait dire au revoir à Derek quand Claudia arriva derrière lui et proposa à Derek d'entrer. Le garçon hésita avant d'accepter juste le temps de boire un verre de soda. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Derek entrer et suivre sa mère à la cuisine. Claudia retourna sur ses pas et vint fermer la porte d'entrée puis prit son fils par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser ton ami tout seul, chuchota Claudia.

\- Maman, c'est même pas mon ami à la base, c'est celui de Stu, répondit Stiles tout aussi doucement.

La mère s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

\- Alors va chercher Stu!

L'ado voulu répliquer, mais il suffit d'un regard de sa mère pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles avant qu'elles ne sortent de sa bouche. Résigné, il monta l'escalier et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son frère qui vint lui ouvrir en boxer.

\- Maman veut que tu viennes boire un soda à la cuisine avec Derek Hale. Moi, c'est pas mon ami.

\- Débrouille-toi, tout seul! C'est pas pour moi qu'il est venu.

\- Putain mais t'es pas gonflé. Je le connais même pas moi. Bon,- l'ado se secoua-, de toute façon maman a fait son fameux regard, alors je te conseille de descendre. C'est apparemment pas une option.

Stuart jura et claqua la porte. Stiles l'entendit s'agiter dans sa chambre et il ressortit en short tout en enfilant un t-shirt bleu. Stiles voulut se dérober mais son frère l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite.

\- Toi tu viens avec moi!

Stiles se laissa faire pour ne pas encore se battre avec son frangin et les deux garçons arrivèrent à la cuisine et se posèrent en silence en face de Derek.

* * *

Madame Stilinski sentant l'ambiance tendue se décida à parler au jeune Derek.

\- Alors, tu es au lycée avec Stuart et Stiles?

\- J'étais au lycée privé avant mais j'ai rejoint le public pour cette année de terminale.

\- C'est très bien le public je trouve.

\- C'est mieux même.

Derek termina son verre de soda d'une traite et fut prit d'un hoquet. Il se leva et s'excusa de devoir partir.

\- Merci madame et désolé du dérangement.

Et il partit. Les Stilinski entendirent la porte de la maison claquer, puis une portière claquer et une voiture démarrer. Claudia se tourna vers ses fils qui évitèrent son regard.

\- Alors, lequel de vous deux va m'expliquer?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Stiles fut le plus rapide pour désigner son frère. Stuart grogna mais capitula face à l'autorité maternelle.

\- J'ai vu Derek dans le quartier qui cherchait notre maison. Il voulait donner un truc à Stiles.

\- Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas non plus ton ami?

\- À vrai dire pas…vraiment. Il est surtout ami avec Boyd et Erica et je l'ai rencontré quelques fois, avec eux, pendant les vacances. Donc non il n'est pas mon ami en particulier.

\- Et Stiles, il est venu t'apporter quoi? Demanda madame Stilinski en nettoyant le verre de Derek dans l'évier.

\- Un…livre. Il est spécial ce mec. Il avait oublié l'autre jour un livre sur mon banc et j'ai pas pu lui rendre tout de suite, alors j'ai commencé à le lire. Ce matin il est venu m'agresser pour le récupérer et j'étais un peu déçu de pas pouvoir le finir, parce qu'il était bien ce livre, alors je l'ai cherché à la bibliothèque de l'école mais je l'ai pas trouvé et là ben, il m'en a amené un tout neuf, que je suis sûr qu'il a acheté exprès.

Claudia regarda ses fils comme si elle venait de les découvrir.

\- Allez à pieds me chercher du lait et du fromage à la supérette vous serez gentils.

\- Les deux? Demanda Stuart avec une voix emprunte d'ennui profond.

Madame Stilinski se contenta de le regarder et le garçon abdiqua. Les jumeaux sortirent ensemble et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au petit magasin de quartier, situé à 3 rues de chez eux. Ils achetèrent ce que leur mère voulait et reprirent le même chemin pour rentrer chez eux. À la moitié du trajet, Stiles parla.

\- Hé Stuart, j'ai encore eu un papier cet après-midi.

\- Super, ça m'intéresse dis-donc, répondit sarcastiquement Stuart.

\- Ouais je sais, je suis désolé pour hier mais j'étais un peu secoué et je croyais vraiment à de la pure connerie tu vois, mais là avec le deuxième billet je me dis que c'est peut être pas des conneries en fait et comme tu connais plus de monde que moi au lycée, parce que tu es plus populaire, je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver qui c'est qui écrit ces papiers. C'est tapé à l'ordinateur.

\- Tu as plus le papier d'hier?

\- Ni celui d'aujourd'hui en fait.

\- Tu l'as encore bouffé? Ricana Stuart.

\- Non, s'indigna Stiles, bien sûr que non, je l'ai jeté aux toilettes.

\- Ouais c'est déjà un peu moins con.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider?

Stuart s'arrêta et Stiles l'imita.

\- Je peux, mais contre quelque chose.

\- Faut toujours que ce soit comme ça avec toi hein?

\- Pleurniche pas, sinon je ne t'aide pas. J'ai juste besoin que… tu trouves le moyen pour qu'à la soirée de Lydia, je puisse être seul avec Malia un moment.

\- Malia Tate?

\- Ben oui, y'a pas d'autres Malia au lycée il me semble.

\- Et comment je m'y prends?

\- Tu t'arranges avec Lydia pour qu'on ait une chambre pour s'isoler.

Stiles stupéfait faillit oublier de respirer sous le coup.

\- Sérieux t'es malade? Tu veux que moi, qui suis raide dingue de Lydia, j'aille lui demander une chambre pour Malia et toi, à la soirée de samedi…

\- T'as tout compris cher petit frère, dit Stuart en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, en plus ce serait peut être l'occasion pour que ta belle rousse te remarque enfin, qui sait, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'y crois pas… c'est de la folie ce que tu me demande. Et vous allez faire quoi une fois les deux seuls, avec Malia?

Stuart leva les sourcils en toisant son frère.

\- Sérieusement Stiles, tu me poses vraiment la question?

\- Ouais, pardon en fait non, je… j'ai compris. Comment tu fais?

\- Pour?

\- Toutes les emballer?

\- J'ouvre les yeux, c'est tout. Le monde est rempli de nanas, réveille-toi Stiiiiiles!

\- J'aime Lydia.

\- Non, tu m'en diras tant!

\- Arrête avec ça!

\- Avec quoi?

\- Ton putain de sarcasme… bon ben, deal? Demanda Stiles en tendant la main à son frère.

\- Deal! Confirma Stuart en serrant la main tendue.

Ils en restèrent là et rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

La soirée fut calme et les garçons allèrent se coucher tôt. Stiles lut son nouveau livre jusqu'à s'endormir la tête posée dessus et la lumière allumée.

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, Stiles tenta d'approcher Lydia mais elle semblait vraiment ne pas le voir, ou ne pas vouloir le voir. Il réussit quand même à la coincer à la bibliothèque à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Euh Lydia tu… aurais genre une minute à m'accorder?

La jeune rousse le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Tu n'es pas Stuart toi?

\- Non… je suis Stiles… enfin on est en cours ensemble depuis la maternelle… bref, c'est pas le sujet. C'est à propos de ta soirée de samedi, mon frère voudrait savoir si… il pourrait avoir une chambre avec Malia?

\- Malia? Ah ouais carrément, Lydia sembla réfléchir, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres roses.

\- Alors?

\- ça peut se faire… Tu viens à la soirée toi?

\- Euh… ouais avec Scott, pourquoi?

\- Ecoute mon grand… je t'ai vu parler plusieurs fois avec le nouveau. Le beau brun hyper sexy.

\- Derek Hale?

\- Super, tu connais même son nom, la jeune fille parue vraiment ravie. Je le veux à ma soirée parce qu'il va me ramener des filles à la pelle avec sa belle gueule.

La rousse s'approcha de Stiles qui recula contre le mur, elle appuya ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'ado qui se sentit manquer d'air et se retrouva soudain à l'étroit dans son jean. Elle approcha sa tête jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de Stiles qui déglutit péniblement.

\- Tu me promets Derek Hale à ma soirée, je promets ma propre chambre avec une salle de bain privée et un jacuzzi pour ton frère et Malia. On est d'accord avec ça? Susurra-t-elle en posant sa bouche sur celle de Stiles, qui en perdit le souffle. Elle se recula et attendit sa réponse.

\- ça… ça marche.

\- Parfait! Et Lydia partit en faisant voler ses cheveux de feu.

Stiles resta immobile un moment et se reprit quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. C'était Scott. Il raccrocha au lieu de prendre l'appel, se secoua et sortit de la bibliothèque pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Objectif maintenant, convaincre Derek Hale de venir à la soirée de Lydia. Il respira un grand coup et sortit des toilettes pour aller chercher Derek. Il le trouva dans la cour en train de manger.

\- Euh…

Derek se retourna en sursautant et s'essuya la bouche avec son avant-bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Ben… déjà te dire merci pour le livre. J'étais un peu étonné hier et j'ai eu du mal à réagir désolé et sinon… euh… tu viens à la soirée de Lydia samedi soir?

Derek se leva en abandonnant son sandwich sur son sac et s'approcha de Stiles sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de l'ado et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bruns-miel.

\- C'est qui Lydia?

\- Euh… elle est dans notre classe. C'est la meilleure élève et… enfin… belle, super belle, rousse… enfin Lydia Martin quoi.

\- T'es mal à l'aise?

\- Ben… je te trouve un peu trop proche de moi en fait.

\- Alors recule!

Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux sans pour autant pouvoir bouger.

\- Alors tu viens samedi? Insista l'hyperactif.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne?

\- Pour… parce que Lydia me l'a demandé.

\- T'es amoureux d'elle hein?

Stiles déglutit et répondit un ''oui'' à peine audible.

\- Mais elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi?

\- Elle sort avec Jackson.

Derek souffla un coup et Stiles sentit une douceur chaude sur ses lèvres. C'était la journée ou quoi.

\- Je veux bien venir à une condition.

\- Et laquelle? Demande l'ado en grimaçant.

\- Tu m'accordes un slow! Le ton de Derek ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

Stiles faillit s'étouffer et dû tousser plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance.

\- Pa… pardon?

\- T'as très bien entendu.

\- Il n'en est pas question!

\- Je pensais que tu étais prêt à tout pour Lydia.

\- Oui… mais bon là… je… quand même quoi…

\- Je ne tente pas de te draguer, hein t'en fais pas… c'est juste que je sais que les filles vont toutes vouloir danser avec moi et j'ai envie de casser le truc… donc si je danse un slow avec toi, y a une bonne partie qui va me lâcher tu vois.

\- Et moi alors… ça va aussi me casser mon truc. Et entre nous, tu ne te prends pas pour de la merde.

Derek eut un petit rire et se recula enfin, laissant Stiles respirer normalement.

\- Tu crois ça? Demanda t'il en levant un sourcil, on va voir. Viens avec moi!

Derek ramassa son sandwich et son sac et partit dans l'école. Stiles le suivit. Ils entrèrent à la cafétéria et Derek se planta sur une table en abandonnant ses affaires sur une chaise libre. Stiles le regarda faire totalement abasourdi. Non mais il foutait quoi ce type?

\- Heum… il y a une soirée chez Lydia Martin samedi soir et je cherche une fille qui voudrait bien m'accompagner, dit Derek en scrutant la salle.

Tous les filles, sans exception, se levèrent et vinrent en courant entourer la table de Derek. Même Lydia Martin était dans le tas, même Allison Argent. Derek se tourna vers Stiles avec un sourire des plus triomphants. Bon ok, il n'avait pas mentit, en même temps Stiles aurait dû s'en douter. Le garçon leur dit qu'il allait réfléchir et descendit de la table d'un bon gracieux avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la cafétéria en faisant signe à Stiles de le suivre. L'ado suivit son ainé et siffla d'admiration une fois dans le couloir.

\- Putain… je comprends mieux… alors pour samedi euh…

\- Tu promets de danser, je viens… sinon tant pis.

\- Juste une danse, rien de plus, je ne devrai pas t'embrasser ou coucher avec toi?

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux et s'immobilisa. Il sourit et dit simplement:

\- Après si tu veux vraiment… on peut toujours s'arranger, mais, -il pouffa et se reprit-, je te demande juste une danse. Trois minutes dans une soirée et je te garantis que ton image ne va pas en prendre un coup, au contraire, beaucoup vont vouloir savoir comment tu as fait pour pouvoir danser avec moi.

Stiles réfléchit, respira un grand coup et…

\- Ok c'est d'accord.

Derek sourit et lui tendit la main, Stiles la serra et le plus âgé le remercia d'avance en promettant d'être à la soirée de Lydia et il lâcha la main de Stiles et partit en mettant son sac au dos.

Stiles appuya son dos contre un casier et soupira. Putain, il s'embarquait dans quoi là… tout ça pour son frère au final.

* * *

Dès qu'il vit Lydia arriver en classe, il lui glissa un mot sur son banc, la jeune fille le lut et se tourna vers Stiles en souriant d'un air victorieux. Elle se leva et alla vers Stuart pour se pencher à son oreille et chuchoter quelque chose qui colla au garçon un grand sourire ravi. Elle repartit s'asseoir et Stiles sentit son portable vibrer. Il le prit et lut un message de son frère:

'' T'es le meilleur!''.

Stiles soupira… ouais le meilleur pour se faire avoir surtout. Comment il avait pu accepter de danser avec Derek Hale devant tout le lycée?

* * *

Stiles ne dit quasiment pas un mot de tout le reste de la journée. Dès la fin des cours il se précipita à son casier et attendit Scott dans sa Jeep en serrant le volant de toutes ses forces. Son ami arriva en lui tendant un papier, de nouveau, un même papier que les deux précédents.

\- Demain je colle une feuille avec ton nom en gros sur ton casier mec… je suis pas un bureau de poste.

Stiles se contenta de sourire, démarra, déposa Scott chez lui et rentra à la maison s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit le billet et lut:

''Tu es mon évidence, j'espère être un jour ton âme-sœur''.

Le message lui colla des frissons. Il fallait vraiment que Stuart mène l'enquête maintenant pour savoir qui lui écrivait de tels messages. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était endormi, c'est seulement quand son frère le secoua pour aller dîner qu'il réalisa.

\- Oh Stuart, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai remplis ma part du deal, je compte sur toi pour le reste.

Stiles se leva et s'étira.

\- Tu rêvais de quoi? Demanda Stuart avec un petit sourire.

\- De… rien il me semble, pourquoi?

Stuart se contenta de désigner l'entrejambe de son frère qui rougit en se tournant dos à lui.

\- ça va, ça m'arrive aussi. Bref viens dîner sinon maman va s'énerver.

Stuart partit et Stiles respira un grand coup. C'est vrai ça, de quoi il rêvait? Sûrement de Lydia… pour être dans cet état. La belle Lydia avait quand même posé ses lèvres parfaites sur les siennes. A cette pensée l'érection de Stiles prit de la vigueur et il se surprit à grogner de la même façon que Stuart. Il passa à la salle de bain, avant d'enfin, se pointer à table sous le regard en colère de sa mère.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir la nuit Stiles, lâcha le shérif, le nez dans son assiette.

\- J'ai même pas remarqué que je m'étais endormi en fait. Désolé! Je ferai la vaisselle après.

* * *

Et Stiles fit la vaisselle à la fin du repas. Il cassa un verre et une tasse à café avant que sa mère vienne vers lui.

\- ça va pas mon chéri?

\- Si… je suis un peu fatigué.

\- Tu as pris ton Adderall normalement aujourd'hui?

\- Ouais… la dose exacte… c'est juste la transition vacances-reprise des cours, ça va passer. Désolé pour le verre et la tasse cassés.

\- C'est pas grave. Va te coucher mon chéri, tu as vraiment l'air épuisé.

Stiles fit la bise à sa mère, la bise à son père et partit se coucher dans son lit sans même se déshabiller. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit haletant et mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il avait une érection du diable. Merde, c'était quoi le problème aujourd'hui? Il tenta de se calmer mais ça ne marcha pas comme il l'avait espéré. Il finit par se lever, se déshabiller et se remettre au lit nu comme un vers. Il avait chaud et son érection était douloureuse. Légèrement ennuyé, il posa sa main sur son sexe dressé et imprima un va et vient de plus en plus rapide tout en pensant au baiser de Lydia, à son corps si proche du sien, à son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il se libéra dans le t-shirt qu'il avait ramassé au sol et prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent ce genre de choses et il n'était pas vraiment habitué en vrai. C'était beaucoup plus le truc de Stuart, que lui-même, avait déjà surpris quelques fois en tain de le faire sous la douche ou assit à son bureau avec des images pour adultes devant les yeux. Stiles, pour le moment, n'avait jamais fait autrement qu'avec son imagination, en même temps penser à Lydia le faisait facilement décoller, alors pas besoin de plus. Quelque chose pourtant perturba Stiles un moment…de quoi avait-il rêvé pour être excité à ce point? Pas moyen de s'en souvenir et ça l'énerva un bon moment avant qu'il glisse dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne, trop tôt à son goût. Il se leva, tel un zombie, et se crut un moment dans la peau de son frère. Il se faisait bizarrement l'effet de ne pas être totalement lui-même. Il fit des gestes mécaniques sans y penser et se retrouva au lycée à l'heure, avec Scott, sans se souvenir comment il était arrivé là. Il avait grandement besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

* * *

 **on se retrouve mardi pour la suite... promis... et là je me demande si je vais pas plutôt mettre un chapitre le mardi et un le jeudi..**

 **deux par semaine, vous en pensez quoi?**

 **bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde...**

 **voici le chapitre du mardi**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Assis à son banc, Stiles se prenait la tête. Danser avec un mec, c'était quand même pas banal, même si c'était juste pour un service. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir à ce point franchement? C'était décidé, il allait annuler avec Derek même si du coup… putain mais non, il ne pouvait pas… Lydia lui en voudrait, sans parler de son propre frère. Stuart serait en colère et déçu.

* * *

À la pause déjeuner, Scott colla réellement une feuille sur le casier de Stiles. L'hyperactif soupira, mais laissa faire. L'après-midi c'était cours de sport, piscine, mais quelle joie vraiment! Pas de doute Stiles était maudit. Il arriva avec Scott devant le bassin et il buga sur la sublime Lydia en bikini debout au bord de la piscine. Il sentit venir l'érection, mais ne put bouger. C'est quand il entendit des rires qu'il réalisa vraiment et partit s'enfermer dans les vestiaires. Voilà que maintenant ses hormones avaient décidées de l'emmerder… il ne manquait que ça. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et prit de panique, il se cacha dans un casier et… il entendit un loquet se fermer. Merde!

Il regarda par les fentes horizontales du casier et reconnut Derek Hale qui regardait partout autour de lui. Pas d'autre solution s'offrait à lui que d'appeler le jeune homme pour qu'il le libère.

\- Hey… Derek… pssst, Derek.

\- C'est toi Stiles? Demanda Derek en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Ouais.

\- Je t'ai vu quitter le cours. Tout va bien?

\- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que je suis coincé dans un casier, ça peut aller.

Derek pouffa un coup et tourna encore.

\- Dans lequel?

\- Sauf erreur, le numéro 34.

Derek regarda les numéros et Stiles le vit enfin approcher de son casier. Il vit des yeux verts en face des siens.

\- Je te vois, dit Derek en riant.

\- Tu peux me libérer?

Derek partit dans un rire sans retenu.

\- ça va arrête de te marrer, c'est pas sympa.

\- Désolé mais… comment tu t'es mis là-dedans?

\- J'ai eu peur quand tu as ouvert la porte du vestiaire. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voie de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as pas vu à la piscine?

\- J'ai pas toujours les yeux rivés sur toi hein.

\- Ouais, bref, tu peux me libérer ou pas?

\- Dans l'immédiat non. C'est un casier à code malheureusement.

\- Putain, mais je suis maudis ou quoi? Je commence vraiment bien l'année. Putain de terminale!

Stiles n'entendit plus de bruit et s'inquiéta.

\- Derek, t'es parti?

\- Nan, je cherche un moyen de te sortir de là.

\- Mais t'es ou?

\- À genoux devant le casier. Alors il s'est passé quoi à la piscine?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

\- Dis-moi, je ne vais pas le répéter. Tu es aquaphobe?

\- Non… je… c'est juste que… j'ai eu la trique.

\- Et alors? Stiles vit de nouveau les yeux de Derek en face des siens.

\- Ben alors… les autres se sont foutus de moi et voilà quoi.

\- Tu aurais eu mieux fait de te jeter dans l'eau froide. Je te garantie que c'est radical.

\- T'es pas con toi au moins, soupira Stiles en s'appuyant au fond du casier.

\- Quelqu'un a dit que je l'étais?

\- Non… au fait Derek… je… samedi je vais… je ne veux pas danser avec toi.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis un mec et toi aussi et… et je vais dire quoi à Scott et à mon frère… d'autant que Stu, il va aller le dire à mes parents et… je ne veux pas ça… ça va me poser pleins de problèmes… désolé mais je ne veux pas.

\- Ok…tant pis.

\- Tu ne vas pas venir c'est ça?

\- Je vais venir parce que j'ai promis à Lydia. Quand on fait un deal, on le tient. Bon tu ne bouges pas je vais demander le code au prof.

Stiles entendit Derek partir. Il avait compris la pique sur les deals, mais vraiment, il se voyait mal assumer les suites d'une danse avec Derek. Il attendit que le garçon revienne. Il sursauta quand il aperçut des yeux verts devant la fente.

\- J'ai le code, dit Derek d'un ton neutre.

Il composa le numéro sur la porte et Stiles entendit un clic. Il voulut pousser la porte, mais elle résista.

\- C'est pas vrai, en plus il coince ce casier de merde.

\- Appuie-toi dessus et je tire.

Stiles s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur la porte qui céda et il faillit se ramasser par terre, mais fut retenu sous les aisselles par les bras puissants de Derek. Son ami le remit debout et ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Stiles qui recula vivement.

\- Putain de merde! Jura l'ado en regardant Derek dans les yeux.

Derek regarda Stiles intensément.

\- Quoi?

\- Purée… tu avais tes mains… purée t'as les mains super chaudes.

\- C'est ça le réel problème?

\- Désolé, je m'attendais pas à autant de chaleur.

\- Je voulais juste t'aider à te relever.

\- Je sais. Ça m'a surpris c'est tout… pardon… merci de m'avoir aidé.

Stiles passa à côté de Derek et partit vers la piscine. Derek soupira, se retourna et repartit en cours. Il n'y eu plus de problème de toute la journée.

* * *

À la fin des cours, Stiles trouva dans son casier un billet. Alors c'était vraiment pour lui? La personne s'était vraiment trompé avec le casier de Scott. Il sourit, le prit et se décida à le lire directement. Il l'ouvrit lentement.

'' Pour moi, c'est divin, c'est magique, ça s'appelle l'amour!''

Stiles garda le billet contre son cœur un petit moment. Ça ressemblait fortement à une déclaration d'amour, nan? Il rangea soigneusement le billet dans un livre de cours et sortit du lycée, monta dans sa Jeep et rentra chez lui.

* * *

A la maison il vit sa mère dans le salon avec une amie qu'il connaissait. Il les salua et partit à la cuisine se servir à boire. Il s'assit à table avec un verre de lait et laissa son esprit s'évader.

* * *

Stuart avait mené l'enquête. En fin de journée, il vit quelqu'un glisser un billet dans le casier de son frère. Il en resta bouche-bée… ce n'était pas possible, pas cette personne! Il voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il sortit du lycée et monta dans sa voiture. Il arriva devant la maison de la personne, sonna et attendit. La personne vint lui ouvrir et fut surprise de le voir là.

\- Stuart? Ça va? Tu veux entrer?

\- Je… non… j'ai juste besoin de savoir quelque chose… dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui glisse des billets dans le casier de mon frère?

\- De… comment tu sais?

\- Il m'en a parlé et… j'ai mené l'enquête aujourd'hui.

\- Je… écoute, oui c'est moi qui les glisse, mais pas pour mon propre compte, mais… je ne peux pas te dire pour qui… désolé Stuart.

\- Il faut que je sache… je… je le dirai à personne même pas à lui… tu me fais confiance non?

\- Oui! La personne se pencha vers Stuart et murmura un nom à son oreille. L'ado brun écarquilla les yeux comme jamais.

\- Sérieusement? Mais pourquoi mon frère?

\- À vrai dire, c'était un peu toi au début et depuis qu'il a vu ton frère, ben c'est plus fort que lui quoi. Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre. Tu ne dis rien, vraiment, hein… parce que je risque gros moi, je t'assure.

Stuart promis de ne rien dire. Il salua la personne et reprit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il vit son frère devant un verre de lait.

\- Hey Stiles.

Il se servit du soda et vint s'asseoir en face de son frère et dit plus fort:

\- Yo frangin, t'es par là?

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Désolé j'étais dans la lune.

\- Toi, non pas possible! Ironisa Stuart.

\- Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter le sarcasme. Bref passons, tiens lis ça!

Stiles donna un papier à Stuart qui le lu et blêmit légèrement.

\- D'après toi c'est une déclaration d'amour? Demanda Stiles.

\- ça m'en a tout l'air, ouais.

\- Tu as mené ton enquête?

\- Ouais.

\- Et donc?

\- Ecoute, j'ai vu une silhouette glisser le billet dans ton casier, mais j'ai pas pu voir qui c'était. Je vais continuer de surveiller. Sinon, tu viens à la soirée de Lydia samedi?

\- Tu es sérieux en me posant cette question? Tu crois que, moi, je ne viendrais pas à la soirée de Lydia? Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai s'il fallait pour y aller.

\- Hey Stiles on peut parler sérieusement toi et moi?

\- De quoi?

\- Pas ici, on va dans ta chambre?

\- Pourquoi jamais dans la tienne?

\- On va dans ma chambre?

Stiles acquiesça et suivit son frère dans sa chambre.

\- T'en a beaucoup des posters de nanas dis-donc, fit remarquer Stiles en tournant sur lui-même très lentement.

\- T'es venu pour critiquer?

\- Nan! Répondit sèchement Stiles.

\- Assieds-toi où tu veux.

Stiles regarda autour de lui… le lit lui semblait douteux. La chaise de bureau, vu qu'il avait déjà surpris son frère en train de se branler dessus, ça ne lui donnait pas envie. Il finit par se poser en tailleur sur le sol. Son frère l'imita.

\- Alors tu voulais parler?

\- Ouais. Ecoute Stiles je vais être direct hein. Lydia elle ne voudra jamais de toi, on est d'accord avec ça? Tu le sais, t'es pas idiot, alors lâche le truc. Tu connais Erica hein… et en fait je voulais te dire… qu'elle en pince pour toi, réellement je veux dire.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se mit à rire.

\- Erica? Une des bombes sexuelles du lycée?

\- Et bien oui, cette Erica-là. Ça fait en tout cas deux ans qu'elle te surnomme Batman.

-Ah…

\- Ouais et tu es tellement croché à ta Lydia que tu vois rien.

\- Mais quand je croise son regard elle détourne la tête à toute vitesse.

\- T'es vraiment aussi idiot que ça? T'es jamais sortis avec une fille?

\- Avec quelle fille je serais sorti tu penses?

\- … Sérieusement, vraiment aucune?

\- Nan.

\- Mais… tu en as déjà embrassé une au moins?

\- Nan… enfin hier Lydia m'a… oublie ça! Stiles rougit et porta son attention sur ses mains.

\- Lydia a fait quoi?

\- Rien.

\- Je ne vais pas le répéter tu sais.

Stiles hésita puis décida de faire confiance à son frère.

\- Elle a collé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'était en rapport avec ta demande pour sa soirée… elle m'a demandé un service.

\- Quoi comme service? Demanda Stuart légèrement inquiet et en colère contre lui-même et contre Lydia.

\- Que je trouve le moyen de faire venir Derek Hale à sa soirée.

\- Mais… Derek vient déjà à sa soirée… je lui ai demandé le premier jour de classe et il a dit oui.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et cria:

\- QUOI? Il a dit qu'il venait de sûr?

\- Ben ouais… mais pourquoi tu hurles comme ça?

Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et rougit atrocement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ou promis pour que Derek vienne à la soirée? Questionna Stuart l'air vraiment paniqué.

\- … Il m'a demandé de… de danser un slow avec lui.

Stuart ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu as refusé j'espère?

\- Non… enfin, j'ai dit oui au début et puis aujourd'hui j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas et il a été ok avec ça. Je… je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçu et en colère contre moi.

\- Je vois… écoute, je… bon faut que je te dise un truc en fait… je sais qui a mis les billets dans ton casier. J'ai vu… Boyd glisser le billet aujourd'hui et je suis allé m'expliquer avec lui et il m'a avoué qu'il faisait ça pour le compte de… Derek Hale.

\- De… Derek… mais…

\- J'ai comme le sentiment qu'il a voulu profiter de cette histoire de deal pour pouvoir te draguer.

\- … Mais il est complètement con ou quoi ce mec? Il croit quoi, lui? Moi je n'aime pas les mecs, moi j'aime Lydia… quelque part, je comprends un peu mieux certaines choses, mais merde quoi, il m'a cru désespéré au point de sortir avec n'importe qui… complètement atteint le gars. Misère, du coup ça veut dire que… la déclaration et ses mains sur mes hanches et… wow putain… j'ai besoin d'une claque là… frappe-moi Stu.

\- Stuart… Attends ses mains sur tes hanches?

\- Wow, non, je… oublie ce que j'ai dit… c'était… oh mon dieu. Et il avait les mains hyper chaudes et putain, alors ça voulait dire que… je… qu'il…c'était intentionnel…

\- Hé oh, reviens dans la réalité là! Calme-toi et explique-moi, parce que là je comprends rien.

Stiles inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et raconta l'épisode du casier à son frère qui est resta coi, la bouche ouverte.

\- Il avait les mains hyper chaudes, murmura Stiles.

Stuart cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec ses mains chaudes là? Tu l'as répété quatre fois, on dirait que tu as aimé ça… oh putain tu as aimé ça? Demanda Stuart en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Mais non espèce de débile, ça va pas la tête!

\- Ok, ok. Dis… si aujourd'hui il t'avait dit qu'il ne venait plus à la soirée de Lydia, tu… tu aurais vraiment accepté de danser avec lui?

\- J'ai peur de répondre.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que… je crois bien que je l'aurais fait pour que tu puisses avoir ton moment avec Malia. Après tout, c'est juste une danse.

\- Stiles… faut pas faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte que c'est pour moi. Si Lydia avait refusé pour la chambre, Malia et moi on aurait trouvé à aller ailleurs. Tu penses bien que c'est pas le fait de pas avoir de lit qui va m'arrêter, loin de là. Fais attention à toi, tu es parfois tellement naïf et influençable.

\- Euh, merci vraiment ça me remonte le moral ça, purée.

\- C'est pas une critique. C'est ton côté tout innocent et pur, un peu comme un enfant encore parfois. Fais juste attention Stiles.

Stiles voulut dire quelque chose, mais des coups à la porte coupèrent court à la conversation. Madame Stilinski entra dans la chambre.

\- Dis Stu, tu aurais vu ton…

Claudia stoppa sa phrase étonnée. Ses deux fils, ensemble, dans la même chambre, sans se battre… waouh.

\- Vous avez pris de la drogue ou quoi? Demanda-t-elle pour plaisanter.

\- Quand? Là maintenant ou en général? Questionna Stuart sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots.

Claudia et Stiles se raidirent et le regardèrent effarés.

\- Euh… pas que j'en prenne d'habitude hein… c'était pour rire.

Le mère fit la moue, pas vraiment convaincue, mais laissa ce sujet de côté pour le moment.

\- Votre père est rentré et on aimerait vous parler.

La femme tourna les talons et ferma la porte. Stiles et Stuart se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre au salon. Le shérif et sa femme étaient assis dans les fauteuils et les jumeaux s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- Les garçons, on voulait vous parler. Il faudrait, pendant un moment, que vous soyez dans la même chambre tous les deux, dit calmement le shérif en levant un doigt autoritaire pour leur ordonner de ne rien dire avant qu'il ait fini de parler. Votre tante, la sœur de votre mère, a des soucis de santé et elle nous demande d'héberger votre cousine.

\- Tiphaine, ici? Mais…

\- Je sais Stiles… ça va pas être facile vu qu'elle est aussi TDA et hyperactive comme toi, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Votre cousine arrive demain dans la journée et on voudrait aussi que vous l'emmeniez avec vous à la soirée de Lydia Martin. Elle va suivre les cours avec vous au lycée dès lundi, alors ça la fera s'intégrer déjà un peu avant. On est désolé de vous imposer ça, mais on ne choisit pas quand la maladie nous tombe dessus.

Les garçons se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence. Ils se rappelaient, les deux, très bien quand leur propre maman avait été malade et avait failli mourir, alors ils comprenaient très bien la situation. Et Tiphaine n'avait plus que sa mère.

* * *

Ce fût pendant le dîner que l'organisation se décida. Stuart laisserait sa chambre à Tiphaine et irait dormir dans la chambre de Stiles sur un futon.

* * *

Après le repas, Stuart et Stiles enlevèrent les posters de filles des murs de Stuart qui en sélectionna trois pour accrocher dans la chambre de son frère. Il changea les draps de son lit pour en mettre des propres et ses habits allèrent squatter dans l'armoire de son frère. Il ramassa aussi des choses dans son bureau et les mis dans une petite valise cadenassée. Pour la première fois depuis des années les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à dormir dans la même chambre. Ils s'endormirent sans un mot parce que la situation n'enchantait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain Stuart et Stiles se levèrent en même temps et se disputèrent la salle de bain. Claudia dû trouver un compromis de passage. Stuart d'abord pour aller uriner, puis Stiles pour se doucher, puis Stuart pour se doucher lui aussi. Fin du problème. Les deux jeunes partirent au lycée très tendus, sachant que leur cousine allait débarquer alors qu'ils seraient en classe. Tiphaine était une tornade, au même titre que Stiles et leur ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. Ils l'aimaient énormément, mais trois hyperactifs dans une même maison, c'était trop pour Stuart, mais cette fois-ci pas le choix.

* * *

Quand Stiles arriva au lycée, il vit en premier Derek sur le parking et alla directement lui parler.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui glisse des billets dans mon casier, enfin celui de Scott au début parce que tu t'es gouré, mais bref, ça revient au même, alors c'est gentil, vraiment, mais je n'en veux plus.

Derek se frotta les cheveux rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

\- Attends, mais t'as un boulon qui a sauté ou quoi? Déjà ça fait quatre jours que tu es au lycée, donc quatre jours qu'on se connaît et tu es un mec et moi aussi, je te confirme que j'en suis un. Et oh… pour la soirée de Lydia, tu n'es qu'un connard, tu aurais dû me dire que tu y allais de toute façon.

\- J'ai tenté ma chance de pouvoir danser avec toi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu me plais bien, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Stiles resta bouche-bée quelques longues secondes.

\- Comment tu voulais que je comprenne?

\- Ben… je t'ai offert un livre et je t'ai sauvé d'un casier… et tu as senti mes mains sur toi.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès? Demanda l'ado hors de lui.

\- Non, non… je n'ai pas fait exprès mais je… enfin, si j'avais voulu, je pense que j'aurais pu éviter.

Stiles se racla la gorge.

\- Sérieusement, ne m'approche plus, ne m'offre plus rien et ne glisse plus de mots dans mon casier.

\- Ok, répondit le jeune Hale d'un ton complètement neutre.

\- Alors c'est ça, je te dis trois mots et tu abandonnes comme ça facilement?

Derek fronça les sourcils totalement perdu.

\- C'est pas ce que tu veux?

\- Si… enfin non… si, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille et puis…, l'ado se renfrogna, se détourna et partit sans se retourner.

Sur le parking Derek eut un petit sourire. C'était peut-être pas totalement perdu.

* * *

Stuart avait observé la scène de loin et secoua la tête. Purée mais à quoi jouait son frère? Il soupira et rentra dans le lycée. La journée fut longue, du point de vue de Stuart en tout cas. Il observa de temps en temps Derek qui, souvent, regardait son frère. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ça? C'était ultra voyant en plus. Il regardait Stiles comme Erica le regardait depuis deux ans. Il rit tout seul en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Franchement, quel con il était de ne pas avoir vu le coup de foudre évident de la part de Derek. Il finit par lâcher Hale du regard et se concentra sur Malia. Il lui envoya une boulette de papier dans le dos et la jeune fille se retourna discrètement pour croiser son regard. Doucement elle fit bouger ses fesses sur sa chaise et Stuart, le regard déjà brillant, se lécha les lèvres. Cette fille allait lui faire tourner la tête pour sûr. Encore aujourd'hui et demain à résister et après… et après Malia, rien qu'à lui… son corps, sa chaleur, ses soupirs… il imaginait bien la douce sauvagerie de Malia en plein acte. Ça devait être tellement sexy.

* * *

Dès la fin des cours, les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour rentrer chez eux et Stiles fut le premier à passer la porte et à tomber dans les bras de sa cousine à grand renfort de cris et de sautillements. Stuart soupira. Ça allait être trop génial, pour sûr, bonjour les maux de tête et la fatigue.

* * *

Après le dîner, les trois ados étaient assis sur le lit de Tiphaine, l'ancien de Stuart en fait, mais passons ce détail. Tiphaine était brunette, des yeux d'un brun plus foncé que celui des jumeaux et aussi des grains de beauté sur le visage et le corps. Plutôt fine… un peu le même gabarit que ses cousins. Elle avait eu dix-huit ans au mois de mai.

\- Alors les garçons, c'est quoi exactement cette histoire de soirée de Lydia Martin? Ça a l'air d'être le grand truc de l'année.

\- Le grand truc de l'année c'est l'anniversaire de Lydia en Mars, là c'est juste une petite fête de début d'année scolaire, mais tu verras c'est déjà quelque chose.

\- J'ai hâte de voir Stu… y aura du monde?

\- Quasiment tout le lycée ma belle, Lança joyeusement Stiles.

\- Super… maintenant va falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais porter parce qu'il y aura des garçons à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Mets un chemisier rose ouvert jusqu'au décolleté et une jupe d'écolière noire avec des mis bas et des chaussures à talons, pas trop hauts, avec un nœud et noires de préférence. Fais-toi une grande tresse. Maquillage discret. Pour les lèvres, juste du gloss.

Stuart se tourna vers son frère ébahi. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Ben quoi? C'est trop tu penses?

\- Tu donnes des conseils maquillage et habillage aux nanas toi maintenant? Vu comment tu te fringues, je n'oserais pas je serais toi. Sérieux Tiphaine tu as confiance en lui?

\- Pour ça oui, il est très doué.

Stuart se leva et sortit de la chambre en levant les bras.

\- Bon ben je vous laisse entre filles hein, moi je vais me doucher.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et Tiphaine ricana bêtement.

\- Toujours autant sarcastique ton frère hein?

\- Ce n'est qu'un aperçu là, crois-moi.

\- Je suis contente d'être ici, même si ce n'est pas pour une bonne raison à la base, ça va me faire du bien d'être un peu avec vous deux.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, ça va nous changer la vie avec une fille à la maison. Y a beaucoup trop de testostérone par ici, des fois. Maman sera ravie aussi. T'as au moins une jupe d'écolière pour demain?

\- Tu me connais, dit la jeune fille en se penchant un peu vers son cousin, j'ai toutes les couleurs possibles et trois longueurs différentes. On verra ça demain, je compte sur toi pour m'aider. Et toi tu mets quoi demain?

\- Ben je ne sais pas trop. J'ai le temps d'y penser. Oh tu sais quoi, j'ai appris un truc de dingue… je plais à un garçon du lycée, tu y crois ça?

\- Ben étrangement oui j'y crois… attends, tu es super mignon, t'as l'air tout innocent, et tu n'es pas spécialement hyper viril on va dire. Il est comment?

\- Heu… les cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, plutôt musclé, prétentieux, friqué, mais plutôt gentil, pas très causant par contre.

\- Il sera là demain?

\- Ouais… il voulait même danser avec moi, dit Stiles en faisant la grimace.

\- Et tu as dit non?

\- Evidemment, quand même quoi… j'aurais dû dire oui?

Tiphaine donna un coup dans l'épaule de son cousin.

\- Mais oui idiot, on ne refuse pas les avances d'un beau jeune homme.

\- Je suis un mec au cas où et… fricoter avec un mec ça ne me dis rien du tout, merci bien.

\- T'as pas l'esprit assez ouvert alors, on dirait ton frère, ça me fait peur.

\- Hééé, s'indigna le garçon, je ne suis pas du tout comme Stuart et j'ai l'esprit ouvert… du moins je peux l'avoir.

\- Assez ouvert pour aller à la soirée de Lydia en jupe?

Stiles leva la tête, cligna des yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais sans répondre.

* * *

 **et voilà- on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite.. comme j'ai 25 chapitres d'avance pour cette fic, je epux me permettre de mettre deux chapitres par semaine :-)**

 **Kissous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour en ce jeudi matin**

 **merci pour les rws :-) vous êtes choux**

 **sur youtube. j'avais fait une vidéo pour accompagner cette fic, j'ai supprimer la première version et en refaire une car Mary Felton, a qui j'avais piqué 3 petites scène de sa vidéo des twins, m'a mis des commentaires pour me le faire remarquer et parce que je me suis rendu compte que nos deux vidéos étaient vraiment similaires. il y a donc une nouvelle vidéo des twins sur ma chaîne youtube. voilà.**

 **sinon, on peut me trouver sur facebook, deviantart, twitter, pinterest, instagram, snapchat... sur des groupes Sterek, Newmas... enfin à plein de place. il suffit de demander ou de chercher.**

 **voici donc le chapitre 6 des Twins. Il est plus long que les autres (ça arrivera de temps en temps des chaps plus longs ou plus courts) parce que je voulais toute la fête de Lydia en un seul chapitre.**

 **je tenais à dire aussi, que je n'ai pas fait recorriger cette fic. je relis les chaps avant de les poster et je corrige ce que je vois, mais il se peut (C'est certain même) qu'il reste des fautes de conjugaison, d'orthographe et de frappes. j'en suis désolé.**

 **bonne lecture**

 **ah oui: Attention Lemon H/F**

* * *

Tiphaine donna une tape sur la tête de son cousin.

\- Héé, réfléchis pas trop, ton cerveau va exploser. Sérieux ça ne te dit pas de tenter une fois, juste pour voir?

\- La jupe?

\- Mais non idiot, que t'es con… je te parle de flirter avec un mec… en plus si tu lui plais, c'est encore mieux. Avertis-le que tu ne promets rien.

\- Je… si je comprends bien, tu me mets au défi de me pointer chez Lydia, la fille dont je suis amoureux au passage, en jupe et de flirter avec Derek?

\- Derek? C'est un joli prénom. C'est exactement ça… alors tu deal?

\- Putain… un jour ça va me faire mal ce genre de trucs mais, oui je deal, tu me connais.

La jeune fille sourit, fit un bisou à son cousin et le laissa partir. Stiles alla directement dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et se coucha sur son lit. Son frère arriva au même moment avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il prit un caleçon propre dans l'armoire et le passa avant de se laisser tomber sur son futon.

\- Tu comptes laisser ce linge mouillé sur ma moquette? Demanda Stiles en fixant la dite serviette avec intensité.

Stuart soupira, se releva et jeta la serviette dans le couloir.

\- Voilà, elle est plus sur ta moquette, dit-il en grimaçant. Satisfait?

\- Je m'en contenterai, merci.

Stuart se laissa retomber sur son futon.

\- Eh Stu…

\- Stuart bordel!

\- Stu-art, tu as le numéro de portable de Hale? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'en a pas je sais qu'il en a un.

\- Pourquoi tu le veux?

\- J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Tu vas lui dire que tu veux sortir avec lui?

Stiles se tourna sur le ventre pour regarder son frère.

\- Nan, c'est pas ça. J'ai juste un truc à lui dire.

Stuart soupira et tendit son portable à son frère.

\- 3643, le code, et tu vas rien voir d'autre, que le numéro de Derek c'est compris?

\- Affirmatif, merci.

Stiles tapota le portable jusqu'à trouver le contact ''Derek H'', il recopia le numéro dans son portable et rendit le téléphone à son frère.

\- T'es un amour quand tu veux, Stu-art!

\- Tu vois toi aussi tu sors le sarcasme.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et s'occupa de tapoter un message sur son téléphone.

Stiles- '' Salut Derek, c'est Stiles, le frère du Stu, mais je pense que Stiles ça suffit pour que tu saches qui je suis en fait. Je voulais te dire que si tu as toujours envie, je veux bien danser avec toi demain soir pour honorer mon deal. Redis-moi.''

L'ado posa son portable sous son oreiller.

\- Dis Stu-art, tu as mis quoi dans ta valise fermée?

\- De quoi je me mêle?

\- C'était pour parler.

\- Tu veux savoir? Je vais te montrer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le dire aux parents.

Stuart se releva, ouvrit la valise à côté de lui avec le même code que celui de son portable et sortit un magazine qu'il lança sur le lit à côté de son frère. Stiles y jeta un regard en biais et se raidit.

\- C'est un magazine de cul?

\- Oh comment tu as fait pour deviner? Tu devrais être détective privé.

\- Sarcasme… t'en as plusieurs?

\- Six.

\- Sérieux et tu… enfin tu te branles en les regardant?

\- Franchement t'es crétin Stiles. Tu crois que j'en fais quoi à ton avis?

\- Ouais question idiote, c'est vrai.

\- Tu oses feuilleter hein? T'as pas peur quand même?

\- Tu me prends pour un débile?

\- Non, seulement pour un pauvre petit puceau, lança Stuart avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- C'est petit ça Stu.

\- Je vais te tuer si tu m'appelle encore une fois Stu, je te le jure.

\- Trêve de dispute, tu le fais souvent?

\- C'est quoi ces questions?

\- Ok… laisse tomber, je m'en fiche après tout.

\- Quasiment tous les soirs.

Stiles se redressa et s'assit en tailleur dans son lit.

\- La vache t'es sérieux… autant?

\- Entre nous deux, c'est toi qui est le moins normal de ce côté-là. Est-ce que tu le fais au moins toi?

Stiles rougit en baissant la tête sur le magazine.

\- Ouais, quand même.

Le portable de Stiles vibra et l'ado se précipita dessus. Stuart le regarda avec un sourcil levé et se gratta la tempe.

\- Derek- '' Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'écrives Stiles. (Oui je sais qui tu es, merci), je rêve de toi toutes les nuits depuis lundi. Oui j'ai toujours envie de danser avec toi demain et pas que pour le deal.''

Stuart vit son frère rougir et il soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu sais Stiles, si t'as un truc à dire, je suis prêt à t'écouter, c'est le moment là. Vu comme tu rougis à un message de Derek Hale, le tombeur de ses dames peut-être que…

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher hein? Et au fait, je dis rien aux parents pour tes magazines, mais toi faut que tu me promettes de rien dire de ce que tu verras à la soirée demain. Rien de rien!

\- Putain, tu vas faire quoi encore?

\- Relever un défi de Tiphaine et honorer mon deal avec Derek.

\- Putain… t'es plus mon frangin là j'crois. C'est quoi le défi de Tiphaine? Juste que je me prépare psychologiquement.

\- Aller à la fête de Lydia en jupe.

Stuart se releva d'un coup sec.

\- Mais t'es vraiment barge. T'es au courant que le mini peu de chance que tu pourrais avoir avec elle va disparaître complètement là?

\- J'en suis conscient oui. Mais bon, on le sait tous les deux que c'est déjà mort.

\- Putain, mais fais un jour des trucs normaux.

\- ça te choque?

\- Non, si toi tu assumes, après tout je m'en fous.

\- Ok.

Stiles reporta son attention sur son portable.

-Stiles- '' Moi si je danse c'est uniquement pour le deal. Je t'ai dit, interdiction de plus.''

\- Stiles? Appela Stuart.

\- Mmmh?

\- T'es vraiment puceau?

\- Mouais.

\- Ok… Je me fais chier en fait.

\- Je t'emmerde à ce point?

\- Non… j'aimerais écrire à Malia, mais tu y crois qu'elle n'a pas de portable? Ça me gonfle.

-Nouveau message de Derek- '' J'avais bien compris l'interdiction ne t'en fais pas.''

-Stiles- '' Je ne m'en fais pas, je rappelle juste les conditions.''

-Derek- '' T'as d'autres conditions à part ça?''

-Stiles- '' Non. Ça suffira''

\- T'écris toujours à Derek? Demanda Stuart qui n'avait pas bougé en attendant.

\- Non, au pote de son frère!

\- Sarcasme!

\- Y a que ça qui marche avec toi. Oui j'écris à Derek.

-Nouveau message de Derek- '' T'es spécial. Et tu as des yeux sublimes''

-Stiles- '' J'avais dit plus de mots doux''

-Derek- ''Tu as dit: plus de mots glissés dans ton casier. Nuances''

-Stiles- '' Tu te fiches de moi là?''

-Derek- '' Même pas!''

\- Tu vas exploser ton forfait! Fit remarquer Stuart en baillant.

\- Je t'ai absolument rien demandé Stu.

D'un bond, Stuart atterrit sur son frère et le plaqua contre son matelas, un bras sur sa gorge.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler Stu.

\- Si tu me frappes je hurle à la mort.

Stuart regarda Stiles dans les yeux et éclata de rire. Il le lâcha, roula sur le dos à côté de lui et Stiles suivit dans le fou rire.

* * *

Stuart se calma le premier.

\- On est trop con, Stiles.

\- Pour sûr, mais ça date pas d'aujourd'hui. Hé, pourquoi tu refuses de je t'appelle Stu?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas ce surnom et comme t'es mon frère, ben je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles avec un nom ou un surnom que je n'apprécie pas. J'aurais pu te le dire bien avant aujourd'hui, mais voilà quoi!

Le portable de Stiles vibra sous le dos de Stuart et le garçon le prit. Il regarda l'expéditeur et tendit le téléphone à son frère.

\- Derek, dit-il simplement de se relevant et en sortant du lit. Il se recoucha sur son futon, les bras derrière la tête.

-Derek- '' Tu dors?''

-Stiles- ''Nan, je discutais avec mon frère''

-Derek- '' Il sait que je t'écris et que tu m'écris?''

-Stiles- '' Oui. De où tu crois que j'ai eu ton numéro?''

-Derek-'' J'aime penser que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir''

-Stiles- '' Fantasme pas trop. Bonne nuit à demain''

-Derek- ''Trop tard! Bonne nuit.''

Stiles posa son portable sur sa table de nuit.

\- Tu le trouves sympa Derek? Demanda Stuart pour éviter de s'ennuyer.

\- Je sais pas. Il est spécial.

\- Boyd et Erica disent qu'il est un monde à lui tout seul. Ils le connaissent bien. Dis, Isaac il va revenir?

\- Tu te préoccupes d'Isaac toi maintenant?

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais normalement vous êtes toujours les trois ensembles, Scott, Isaac et toi.

\- Il revient en fin de semaine prochaine. Il était obligé de prolonger ses vacances. Son père ne pouvait pas faire comme il voulait.

\- Stiles, tu aimes les garçons?

L'ado se raidit dans son lit et se tourna sur le côté pour rencontrer le regard de son frère.

\- Stuart… je…, commença-t-il en soupirant et en fermant les yeux, je sais même pas comment je pourrais le savoir.

\- Tu as déjà regardé un garçon?

\- Non.

\- Tu as déjà rêvé d'un garçon?

\- Je crois pas non, du moins pas comme tu le penses.

\- D'accord. T'as déjà pensé à être une fille?

\- T'as des questions étranges ce soir Stuart.

\- Je sais pas, j'essaye juste de comprendre comment tu en arrives à être d'accord de porter une jupe devant tout le lycée et à être d'accord de danser avec un mec par la même occasion.

\- La jupe, je ne vais pas la laisser toute la soirée, hein ne t'en fais pas et Derek c'est juste une danse.

\- Et s'il bande pendant que vous dansez?

\- ça pourrait arriver?

\- Ben oui bien sûr, surtout si tu lui plais bien.

\- Ah… je préfère ne pas y penser. Tu savais qu'il aimait les garçons?

\- Moi non, mais Erica avait des doutes. Je le connais pas tant que ça tu sais. C'est un ami à Boyd et Erica surtout. Moi, tout ce que je sais sur lui je te l'ai dit le premier jour.

\- Il m'intrigue en fait. Il doit être un peu bipolaire. Un coup il sourit tout gentil et après il t'envoie bouler.

\- Toi aussi t'es un peu bipolaire.

\- Je suis lunatique, ce n'est pas pareil et j'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions.

\- Ouais, je sais. Alors du coup tu n'as toujours pas ouvert mon magazine?

Stiles sourit et prit le magazine près de lui. Il l'ouvrit lentement et fut surpris.

\- Les films c'est mieux faut avouer, mais je ne vais pas allumer mon ordinateur maintenant, dit Stuart pour dissiper la gêne de son frère.

Stiles feuilleta en silence le magazine regardant les femmes aux corps parfaits, dans des positions sexuelles avec des hommes ou même entre femmes. Il rendit le magazine à son frère, les joues en feu et le souffle court.

\- C'est excitant, dit-il en déglutissant bruyamment.

\- C'est fait pour, en même temps. T'as envie de te branler.

\- Grave ouais!

Stuart rit doucement.

\- Tu peux, je ne dirai rien.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ça alors que tu es là.

\- Ouais en effet, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire: oh oui Lydia, susurra Stuart en prenant une voix plus aiguë.

\- J'ai pas cette voix là, s'indigna Stiles.

\- On voit que tu ne t'entends pas.

\- Déjà, j'ai jamais prononcé le nom de Lydia en me masturbant, alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais affirmer que j'ai une telle voix dans ces moments-là.

\- Bref… faut qu'on dorme si on veut être frais pour la soirée de Lydia.

Stiles fut d'accord avec son frère et éteignit la lumière. Il s'endormit rapidement et Stuart suivit peu après lui. Madame Stilinski passa dans la chambre au milieu de la nuit et fut submergée d'amour en voyant ses deux fils endormis paisiblement dans leur lit. Stiles sur le ventre et Stuart sur le dos, mais dans la même position, bras sous la tête et jambes croisées.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla le premier et sursauta en voyant quelqu'un assis à son bureau. Il reconnut sa cousine et son cœur reprit un rythme normal.

\- Je t'ai fait peur, désolé cousin, chuchota la jeune fille en souriant.

Stiles jeta un œil à son frère qui dormait toujours, il se leva doucement et entraîna sa cousine dans le couloir.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que tu vas porter ce soir, viens suis-moi!

Stiles entra dans la chambre de sa cousine à la suite de celle-ci et s'assit sur le lit. La jeune fille ouvrit son armoire et tendit à Stiles une jupe plissée, rouge.

\- Elle t'arrivera juste au dessus des genoux.

Le garçon se gratta l'oreille.

\- On se ressemble tellement qu'on pourrait presque échanger nos habits, plaisanta Tiphaine en enlevant la jupe de son cintre. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et sa bouche fit une moue de réflexion. Ce n'était pas con comme idée. Tiphaine pourrait se faire passer pour lui et danser avec Derek du coup…

\- Hé ma belle, ce que tu viens de dire me donne une idée. On change un peu le deal pour ce soir?

\- Tu veux que je sois toi, c'est ça?

\- Exactement, comme ça tu danseras avec Derek Hale.

Tiphaine ne réfléchit même pas une demi-seconde et fut d'accord de suite. Ils allaient bien s'amuser c'était certain.

* * *

Le soir arriva bien vite. Stiles, Tiphaine et Stuart souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Claudia et John en partant, mais les deux premiers n'allèrent pas tout de suite à la fête. Ils se réfugièrent vers le lycée. Tiphaine coiffa ses cheveux courts avec du gel pour les ébouriffer comme ceux de son cousin et Stiles coiffa les siens pour les discipliner. La jeune fille s'appliqua à maquiller son cousin et lui prêta son soutien-gorge qu'elle rembourra à grand renfort de coton. Stiles finit par passer un leggings noir, des converses noires, la jupe plissée rouge et un chemisier noir, légèrement ouvert sur le décolleté. Tiphaine lui passa au cou son propre collier auquel pendait une fée avec une pierre de lune rose et elle recula pour voir le résultat.

\- Tu es trop belle!

\- Je suis toujours un mec hein. C'est juste un défi.

\- Tu n'aimes pas?

\- À dire vrai… c'est pas désagréable, mais je le ferai pas une deuxième fois, alors profite bien.

Tiphaine sourit et partie un peu plus loin pour se préparer. Elle revint avec un t-shirt blanc sur lequel elle avait passé une chemise bleu et blanche à carreaux. Un jean bleu foncé, des baskets noires.

\- L'effet est bluffant Tiphaine. Comment tu as fait pour… ta poitrine?

\- Secret de fille, répondit la demoiselle en faisant un clin d'œil. On y va cette fois?

Stiles lui prit le bras et ils partirent avec la Jeep pour enfin aller à la fête. Le jeune hyperactif était un petit peu stressé devant la porte de la belle demeure de Lydia Martin, mais il finit par sonner. La belle rousse vint lui ouvrir, elle était parfaite comme toujours. Habillée d'une jolie robe de satin vert qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux de feu. Elle salua la personne qu'elle pensait être Stiles et demanda qui était la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

\- C'est ma cousine Tiphaine, précisa la fausse Stiles.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent et furent conduit sur la terrasse où la fête battait son plein. Stiles repéra Scott et voulut se diriger vers lui en tant que pote, mais il se reprit et envoya sa cousine à sa place.

\- Yo Scotty! Dit la fausse Stiles en tapant l'épaule de Scott.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et ne remarqua rien. Il lui tapota l'épaule et discuta avec elle comme si de rien n'était. À un moment, il vit la fausse Tiphaine à sa droite et la salua, ne se doutant même pas que c'était son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le vrai Stiles repéra un groupe de filles agglutinées autour d'un mec aux cheveux noirs. Il se dirigea vers elles en souriant. Il en poussa quelques unes qui protestèrent et sans trop s'approcher, il détailla le beau Derek… Comment ça beau? N'importe quoi, voilà autre chose encore. Il portait un t-shirt bordeaux et un pantalon noir. Rien d'extravagant et pourtant, il attirait toutes les nanas. Même un mec aussi, Danny… le gardien de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Stiles sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et son regard se tourna vers ''sa'' Lydia.

\- Tiphaine c'est ça?

Stiles acquiesça.

\- T'as un look super, mais pas contre, Lydia fit la moue, les chaussures ça va pas du tout, tu aurais dû mettre des talons. M'enfin bref, tu vas être au lycée avec nous alors?

\- Oui, dès lundi.

\- Tu ressembles vachement à tes cousins dis-donc.

\- Ma mère et ma tante sont des vraies jumelles, c'est pour ça.

\- ça saute une génération les jumeaux normalement.

\- Y a des exceptions.

\- Tu t'intéresses à ce mec?

\- Oh… euh, non pas vraiment. Je venais juste voir pourquoi toutes les filles étaient ici.

\- Il ne te plaît pas? Demanda la rousse étonnée.

\- Euh… si, il est plutôt sexy faut avouer.

Stiles rougit et détourna la tête. Sexy...? Oui bon, il fallait qu'il dise ça pour jouer son rôle.

\- Il s'appelle Derek Hale. Il est dans la classe de tes cousins, qui est aussi la mienne et qui sera la tienne aussi. Vas-y lance-toi, vas le draguer.

\- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Il a déjà assez de filles autour de lui.

Lydia haussa les épaules et partit vers un groupe de mecs. Stiles resta à sa place et vit arriver son frère vers lui. Il le regarda intensément et se pencha à son oreille.

\- C'est… impressionnant, je dois dire.

\- Toi tu me reconnais bien sûr.

\- Je ne suis pas ton jumeau pour rien et j'ai jamais douté que tu le ferais. Je te connais. Et entre nous, je préfère te voir comme ça dans un rôle qu'avec une jupe, juste pour un défi. Bon… je vais te présenter à mes amis.

Stuart attrapa le poignet de son frère et le traîna à sa suite.

\- Tu vas pas faire ça quand même?

\- Tu croyais pouvoir y échapper? Questionna Stuart avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Salaud!

\- J'ai aussi le droit de m'amuser un peu, y a pas que toi et Tiphaine qui osez rigoler pendant cette soirée.

Stiles capitula et suivit son frère. Il le présenta à Erica, à Boyd et à Jackson et enfin à… Derek.

Le jeune homme le scruta de haut en bas et se comporta normalement. Trop normalement peut être, et Stiles eut l'impression que Derek l'avait reconnu. Il n'en était pas persuadé, mais l'idée s'était crochée dans sa tête. Stiles partit plus loin et un certain Matt vint lui causer. Il demanda à pouvoir prendre une photo et pour ne pas paraître étrange, Stiles accepta.

* * *

L'ambiance était au beau fixe chez Lydia. Musique, alcool, danse, bain dans la piscine… Stuart regardait tout ça d'un œil légèrement ennuyé avant que son regard ne tombe enfin sur Malia qui venait d'arriver. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

\- Salut Malia, dit il en souriant.

La belle Malia lui rendit son sourire et Stuart prit sa main pour l'entraîner dedans, dans le salon un peu loin de l'agitation de la terrasse. Elle resta debout vers une petite table ronde en verre trônant au milieu de la pièce et Stuart en profita pour la détailler. Elle portait des sandales noires à talons, un mini short aux motifs du drapeau américain et un pull violet avec une déchirure au travers du ventre. Elle était diablement sexy. Stuart toucha du bout des doigts la clé de la chambre de Lydia dans sa poche et sentit monter l'excitation.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Je te plais?

\- Oh que oui, répondit Stuart avec un sourire charmeur. Tu es super sexy.

\- Tu es super sexy aussi. Alors tu nous as trouvé une chambre?

\- Pas une chambre, la chambre de Lydia, avec une salle de bain personnelle équipée d'un jacuzzi.

Malia sourit et vint doucement embrasser Stuart qui ouvrit la bouche directement pour glisser sa langue contre celle de la fille sauvage qui lui donnait des envies pas très chastes. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et la plaqua brutalement contre lui. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de désir quand elle sentit l'érection de Stuart contre sa cuisse et sans demander son reste elle l'entraîna à l'étage. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Lydia et Malia se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de Stuart pour un baiser fougueux. La jeune fille retira le t-shirt de Stuart et défit d'un coup le jean qu'elle laissa choir par terre. Elle sourit en avisant la belle bosse dans le boxer du garçon et retira son pull en l'entraînant à la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau dans le jacuzzi en se penchant outrageusement, histoire que Stuart ait pleine vue sur ses fesses moulées dans le mini short sexy.

Stuart retira son boxer pendant ce temps et sourit en voyant son sexe fièrement dressé. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et colla son bassin contre ses fesses. Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement et remua ses fesses contre le sexe du garçon puis se releva et se retourna lentement. Stuart la prit dans ses bras et dégrafa le soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge puis posa sa bouche sur la clavicule de la jeune femme et descendit sur son sein qu'il lécha avant de venir sucer le mamelon, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune fille qui s'occupa elle-même de défaire son short et de s'en débarrasser. Elle prit la main que Stuart avait placée sur sa fesse pour l'amener directement vers la chaleur humide entre ses jambes. Stuart ne se fit pas prier et caressa doucement le sexe offert, déjà humide de désir. Il reprit les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se cambra contre lui. Elle le repoussa, le temps d'éteindre l'eau, et prit le temps de le détailler. Elle désira fortement ce qu'elle vit et reprit son amant contre elle qui glissa sa main entre ses jambes et introduit un doigt en elle. Il lui caressa la hanche de l'autre main et remonta doucement pour arriver sur son sein rond et doux. Il le malaxa doucement et la jeune fille lui fit un suçon dans le cou.

D'un coup, Stuart souleva la jeune fille en mettant ses mains sous ses cuisses et la porta. Elle enroula ses jambes sublimes autour de lui et sentit le sexe avide de désir de Stuart contre son intimité. Elle hésita à s'empaler directement, mais se retint en pensant au préservatif.

\- Tu as un préservatif? Lui murmura-t-elle en lui léchant l'oreille.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Stuart en frissonnant. Il posa la jeune fille et repartit dans la chambre pour chercher l'objet susmentionné dans sa poche de jean puis revint à la salle de bain au moment où Malia entrait dans le jacuzzi. Il posa la protection sur le bord de la baignoire et entra à son tour dans le bain à bulles. Malia l'attira directement à lui et l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre la tête. Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau tiède et se saisit de l'érection du garçon pour la caresser doucement. En écoutant l'ado grogner dans son cou, la jeune femme continua ses mouvements. La main de Stuart revint se glisser contre son sexe offert et deux doigts glissèrent en elle la faisant se cambrer en gémissant les yeux fermés.

\- T'es trop doué! Lâcha-t-elle dans un grognement de plaisir et Stuart ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'avait enfin sa Malia.

Il se leva dans la baignoire, ouvrir l'emballage du préservatif que Malia s'appliqua à lui enfiler sur sa virilité avant de la prendre en bouche pour quelques va-et-vient sauvages. Elle se leva à son tour et Stuart la reprit dans ses bras en la soulevant avec ses mains sous ses fesses et la jeune femme entoura sa taille de ses longues jambes parfaites. Stuart la plaqua contre le carrelage et glissa en elle d'un coup de rein. Il sentit la jeune femme se cambrer contre lui et il la pénétra encore plus profond la faisant gémir de plus belle. Dieu qu'il aimait ce son! Il s'appliqua à la faire gémir dans un premier temps puis passa à la vitesse supérieure pour la faire crier de plaisir. Des va-et-vient précis, rapides, profonds… il ne comprit pas, quand au bout d'un moment, elle se tortilla pour se dégager et il eu soucis qu'elle veuille s'en aller, mais elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre, le fit tomber sur le lit à baldaquin et se plaça au dessus de lui avant de le faire glisser en elle.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et c'est elle, désormais, qui imposa son rythme et Stuart n'avait pas fantasmé faux… elle était sauvage, libérée, sans tabou et limite animale par moment, mais il aimait ça et en redemandait. Une de ses mains quitta la hanche de la jeune femme et partit caresser ses seins en jouant avec l'un et l'autre, pinçant doucement les mamelons ou malaxant la rondeur douce et parfaite. Elle gémit comme jamais en susurrant le nom de Stuart quand elle jouit et le garçon ne pu se retenir et vint en lâchant un long râle de pur plaisir.

La jeune fille se retira et s'allongeât sur lui pour reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, puis se levèrent et retournèrent à la salle de bain. Stuart se débarrassa de son préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle et bain et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une boite de test de grossesse. Il s'en serait foutu s'il ne savait pas qui couchait avec la blonde vénitienne… mais là…

Il laissa tout ça de côté pour le moment et retourna dans le bain avec Malia. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bulles dans un silence apaisant, puis sortirent, se rhabillèrent et retournèrent à la fête à l'étage inférieur.

* * *

Stiles restait vers sa cousine transformée en lui. Il vit plusieurs fois Derek les regarder, mais n'osa pas rencontrer le regard vert. Il avait vu son frère partir avec Malia et avait bien compris pourquoi. Et lui… ben c'était pas déguisé en fille qu'il allait perdre sa virginité ce soir. Il but quelques verres (de trop d'ailleurs), et commençait à avoir envie de danser. Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps quand il entendit une musique super entraînante retentir dans la propriété. Il se déhancha doucement et se rendit même compte que quelques garçons le regardaient, dont Derek bien sûr. Il dansa sur plusieurs chansons… refusant, une à une, les invitations des mecs. Le moment des slows arriva bien trop vite à son goût et il pensa pourvoir y échapper en allant se servir à boire dans la maison, mais à peine le pied posé dans le salon, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Une main hyper chaude.

\- Désolé, mais tu m'as promis cette danse.

\- Et à quel moment je te prie? Questionna l'ado en espérant vraiment que Derek ne l'ait pas démasqué, mais ça semblait mal parti.

Derek posa une main sur sa hanche et l'attira contre lui. Le plus âgé colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de Stiles et murmura:

\- Je sais que c'est toi Stiles, tes yeux ne me trompent pas… tu m'as promis cette danse et je ne vais pas te lâcher. Pourquoi tu es habillé en fille?

\- Un pari avec ma cousine. Et je pensais pouvoir t'échapper en fait, avoua l'ado en collant sa bouche contre l'oreille de Derek.

\- J'adore quand tu fais ça.

\- Quand je fais quoi?

\- Quand tu murmures comme ça dans mon oreille. Derek plaqua Stiles contre lui et ce dernier se raidit en sentant l'érection de son cavalier

\- Putain, mais tu bandes?

\- Tu espérais quoi, franchement. Je suis humain et comme je te l'ai dit, tu me plais beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu es… charmant, adorable et tes yeux sont absolument magnifiques. J'ai envie de me perdre dedans.

\- Tu peux me lâcher un peu avec tout ça? Je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- J'avais compris oui, mais pas grave je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

\- Tu vas continuer d'insister?

\- Non, mais je vais continuer de te montrer que je suis intéressé.

\- Tu perds ton temps mon beau, si tu savais… tu me connais mal. Je suis un Stilinski moi, je ne me laisse pas faire, une vraie tête de mule. Je vais t'en faire baver.

Derek remit sa bouche contre l'oreille de Stiles et murmura dans un soupir:

\- Je ne demande que ça.

L'ado ferma les yeux et sentit des frissons dans son dos… oh putain, ça ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Il se détendit et termina le slow avec sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Derek. Il sentait toujours son érection, mais il s'en foutait totalement. Ce mec tenait chaud, ce mec était doux… à la fin de la danse Derek le lâcha doucement et lui fit un baisemain. Qui, en 2013, faisait encore des baisemains? Visiblement Derek Hale. Stiles le retint par le poignet.

\- Comment tu en es arrivé à citer Paul Eluard?

\- J'adore ce poème et quand j'ai vu tes yeux je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me passer cette phrase en boucle.

\- Le baisemain c'est ridicule tu sais, en 2013 , le garçon embrasse la fille après un slow.

Stiles réalisa trop tard la portée de ses paroles. Il vit le visage de Derek approcher du sien et voulut reculer, mais au lieu de ça… il avança et les lèvres de Derek frôlèrent doucement les siennes. Putain! Pourquoi il avait dit ça? Il était con ou quoi? C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Stiles vit son frère au bas de l'escalier. Oh… putain il avait vu la scène…et merde! Il repoussa Derek de toutes ses forces et partit plus loin dans le jardin sous les regards de beaucoup d'invités.

* * *

Il se réfugia tout au fond du jardin et s'assit sous un arbre. Il respira un moment la tête dans les mains. Il resta longtemps là et il finit par entendre un froissement tout prêt. Il se leva d'un bond et se tourna en direction du bruit pour rencontrer Derek Hale.

\- Mais putain tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Enfin…bien sûr que tu le fais exprès de me suivre et de t'occuper de ma vie. T'es gentil, mais je ne suis pas une princesse qui a besoin d'un chevalier servant et encore moins d'un prince charmant. J'ai dansé avec toi, alors maintenant lâche-moi, complètement.

\- Ta cousine est rentrée à la maison avec ta Jeep. Je voulais juste t'avertir. Et te donner ça.

Derek posa un cornet aux pieds de Stiles qui le prit et en sortit un short et un t-shirt à lui.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire? Mais quel bouffon, c'est pas possible! Râla Stiles en se changeant, derrière un buisson.

\- Stiles, ça fait presque trois heures que tu as disparu. Tout le monde est parti, même ton frère et ta cousine, ainsi que Scott et plein d'autres. Lydia est même allée se coucher avec Jackson, alors je voulais voir si tu avais besoin que je te raccompagne chez toi.

L'ado voulut répliquer et envoyer balader Derek mais il se rendit compte de deux choses:

Il était près de quatre heures du matin et Il avait froid.

Il frissonna sans le vouloir et Derek lui tendit son blouson en cuir qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Et toi? Demanda Stiles sans oser prendre le vêtement.

\- Je suis du genre résistant. Je m'en voudrais que tu aies froid, alors mets-le.

Stiles hésita mais finit par prendre le blouson et se glissa dedans puis monta la fermeture jusqu'en haut.

\- Bon tu me ramènes alors, prince des temps modernes?

Derek sourit et tendit sa main à Stiles qui la prit sans hésiter. Le brun entraîna le plus jeune à travers le jardin jusqu'à une grille qu'il ouvrit doucement et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand champ.

\- Lydia a fermé sa maison, dit-il simplement pour justifier son choix de chemin. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta en voyant les étoiles au dessus d'eux. C'était juste sublime. Il resta le nez en l'air un moment tout en tenant toujours la main de Derek.

\- Derek, dis… tu aimes les garçons?

\- T'en penses quoi toi?

\- Ben… j'ai plutôt l'impression que oui.

\- Mmmnh.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Tu arrives à me la poser en marchant? Parce que le prince que je suis, a envie d'aller se mettre au chaud dans son carrosse.

Ils se remirent en marche et traversèrent le champ pour se retrouver sur la route. Ils leur suffisaient maintenant de longer le mur de la propriété pour atterrir sur le parking.

\- Comment tu as fait pour savoir que tu aimes les garçons?

\- C'est ta question d'avant?

\- Ouais… je… elle vient un peu à retardement, désolé. Comme tu as un an de plus que moi, je me dis que tu… as plus d'expériences de vie. Au sujet des filles, de l'amour et… bref tout ça.

\- J'ai une question d'abord. Pourquoi tu n'as pas lâché ma main?

Stiles se figea et lâcha la main de Derek comme s'il s'était brûlé avec. Ils arrivèrent à la Camaro en silence et Stiles resta en admiration devant la merveille noire. Il sentit Derek derrière lui et se retourna. Doucement le plus âgé s'approcha et Stiles appuya son dos à la voiture. Il sentit un creux se former dans son estomac et déglutit.

\- Tu as peur de moi?

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand tu fais ce genre de choses. J'ai la désagréable impression que tu vas me voler mon souffle.

\- Je comptais juste tenter de te voler un baiser, c'est sûrement moins douloureux que ton idée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas Derek?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas… et je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question d'avant.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus.

Derek posa ses mains sur le toit de sa voiture de chaque côté des épaules de Stiles.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, dit doucement Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, mais… tu vas m'embrasser.

\- Je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien, mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Par contre si tu te décales un tout petit peu sur ta gauche, je peux t'ouvrir la portière et on peut cesser d'avoir froid les deux et rentrer dormir chacun chez soi.

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête et se décala. Il sentit Derek encore plus proche de lui puis la portière s'ouvrit dans son dos. Derek recula et Stiles s'engouffra dans la voiture aussi sublime dedans que dehors. Derek se mit au volant et démarra en silence. Il déposa Stiles chez lui et l'accompagna même jusqu'à la porte.

\- Sérieusement, tu prends ton rôle de prince charmant très à cœur dis-donc.

\- Je suis un incorrigible romantique.

Le regard vert plongea dans les yeux de miel et aucun des garçons ne pu bouger. Stiles voulut repousser Derek, vraiment il le voulait, mais ne pouvait pas. Quand Derek cligna enfin des yeux, il recula vivement.

\- Désolé Stiles. Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit.

\- Quand on ramène une fille chez elle, on prend le temps de l'embrasser, fit remarquer Stiles et puis il se demanda pourquoi sa bouche lui faisait dire des trucs pareils.

Derek se rapprocha et posa une main sur la hanche de Stiles puis se pencha sur sa bouche et le baiser fut doux… étrange. Doucement Stiles passa un bras autour de la nuque de Derek et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue de l'aîné qui vint avec délice caresser la sienne. L'ado s'entendit gémir et sentit le membre de Derek réagir à ce son qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Avec douceur le plus âgé plaqua Stiles contre la porte d'entrée et ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment… et puis, Stiles sembla se réveiller, repoussa violemment Derek, lui rendit son blouson et rentra chez lui.

Derek passa son blouson et revint à sa voiture, monta dedans et démarra pour rentrer chez lui. Une érection douloureuse dans le caleçon et un vide dans le cœur.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **on se retrouve mardi pour la suite.. je vous aimes tout plein**

 **bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello**

 **on est mardi et c'est le jour des Twins Stilinski.**

 **je vous laisse avec le chap 7**

 **kissous et à jeudi :-)**

* * *

Stuart passa la moitié du dimanche au lit et l'autre moitié à végéter sur le canapé du salon. Tiphaine passa son dimanche à raconter la soirée et à préparer ses affaires pour sa rentrée et Stiles passa son dimanche couché sur le sol de sa chambre à ruminer. Il avait pas mal bu oui, mais il n'était pas bourré et donc, savait très clairement qu'il avait flirté ouvertement avec Derek Hale et ça, c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Comment il allait rattraper ça maintenant?

Bon il fallait reconnaître que Derek était sacrément doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était tellement gentil et prévenant… est-ce que Stiles saurait être comme ça avec une fille? Est-ce qu'il saurait avoir un comportement de prince charmant? Peut-être pas et il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable de se sentir aimé et protégé… non, non, stop, on arrête le délire là, ça va pas du tout. Il se prit la tête de longues heures. Tiphaine vint le voir et puis son père et finalement sa mère, mais il prétexta juste la fatigue et que son sol n'était pas si désagréable pour s'allonger dessus. Par contre, il évita Stuart et ce dernier l'évita aussi. Il ne voyait pas bien quoi lui dire.

Stuart avait vu le frôlement de lèvres entre Stiles et Derek à la soirée. Il avait juste loupé la danse, par contre, mais on la lui avait racontée, sans que les gens sachent que c'était Stiles et non Tiphaine. Finalement, son frère avait dansé et il avait même flirté. Stiles Stilinski avait flirté avec Derek Hale et ça, Stuart n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son frère, son double, son jumeau… en plus Stiles était rentré bien plus tard que Tiphaine et lui, mystérieusement sans sa Jeep puisque Tiphaine était rentrée avec. Avait-il été raccompagné? Et par qui surtout? Il faudrait qu'il parle à Derek, en parler avec Stiles ne servirait à rien. Autre chose lui tournait dans la tête, la découverte de la boîte du test de grossesse dans la poubelle de Lydia… serait-il possible que… est-ce que Jackson était au courant?

Les parents Stilinski laissèrent tranquille les trois ados présents à la maison, ils leur poseraient des questions plus tard. Là, visiblement, ils souffraient d'un gros manque de sommeil en tout cas pour les deux ados de sexe masculin.

* * *

En fin de journée, Stiles se décida à prendre son ordinateur près de lui et mit de la musique histoire de se vider un peu la tête et il démarra une conversation avec Scott.

-Elle était classe la soirée, mon pote. Franchement Lydia c'est vraiment la reine de Beacon Hills pour ça. Et ta cousine a l'air sympa même si j'ai peu parlé avec elle. Toi, par contre tu étais un peu étrange et la vache la tête que tu as faite quand ta cousine a dansé avec Derek. C'était excellent! La nouvelle arrivante qui séduit déjà le grand Derek Hale. T'a vu comme les autres filles ont fulminées?

\- Euh ouais, ouais.

Ah bon, les filles avaient été jalouses? Il n'y avait pas spécialement fait attention.

\- T'es avec moi ou pas? Demanda Scott.

\- Désolé, un peu fatigué.

\- Pourtant on n'est pas rentré si tard et merci de m'avoir déposé.

\- C'était un plaisir mec.

\- … Stiles… tu es sûr que ça va?

\- Ouais pourquoi tu demandes ça?

\- Parce que tu ne m'as pas ramené… je suis parti juste après toi et c'est Allison Argent qui m'a ramené.

\- Oh…

\- T'avais pris de la drogue hier soir ou quoi?

\- Nan… un peu bu, mais…

\- Stiles… je ne t'ai pas vu avec un seul verre de toute la soirée. Alors tu veux bien m'expliquer?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et resta immobile un moment. Merde! Il était obligé de lui dire maintenant…

\- Euh Scotty… en réalité avec Tiphaine on a… fait un genre d'échange de look tu vois?

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Que hier soir je n'étais pas… moi.

Scott eut une expression horrifiée.

\- Stiles… me dit pas que… tu étais… oh putain de merde… putain, je me disais qu'il y avait un truc bizarre avec toi… mais, alors, tu as dansé avec Derek Hale? Et… putain…

\- Scott c'était pour un pari c'est tout… un pari avec ma cousine et un pari avec Derek…

\- Et quand vos lèvres se sont touchées?

\- Ça faisait pas partit du pari ça… mais j'étais légèrement bourré, je dois dire… je voulais reculer et mes pieds ne m'ont pas obéis.

\- Et tu as disparu où après ça?

\- Je… suis rentré à la maison.

\- À pieds?

\- Evidemment, puisque Tiphaine a ramené ma voiture.

\- Ok… on en reparle demain hein? Là je dois aller aider ma mère à nettoyer la cuisine, mais je vais pas te lâcher, crois-moi.

Stiles fit un sourire forcé à son best.

\- Ok on en reparle.

Scott se déconnecta et Stiles se tapa la tête contre la moquette. Mais qu'il était con vraiment! Il passa sa liste de lecture et tomba sur une chanson qu'il reconnut comme étant celle sur laquelle il avait dansé avec Derek. Ça lui colla des frissons de l'écouter, mais il la laissa tourner en boucle un moment et s'endormit à plat ventre sur le sol.

* * *

Stuart et Tiphaine allèrent ensemble chercher Stiles pour le dîner et le trouvèrent endormit sur le sol. Ça fit sourire Tiphaine.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent?

\- C'est Stiles quoi, rien d'incroyable. Et avec une telle musique tu m'étonnes qu'il dorme.

\- C'est marrant… c'est la musique sur laquelle il a dansé avec Derek Hale hier soir.

Stuart se raidit.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Ouais je la reconnais.

\- Tu as vu la danse toi?

\- Tout le monde a vu. Pas toi?

\- Non… je… j'étais ailleurs avec une fille.

\- Ooohhh…

\- C'était comment leur danse?

\- Mmmh… mignon. Je crois que Derek Hale n'a pas été dupe. Il a reconnût Stiles même habillé en moi.

\- Stiles a vraiment flirté avec Derek?

\- Oh que oui! À la fin du slow, c'est Stiles qui a lancé à Derek que l'usage veut qu'on embrasse une fille à la fin d'une danse. En fait Derek lui a fait un baisemain et ton frère a dit qu'en 2013 on ne faisait plus ça, mais qu'on embrassait la fille et Derek s'est approché de Stiles qui, je crois, a voulu reculer, mais je sais pas pourquoi, il s'est approché de Derek. On le réveille ou pas?

\- Moi non, dit Stuart en tournant le dos et en sortant de la chambre de Stiles.

Tiphaine hésita, puis finit par secouer doucement son cousin qui grogna en ouvrant un œil.

\- Coucou, fit Tiphaine avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut… merci pour ma voiture.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais partit sans.

Stiles se leva et secoua la tête.

\- J'étais caché au fond du jardin.

Le jeune garçon prit sa cousine par les épaules.

\- Je me suis vendu auprès de Scott au sujet de notre échange de look et… j'ai embrassé un mec…

\- Je sais. J'ai vu. Stuart aussi à vu. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas te parler.

\- Ouais, à la soirée ce n'était pas un baiser. Mes lèvres ont à peine touchées celles de Derek. C'était plus tard… en gros, il m'a retrouvé dans le jardin et m'a ramené ici en voiture et… la suite tu devines.

\- Tu lui as roulé un patin? Demanda Tiphaine avec un sourire radieux.

\- Ça ne devrait pas te réjouir. Moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout et je n'avais même pas bu assez d'alcool pour pouvoir mettre la faute sur ça, tu vois.

\- On en parle après? Là, ta maman nous attend pour dîner. Ton père est au travail.

L'ado hocha la tête et suivit la jeune fille pour aller à la cuisine. Stuart était déjà à table et mangeait des frites avec une fourchette. Claudia sourit en voyant enfin son fils et lui fit un bisou sur le front en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous me ferez le plaisir de prendre chacun une douche après. Bande d'ados crades.

Les trois jeunes sourirent à Claudia qui servit une assiette à sa nièce et à son fils avant de s'asseoir avec sa propre assiette.

\- Alors les garçons, votre soirée? Demanda Claudia en regardant alternativement ses fils.

\- Pas mal… j'ai passé la soirée avec une fille, Malia Tate.

\- Ta nouvelle copine?

\- Ouais.

\- D'accord et toi Stiles?

\- Rien de passionnant.

\- Oh, je serais toi, je ne dirais pas ça. Tu as quand même dansé un slow, fit remarquer Stuart avec un sourire mauvais.

Stiles s'indigna en silence et Stuart haussa les épaules: ''Démerdes-toi maintenant'', semblait-t-il faire comprendre en silence.

\- Oh tu as dansé avec une fille, c'est chouette ça.

\- Ne te précipites pas maman, je vais jamais la revoir.

\- J'en serais pas si certain, moi. Genre il se pourrait que demain au lycée…

\- Ta gueule Stu! Le coupa sèchement Stiles en posant brutalement sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Stiles! S'indigna sa mère. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son frère.

\- C'est juste un emmerdeur de première classe. Il le fait exprès.

Stuart se leva et se pencha sur la table pour soutenir le regard de son frère.

\- Quoi, tu n'assumes pas c'est ça? Pourtant, hier soir tu semblais adorer ça. J'en ai eu des échos.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et fit tomber sa chaise en se levant avant de se précipiter sur son frère et le faire tomber avec lui violemment sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il tenta de frapper et de mordre son frère, mais perdit bien vite le combat et se retrouva plaqué, le ventre au sol, avec son frère assit sur son dos lui tenant les mains.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'à ce jeu-là tu ne gagneras jamais? Faudrait faire plus de sport, mais t'as visiblement d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. Une surtout, avec des yeux verts.

Stiles frissonna et se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'emprise de son frère et lui mit son poing dans la joue gauche. Stuart se retrouva le cul par terre et regarda son frère qui s'était relevé.

\- Je t'interdis d'en parler Stuart. Je te rappelle qu'à la base c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait.

\- Tu sais très que tu n'y étais plus obligé. C'est toi qui as voulu jouer et je crois bien que tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu. Avoue-le que tu adoré ça!

\- Va te faire foutre Stuart.

Stiles voulut partir de la cuisine, mais son frère lui hurla:

\- Avoue-le putain!

L'ado se retourna doucement et regarda son frère. Il détourna le regard et chuchota:

\- Quelle importance, on ne va pas se revoir pour autant. Maintenant fous-moi la paix.

Stiles quitta la cuisine et Claudia entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Elle regarda successivement Stuart et Tiphaine. Le garçon se rassit mal à l'aise et termina son assiette. Il fit la vaisselle avec sa cousine et sa mère le retint à la cuisine avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à la soirée de la fille Martin?

\- Ouais… mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler et si Stiles ne veux pas assumer ses actes, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

\- C'est grave?

\- Non… mais ça m'énerve de le voir faire des trucs et après faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que tout était normal. Personne ne l'a obligé à le faire, même si au début ça semblait être une obligation, il a finalement fait le choix lui-même de faire ça. Mais une fois de plus, c'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant alors?

\- C'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas quand il ment comme ça et surtout quand il se ment à lui-même.

\- Je comprends. J'ai aussi horreur de ça mon chéri, mais si c'est important pour lui, il finira par en parler. Il est peut-être perdu. Visiblement, il s'est passé quelque chose à cette soirée, qui le met non seulement mal à l'aise, mais qui le fait réfléchir. Alors laisse-lui le temps de la réflexion. Même si tu es au courant… parfois quand on a un regard depuis l'extérieur, on remarque des choses que la personne elle-même ne voit pas.

Claudia fit un clin d'œil à son fils et lui sourit tendrement.

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu sais des choses sur Stiles et moi sans qu'on s'en rendre compte nous-mêmes?

\- Possible! Ton frère et toi, vous ne devriez jamais oublier que je vous ai porté et que je vous ai mis au monde.

Stuart sourit et quitta la cuisine. Sa mère avait raison. Il se décida à ne plus parler de ça à son frère et de se contenter de juste regarder Stiles pour voir s'il allait vraiment comprendre quelque chose. Il alla prendre une douche pendant que la salle de bain était libre. Quand il arriva plus tard dans la chambre de son frère, il la trouva déserte, mais l'ordinateur de Stiles était encore allumé et jouait toujours la même chanson. Il entendit vibrer son portable sur son futon et le prit sans regarder qui appelait.

\- Ouais?

\- Euh… Stu c'est toi?

\- Ouais. Salut Derek.

\- Salut. Euh, je t'embête je pense, mais je voulais parler à ton frère. J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la journée et il ne répondait pas, alors je me suis dit qu'en passant par toi peut-être que…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de te parler.

\- Je m'en doute oui. Quand tu m'as présenté ta soi-disant cousine tu savais que c'était Stiles hein?

\- Il m'avait mis au courant de leur échange oui.

\- Il t'a raconté?

\- La danse, on me l'a raconté oui et pour le baiser, ben je l'ai vu en fait.

\- Ok… le reste il a rien dit?

\- Nooonn. Il y a eu autre chose?

\- Laisse tomber, j'aurais dû me taire… écoute, dis-lui que… enfin non, ne dis rien, ne lui dis même pas que j'ai appelé. Il verra bien sur son portable.

Et Derek raccrocha. Donc les doutes de Stuart étaient confirmés, il y avait eu plus entre Derek et Stiles que juste une danse et un frôlement de lèvres. Mais quoi? De la drague, des baisers, plus que ça? Stuart décida qu'il allait quand même dire à son frère que Derek avait appelé. Il se coucha sur son lit et prit son ordinateur à lui pour regarder un film.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Tiphaine, la jeune fille et son cousin étaient couchés sur le lit King size, l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Alors tu m'as dit qu'on allait en parler. Je t'écoute Stiles.

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

\- Commence par me raconter la danse. Ce que tu en as pensé, ce que tu as ressenti.

Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux. Il repensa au moment où Derek lui avait pris la main et où il l'avait attiré contre lui pour danser.

\- C'était… au début j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, voire même, ça m'a choqué, mais je sais pas, Derek a su me mettre à l'aise. J'ai bêtement flirté, je le reconnais et j'ai même senti qu'il… enfin qu'il bandait.

Tiphaine éclata de rire en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin.

\- ça va, ne te marres pas Tiphaine. C'était gênant quelques secondes et puis je me suis dit, putain, en fait je lui fais de l'effet, et… ça m'a bien plus.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais et qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher. J'ai demandé s'il allait continuer d'insister et il m'a dit non, juste qu'il allait continuer de me montrer qu'il est intéressé. Et j'ai lâché du lest quoi. Enfin tu as vu.

\- Oui j'ai vu ta tête contre son épaule et le frôlement de lèvres. Tout le monde a entendu ta phrase sur le baisemain, et tu es parti.

\- Je suis allé au fond du jardin de Lydia pour réfléchir et j'y ai passé plus de temps que prévu et Derek est apparu. Il m'a donné mes habits que j'avais laissés dans ma voiture et m'a proposé de me ramener. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de chevalier servant ni de prince charmant, mais finalement j'ai accepté. J'avais froid et il m'a prêté son blouson de cuir, il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai prise, je l'ai pas lâché jusqu'à sa voiture, sans m'en rendre compte en fait. On a eu un moment flirt devant sa voiture. Il avait envie de m'embrasser, mais je lui ai interdit, alors on est monté en voiture et il m'a ramené ici. Il m'a accompagné à la porte et je me souviens plus vraiment comment ça a dérapé. Il m'a regardé et je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui et il a voulu partir et j'ai dit, que quand on ramenait une fille chez elle, on l'embrassait et il est revenu vers moi, m'a pris par la taille et m'a embrassé, juste comme ça sur les lèvres, et j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa nuque et j'ai ouvert la bouche.

\- Et après? C'était comment?

\- Doux… super doux. Absolument pas désagréable, en plus ça a duré un moment et putain… je crois que j'ai aimé ça Tiphaine… je veux dire… vraiment aimé. Tu crois que j'aime les garçons?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi. C'est peut-être juste parce que c'est nouveau et que ce mec, sexy à se damner au passage, s'intéresse à toi et qu'en plus, il a une attitude de prince charmant.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, prince ou pas, charmant ou pas. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui et c'est pas parce que j'ai flirté un peu avec lui que je vais le refaire. Je sais que je ne veux pas ça. Et je ne veux pas en parler avec Stu.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Bon je vais aller me doucher avant d'aller dormir. Il faut que je sois au top pour demain.

Stiles se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre la sienne en face. Il vit son frère sur son futon avec ses écouteurs et son ordinateur. Il l'ignora simplement et ramassa son propre ordinateur sur le sol. Il avait finit par s'éteindre tout seul. Il le brancha à la prise présente sur son bureau et partit se coucher sur son lit. Il prit son portable et vit des messages et des appels de Derek. Il soupira et vit la tête de son frère au bord de son lit.

\- Quoi Stuart?

\- Derek m'a téléphoné, il voulait te joindre.

\- Oui j'ai vu en prenant mon portable, merci.

La tête de Stuart disparue et Stiles se concentra sur son portable. Il écrivit à Derek.

'' J'aimerais vraiment que tu me lâches Derek, mais vraiment. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Tu es gentil, je dis pas le contraire, mais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ça n'aurait pas dû se faire.''

'' Je vois, donc en fait tu t'es foutu de moi hier c'est ça? Pourtant tu n'étais pas bourré. C'était quoi, un pari idiot avec quelqu'un pour voir si vraiment j'avais envie de toi?''

'' Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'étais dans l'euphorie de la fête et tout et tu as été vraiment très prévenant et je me suis laissé faire, mais je n'aurais pas dû. Je t'ai laissé croire que ça pouvait marcher, mais non ça ne peut pas. Je suis désolé Derek.''

Stiles n'eut pas de réponse. Un message n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard alors qu'il somnolait.

'' Vas te faire foutre Stiles!''

Ok, au moins c'était clair comme ça. Stiles se sentit soulagé et s'endormit paisiblement. Il avait l'impression de revenir à la normale. Cette semaine avait été vraiment étrange, il était temps que ça se calme.

* * *

Quand il arriva au lycée le lendemain matin, il s'expliqua avec Scott en disant que la danse avec Derek et le reste était dû à l'alcool et qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui se passait vraiment. Tiphaine fit connaissance avec les élèves du lycée et fût ravi d'être en cours à côté d'Allison Argent. Stiles vit Derek qui lui jeta un regard noir. Bon ok, si c'était comme ça désormais, pas de problème. La journée fut d'un ennui mortel et Stiles eut une petite pointe de déception de n'avoir désormais plus de billet à lire, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Le reste de la semaine passa tout aussi ennuyeusement… le lundi suivant, Isaac était revenu. Scott et Stiles étaient ravis de récupérer leur ami, fraîchement revenu d'Europe, ils ne le lâchèrent pas de la journée. Le jeune garçon dû tout leur raconter. Isaac fit aussi la connaissance de Tiphaine et sembla très intéressé par elle. Tous les élèves étant enfin là pour cette année de terminale, la prof principale leur annonça que la classe allait devoir monter une comédie musicale pour la fin de l'année. Il y eu beaucoup de grognements mécontents, mais ce n'était visiblement pas discutable. La classe se mit d'accord pour Roméo et Juliette, un classique indémodable, et personne n'en connaissait vraiment d'autre de toute façon.

* * *

Stiles était content, Derek lui fichait une paix royale. Plus de mots, plus de regards, pas de messages ou d'appels et il ne se mêlait plus de sa vie. Il n'avait pas repensé à ce qui s'était passé à la soirée de Lydia. Il se pâmait toujours pour la belle blonde vénitienne et se contentait de la regarder en cours et de penser à elle à la maison. La cohabitation avec Stuart se passait bien. Ils ne parlaient pas trop de sujets fâcheux, et heureusement.

* * *

Un jeudi, ils étaient en cours de sport quand le prof voulu leur faire s'entraîner au basket. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de dépit.

\- On va faire des équipes de deux.

Le prof forma les binômes et Stiles se retrouva avec Derek.

Oh non merde! Pensa Stiles en grimaçant. Il soupira et rejoint son binôme pour s'entraîner à tirer des paniers, mais il n'était vraiment, mais vraiment, pas doué et Derek le regarda en rigolant.

\- Oh ça va, évite de te marrer!

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je suis plutôt bon au basket. Tu as juste une mauvaise technique.

\- Je m'en contrefiche. Je tire comme je veux, j'ai pas besoin de toi. J'ai pas décidé d'avoir des A en sport cette année.

\- Ok, débrouille-toi alors.

Stiles tira encore quelques paniers, totalement ratés, et, de rage, lança le ballon avec force contre le mur et l'objet du diable lui revint sur la face.

Derek ramassa le ballon et vint vers lui.

-Prends-le!

Stiles prit le ballon. Derek se plaça derrière lui et Stiles sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Les mains du plus âgé se posèrent sur les siennes et il montra le mouvement à Stiles.

\- N'en profites pas trop pour te coller à moi.

\- Désolé je suis obligé.

\- T'es pas obligé de te greffer à mon dos. On dirait que tu veux pénétrer en moi.

Stiles sentit Derek se raidir et il se maudit quand il comprit le sens de ses paroles.

\- Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça pardon.

\- Tu te rends compte que je me faisais violence pour ne pas être excité par la position et toi tu me sors cette phrase, merci bien, maintenant si je me détache de toi j'aurais l'air con.

Stiles avala bruyamment sa salive en sentant une dureté contre ses fesses.

\- T'es dégoûtant, Hale.

\- Désolé, mais tu me fais toujours de l'effet.

\- Tu ne veux pas passer à autre chose? Le monde est rempli de garçons certainement très mignons.

\- Sûrement, le jeune homme colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'hyperactif, mais il n'y a qu'un seul Stiles. Il chuchota si tendrement que Stiles dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser aller.

\- Le prof va nous appeler pour jouer, alors décolle-toi de moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pense à autre chose.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus. Je sens tes fesses contre moi, franchement y a pas pire.

\- Si je te donne un coup dans les parties tu vas débander?

\- Je serais toi, je ne tenterais pas un truc pareil.

\- Sérieux, je sais pas. Pense à quelqu'un d'autre, pense à Scott ou au coach. C'est ça, pense que je suis le coach. T'as pas envie du coach quand même.

\- Certainement pas, merci bien.

\- Ben voilà pense à lui.

Derek ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça puis enfin se recula.

Stiles se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Le coach ça marche toujours.

\- Merci Stiles.

* * *

À la sortie des cours Stiles trouva Derek appuyé contre sa Jeep.

\- Qu'est-ce que fais contre ma Roscoe?

\- Je… voulais voir pour repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi.

\- Ok… je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant?

\- Samedi, une partie du lycée va faire une sortie à la bibliothèque universitaire, tu y vas?

\- J'avais pas prévu spécialement non. Personne ne voulait venir avec moi.

\- J'y vais moi. Tu… on peut y aller ensemble?

\- Si tu ne me dragues pas, on peut aller ensemble.

\- Ok, promis. Alors à samedi.

\- À samedi.

Derek se détacha de la Jeep et partit plus loin pour entrer dans sa Camaro et démarrer dans un joli bruit de moteur. Stiles rentra chez lui plutôt content du déroulement des événements.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon, j'avais mis le chap de mardi lundi, du coup ça a fait un jour de plus à attendre pour celui-ci.**

 **désolé de m'être trompé de jour. je suis un peu nulle parfois.**

 **Attention lemon H/F**

* * *

Dix heures trente, samedi matin. Stiles arriva sur le parking du lycée et vit le bus qui mènerait les lycéens à la bibliothèque. Il repéra Derek devant le bus, le salua et les garçons montèrent dedans. Ils s'assirent au fond l'un à côté de l'autre. Le bus se remplit peu à peu, surtout des 2éme année qui étaient forcés d'y aller. Personne de la classe de Derek et Stiles et les deux garçons en furent ravis.

\- C'est sympa d'être venu avec moi Stiles.

\- C'est gentil de m'avoir proposé, j'adore aller là-bas.

\- Je m'en serais douté.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant le trajet. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils sortirent du bus et entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment de verre et d'acier. Ils parcoururent les allées l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Stiles prit quelques livres dans un panier pour lire les résumés à une table et choisir lesquels il allait ramener chez lui. Il s'assit et en prit un, mais ses yeux décrochèrent du résumé au bout de deux mots. Son regard fut attiré par Derek qui cherchait des livres sur l'étagère en face de lui. Il voyait l'arrière de sa tête, son dos et ses fesses. Il portait un bermuda gris banal et un t-shirt bleu foncé. Fallait reconnaître que ce mec était super canon quand même. Même sans être attiré par lui, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était à tomber. Stiles rougit et revint à son résumé. En silence, Derek arriva en face de lui pour s'asseoir.

\- J'adore les livres, chuchota-t-il à Stiles qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu devrais un jour venir chez moi voir notre bibliothèque, ça te plairait.

\- Tu as une bibliothèque chez toi, mais tu viens ici?

\- Toute une pièce remplie de bouquins.

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux en grands.

\- Et c'est où chez toi?

\- Le manoir Hale.

\- Mais ouais, j'suis con pardon.

Derek fit un petit sourire.

\- J'aime venir ici parce que j'y trouve des choses moins banales que dans les petites bibliothèques où les petites librairies. Tu veux déjeuner à la cafétéria d'ici?

\- Il fait super beau on pourrait aller dehors.

\- Ok.

Stiles vit Derek ouvrir un bouquin, lire quelques lignes, le refermer et le poser d'un côté de la table. Il fit pareil avec les autres qu'ils avaient pris.

\- Tu fais quoi? Questionna Stiles les sourcils levés.

\- Je trie ce qui m'intéresse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lis pas le résumé derrière?

\- Je préfère voir le style d'écriture directement et en général je sais en dix lignes si je vais aimer le livre ou pas.

\- Je vois. T'es vraiment pas un mec banal.

Derek lui fit un sourire chaleureux et Stiles sentit son stupide cœur rater un battement.

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner ils sortirent dans la chaleur encore étouffante du mois de septembre.

\- Hé Derek, tu m'inviterais vraiment à voir ta bibliothèque?

\- Bien sûr, si je te le dis.

\- Derek, je suis désolé pour ces derniers temps depuis la fête chez Lydia.

\- Pas grave. Ne revenons pas là-dessus. Lydia fait la soirée d'halloween dans un peu plus d'un mois. Stuart et toi vous faites une soirée pour votre anniversaire?

\- Notre anniversaire? Tu sais quand c'est?

\- Dans un mois, un peu moins. Sauf erreur le 17 octobre.

\- C'est Stu qui te l'a dit?

\- Non, j'ai cherché parce que j'avais envie de savoir quand était ton anniversaire.

\- T'es un grand malade toi, plaisanta Stiles.

\- Peut être. Bon tu veux aller manger où?

\- Fast food sans hésiter.

Derek suivit Stiles dans un fast food. Ils prirent le même menu et s'assirent dehors au soleil.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une sortie sans Stu ou Scott.

\- Je faisais beaucoup de sorties avec mes sœurs.

\- Tu as des sœurs?

\- Ouais, deux. Laura et Cora. La première plus grande, la deuxième plus petite. J'ai aussi mon oncle Peter qui vit avec nous au manoir, mais il est un peu spécial, très spécial en fait. Ils finirent de manger et repartirent en direction de la bibliothèque l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Dis Derek, pourquoi tu as été viré de ton ancien lycée?

\- Je suis étonné que tu ne la poses que maintenant cette question. C'est une longue histoire. Mais en gros… j'ai été accusé de meurtre.

Stiles s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là?

\- J'aimerais bien crois-moi.

\- Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Désolé, mais on n'est pas assez intime pour que je te le dise.

Stiles s'indigna en grimaçant.

\- Ben… hé on s'est quand même embrassé, c'est déjà pas mal et j'ai déjà senti trois fois tes érections.

Derek rougit en baissant la tête et s'approcha lentement de Stiles. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je suis innocent et que j'ai été disculpé, par ton père en plus.

\- Ok.

Derek resta tout près de Stiles et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se reculer et de continuer de marcher. Stiles le suivit d'une démarche sautillante et ils revinrent à la bibliothèque où ils passèrent l'après-midi en silence.

* * *

Il était dix-sept heures quand ils sortirent du bus scolaire devant le lycée, pour aller reprendre chacun leur voiture respective. Stiles ramenait douze livres à la maison. Il remercia Derek pour la compagnie.

\- Y a vraiment pas de quoi. C'est sûrement à moi que ça a fait le plus plaisir.

Stiles posa ses livres dans sa voiture et regarda Derek appuyé contre sa Camaro qui étincelait au soleil.

\- J'admire ta voiture.

\- Beaucoup de monde admire ma voiture.

\- Désolé de ne pas être plus unique.

Derek sourit et ouvrit sa portière.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas répondu avant, mais oui Stu et moi on fera une fête pour notre anniversaire, mais on ne sait pas encore quoi ni où. On a encore un peu le temps d'y penser.

\- Ok. Il faut que je rentre, j'ai promis quelque chose à Cora.

\- Cora c'est ta petite sœur c'est juste?

\- Ouais, elle a treize ans.

Poussé par quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, Stiles s'approcha de Derek. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la tapoter, mais au lieu de ça, il attira Derek à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en ouvrant la bouche. Derek ne se fit pas prier pour attraper les hanches de Stiles et le plaquer contre lui. Sa langue glissa sensuellement contre celle de son ami, la caressant avec passion. Le souffle court, Derek lâcha les lèvres de Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- J'en sais rien… je voulais essayer en ayant les idées claires.

\- Oh… et alors?

\- C'est plutôt pas mal en fait.

\- Mais tu n'es toujours pas intéressé, c'est ça?

\- Je ne ressens pas de sentiments pour toi.

\- C'est pas une obligation ça. Je ne te demande rien, mais si tu continue à faire ça, je vais devenir addict de tes baisers.

\- Ah bon?

Stiles sourit malicieusement et ses lèvres reprirent celles de Derek. Il gémit légèrement quand il sentit une main chaude au creux de ses reins. Derek le prit encore plus près de lui, si c'était possible, et Stiles sentit l'érection de son ami. Il analysa le contact de cette dureté comme étant plutôt un bon signe sur son pouvoir de séduction. Ce n'était pas désagréable, fallait juste s'y faire. Derek lâcha ses lèvres puis le recula de lui.

\- J'aime ce qu'on fait, mais vraiment j'ai promis à ma sœur d'être là, alors je dois te laisser. On se voit lundi.

\- On se voit lundi ouai, dit le plus jeune en rougissant.

Derek prit place dans sa voiture et démarra de suite. Stiles le regarda disparaître et il grimpa dans sa jeep pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Tiphaine était dans le jardin en mini short, débardeur rose et bottes en caoutchouc. Elle arrosait la pelouse.

\- Hey cousine.

La jeune fille vit son cousin et lui fit signe. Elle voulut l'asperger, mais repéra les livres dans ses mains.

\- Tu reviens d'où?

\- Bibliothèque! Sortie scolaire.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais personne pour aller toi?

\- J'ai… peu importe. Je vais poser mes livres et je reviens. On pourrait profiter de laver Roscoe du moment que tu as le jet dans les mains.

La jeune fille leva le pouce en l'air et continua d'asperger le jardin. Stiles entra dans la maison, salua son frère couché sur le canapé, salua son père qui faisait des mots croisés à la cuisine et posa ses livres sur la table.

\- Je les monterai après ne t'en fais. Maman n'est pas là?

\- Nan, elle est allée en ville avec madame Rodrigues. Les courses du mois, tu vois quoi.

\- Ok, je vais laver ma Jeep.

L'ado repartit en courant, repassa devant son frère et sortit rejoindre sa cousine. Les deux ados lavèrent la Jeep à grands coups d'eau et d'éclats de rire. Quand Claudia arriva elle rit de les voir détrempés, le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes rentrèrent avec elle et Stiles constata que son frère n'avait pas bougé. Le père avait préparé le dîner. Claudia embrassa son mari et avisa les livres sur la table.

\- Ton fils, répondit simplement le shérif.

D'ailleurs l'ado se pointa pour venir chercher ses livres.

\- On va pouvoir se mettre à table Stiles, annonça le shérif. Tu préviens ta cousine et ton frère, s'il te plaît.

L'ado acquiesça et partit en courant. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec Tiphaine et Stuart. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

\- Vous sortez ce soir, les jeunes? Demanda Claudia en regardant les trois ados.

\- Moi non, répondit Tiphaine simplement.

\- Moi si, je vais voir Malia, annonça Stuart.

\- Moi… je sais pas. Ça dépendra de Scott en fait. Dès qu'il a terminé le boulot, il m'envoie un message et je vais peut-être chez lui.

\- Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas ici?

\- Pas bête. Je pense qu'il en serait ravi et comme ça Tiphaine ne sera pas toute seule.

Le repas fut à peine terminé que Stiles reçu un appel de Scott. Le garçon accepta de venir chez les Stilinski. Stuart lui, se prépara pour aller voir sa copine. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et mit des préservatifs dans sa poche. Il souhaita une bonne soirée aux quatre autres membres de la famille et partit. Il croisa Scott devant la porte d'entrée. Le best de Stiles entra chez les Stilinski et fut happé directement par les deux ados hyperactifs pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de Stiles. Ils regardèrent un film de robots en papotant de temps en temps.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles entendit son portable sonner sur sa table de nuit. Derek! Il hésita à répondre et se décida finalement à prendre l'appel.

\- Allô!

\- Salut Stiles, c'est Derek.

\- Je sais que c'est toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne suis pas tout seul.

\- Oh… je ne t'embête pas longtemps alors. Je voulais juste te demander si demain tu voulais passer au manoir pour voir la bibliothèque?

\- Quelle heure?

\- Je ne sais pas. Après le déjeuner.

\- Disons quatorze heures?

\- Parfait, super. Je vais te laisser. On se voit demain alors.

\- On se voit demain, ça marche. Bonne nuit.

\- À toi aussi.

Stiles raccrocha et regarda son portable quelques secondes puis se rendit compte que deux paires de yeux bruns le fixaient.

\- C'était un ami que je dois voir demain pour une histoire de livres, se justifia l'ado avant de s'asseoir vers son pote et sa cousine. Ils sortirent un jeu de plateau et la partie finit en franche rigolade.

* * *

Le calme revenu et le jeu rangé, les trois ados s'allongèrent à même le sol, sur le ventre, pour discuter.

\- Hey vous deux, je peux vous parler de tout hein? Vraiment de tout je veux dire, demanda Stiles un peu tendu.

\- Bien sûr Stiles. On est potes depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Et moi tu sais que je t'adore et que tu peux tout me dire et je n'ai pas peur de tout te dire. Vas-y lance-toi!

\- Ben… je voulais parler de Derek Hale. Ça fait un moment qu'on se cause plus et… jeudi à cause du cours de gym on a rediscuté ensemble et aujourd'hui je suis allé à la sortie scolaire avec lui.

\- C'est cool si vous redevenez amis, même après ce qu'il y a eu à la soirée de Lydia.

\- Ouais à ce propos mon Scotty, je dois t'avouer que j'ai volontairement laissé de côté certaines infos sur cette soirée. Quand je suis parti de la fête, je suis allé me cacher au fond du jardin et Derek m'a retrouvé à quatre heures du matin et il m'a ramené à la maison et… enfin… on s'est embrassé. Pour de vrai… avec la langue.

Scott laissa sa tête tomber sur la moquette.

\- Pourquoi je le sentais? J'en étais sûr qu'un coup tu allais m'avouer un truc comme ça. Mais tu es gay?

\- Non. Je suis même pas attiré par lui en plus, mais je sais pas je… j'ai laissé faire et j'ai pas spécialement détesté… parce que… j'ai réitéré ça cet après-midi avant de rentrer.

\- Sérieux Stiles, tu l'as de nouveau embrassé? Pourquoi? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, demanda Tiphaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas Tiphaine. Je crois juste que j'aime bien ça c'est tout. Et puis, j'avais jamais embrassé personne avant, alors c'est peut-être l'effet qui me plaît. Quoi qu'il en soit vous gardez ça pour vous hein, je vous fais confiance. Tiphaine pas un mot à Stu ou à mes parents et Scott pas un mot à Allison ou Isaac et à Stu non plus, ça va de soi.

\- Derek Hale et toi… j'ai du mal à réaliser.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble… c'est juste, on joue un peu, c'est tout. Mais c'est clair, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas plus que ça et il respecte. C'est chez lui que je vais demain parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il possède une bibliothèque impressionnante.

\- C'est toi qui vois… moi ça me dérange pas Stiles, même si tu te mets en couple avec Hale. Tu seras toujours mon best.

\- Merci Scotty t'es un pote vraiment.

Les ados parlèrent encore un long moment et Scott finit par rentrer chez lui. Madame et Monsieur Stilinski dormaient déjà.

* * *

Stuart avait rendez-vous avec Malia au parc. La jeune fille était déjà là quand il arriva. Elle monta directement dans la petite voiture bleue du garçon (elle-même n'avait pas de voiture). Elle vivait seule avec son père avec très peu de moyens et elle préférait dépenser son argent en habits que pour une voiture.

\- Tu attendais depuis longtemps?

\- Non je venais d'arriver. J'habite à moins de cinq minutes du parc. On va où?

\- Je pensais aller au point de vue.

\- J'espère juste qu'on sera seuls.

\- Un samedi soir à cette heure-ci, on risque bien d'être seuls.

Malia alluma la radio et fredonna doucement pendant que Stuart conduisait jusqu'au point de vue. Il se gara sur le petit parking désert. Malia recula son siège le plus possible et Stuart vint s'y asseoir en passant sous elle. Il la prit sur ses cuisses et la jeune fille tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle rompit le baiser pour se retourner et se placer sur lui, visage contre visage. Très vite les premiers habits partirent et furent jetés sur la banquette arrière. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent avec le haut de leur corps nu et Stuart posa ses deux mains sur les seins parfaits de la jeune fille qui frissonna au contact et se cambra. Il caressa les deux rondeurs, les lécha, les suça, mordilla les mamelons qui durcirent sous l'assaut. Malia mordit tendrement l'épaule de Stuart en y laissant la marque de ses dents. ''Vraiment sauvage'', pensa le garçon, mais il n'en fit pas état. Ils se relevèrent un peu pour retirer les habits du bas. Sensuellement Malia s'accroupît en bas du siège et prit en bouche le membre gonflé de Stuart qui gémit en se cambrant un peu.

\- Putain Malia!

Elle le lécha, le suça, le pompa avec avidité et le garçon se sentit venir très vite. Elle lâcha le sexe et s'appliqua à enfiler un préservatif dessus avant de revenir s'asseoir sur Stuart, son dos contre le torse du jeune. Il la pénétra doucement. C'était chaud, doux, glissant… juste parfait. Stuart posa ses mains sur les seins de Malia et les caressa pendant que la jeune fille bougeait sur sa verge dressée. Il lui mordilla les épaules. Elle cria son nom plusieurs fois et gémit comme une déesse. Au bout de dix minutes de va-et-vient parfaits, il n'en pouvait plus et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jouir avant elle. Elle cria plus fort et se cambra contre lui en frissonnant des pieds à la tête et il sut qu'il pouvait enfin se libérer… il se laissa aller et vint dans un râle de plaisir non dissimulé. La jeune fille se retira et s'affala sur le siège conducteur pour reprendre son souffle. Stuart ferma les yeux quelques secondes, retira son préservatif qu'il mit dans un petit cornet et se rhabilla du mieux qu'il put sans devoir sortir de la voiture. Malia fut obligé de sortir par contre et Stuart l'observa se rhabiller lentement, son corps sublime se recouvrant peu à peu. Après ce moment chaud, ils allèrent manger quelque chose dans une crêperie. Ils prirent leur temps, discutèrent beaucoup, parlèrent de l'anniversaire de Stuart.

\- C'est dommage que ton frère n'ait pas de copine. On pourrait faire des sorties à quatre.

\- Ouais dommage et ce sera visiblement pas pour demain. Il est un peu en phase étrange mon frère en ce moment.

\- Ça arrive parfois à notre âge. Ça va passer. En tout cas il est énergique, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Si ce n'était que lui dans ma famille. Mais ma mère aussi et ma cousine aussi.

La jeune fille avisa l'heure à sa montre.

\- Il faut que je rentre sinon mon père va appeler les flics.

\- Mon père ne bosse même pas cette nuit.

Malia sourit tendrement. Ils sortirent du petit restaurant, revinrent dans la voiture et le garçon démarra. Il s'arrêta devant chez Malia et l'embrassa un moment avant de la laisser partir. En rentrant il se demanda s'il était vraiment amoureux de la jeune fille ou pas? Avait-il déjà été amoureux? Oh oui qu'il avait déjà été amoureux! Et il l'était encore, mais pas de Malia.

Il rentra à la maison. Pas un bruit. Il monta se coucher et trouva son frère endormi dans son lit une main touchant le sol. Il se changea et se coucha sur son futon.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en voyant la chambre baignée de lumière. Il entendit un ronflement léger et vit son frère endormit sur son futon. Il se leva doucement et descendit à la salle de bain. Aucun bruit dans la maison, pourtant il était déjà huit heures du matin. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Les cheveux encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude, il avait dû beaucoup bouger cette nuit. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et soupira. Il hésita puis se décida à prendre une douche rapide, ce serait déjà ça de fait, parce qu'il y en avait quatre qui devaient passer après lui. Il se surprit à avoir une érection.

\- Mais hééé, c'est pas le moment là franchement.

Il se trouva con de parler à son sexe et hésita quelques secondes avant de succomber à l'envie. Pour la première fois il ne pensa pas qu'à Lydia, mais aussi aux filles du magazine de son frère. Le plaisir en fut bien plus intense et il se dit qu'il comprenait mieux que son frère adore ça. Il se lava, sortit de la douche et se sécha. Il remonta dans sa chambre enroulé dans une serviette moelleuse et ouvrit doucement son armoire. Il détailla ses habits, rien de bien génial. Que pourrait-il mettre pour aller chez Derek? Il se frappa le front de se poser une question aussi débile. Il mit simplement un bermuda noir et un t-shirt noir avec un gros imprimé green lantern devant. Parfait! Il coiffa, avec les mains, ses cheveux en bataille. Ben voilà ça c'était fait. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'installa au salon pour jouer à la console.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, qui fut tardif pour un dimanche, il se prépara à partir chez Derek. Il dit à ses parents qu'il allait retrouver Isaac au Lycée et partit. Il conduisit jusqu'à la forêt et emprunta le chemin qui menait au manoir. Quand il se parqua devant la bâtisse, il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Il vit une fille qui courait dans le jardin. Elle se stoppa quand elle le vit et partit se réfugier dans les jambes d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage bienveillant. La femme vint le saluer alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle était la maman de Derek. La fille devait être Cora.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Stiles. Mon fils m'a parlé de toi et m'a dit que tu allais venir. Tu veux boire une citronnade en l'attendant? Il est allé se doucher, mais il devrait arriver dans peu de temps.

\- Bonjour. Ben c'est volontiers pour la citronnade merci.

La femme lui fit signe de la suivre et Stiles obtempéra. Elle l'amena sur une petite terrasse et l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise en métal. Il prit place en souriant et la femme lui servit un grand verre de citronnade. Il le sirota lentement et vit soudain apparaître Derek sur la terrasse. En bermuda noir et… uniquement en bermuda. Il ne le vit pas tout de suite et s'adressa en premier à sa mère.

\- Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mon t-shirt bleu avec le tour de manches blanc?

\- Il sèche dans le jardin mon chéri. Il y a ton ami qui est là.

Derek se retourna et vit Stiles attablé. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse musclé de Derek. Il était à tomber, le prince charmant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs approcha et Stiles put le détailler encore mieux. Il était diablement sexy ce mec.

\- Je t'ai fait attendre, je suis désolé.

\- Pas de soucis. Ta maman m'a offert à boire.

\- Tu restes là ou tu viens avec moi chercher mon t-shirt?

Stiles se leva et suivit Derek dans le jardin. Ils firent le tour de la maison pour aller derrière et Derek trouva son t-shirt suspendu sur un fil tiré entre deux poteaux. Il le prit et Stiles put admirer le dos du jeune. Même son dos était sublime et que dire de sa chute de reins… oh bordel, il était mal barré.

\- C'est un vrai tatouage? Demande Stiles en voyant un symbole noir entre les omoplates de Derek.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait pour mes dix-huit ans.

\- Ca fait mal?

\- Ça va encore.

\- C'est un triskel c'est ça?

Derek se retourna vers lui, étonné.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est un triskel?

\- Ouais, c'est un symbole celte qui représente trois choses qui vont toujours ensemble. Ça a une signification pour toi?

\- Bien sûr sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon on va voir ces bouquins?

\- Je te suis.

Stiles suivit Derek et fut surpris de sentir son regard dévier sur les fesses appétissantes…. wow, wow, wow, nom de Dieu! Stiles se gifla mentalement et continua de suivre son ami qui le conduisit à l'intérieur du manoir, puis à l'étage pour ouvrir une porte donnant sur…. une pièce grande comme les chambres de Stiles et de Stuart réunies, avec des livres du sol au plafond. Stiles n'avait jamais vu ça. Derek l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière eux

\- Et tu arrives encore à aller prendre des livres à la bibliothèque?

Derek sourit à la remarque et laissa son ami admirer la bibliothèque. Il aimait cette pièce et était heureux d'y amener Stiles. Il n'avait jamais amené personne ici.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **à mardi pour le prochain. kissous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mardi,**

 **je me suis pas trompé cette fois :-)**

 **voici les chapitres 9 des twins et...**

 **bonne lecture. rien à dire en particulier sur ce chapitre :-)**

 **ah si, Warning ! Peter Hale !**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek observa Stiles tourner dans la bibliothèque. Il se surprit à sourire tendrement en regardant le jeune homme qui ne contenait plus sa joie. Le plus âgé le rejoignit alors qu'il était dans la grande section ''livres historiques''.

\- Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti.

\- Faut reconnaître que waouh… la collection de dingue. Impressionnant! Déjà le manoir est impressionnant, mais là… je ne trouve même pas mes mots pour décrire cet endroit. C'est à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel amoureux des livres. Haaaannn des livres sur les loups-garous!

\- Tu aimes les loups-garous?

\- Je m'y intéresse beaucoup. Même si ça n'existe pas, c'est un sujet passionnant. Tu connais l'histoire de la bête du Gévaudan?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux juste regarder celui-là? Demanda Stiles en désignant un petit livre tout fin avec une reliure bleue.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

Délicatement Stiles sortit le livre et s'assit par terre. Il l'ouvrit lentement et regarda chaque page avec attention. Derek vint s'asseoir vers lui.

\- Si tu veux je peux demander à mon père s'il est d'accord de te le prêter. Au fait, si ma sœur voulait à tout prix son livre la dernière fois c'est parce qu'elle avait glissé des photos, disons un peu intime, dedans.

\- Oh… je comprends mieux alors. Désolé d'avoir insisté.

\- Pas grave.

\- Dis au fait Derek, tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question…tu aimes les garçons?

\- Tu reviens là-dessus? La réponse me paraît plutôt évidente, mais si tu as vraiment besoin de l'entendre, je vais te répondre. Oui, j'aime les garçons et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

\- Ça date de quand?

\- D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

\- Ah… alors tu ne t'es jamais posé la question?

\- Non! Tu te poses la question toi?

\- Ben, tu sais que je suis hyper amoureux de Lydia Martin, mais je ne sais pas… j'aime bien quand je suis avec toi et soyons honnêtes, je te trouve méga sexy sans compter que j'aime bien quand on s'embrasse. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je sois attiré par toi ni même par aucun garçon en fait.

Derek se leva et tendit sa main à Stiles pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Tu es toujours aussi charmant ou c'est juste une façade?

\- Tu devrais poser cette question à mon oncle. Il passe son temps à rire de moi à ce sujet. Il me répète sans arrêt qu'on n'est plus au 18ème siècle.

\- Il n'a pas tort en même temps hein. On est plus au temps du baisemain et… sans vouloir te vexer, mais parfois on dirait que tu en fais un peu trop.

\- Désolé, je suis comme ça et moi, je regrette le temps des baisemains.

Stiles sourit et emporta avec lui le petit livre bleu pour suivre Derek. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et longèrent un long couloir. Au bout, Derek ouvrit une porte et invita Stiles à entrer.

\- Ma chambre, dit-il simplement en tirant sa chaise de bureau vers Stiles.

Le jeune s'assit dessus et détailla la pièce. Un lit deux places aux draps violets foncés et dessus, des coussins qui paraissaient sacrément moelleux. Une table de nuit en bois noir, un bureau en bois noir aussi avec des livres posés dessus et tout un mur avec une bibliothèque remplie de bouquins et dans un coin sur un petit tabouret, un trophée de basket. Stiles se leva de la chaise sous le regard interrogateur de Derek. Il se planta devant la bibliothèque et détailla chaque titre. Il sentit Derek derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. Il frissonna en se demandant ce que Derek allait faire et si allait faire quelque chose ou pas. Mais le plus âgé se contenta de regarder ce que Stiles faisait.

\- Si tu veux des livres, hésite pas à me dire, je te les prête volontiers.

Stiles se retourna lentement pour faire face à Derek.

\- Merci.

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Derek et instinctivement il recula contre la bibliothèque.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, dit Derek d'un ton sec.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu me donnes envie de me jeter sur toi et de te faire des trucs du genre un peu chaud, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Stiles déglutit et se colla encore plus à la bibliothèque sans pour autant cesser de regarder Derek. Il le vit s'approcher et une main du garçon s'appuya contre une étagère. Derek se pencha à peine et vint cueillir les lèvres de Stiles qui ne résista pas et répondit au baiser. Le plus jeune voulu attirer Derek contre lui, mais celui-ci recula en rompant le baiser et mit précipitamment ses mains dans ses poches. Il se racla la gorge et baissa la tête en regardant le sol.

\- Heum… je devrais plutôt te faire visiter le manoir et le jardin. On reviendra voir les livres plus tard. Tu peux laisser celui de mon père sur mon bureau.

Derek sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Stiles posa le livre bleu sur le bureau et remarqua un agenda ouvert à la page du jour. Il eut un sourire en voyant son prénom écrit sur la case. Il sortit de la chambre et vit son ami appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés et toujours les mains dans les poches. Il en profita pour le détailler. Ce mec était beau comme… comme quoi d'ailleurs? Il ne trouvait même pas un mot adéquat. Les livres et les poèmes parlent de beau comme le soleil, beau comme la joie, beau comme un dieu, mais dans le cas de Derek, c'était autre chose. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit ses yeux verts et regarda Stiles en sortant les mains de ses poches.

\- Viens je te fais visiter.

Stiles suivit Derek à travers les couloirs. Le manoir avait deux étages au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée. Tout en haut se trouvait les chambres des adultes. L'oncle Peter avait une sorte de suite que Derek fit visiter en vitesse. Deux salles de bain et trois bureaux et bien sûr la chambre parentale. Sobre mais magnifique. Ils redescendirent au premier et Derek montra en vitesse les deux salles de bains de l'étage et les chambres de ses sœurs. Le rez-de-chaussée comptait un grand salon, la bibliothèque, une immense cuisine et une salle à manger démesurée. Deux toilettes et une salle d'eau et wow… une salle de bal. Stiles tourna dans l'immense pièce les bras écartés. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de place.

\- C'est hallucinant… tu en as de la place pour en danser des slows ici purée.

Stiles repéra dans un coin des instruments de musique. Il s'approcha du piano blanc et pressa une touche.

\- Tu sais jouer? Lui demanda Derek en le rejoignant.

\- Un peu… ma mère avait un piano, quand on était petits Stu et moi on en jouait de temps en temps. Tu en joues toi?

\- Je joue de tous les instruments qu'il y a ici.

\- T'es impressionnant comme mec en fait.

\- T'as pas idée!

\- Bon… on va visiter dehors? Demanda Stiles soudain mal à l'aise.

Derek l'entraîna en lui prenant le poignet, mais Stiles se détacha de l'étreinte pour mettre sa main dans celle de son ami.

* * *

Stuart et Tiphaine discutaient au salon chez les Stilinski, alors que le temps était magnifique dehors.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta maman? Demanda le jeune homme couché en travers d'un divan.

\- Ouais. Elle va bien, mais le traitement est dur et ça me fait mal de ne pas la voir.

\- Papa a dit qu'on va aller la voir le week-end prochain. On irait beaucoup plus si elle n'avait pas autant besoin de repos.

\- Oui… moi aussi j'aimerais aller y plus souvent. Elle s'en sortira. Nos mères sont des battantes.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Vous avez décidé ce que vous allez faire pour vos dix-huit ans, Stiles et toi?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire avec lui. À part Scotty, on n'a pas les mêmes amis, pas les mêmes goûts. Je préfère faire une soirée pour moi avec mes amis et fêter en famille avec Stiles autour d'un bon dîner.

\- C'est toujours en rapport avec la fête de Lydia?

\- Y a de ça, mais pas que… on a beau être jumeaux on est quand même super différents. Le seul truc qu'on a en commun c'est notre amour de l'informatique.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Dis tu as déjà pensé que Stiles pouvait être gay?

Stuart eu un petit rire qui fit tressauter ses épaules.

\- J'y ai pensé des tas de fois et ça ne date pas d'hier. Il n'est pas amoureux de Lydia, il est fasciné par elle… elle représente la perfection féminine à ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour et il ne veut pas le comprendre.

\- Mais toi par contre tu es réellement amoureux d'elle?

\- Comment tu…?

\- Il suffit de te regarder. Ça se voit, mais comme il y a Jackson et bien tu t'effaces et tu vas avec d'autres filles.

\- Tu vois ça, Stiles il ne l'a jamais remarqué.

\- Parce que tu gardes un masque face à lui. Comme si tu ne voulais pas qu'il puisse te cerner. Lui par contre n'en a pas et c'est ce qui fait que tu repères des trucs sur lui qu'il ne voit pas lui-même. C'est sûrement pas si simple et beau d'être jumeaux, surtout à l'adolescence quand tout se bouscule.

\- C'est parfois génial et parfois non. Notre enfance a été superbe jusqu'à… nos quatorze ou quinze ans et maintenant c'est un peu compliqué

\- ça va changer ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et toi tu as déjà pensé que Stiles pouvait être gay.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais en ce moment, il n'est pas chez Isaac. Il a été invité chez Derek.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus voir Derek?

\- Ça a changé depuis jeudi. Ils sont allés hier à la sortie scolaire.

\- Pourquoi il faut que ce soit Hale?

\- Pourquoi il faut que pour toi ce soit Lydia?

\- D'accord j'ai compris.

\- En plus ce mec est adorable. Gentleman, gentil, prévenant… un brin dragueur et sûr de lui, mais comme tous les mecs finalement. Sérieusement, personne ne résisterait à ce mec c'est impossible. Bon en ayant un minimum d'intérêt pour lui quand même hein. Toi tu résisterais bien sûr.

\- Je l'enverrais chier oui surtout.

\- Voilà, donc si ton frère ne le fait pas, c'est que quelque part il est intéressé.

\- Je vois… c'est bien d'avoir une fille à la maison. Ça change! Sinon pour mon anniversaire, j'irais bien au bowling moi. Le mois d'octobre va être chargé. Scott qui est du 6, Stiles et moi du 17 et la fête annuelle d'Halloween organisée par Lydia le 31.

\- ça en fait de l'animation. Tu vas lui dire à Stiles que je t'ai avoué où il est?

\- Non. J'attends qu'il me parle de tout ça lui-même. Les conseils de maman sont souvent bons à prendre. Il est pas prêt et je ne suis pas sûr de l'être non plus, alors j'attendrai qu'il fasse le pas.

\- Il faut qu'il le réalise lui-même et ça ira très bien à partir de là.

\- Je sais que tu as raison Tiphaine. De mon côté, il faudrait que je parle à Lydia.

Stuart repensa au test de grossesse. Il avait su que Jackson était au courant et Lydia avait dû en refaire un qui s'était avéré négatif, mais toute l'équipe avait bien stressé pour elle. Mais ça avait permis qu'elle se rapproche du groupe de Stuart. Au moins un bon côté. Elle était très souvent avec eux maintenant et Stiles avait remarqué, mais n'avait rien demandé. Stuart savait depuis une semaine que le couple Lydia et Jackson battait sérieusement de l'aile et si la belle rousse s'avérait être bientôt libre, Stuart n'allait pas attendre de se la faire piquer. Malia et lui c'était bien, c'est vrai, mais côté sentiments ni l'un ni l'autre n'en éprouvaient.

* * *

Stiles était assis dans le jardin des Hale à attendre Derek qui était allé chercher à manger quand un homme se posa à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour.

Stiles tourna la tête et détailla l'homme. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux châtains, apparemment plutôt grand et certainement pas encore à la quarantaine ou à peine.

\- Euh… bonjour.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour Laura toi et trop vieux pour Cora, alors je dirais, Derek?

\- Euh… je suis un ami de Derek oui.

\- Et il est où cet avorton?

\- Partit chercher à manger.

\- Et il abandonne son si mignon petit copain tout seul dans un grand jardin.

Stiles recula doucement et se leva.

\- Je… euh… je vais aller voir où il est…

Et Stiles couru vers la maison. Il trouva Derek au salon en train de poser des verres sur un plateau.

\- ça va Stiles?

\- Ouais… je… y a un mec bizarre dans ton jardin.

\- Il a les yeux bleus?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est mon crétin d'oncle Peter. Fais pas gaffe, il a un côté psychopathe.

\- Alors ça, c'est vraiment pas sympa Derek! Dit le fameux oncle en entrant dans le salon.

Sans le vouloir Stiles se planqua légèrement derrière Derek. L'oncle le regarda faire et se mit à rire.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

Pas rassuré pour autant Stiles regarda Derek.

\- Il ne va pas te manger. Fiche-nous la paix Peter. Vas voir si tu peux aller embêter Cora ou Laura.

\- C'est la première fois que tu nous amènes quelqu'un ici.

\- Ne te méprends pas, il est venu pour des livres. Maintenant fiche nous la paix, tu seras gentil.

\- Si je peux juste me permettre une question. Est-ce que tu sais…

\- Peter, laisse-les tranquille! J'ai besoin de toi en cuisine, claqua une voix féminine.

D'un même mouvement, Stiles et Derek se tournèrent vers la gauche. Madame Hale se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette femme dégageait une autorité naturelle incroyable. Même Stiles aurait été tenté de la suivre à la cuisine. Peter abdiqua et suivit la femme.

\- Mon oncle ne résiste pas à l'autorité de sa sœur. Tant mieux! Tu veux retourner dehors?

\- Il fait trop bon pour rester dedans.

\- Tu as raison.

Derek et Stiles repartirent s'installer sur l'herbe douce du jardin. Ils burent de la citronnade et Stiles mangea des pains au chocolat. Après cet en-cas, Stiles se laissa glisser dans l'herbe pour admirer le ciel.

\- Il fait vraiment bon chez toi. Par contre, je vais devoir rentrer parce que j'ai pas pris mon Adderall avec moi.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Derek en tournant la tête vers Stiles.

\- Mon médicament. Je suis hyperactif avec un trouble du déficit de l'attention.

\- D'accord. Tu vas partir maintenant?

\- Ouais, répondit Stiles en se relevant. On se voit demain au lycée.

Il se mit debout et Derek suivit le mouvement. Ils repartirent dans le manoir pour aller chercher le livre bleu.

\- Tu ne voulais pas demander la permission à ton père? Demanda Stiles quand Derek lui tendit le livre.

\- Si, c'est juste! Viens suis-moi, il doit être dans son bureau.

Stiles suivit Derek à l'étage et le garçon frappa à une porte. Un homme grand, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds foncés vint ouvrir.

\- Oh c'est toi fils! Tu veux quelque chose?

\- Désolé de te déranger papa. Je te présente Stiles, dit-il en désignant le plus jeune à ses côtés. Il voulait voir la bibliothèque alors je l'ai invité ici et ce livre l'intéresse. Il peut l'emprunter quelques jours?

L'homme tendit sa main à plat vers Stiles et le jeune lui donna le livre. Le père de Derek y jeta un œil et le rendit à l'ado.

\- Bien sûr qu'il peut l'emprunter. C'est tout ce dont tu avais besoin?

\- Ouais… de toute façon, il doit rentrer. Merci papa.

\- C'est un plaisir de te voir un peu de temps en temps. Le père fit un clin d'œil à son fils et rentra dans son bureau en fermant la porte. Derek regarda la porte quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Désolé, il est pas mal occupé. Viens je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

\- Ben… je veux quand même aller dire au revoir à ta maman.

\- Alors on passe par la cuisine avant.

Les deux garçons allèrent à la cuisine et à peine entrés, Peter colla une cuillère dans une main de chaque ado et leur présenta un plat de pâte à gâteau.

\- Chocolat-banane, donnez-moi votre avis.

Derek regarda sa mère assise à la table et cette dernière hocha la tête. Rassurés, les deux garçons plongèrent leur cuillère dans la masse sucrée. Derek grimaça légèrement tandis que Stiles était déjà déçu du peu.

\- C'est super bon! S'extasia Stiles.

\- Derek, j'adore ton nouvel ami! Dis-moi qu'il va revenir que je lui fasse goûter d'autres trucs. Ça m'a l'air d'être un petit gourmand.

Peter fit un sourire bizarre à Stiles et partit vers le plan de travail.

\- Au-delà de goûter de la pâte à gâteau, tu voulais quelque chose Derek? Demanda Talia en regardant son fils comme si c'était incroyable de le voir là.

\- Moi non… Stiles voulait juste te dire au revoir.

\- Oh non mince, il s'en va déjà? Demanda Peter avec un air déçu en se retournant.

Derek décida de l'ignorer et madame Hale agita sa main vers son frère pour lui signifier de se remettre à ce qu'il faisait. Elle se leva de table et vint serrer la main de Stiles.

\- Tu es le bienvenu au manoir quand tu veux Stiles. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais lire, c'est très bien.

\- Merci. Oui j'adore ça… je lis beaucoup, surtout les mythes et légendes qui me passionnent. Je dois rentrer, mais si Derek m'invite à nouveau je reviendrai avec plaisir. Merci pour votre accueil. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir Stiles.

Stiles se retourna et sortit de la cuisine avec Derek sur ses talons.

* * *

À la cuisine du Manoir, Peter terminait de mélanger sa pâte et Talia se rassit sur sa chaise.

\- C'est son petit copain? Demanda Peter à sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais je pense que ce jeune Stiles plaît à mon fils. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il amène quelqu'un. Même si ce n'est qu'en ami.

\- C'est vrai! Peut-être que l'école publique l'aide un peu à s'ouvrir aux autres. Ça ne fera pas de mal. J'hésite à mettre Cora au lycée public l'année prochaine.

\- Ça risque d'être plus compliqué avec ta cadette.

\- Oui je sais. Si Derek est déjà bien en retrait et parle peu, ce n'est rien à côté de Cora. Et toi, quand Derek amène enfin une fois un ami, évite de lui faire peur.

\- C'était pas méchant. Il est juste mignon ce gosse.

\- Tu es incorrigible Peter, vraiment!

* * *

Derek accompagna Stiles à sa voiture. Le jeune ouvrit la portière, posa le livre sur le siège passager en se tendant par-dessus le siège conducteur et Derek ne put rater la vue sur les fesses adorables. Il se secoua quand Stiles revint à une position normale et qu'il se planta devant lui.

\- Merci pour tout Derek. C'était super sympa comme après-midi. Je serais bien resté encore un peu, mais vraiment je dois y aller avant que ça devienne critique pour moi. Le manque de mon médicament me provoque des crises de panique et je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de voir ça. Déjà là tu vois je sens que je commence à parler trop et trop vite et de n'importe quoi. Bref, on se voit demain et je te redis pour mon anniversaire mais je préfère laisser d'abord Scott décider pour le sien. Il est née le 6 octobre donc c'est vraiment bientôt, alors il passe en priori…

\- Tu peux arrêter de parler autant et aussi vite? Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- Désolé, je reconnais que c'est affreux. Bref…je te laisse.

Stiles monta dans sa voiture et voulu démarrer quand la portière se rouvrit avec force, que Derek grimpa d'un bond sur le marchepied et vint poser un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui rougit fortement sous le coup.

\- On se voit demain. Bonne soirée, bonne nuit.

Derek descendit du marchepied et claqua la portière. Stiles fit un signe de tête en démarrant et prit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Stuart et sa mère étaient dans l'allée devant la maison quand un vélo s'arrêta devant chez eux. Stuart reconnu Isaac et sourit pour lui-même. S'il n'avait pas déjà su que Stiles n'était pas chez Isaac, cette visite l'aurait grillé.

\- Salut Isaac, lança joyeusement Claudia. Tu cherches quelqu'un?

\- Oui je voulais voir Stiles.

\- Stiles… mais il n'était pas avec toi?

\- Non.

\- Il nous a dit en partant qu'il venait chez toi.

Isaac descendit de son vélo, le posa délicatement par terre et vint vers madame Stilinski.

\- Il a dit ça quand?

\- En début d'après-midi. Tu es témoin hein Stuart? Demanda la mère en se tournant vers son fils.

\- Ouais. Il a dit que vous aviez rendez-vous au lycée, mais vu que tu es là, ça semble que c'était un bon gros mensonge à la mode Stiles.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais y aller. Madame, vous pouvez juste lui dire que je suis passé, il saura pourquoi.

\- Pas de problème Isaac, je lui dirai. Fais attention à toi en rentrant.

\- Merci. Au revoir.

Isaac remonta sur son vélo et partit en rebroussant chemin.

Claudia vint à côté de son fils.

\- Tu sais où étais ton frère?

\- Ben non… je pensais qu'il était chez Isaac.

\- Tu mens nettement moins bien que lui.

\- D'accord! C'est Tiphaine qui m'a dit qu'il n'était pas chez Isaac, mais je ne sais pas où il était exactement.

\- Merci pour ton honnêteté. Je verrai le reste avec lui quand il rentrera.

* * *

Après que Stiles soit parti, Derek alla récupérer le plateau du goûter dans le jardin et déposa le tout à la cuisine. Sa mère était toujours à table et leva la tête de son livre de cuisine quand elle le vit.

\- ça va mon chéri?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Il a l'air sympa Stiles. Il est en classe avec toi?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est bien. Il va revenir?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être…pour les livres.

\- J'ose te poser une question sans que tu te braques?

\- Mmmh, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Tu sors avec lui?

Derek prit un visage fermé et sortit de la cuisine sans répondre. Talia soupira.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est braqué!

La femme se retourna pour voir son mari dans l'encadrement de la porte de derrière.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. J'aurais au moins tenté.

L'homme vint entourer les épaules de sa femme de ses bras puissants et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- ça va aller mieux, Talia, il faut du temps.

\- Je sais bien, mais c'est un peu pénible ce manque de conversation avec nous. Cora au moins, elle nous parle.

\- Ne les compare pas Talia. J'ai été surpris en bien tout à l'heure moi. Il est venu frapper à mon bureau pour me demander si son ami pouvait emprunter un livre. J'avais presque oublié que notre fils avait les cheveux noirs.

\- Ah… toi aussi? Dit Talia d'une petite voix en soupirant.

\- Talia, il a invité quelqu'un à venir ici. Il l'a amené dans la bibliothèque et il a passé du temps avec lui. C'est déjà un gros progrès. Avec nous ça va finir par venir. On sait ce qu'il a vécu cette année. Il lui faut du temps, du soutien et de la motivation. Sauf erreur, je crois qu'il a trouvé la motivation, c'est déjà pas mal.

\- C'est vrai… tu as sans doute raison Deucalion.

Talia sourit à son mari et se leva pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Dans la cuisine de la maison Stilinski, Claudia tournait en rond pendant que son mari était plongé dans un dossier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ment comme ça? Demanda la femme sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix.

\- Je me le demande aussi souvent Claudia.

Les parents Stilinski entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Claudia se précipita pour retenir son ado qui était déjà en haut de l'escalier.

\- Stiles, tu étais où?

\- Chez Isaac, je vous l'ai dit en partant. Pourquoi?

\- … Parce qu'Isaac est passé ici. Il te cherchait.

Claudia vit son ado blêmir d'un coup. Il tenta de bégayer un truc avant de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

 **et voilà, je vous dit à jeudi et je vous remercie pour tout.**

 **favs, follows, rw... vous êtes adorables. :-)**

 **kiss Kitsune**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **on est jeudi, et c'est le jour des twins.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le shérif, resté à la cuisine, entendit un ''boum'' qui lui fit lever la tête de son travail et puis il entendit sa femme crier:

\- John! Il est tombé, il est tombé!

Il se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'en haut de l'escalier où Stuart et Tiphaine étaient déjà debout à côté du corps immobile de Stiles. Le père souleva son fils par-dessous les aisselles et Stuart prit les jambes de son frère. Ils le posèrent sur son lit et le shérif plaça un coussin sous les jambes de l'ado. Sa femme arriva dans la chambre avec Tiphaine. Elle posa une serviette humide sur le front de son fils qui ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Tu vas chercher à boire s'il te plaît Stuart, ordonna le père à voix basse.

Stuart se précipita à la cuisine en bas et revint avec un verre d'eau. Stiles releva le buste doucement, but le verre puis remercia son frère et se recoucha.

\- Pardon maman d'être tombé, murmura Stiles.

Tiphaine tira son cousin Stuart en dehors de la chambre pour laisser Stiles et ses parents seuls.

\- Désolé maman, dit Stiles d'une voix éteinte.

\- Que tu sois tombé n'est pas le problème Stiles, tu le sais bien. Pourquoi tu as menti? Tu n'es pas allé chez Isaac alors j'aimerais savoir où tu étais.

\- Chez Derek.

\- Le Derek qui est venu ici la dernière fois? Celui qui n'est ni ton ami ni celui de ton frère?

\- Ouais… mais ça a un peu changé depuis.

\- Et pourquoi me cacher que tu allais chez lui? Enfin Stiles, c'est ridicule. Regarde maintenant on a tous eu peur parce que tu as fait un chute de tension.

\- Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis un bon moment. J'ai paniqué quand tu m'as dit qu'Isaac était venu. C'est vrai?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il voulait te voir, mais du coup il m'a juste demandé de te dire qu'il était passé et que tu saurais pourquoi.

\- Oh… oui c'est pour les notes de cours. Je lui donnerai demain. Là de toute façon je ne suis pas en état de conduire.

\- C'est certain. Tu es allé faire quoi chez ce Derek?

\- Rien en particulier… il a une bibliothèque impressionnante et des tas de livres sur les mythes et légendes. Il m'en a prêté un sur les loups-garous, il a l'air génial vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir menti?

\- De… à cause de Stuart… parce que j'ai dit que je n'étais pas ami avec Derek et je ne l'étais pas avant mais là… enfin c'est différent.

\- Différent dans quel sens, mon chéri?

\- Je…j e ne sais pas. Juste… c'est différent, c'est tout.

\- D'accord… écoute, je vais aller faire une course avec Tiphaine et Stuart.

Madame Stilinski quitta la chambre de son fils qui soupira avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un coup monté. Il réalisa quand il vit son père s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il lui sourit puis fit une grimace.

\- On peut parler Stiles?

\- Je… crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il en soupirant.

* * *

Talia Hale était devant la porte de la chambre de son fils et hésitait à frapper. Elle soupira et se décida à tenter le coup. Elle frappa trois fois et comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle se permit d'entrer. Son fils était assis à son bureau, des écouteurs sur les oreilles et visiblement il dessinait. Doucement elle alla mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Derek, ce dernier sursauta, froissa la feuille sous son crayon et la jeta dans sa poubelle avant de se lever violemment et de jeter un regard noir à sa mère.

\- Pardon mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je… on peut parler?

\- Non! Répondit sèchement Derek.

\- Derek…, Talia ne sut comment finir sa phrase et se contenta de regarder son fils.

\- J'ai rien à dire.

\- Enfin… Derek, je suis contente que tu aies amené quelqu'un ici mais… j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus. Est-ce que toi et lui…

\- Non!

\- D'accord. T'as pas envie de parler.

\- Pas avec toi non!

Les yeux de Talia s'humidifièrent et elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Derek, pourquoi tu ne veux plus nous parler?

\- Vous êtes exactement comme les autres. Et je ne veux pas parler à des gens comme ça. Maintenant laisse-moi!

Derek se retourna et se rassit en ignorant sa mère. Elle voulut encore dire quelque chose mais laissa tomber et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais s'arrêta avant de passer le seuil.

\- Tu veux dîner?

\- Je déjeunerai demain à la cantine.

Talia n'insista pas et sortit. Elle marchait dans le couloir quand elle rencontra sa fille Laura.

\- Salut maman! Lança joyeusement la jeune femme. Ça ne va pas?

\- C'est rien Laura… c'est ton frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

\- Rien du tout. Je voulais juste parler, mais ce n'est pas le moment visiblement.

\- Tu veux que j'essaye?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça finisse bien cette histoire.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Il… il a invité un ami ici cet après-midi. Un charmant garçon plein d'énergie et souriant… alors je me suis dit que peut-être il était prêt, mais j'ai espéré trop vite.

\- Derek a invité un ami? Et il a parlé avec lui?

\- Oui… il a même beaucoup parlé. Il l'a même fait entrer dans la bibliothèque et dans sa chambre.

\- Oh wow… je vais aller le voir.

\- Si ça ne va pas… abandonne ou n'hésite pas à nous appeler. Papa et Peter sont là si jamais.

La jeune femme sourit à sa mère et alla d'abord dans sa propre chambre se changer avant d'aller doucement ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son petit frère.

\- Derek?

Le garçon soupira et se retourna d'un coup sec.

\- C'est maman qui t'envoie?

\- Non. Au contraire, elle ne voulait pas que je vienne.

\- T'aurais dû l'écouter.

\- On peut parler… un peu? Demanda doucement Laura en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère.

\- Non! Claqua sèchement le jeune homme avant de se remettre à dessiner en ignorant sa sœur.

\- Bon pas grave… je peux faire la conversation pour deux finalement. C'est joli ta chambre… bon ça manque de décoration, mais je pense qu'on s'y fait. Tu devrais mettre une fleur sur le mur. J'en ai mis une chez Cora, ça fait vraiment joli. Ou autre chose si tu n'aimes pas les fleurs.

\- Tu veux quoi?

\- Oh… en fait ma tactique marche. Tu as invité un ami ici?

\- L'info a déjà fait le tour de la ville ou quoi?

\- Non juste le tour du manoir, c'est vite fait remarque. Alors ton ami?

\- Stiles, bientôt 18 ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux brun-miel, un mètre quatre vingt à peu près. Ça te suffit?

\- C'est un bon début. Ça prouve que tu ne l'as pas rencontré ce matin. Mignon?

\- Peu importe.

\- Tu ne sors pas avec lui alors?

\- Non.

\- Ok. Et pourquoi il est venu ici?

\- Il aime les livres. Je voulais lui montrer la bibliothèque. C'est tout!

\- Il va revenir?

\- Peter l'a traumatisé, donc je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler à maman et papa?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question?

\- On t'a toujours soutenu Derek, tu le sais très bien.

Le garçon leva la tête et se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… vous m'avez pensé coupable comme tous les autres. Et vous le croyez encore.

\- Derek, tu n'as jamais rien fait non plus pour nous montrer que tu n'étais pas coupable.

\- Je suis innocent bordel de merde!

\- Je le sais.

\- Maintenant tu le sais, oui. Maintenant que le jugement à été prononcé mais avant…tu as douté toi aussi Laura.

\- Enfin Derek tu n'aurais pas douté à notre place?

\- Fiche-le camp Laura!

\- Ne tente pas de me menacer Derek. Tu es allé chez ta psy hier?

\- Ouais… mais elle est aussi conne que vous tous!

Laura soupira et décida de laisser son frère tranquille avant qu'il s'énerve. Elle sortit de la chambre et partit à la cuisine. Son père et sa mère étaient là.

\- Ça a été? Demanda Talia en regardant sa fille.

\- Pas très constructif. La même rengaine que d'habitude. On ne l'a pas cru, on est tous cons et tous contre lui et j'ai rien appris sur son ami ni pourquoi il l'a invité. Du grand Derek quoi. Il a parlé chez la psy hier?

\- Elle m'a dit que non, mais elle a noté qu'il avait l'air un peu plus doux, presque content. Il a dit trois mots et est parti en la traitant d'idiote, mais au moins il y est allé et est resté presque jusqu'à la fin. Elle a noté ça comme un progrès

\- C'est un progrès, maman. Même si ce n'est pas ce à quoi on s'attend. Oui ça paraît nul, mais c'est une petite victoire à prendre en compte et à encourager. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire qu'il a été impoli, même si c'est ce qu'on devrait dire normalement. Mais la situation n'est pas normale de toute façon, alors vous êtes plus à ça près, je pense.

\- Tu as raison Laura.

* * *

Dans son lit, Stiles s'obstinait à regarder le plafond.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe? Demanda son père en jetant un œil à la chambre de son fils.

\- Je… sais surtout pas quoi dire en fait.

\- Et si on commençait par ce… Derek, c'est ça?

\- Ouais Derek… et si justement, on ne parlait pas de ce Derek?

\- Stiles!

\- Ouais bon ok. C'est en quelque sorte un ami à Stuart et je ne voulais pas être ami avec lui, mais il aime les livres et hier je suis allé à la sortie scolaire avec lui et aujourd'hui il m'a invité chez lui pour me montrer sa bibliothèque. Je te jure, tu as jamais vu une pièce avec autant de bouquins dedans. En même temps quand on voit le manoir Hale c'est clair que…

\- Tu as dit Hale? Demanda le shérif en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Ben ouais. Derek c'est le fils Hale, du Manoir.

Le shérif ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Oh Purée… donc Stu et toi vous êtes ami avec le fils Hale?

\- Ben, il est en classe avec nous. Pourquoi ça a l'air de t'inquiéter?... oh si je sais… il m'a parlé de son renvoi de l'école privée et m'a dit que tu l'avais innocenté pour un truc.

\- Faute de preuves oui, mais tout porte à croire qu'il est coupable.

\- Coupable de quoi?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à te parler de ça Stiles. Fais bien attention fiston s'il te plaît. Je le dirai aussi à ton frère mais le fils Hale est… dangereux, à mon avis… torturé et nuisible.

Stiles avala sa salive et soupira sans rien ajouter.

\- Il y a autre chose? Demanda le père.

\- Non… enfin… je suis allé à la dernière fête de Lydia déguisé en fille.

Le père laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai. Tu as quoi dans la tête?

\- Euh… un cerveau!

\- C'est pas vraiment drôle Stiles.

L'ado regarda la tête de son père et partit dans un fou rire sans retenu à s'en faire mal au ventre. Le shérif le regarda comme si il était fou et soupira avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre en secouant la tête.

* * *

En revenant des courses, Stuart, Claudia et Tiphaine virent John assit sur le perron.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda Claudia.

\- On va dire que oui. Sérieusement, je sais même plus quoi faire avec Stiles. Il ment effrontément comme pas permis et il trouve drôle de se pointer à une fête habillé en fille. On aura tout vu. Oh et en plus, il est allé au manoir Hale, parce que le fils Hale l'a invité.

\- Le fils Hale?...Oh Derek… bien sûr, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement quand il est venu ici?

\- Le fils Hale est venu ici? Demanda le shérif en se levant précipitamment.

\- Oui… le troisième jour de la rentrée. Il a apporté un livre à Stiles et je l'ai invité à boire un soda. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait être ce Derek.

\- Il a quoi Derek? Questionna Stuart en entrant dans le champ de vision de ses parents.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Stu. Viens avec moi.

Stuart suivit son père. Ils partirent le long du trottoir en direction du nord.

\- Il a quoi Derek Hale?

\- C'est ton ami?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est l'ami de Boyd et Erica surtout. Il traîne avec nous, c'est tout, pourquoi?

\- Il est dangereux Stuart.

\- Dangereux comment? Il a fait quoi?

\- Il a été accusé de meurtre et puis innocenté par manque de preuves, mais je reste persuadé, et je ne suis pas le seul, qu'il est coupable.

\- Mais ils le savent au lycée?

\- Je suppose que oui. C'est noté dans ses dossiers. Je pense qu'il est surveillé. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. Juste fait attention.

\- Si je dois faire attention papa, il y a quelque chose que je ferais mieux de te dire même si ce n'est pas mon rôle. Derek est… plutôt amoureux de Stiles et Stiles je ne sais pas, mais il joue un jeu bizarre depuis la rentrée avec Derek. Ils ont dansé ensemble à la fête de Lydia, où effectivement Stiles est venu en fille et ils se sont légèrement… bécotés, comme on dit dans ta génération.

Le shérif se stoppa dans sa marche. Il resta immobile un long moment. Stuart finit par agiter ses mains devant les yeux de son père.

\- Papa? PAPA?

Le shérif cligna des yeux et regarda son fils avant de s'asseoir difficilement sur le trottoir.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû me taire en fait, dit Stuart en regardant son père.

\- Je… Ohlà… je n'avais pas imaginé que… quand je pensais ami, j'étais loin de…

\- Tu veux que j'appelle maman pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher?

Le shérif leva doucement la tête.

\- Ouais appelle ta mère… je ne vais pas m'en remettre là…

Stuart appela sa mère qui vint les chercher en quelques minutes. Ils rentrèrent en silence et le père passa la soirée devant la télé enfermé dans son mutisme. Stiles resta au lit pour manger un bon bouillon bien salé sous les ordres de sa mère et Stuart et Tiphaine évitèrent de parler de quoi que ce soit qui tourne autour de Stiles.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Claudia se leva et vit son mari sur le perron, le regard tourné vers le ciel étoilé. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de John. Il ne se retourna pas, mais mis sa main sur celle de sa femme.

\- Tu as déjà pensé que Stiles… pouvait être différent?

\- Il est déjà différent John. De par sa maladie pour commencer et…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Claudia. Je parle de sexualité.

\- Oui John j'y ai déjà pensé. On en avait déjà parlé tu te souviens?

\- Oui, mais il avait onze ans… il avait fait un bec à je ne sais plus qui pour le remercier d'un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais… Il avait onze ans.

\- Je pense qu'il n'a pas changé depuis, John. Il a juste mis ça de côté et l'a renié totalement.

\- Et en plus le fils Hale. Misère!

\- Comment ça le fils Hale? Tu m'expliques?

Le shérif raconta à sa femme la conversation entre Stuart et lui.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant… mais rien ne nous prouve qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- Rien ne nous prouve non plus qu'ils ne le soient pas. Sans parler du passé de ce jeune homme.

\- Il a l'air charmant. Taciturne et fermé, mais charmant et faut avouer qu'il est plutôt… pas mal.

\- Sérieusement Claudia…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus? Le fait d'imaginer Stiles avec un garçon ou le fait de l'imaginer avec Derek Hale?

\- Les deux pour le moment et toi?

\- J'avoue que… les deux aussi. Mais Stiles ne l'a pas dit clairement. Je pense qu'il est encore dans le déni total et croché bêtement à sa Lydia. Ce n'est pas de l'amour pour Lydia, mais de la fascination. Elle doit représenter un idéal de la féminité ou quelque chose dans le genre… ou il suit juste Stuart.

\- Lui est amoureux de la fille Martin. Il a même été le premier à le dire, mais Stiles l'a dit ensuite et lui n'a jamais arrêté de le répéter… comparé à Stuart qui s'est vite tut sur ça et qui a enchaîné les petites histoires.

\- Stuart n'est pas un coureur de nature, je le sais… il est juste trop effacé pour dire ce qu'il veut et papillonne parce qu'il sait qu'il plaît aux filles. Je n'approuve de loin pas ce comportement, mais c'est sûrement sa façon d'être moins malheureux.

\- Génial! On a un fils dans le déni et un autre qui se protège du malheur en sautant sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile d'avoir des enfants. Si on se sort de ça, après ça devrait être moins compliqué quand ils seront vraiment adultes. John, par hasard tu as le numéro des parents Hale?

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi?

\- Les appeler. J'ai déjà vu de loin madame Hale et elle a l'air d'être une femme formidable. As-tu bien détaillé tout le dossier de ce Derek? Es-tu persuadé qu'il est coupable?

\- Tout le prouve, enfin Claudia.

\- Regarde encore une fois tous les éléments et fais les voir à tous les yeux que tu peux. On ne sait jamais. Des détails peuvent nous échapper parfois. Fais-le pour moi si tu ne le fais pas pour Stiles.

\- Je ne te résiste pas tu le sais bien. Je me penche là-dessus dès demain. Et pour Stiles?

\- Ça doit venir de lui. On n'a pas à le forcer. Il va finir par ouvrir les yeux, surtout si Derek s'intéresse vraiment à lui, comme Stuart semble le dire. Faut du temps, ça viendra.

\- Laissons-le temps au temps comme on dit.

\- Maintenant viens te coucher, tu vas tomber malade.

Le shérif sourit à sa femme, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de la suivre dedans et de refermer la porte sur l'extérieur.

* * *

Talia Hale ne dormait pas et traînait dans la cuisine quand elle entendit du bruit à l'étage. Elle alla dans le couloir et vit son fils dans l'escalier. Le jeune sursauta et voulut rebrousser chemin, mais finalement avança vers sa mère et lui tomba dans les bras en pleurant. En silence, la mère le berça doucement et caressa ses cheveux noirs.

\- Je suis innocent maman, hoqueta Derek.

\- Je le sais mon chéri. Je n'en ai jamais douté. On se devait d'être impartial, Derek, et ne pas fermer notre esprit à toutes les éventualités. Tu es mon fils et je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça Derek. Il faut que tu dises tout, mais vraiment tout. Qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences pour les autres. Ce n'est pas à toi de porter tout ça sur tes épaules si tu n'y es pour rien. Ça fait huit mois qu'on est là-dedans… il est temps que ça s'arrête et que tu redeviennes toi-même. Qu'on reprenne une vie de famille normale. Mais c'est à toi de faire le pas Derek. J'imagine que c'est dur, je comprends que tu as peur, mais pense que tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire et si toi tu souffres, nous aussi. Cora, Laura, Peter, ton père et moi, on est tous concernés et même tes amis. Boyd, Erica et d'autres que tu as peut-être. Et ce garçon qui est venu ici. C'est un ami? Plus que ça?

\- Pour moi il est plus.

\- Je vois. Il n'y a que toi qui peux changer tout ça et arrête de croire que personne n'est avec toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est posé la question, légitimement comme tout le monde, qu'on te pense coupable et qu'on te condamne. Maintenant vas dormir pour être en forme demain. Vis ta vie d'ado et passe ton année Derek, s'il te plaît. Prends ta revanche sur tout ça. Pour toi, pour nous, pour ta vie, celle que tu mérites. Juste une question, tu allais où comme ça?

\- Je comptais partir.

\- Vas te coucher on parlera de ça une autre fois.

Talia fit un baiser sur le front de son fils et celui-ci remonta l'escalier. En silence il partit se coucher dans son lit. Il enclencha son réveil et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla le lendemain et fut surpris que sa chambre soit autant baignée de lumière. Il avisa son réveil et remarqua qu'il avait été éteint et qu'il était dix heures du matin. Il se leva d'un bond et courut au salon.

\- Maman je suis en retard!

\- Je sais. J'ai appelé le lycée moi-même. Tu avais besoin de dormir. Ne te stresse pas, tu iras pour le premier cours de l'après-midi.

\- Tu leur as dit quoi?

\- Que tu avais un rendez-vous chez ta psy.

\- Merci maman.

\- Aller va te doucher, t'habiller et comme on est que nous deux… j'aimerais bien que tu me parles un peu de Stiles.

L'ado baissa la tête en souriant et partit à l'étage. Il prit une longue douche chaude, s'habilla d'un jean bleu et d'un pull gris et revint au salon. Il s'assit en face de sa mère et attendit qu'elle parle en premier.

\- Alors il a quel âge?

\- Euh… il va avoir dix-huit ans le 17 octobre. Il a un frère jumeau. C'est le fils… du shérif.

\- Oh… et c'est tout?

\- Non, il est hyperactif, très intelligent, il aime lire. Il me plaît beaucoup, mais il est amoureux d'une fille depuis des années.

\- Il sait qu'il te plaît?

\- Ouais. J'ai glissé des mots dans son casier et puis je l'ai un peu dragué aussi.

\- Tu as sorti ton romantisme?

\- Mouais. Même si oncle Peter se fiche de moi.

\- Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ton oncle?

\- Non!

\- Voilà, donc ne l'écoute pas. Tu as toujours été romantique, ce n'est pas nouveau. Comme tu as toujours aimé les garçons aussi. Et il n'a pas craqué?

\- Ben… je suis pas certain… on a un peu flirté, deux-trois baisers, mais il dit qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours évident pour tout le monde, tu sais. Il se pose sûrement pleins de questions. Il finira par trouver les réponses. Pour le moment si la situation vous convient à tous les deux alors, continuez comme ça. Vous êtes jeunes, vous pouvez vous le permettre. Tu lui as dit pour tes problèmes?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai évoqué comme ça le fait que j'ai été suspecté puis blanchi, mais pas plus.

\- Sois honnête avec lui, même si tu as peur. Si tu tiens à lui fais en sorte qu'il puisse avoir confiance en toi. Tu connais la devise. You don't trust me, I don't trust you.

\- Je sais maman. Dis ça t'embête si je vais au lycée maintenant? J'aimerais voir Stiles avant les cours.

\- Vas-y mon chéri.

Derek se leva en remerciant sa mère et partit. Il entra dans sa Camaro et respira à fond l'odeur du cuir. Il était temps qu'il remonte la pente. Il était temps qu'il rétablisse la vérité. Il était innocent et il allait le prouver, même si ça devait prendre des années. Finis de se laisser avoir par des peurs. Kate allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas à lui de subir pour cette salope. Elle avait voulu l'avoir et le détruire… ok, mais il allait riposter et riposter fort. Il prit son portable, écrivit un message à Stiles et composa un numéro. Il attendit quatre sonneries et soudain quelqu'un répondit

\- Allo?

\- Salut, c'est Derek. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es toujours prêt à m'aider?

\- Bien sûr Derek je te l'ai promis. Il s'agit de Kate?

\- Oui!

\- Ça fait huit mois que j'attendais ton appel, tu sais. Heureux d'entendre que tu te décides enfin.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé pour ça. On peut se voir?

\- Passe ce soir chez moi.

\- C'est parfait. À ce soir Chris.

Il raccrocha, sourit et démarra.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre. on se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite. kiss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **on retrouve nos Twins Stilinski**

 **en ce joli mardi...**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

\- Je me suis demandé où tu étais ce matin.

Derek était arrivé au lycée en peu de temps et avait attendu que la pause de midi arrive enfin pour voir Stiles. Il était content, là, maintenant. Ils étaient assis sur un banc dans la cour de l'établissement. Stiles croquait dans un sandwich et Derek le regardait.

\- Désolé. J'ai raté l'heure du réveil. Je me suis levé à dix heures.

\- Oh wow! Finalement hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder ta bibliothèque personnelle. Tu me réinvites quand?

Derek cessa tout mouvement et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Sérieusement tu veux revenir chez moi? Mon oncle ne t'a pas traumatisé?

\- Si complètement… je me suis senti comme un pauvre agneau qui va être mangé par un loup affamé, mais sinon je vais m'en remettre et oui je veux bien revenir chez toi si tu m'invites.

\- Ok. Ben c'est quand tu veux. Même un soir après les cours, mais pas ce soir je dois passer voir quelqu'un.

\- Dis Derek, je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu… dérangeant?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est mon père qui a dit un truc, en fait mes parents ont su que j'étais venu chez toi hier et enfin… il a dit que tu étais… dangereux.

\- … C'est pas une question ça. Écoute, ton père m'a interrogé il y a huit mois pour une affaire de meurtre, dont je ne vais pas te parler ici, mais voilà et je sais qu'il ne me considère pas comme innocent malgré le jugement. J'ai l'air dangereux?

\- Non, du tout, en tout cas pas quand tu te montres doux et romantique.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Stiles, Derek lui prit la main et posa un baiser dessus. Stiles fit un petit sourire à Derek et rougit légèrement. Le plus vieux soupira.

\- Tu fais quoi après les cours Stiles?

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas libre aujourd'hui?

\- Je ne le suis pas non, mais je me disais que, pour pouvoir t'expliquer comme il faut ce qui m'est arrivé, il serait bien que tu me suives chez Chris.

\- C'est qui Chris?

\- Christopher Argent. Celui par qui tout a commencé et le seul à être d'accord pour m'aider. Il attendait depuis huit mois que je l'appelle, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de le faire avant. J'avais peur qu'il dise vouloir m'aider, mais que lorsque je téléphonerais, il m'envoie me faire voir.

\- Argent? Comme Allison Argent?

\- C'est son grand frère oui et ils ont une sœur de mon âge. Kate! Elle était avec moi au lycée privé.

\- Et je sens qu'elle a tout à voir là-dedans?

\- Exactement. Bon on va en cours?

\- Ouais, répondit Stiles en se levant du banc. Du coup ce soir j'ai envie de t'accompagner chez ce Chris.

Derek se leva en souriant et posa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles en murmurant:

\- Merci!

Ils partirent côte à côte pour rentrer dans le lycée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Derek à peine fut-il entré. Il s'inquiéta d'abord que ce soit mauvais signe et puis il comprit pourquoi tout le monde le regardait.

\- C'est quoi le problème? Lui chuchota Stiles.

\- Les auditions demain pour le spectacle. Je crois que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je fasse le prince.

Derek arqua les sourcils en signe de questionnement et la majorité des regards le lâchèrent.

\- Quand tu dis le prince tu penses à Roméo?

\- Ben oui quelle question! Tu as lu Roméo et Juliette?

\- Il y a longtemps ouais. Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie de jouer Roméo.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer tout court. Si je peux me contenter de m'occuper des rideaux ça sera déjà énorme je t'assure.

Stiles rit et tapota l'épaule de Derek avant de partir rejoindre Scott à son casier.

\- Re Scotty!

\- Hey… ça faisait longtemps dis donc!

\- Ha, Ha t'es marrant.

\- Je sais. Ça va avec Hale?

\- à quel niveau ça doit aller?

\- Ben… vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

\- Non… est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ou pas du tout?

\- Je t'écoute, mais… samedi tu es allé à la bibliothèque avec lui. Hier tu étais chez lui, ce matin quand il n'était pas là t'as failli te manger une main et dès que tu l'as vu à la pause on aurait dit que tu revivais. Alors… je me demandais s'il y avait pas genre un peu un truc, tu vois!

\- Ben non il y a pas genre un peu un truc… c'est un ami comme toi tu en es un, comme Isaac en est un et j'aimerais qu'on cesse de me parler de lui tout le temps comme si je cachais quelque chose.

\- Sauf qu'Isaac et moi tu ne nous as pas roulé un patin.

Stiles leva la tête vers son ami, claqua son casier et partit sans le regarder. Scott le rattrapa à l'entrée de la salle de chimie. Il faillit foncer dans son ami qui s'était arrêté en voyant Stuart assit à côté de Derek.

\- Hé bro, ça va?

Stiles percuta et se retourna vers Scott.

\- Ouais, mais je sens que c'est pas bon Stu à côté de Derek.

\- Il ne va pas te le piquer.

\- T'es vraiment con aujourd'hui.

En se renfrognant, Stiles alla s'asseoir au banc juste devant son frère et Derek. Il se tourna vers Start en s'appuyant sur le banc.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda Stiles très furieusement.

\- Quoi? J'ai plus le droit d'être ami avec Derek maintenant que tu te le tapes?

Stiles cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Derek pour avoir son soutien.

\- Dis pas des conneries Stuart, réprimanda calmement Derek.

\- Déjà de quoi tu te mêles exactement? Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec Malia?

\- Tu sais ce que je fais avec Malia, t'es pas si abruti.

\- Bon… peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison pour que tu te mêles de ma vie.

\- Arrête de faire la vierge effarouchée.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et cria bien trop fort:

\- Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite vierge qui n'a jamais vu le loup!

Un silence pesant ce fit autour de lui et Stiles entendit la voix de Monsieur Harris, prof de chimie et emmerdeur né par excellence, derrière lui.

\- C'est tout à fait l'info croustillante que je souhaitais avoir aujourd'hui, Monsieur Stilinski numéro 2.

Lentement Stiles se retourna et fit un sourire au professeur.

\- Parce que ma vie sexuelle vous intéresse aussi j'imagine? Elle intéresse déjà tout le lycée, alors un ou deux profs de plus j'imagine que ça ne change plus grand-chose.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à avoir des heures de colle?

\- Pas spécialement non.

\- Asseyez-vous numéro 2!

\- Je m'appelle Stiles pour commencer.

\- C'est vraiment votre nom?

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon prénom.

Harris eut une expression outrée et partit au devant de la classe. Stiles soupira et s'assit avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Pendant le cours Stiles sentit qu'on lui enfonçait un crayon dans le dos. Il se retourna discrètement et son frère lui passa un papier. Il l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Ça venait de Derek.

'' Désolé de t'attirer autant de soucis''.

Il hésita à répondre et finalement le fit en écrivant.

'' Ne t'excuse pas, je m'attire les soucis tout seul comme un pro''.

Il passa le billet à son frère qui le laissa tomber sur le banc de Derek en soupirant bruyamment.

Derek regardait Stuart du coin de l'œil. Le jumeau de Stiles ne s'était sûrement pas assis là pour rien. Il devait y avoir une raison. Stuart accepta un coup de passer un mot à son frère devant lui. Au début de la deuxième heure de cours, Stuart se décida à parler.

\- Alors, tu couches avec mon frère?

\- Non. Et puis au pire je ne suis pas sûr que ça te regarde.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le lâches pas?

\- Ça non plus, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- T'es amoureux?

\- Tu vas continuer longtemps?

\- Ouais… non sérieusement. J'essaye juste de comprendre où mon frère en est parce que c'est pas clair.

\- C'est pas à moi de te le dire. Vois ça avec lui, je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

\- T'es amoureux?

\- Oui… maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi? Questionna Derek en se tournant vers Stuart les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aimes?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

Stuart laissa tomber définitivement. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ses cours, mais quelque chose l'interpella. Il tourna discrètement le regard vers Derek et le vit, le regard posé sur la chute de reins et les fesses de Stiles, la respiration saccadée. Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Sérieux t'es en train d'être excité par mon frère en ce moment même?

Derek cligna des yeux et secoua la tête fortement. Il rougit et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Stuart ne put retenir son fou-rire et le prof se tourna vers lui.

\- Monsieur Stuart Stilinski? Interrogea Harris en détaillant aussi Stiles et Derek

\- Pardon Monsieur, dit Stuart en continuant de rire.

\- Une heure de colle demain après-midi.

Ça eut le mérite de calmer Stuart d'un coup. Derek sourit doucement. Quelque part, il y avait une justice!

Stuart se fit ultra discret tout le reste de l'après-midi et rentra chez lui dès la fin des cours.

* * *

Stiles partit avec Derek dans la magnifique Camaro. Il récupérerait sa Jeep plus tard. Ils allèrent dans le quartier des nouveaux riches et Derek s'arrêta devant une belle maison en briques grises. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Stiles suivit Derek. Le plus âgé sonna et attendit. Un homme vint ouvrir, la trentaine, peut-être un peu moins. Des yeux gris et des cheveux châtains clair. Il sourit en voyant Derek.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Derek. Heureux de te revoir. Viens entre!

Derek entra et Stiles le suivit pas très rassuré.

\- C'est comment le nom de ton copain?

\- Stiles.

\- Salut Stiles, moi c'est Chris. Je crois que tu es au lycée avec ma sœur Allison?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Chris leur fit signe de les suivre et les entraîna dans un petit bureau. Il ferma à clé et les invita à s'asseoir sur un divan.

\- Tu es prêt à repasser par tout ça Derek?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il faut bien que ça avance. J'aurais dû faire ça tout de suite. Tu as revu Ethan depuis?

\- Je le vois assez souvent.

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je pourrais être mis au parfum? Demanda Stiles de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu es là, répondit Chris. Tiens en premier lieu, lis-ceci.

Chris tendit un dossier jaune à Stiles qui le parcouru lentement.

Meurtre, sang, nuque brisée, coups de couteau, arme du crime, jeune homme de 18 ans, Katherine Argent, Derek Hale. Le dossier en disait peu sur l'événement en lui-même, mais Stiles comprit quand même. Il redonna le dossier à Chris avec une grosse boule dans la gorge.

\- Maintenant on peut te raconter, annonça Derek d'une voix douce.

* * *

Ce fut dur, pénible, triste, mais Stiles avait enfin la version de Derek, appuyée par celle de Chris. Il ne lui restait qu'à réussir à avoir la version de la police. Mais ça n'allait pas être simple. Les deux garçons remercièrent Chris et partirent de chez lui. Ils entrèrent dans la Camaro et Derek souffla en appuyant sa tête contre le volant.

\- Je suis désolé Derek. Je te crois tu sais. Si ce n'était pas la vérité tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour me le dire. Revenir sur de tels événements n'est sûrement pas évident.

Derek soupira et remonta sa tête pour croiser le regard de Stiles.

\- Tu veux conduire?

\- Quoi? Sérieux… je peux conduire ta voiture?

\- Je ne suis pas en état de conduire là tout de suite, alors si tu veux prendre le volant jusqu'au lycée, j'avoue que ça m'arrange.

Stiles hocha la tête avec conviction et les garçons changèrent de place. Stiles écouta attentivement les instructions de Derek et démarra doucement. Il suffit de quelques tours de roues pour qu'il prenne de l'assurance et poussa un peu la vitesse. Il trouva le voyage trop court.

\- Un jour, tu pourras la conduire sur l'autoroute c'est promis.

\- Toi, je t'aime, toi.

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux et Stiles réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- … Euh… enfin je veux dire… je t'aime bien… quoi, genre t'es un mec génial qui me laisse conduire sa voiture de luxe…

\- T'inquiète j'avais compris. Tu devrais rentrer, tes parents vont t'ennuyer sinon.

Derek sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la porte du conducteur. Il tendit sa main à Stiles qui la prit pour sortir de la voiture. Le jeune resta immobile un moment, sa main dans celle de Derek, son regard de miel dans les yeux verts et son corps assez proche de celui de son ami.

\- Derek… c'est un peu bizarre entre nous… je trouve.

\- Moi je ne trouve pas. Pour moi c'est clair, très clair. Je te trouve très beau, très attirant et j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

\- Je… de mon côté… c'est pas si simple.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose je pense.

\- Peut être qu'on devrait plus traîner ensemble.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit fatalement Derek en haussant les épaules.

\- Non… je veux passer du temps avec toi, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi… il y a souvent ces moments déstabilisants entre nous. Ces moment où tu es le prince charmant et que j'ai l'impression d'être aussi un prince complètement… je sais pas comment dire en fait… je sais même pas ce que je ressens. Je t'aime bien, mais pas comme tu voudrais et je te trouve quand même beau et parfois je te regarde et je sais pas… ça me fait un vide dans l'estomac et… putain de merde embrasse-moi!

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grand, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit que la bouche de Stiles était déjà contre la sienne. Une main de Derek se plaqua dans le bas du dos de Stiles et attira son corps contre celui du plus âgé. Tendrement le plus jeune gémit en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Derek. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Stiles ne tarda pas à sentir une dureté contre son bassin.

\- Je te fais vraiment autant d'effet?

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Stiles reprit les lèvres de Derek et passa doucement ses mains sous son t-shirt. Soudain il se stoppa net.

\- Quoi? Demanda Derek en fronçant encore les sourcils.

\- Euh… je… tu sens un truc?

\- Un truc genre quoi?

\- … Genre… oublie ça, j'ai rien dis.

\- Stiles, si tu parles de ton érection, oui je la sens.

Le plus jeune rougit et posa son front sur le torse du plus âgé en éloignant son corps de celui de son ami.

\- C'est ça qui te gêne? Demanda Derek surprit.

\- Ben ouais…

\- Tu ne veux pas relever la tête là?

Stiles soupira et leva la tête vers Derek.

\- Désolé… tu dois te dire que je suis ridicule et que je suis un pauvre idiot complètement crétin et inexpérimenté.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors tu te dis quoi?

\- Rien! Tu es juste adorable.

Derek prit Stiles par les épaules, l'éloigna un peu de lui et lui posa un baiser doux sur les lèvres.

\- On va rentrer chacun chez soi avant que tu fasses un arrêt cardiaque et que je doive appeler une ambulance. On se voit demain.

\- Je suis désolé Derek… tu vas bientôt penser que je joue avec toi, mais c'est pas le cas, je ne joue pas, je sais juste pas trop où j'en suis et ce que je veux et ce que je ressens, mais enfin bref. Tu as peut-être raison, on va se contenter de rentrer chacun chez soi et on se voit demain…

Stiles passa à côté de Derek sans le toucher et s'enferma directement dans sa voiture. Il démarra en vitesse et Derek le regarda partir sans bouger. Merde, il était vraiment spécial Stiles! Derek en rit tout seul avant de secouer la tête, d'entrer dans sa voiture et de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Quand Stiles arriva à la maison avec empressement, il vit son père assis par terre dans le salon avec des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui.

\- Ah Stiles je voulais te voir.

L'ado se stoppa en bas de l'escalier et recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu… j'ai besoin de te parler de Derek Hale.

Stiles soupira puis entra dans le salon et s'assit vers son père à même le sol.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que Derek Hale t'a dit sur lui. Enfin en espérant qu'il t'ait dit quelque chose,

-Pourquoi faire? Tu veux l'enfermer à vie?

\- Ne soit pas désobligeant tu veux bien! Je fais ça parce que ta mère me l'a demandé. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on n'a pas compris dans cette affaire ou qu'on a loupé. Il semblerait que Derek et toi… enfin voilà quoi et donc on veut commencer sur de bonnes bases.

\- Derek et moi? Papa, il n'y pas de Derek et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton frère.

\- Mais pourquoi tu écoutes Stu?

\- Il ment moins que toi. Et puis ne fais pas l'innocent… on sait que Derek et toi vous vous êtes… bécotés à la soirée de Lydia. Mais bref je ne veux pas en entendre parler maintenant ni même… bref. Tu m'aides ou pas?

\- Ouais. Tu as de la chance, j'ai eu la version de Derek et d'un ami à lui aujourd'hui même, alors je veux bien te dire ce que je sais si j'ai en retour quelques informations qui pourraient les aider.

\- Je n'ai pas à faire de marché avec toi. Néanmoins si tu sais des choses, je te considère comme témoin, donc je serai obligé de t'en dire un minimum. C'est qui l'ami de Derek?

\- Euh… Christopher Argent.

\- Tu as dit Argent comme le frère de…

\- Katherine Argent, oui papa!

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais s'il te plaît fiston.

* * *

Stuart était rentré de l'école furax, avait annoncé qu'il avait une heure de colle le lendemain et était monté dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère pour s'affaler sur son futon, après avoir balancé un coup de pied dans la chaise de bureau de son frangin.

\- Putain de journée!

Malia l'avait plaqué, il n'avait rien appris sur une possible relation entre Derek et son frère et il s'était fait coller. Seule bonne nouvelle… Jackson et Lydia avaient rompu. Maintenant, il faudrait trouver le moyen de parler de ses sentiments à la belle rousse, mais sans que son frère le sache sinon il allait en faire une jaunisse. Au moins si Stiles était vraiment avec Derek ou que Stuart soit sûr qu'il aimait les garçons, se serait plus simple. Il soupira et se décida à écrire à Lydia. Des banalités, juste pour savoir comment elle allait. Et puis un peu parler des auditions de demain. Lydia comptait bien être Juliette. Le rôle principal ou rien. Ça fit sourire Stuart qui connaissait bien la jeune fille et savait qu'avec sa volonté, elle était capable de tout.

* * *

Il jouait à la console quand Stiles entra dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, grommela un salut presque inaudible, prit un training dans son armoire et fila en bas aussi sec. Stuart avisa l'heure et comprit que son frère profitait de se doucher avant le dîner.

* * *

Derek était rentré chez lui un peu dans le vague. Stiles lui mettait décidément l'esprit à l'envers et le cœur en vrac. Sans compter les étoiles, les papillons et les frissons… Il sourit en repensant à la gêne de Stiles par rapport à son érection, mais du coup ça rassurait Derek, et ça ça lui faisait plaisir. Il croisa Laura dans le couloir, mais n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Il se posa à son bureau et reprit son dessin de la veille pour le terminer. Une fois fini, il le regarda et sourit. Il le colla sur son mur près de son lit et s'allongea dans les coussins tout en regardant le portrait qu'il avait fait de Stiles. Il en était très content et très fier. Il entendit frapper à sa porte et se leva en soupirant. Il ouvrit à peine la porte et vit son père.

\- Papa?

\- Fils, j'ai eu un appel du shérif qui te demande de te rendre au poste mercredi matin à dix heures. Il a dit qu'il voulait revoir ton dossier.

\- Ok. J'y serai.

\- Tu viens dîner?

\- Nan. Je vais aller me doucher.

Derek referma la porte et remit le verrou.

Deucalion soupira légèrement et longea le couloir, descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre sa famille à la cuisine. Il croisa le regard plein d'espoir de sa femme et secoua la tête.

\- Non, monsieur Derek Hale ne nous gratifiera pas de sa présence ce soir.

Il s'assit en soufflant et mangea avec les autres. Ils parlèrent peu. L'ambiance avait vraiment changée depuis les problèmes de Derek et toute la famille en pâtissait. Mais bon, ils avaient tous espoir que ça fasse enfin le tour. Talia était fatiguée de tout ça. Toutefois, elle reprenait espoir en pensant au fait que Derek était amoureux et que le shérif avait appelé aujourd'hui, ça pouvait tout changer cette entrevue de mercredi. Talia plaçait énormément d'espoir dans tout ça, mais en gardant quand même l'esprit sur terre. Elle savait qu'avec Derek ça pouvait très vite déraper. Son fils avait toujours eu un tempérament rebelle, parfois explosif et taciturne, mais avec ses problèmes depuis huit mois, c'était pire et il était carrément devenu violent, dans ses paroles, mais aussi dans ses gestes et se braquait très facilement en se renfermant et en n'écoutant plus rien. Et ça ne calmait de loin pas la violence. Mais depuis un moment, il semblait être plus calme et ça la rassurait un peu et maintenant elle en comprenait la raison. L'amour…Talia savait bien le pouvoir, à la fois simple et indéniable, que pouvait avoir l'amour et elle y croyait énormément. Elle voulut commencer à débarrasser la table quand elle repéra un bruit en dehors de la cuisine. Elle fit signe à la famille de ne pas bouger.

\- Derek, tu peux venir si tu veux. Il y a encore à manger et promis, on ne parle pas.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, pensant s'être trompée, et puis des cheveux noirs apparurent.

Derek hésita à l'entrée de la cuisine et regarda les membres de sa famille.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais faim.

Deucalion se leva pour aller prendre une assiette, Laura se décala pour laisser une place à son frère, Peter mit une chaise dans l'espace entre Laura et Talia et Cora posa un verre devant la place vide. Derek sourit légèrement et doucement, lentement, il entra à la cuisine et vint s'asseoir en silence. Sa mère lui déposa une assiette devant lui et toute la famille lui souhaita un bon appétit. Derek avait un peu l'impression d'être un petit enfant. Un enfant un peu capricieux, mais il laissa ça de côté pour planter sa fourchette dans un morceau de carotte et la porter à sa bouche. Talia fut ravie de le voir là, mais aussi de le voir manger… ça faisait huit mois et cinq jours qu'elle se demandait ce que son fils pouvait bien avaler en une journée. Elle avait envie de pleurer de joie mais se retint pour ne pas ajouter de pression à Derek. Il faisait l'effort d'être là, certes en retard, certes en silence, mais il était là et pour elle, comme pour les autres c'était un pur moment de bonheur. Ils allaient peut être enfin voir le bout de tout ça. La lumière au bout des ténèbres et mon dieu, ils en avaient tous besoin de cette lumière.

* * *

 **Tout n'est pas perdu pour les Hale. ça commence à bouger une peu. :-)**

 **à jeudi les amis.**

 **kissous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **on retrouve nos Twins ce matin..**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Vendredi 18 Janvier 2013. 22h23

\- Kate ! Kaaattteee !

Une jeune femme arriva devant Derek en courant.

\- Reste pas là imbécile !

\- Il est mort Kate.

\- Je le sais merci. Ne reste pas là Derek.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- C'était un accident, Derek.

\- Les coups de couteau aussi j'imagine ?

\- Non, j'ai dû l'achever, Derek.

\- Mais… et maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- On se tire d'ici… je me tire d'ici… toi tu fais comme tu veux.

La jeune femme lança un objet à Derek. Le jeune homme pensait avoir droit à une lampe de poche pour rester dans le noir, mais il s'était trompé et se coupa la main sur une lame tranchante. Il entendit la jeune femme courir et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui. Il avait dix-huit ans depuis quelques mois et tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie et mutilé d'Aiden Scavo, un camarade de classe qui étudiait au lycée privé de Beacon Hills.

La raison à tout ça ?… Une bête histoire de cœur et d'interdits familiaux…

Katherine Argent sortait avec Aiden Scavo depuis quelques temps et leur relation était malheureusement remontée aux oreilles de son grand frère, Christopher, qui avait eu la toute mauvaise idée de le dire à son propre père qui n'avait pas accepté. Gérard Argent était un homme froid, avec des principes et des idées toutes faites. Savoir sa fille avec un garçon sans aucun rang ne lui avait pas plus du tout et il avait réussi à attirer sa fille dans son clan.

Elle devait juste faire peur à Aiden et rien d'autre. Comment ça avait pu déraper ? Derek ne le savait pas à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait été trouvé au petit matin par la police avec près de lui le corps sans vie d'Aiden, que les gens savait que Kate était sa meilleure amie et qu'il n'aimait pas trop Aiden et que… sur l'arme du crime, il n'y avait que ses empreintes . Aucun alibi et un récit ne tenant pas la route avec des blancs sans explications. Le lien avait été vite fait et Derek avait été suspecté, interrogé, puis relâché faute de preuves et présumé innocent tant qu'il n'était pas prouvé coupable. Il était retourné au lycée un mois après.

Juste après la mort d'Aiden, il s'était refermé directement, ne voulait plus manger, plus être avec sa famille parce qu'ils avaient eu des doutes et en avaient encore. Il était resté dans sa chambre et quand il était retourné au lycée tout le monde l'avait insulté, jugé, montré du doigt, en prenant aussi en compte qu'il aimait les garçons… Tout ça devant Kate qui ne levait pas le petit doigt pour lui. Elle continuait sa petite vie normale et avait même déjà remplacé Aiden. Cette fin de terminale avait été un enfer et une catastrophe sans nom. Le dernier mois de cours, Derek n'était carrément plus allé du tout à l'école et Talia avait insisté pour qu'il retente la terminale, mais à l'école publique, parce que de toute façon, l'école privée ne le voulait plus. Cora qui était dans le même établissement que son frère, mais en section collège, avait aussi souffert de tout ça et en souffrait encore mais elle n'avait pas voulu quitter son école et ses amis. Elle aussi s'était beaucoup renfermée principalement avec les gens de l'extérieur. Pour Derek, c'était le contraire. Fermé avec sa famille, mais moins avec les gens de l'extérieur. Il avait gardé contact avec Boyd et Erica dont les parents étaient amis avec les Hale depuis toujours et il avait rencontré Stuart durant l'été. Il l'avait trouvé mignon, mais un peu prétentieux, trop coureur et surtout trop hétéro pour lui et avait laissé tomber directement et puis à la rentrée ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Stiles…

Stiles qui avait accepté de l'accompagner chez Chris Argent. Stiles qui était en train de tout raconter à son père:

* * *

Lundi 23 septembre 2013, maison Stilinski:

\- A la base, Kate Argent devait juste faire peur à Aiden pour qu'il la lâche pour éviter qu'il n'ait encore plus de problèmes avec Gérard Argent, mais ça c'est mal passé. Derek n'était pas là, pas encore, mais Christopher oui. Sa sœur a joué son rôle à la perfection et Aiden a voulu… lui faire changer d'avis, il est allé vers elle et elle l'a poussé de toutes ses forces et… visiblement trop fort, parce qu'il est tombé en bas le mur et s'est brisé la nuque. Elle a paniqué et elle a voulu cacher l'incident. Elle a donc mis le corps dans la grotte et a appelé Derek pour soi-disant qu'il l'aide. Avant qu'il vienne, elle a donné des coups de couteau à la victime et Derek est arrivé, elle est partie en lui laissant l'arme du crime qu'il a pris pour une lampe de poche, d'où le fait qu'il l'a touchée.

\- Et Chris dans tout ça ?

\- Il a merdé et il le reconnaît. Quand il a vu l'incident, il n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir, mais il y avait Allison dans la voiture et il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans tout ça, alors il a fui pendant que sa sœur devait appeler les secours.

\- Je comprends mieux certains éléments manquants. On a pensé que Derek avait brisé la nuque d'Aiden par jalousie ou par rancœurs. Enfin, tout portait à croire qu'il était coupable. Et même avec juste sa version à lui, il passait pour coupable. Avec la version de Chris, ça change tout. Il t'a donné son numéro?

\- Oui. Il a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler. Il a voulu aider Derek depuis le début, mais il n'a jamais osé se présenter au poste. Leur père est malade et c'est lui qui gère Allison depuis quelques années.

\- Merci fiston ! J'ai appelé chez les Hale. Derek a rendez-vous avec moi mercredi matin. On va mettre un terme à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute et tout devrait aller mieux pour cette famille. Ta mère a appelé la maman de Derek ce matin. La situation familiale est difficile, mais madame Hale a constaté un changement chez Derek depuis… depuis qu'il te connaît et qu'il… t'aime bien. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu ressentes de la pression, hein. Je pense que juste le fait de t'aimer suffit à Derek, je ne crois pas qu'il attend quoi que ce soit de toi. Quant à toi… tâches de nous dire la vérité une fois.

\- Papa… je… sais pas où j'en suis. Derek est gentil, sympa, doux, attentionné, drôle, étonnamment d'ailleurs, mais… je…

\- Profites de ta jeunesse, tu as le temps. Vous devriez parler ton frère et toi. Il est presque aussi paumé que toi je crois.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en dire plus que ce qu'il sait déjà. Je vais aller voir Tiphaine.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas là.

\- Oh… alors je vais aller me doucher.

Stiles alla se doucher, puis alla dîner et enfin alla se coucher. Il pensait à Derek dans son lit. Il avait été excité de le sentir contre lui, et surtout, il avait eu envie de le toucher. Il avisa son frère, plus loin dans la chambre. Son jumeau avait déplacé son futon au bout de la pièce.

\- Stuart ?

\- Tais-toi, je suis occupé.

\- Je suis désolé, Stuart.

\- Ça va on la connaît ta rengaine. T'es tout le temps désolé.

\- Je le fais pas exprès. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, comment veux-tu que je puisse t'expliquer ?

\- J'en sais rien, à toi de savoir. Si t'arrêtais déjà de te mentir à toi-même, tu arriverais peut être à quelque chose.

\- Stuart…

Stuart soupira et se leva de son futon. Il vint vers le lit de son frère.

\- Tu permets ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, assieds-toi.

Stuart s'assit et regarda le sol, qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment mais bon, et soupira avant de prendre la parole.

\- Stiles, il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose. Lydia et Jackson ont rompu.

\- Oh…

Stiles se releva et regarda son frère.

\- Tu crois que je devrais essayer avec Lydia ?

\- Si tu veux tenter, c'est le moment ouais, je pense. C'est pour ça que je te mets au courant avant que ça fasse le tour du lycée. Mais tu dois être sûr de ne pas être avec Derek ou de ne pas lui avoir promis quelque chose. Je pense qu'il a déjà bien assez souffert cette année. Erica et Boyd m'ont raconté un peu plus en détail son histoire. Sois honnête avec lui et surtout, surtout avec toi. Ouvre les yeux comme il faut, petit frère.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelé petit frère.

\- Je sais. Stiles, peu importe avec qui tu seras au final, tu restes mon frère et j'aimerais qu'on parle plus, même si c'est pas toujours évident. Je sais qu'on est aussi fiers et bornés l'un que l'autre, mais on peut faire un effort. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit Stiles.

\- C'est rien oublions ça. Stuart, tu sais… j'ai embrassé Derek. Je veux dire… vraiment.

\- Vous êtes ensemble?

\- Non. Mais on s'entend bien et on a des moments bizarres qui finissent souvent en roulage de pelle.

\- Et tu aimes ça ?

\- Ouais, sinon je le ferais pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui plutôt qu'avec Lydia ? Ça peut marcher, qui sait.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux.

\- Ah… Bon moi je disais ça comme ça. Imagine que Lydia accepte de sortir avec toi et que vos moments bizarres avec Derek se répètent… hein? Tu sauras y mettre un terme ?

\- Ben… je ne m'étais pas posé la question, j'avoue… je crois que j'aime… trop ces moments pour m'en priver définitivement.

\- Ben voilà, tu as ta réponse.

\- Ouais mais Lydia…

\- Ecoute, je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas amoureux de Lydia, je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'aies été un jour. Elle te fascine, elle t'impressionne parce qu'elle est intelligente, qu'elle a du charisme. Derek te fait le même effet, mais je pense que c'est encore autre chose avec Derek.

\- Je comprends que dalle…

\- Par exemple, si je sortais avec Lydia, tu l'abandonnerais?

\- Toi… avec… Y en a des millions d'autres sur terre, pourquoi elle ?

\- Tu te souviens quand on était petits, j'avais dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle ?

\- Je m'en souviens, mais on était gosses et depuis tu ne l'as jamais redis et… attends, tu es toujours amoureux d'elle?

\- Oui ! Et je tenais à te le dire avant que tu l'apprennes de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Donc tu vas essayer de sortir avec elle ?

\- Ben, j'y comptais oui. Mais pas comme avec les autres filles. Je compte lui avouer mes sentiments et la courtiser… un peu comme Derek fait avec toi. Je devrais lui demander quelques conseils.

\- Je te vois pas demander des conseils à Derek, surtout sur le romantisme.

\- Tu pourrais être surpris peut-être. Comment il fait avec toi ?

\- Euh…

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui te plaît ?

\- Ben je sais pas… Il fait souvent des baisemains et c'est plutôt marrant même si c'est plus de notre époque et il est plein de petites attentions. Il m'ouvre les portes, m'attends tout le temps, me fait des becs sur la joue et il respecte ce que je lui dis. Par exemple cet après-midi, j'ai dit qu'on ne devrait peut-être plus traîner ensemble et il était d'accord si c'était ce que je voulais.

\- Et c'est ce que tu voulais ?

\- Non.

\- Donc, tu vas continuer de flirter avec lui ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je change de sujet, mais tu comptes jouer dans la comédie musicale toi ?

\- Oh mon dieu non !

\- Moi, si… un petit rôle pourquoi pas. Ça peut être drôle. Lydia fera peut-être Juliette.

\- Très certainement.

\- Et ton beau prince, s'il sait un minimum chanter, il sera Roméo. Tu es prêt à le voir en Roméo ?

\- C'est pas mon prince.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut… Sérieusement je te le dis, sors avec lui. Écoute ton frère pour une fois.

\- C'est pas si simple… et l'image au lycée ?

\- Sérieusement tu te préoccupes de ça? Alors que c'est déjà hyper ambigu entre vous. Les gens se poseraient moins de questions, et puis vous n'avez pas besoin de vous afficher. Bref, réfléchis à tout ça. Bonne nuit Stiles.

Stuart se leva du lit et partit rejoindre son futon. Il prit son portable et tapota des messages en silence.

* * *

Le lycée était en effervescence ce matin-là. Derek soupira de dépit en passant la porte. Foutue connerie d'auditions à la noix, et en plus c'était obligatoire. Il repéra Stiles et alla directement vers lui.

\- Hey Stiles, salut Scott.

Scott répondit par un signe de tête et Stiles se retourna avec le sourire.

\- Alors futur Roméo, tu es prêt ?

\- Arrête, je ne ferai pas Roméo.

\- Comme si la prof allait te lâcher. Toutes les filles vont scander ton nom. On y va ?

\- Puisqu'il faut, répondit Derek en soupirant encore.

Ils allèrent avec Scott dans la salle de gym et se placèrent sur les gradins près d'Allison Argent qui sortait avec Scott depuis un moment. Isaac et Tiphaine discutaient à côté.

\- Ces deux-là ils sont ensemble c'est sûr, dit Scott en riant. On attend plus que sur vous deux maintenant et on pourra faire des sorties de couples, dit-il en regardant Derek et Stiles.

\- Ben vous pouvez encore attendre, je vous le garantis, répondit Stiles du tac au tac.

Les auditions…. longues, chiantes, déprimantes, déplaisantes, inutiles, ridicules. Lydia avait obtenu le rôle de Juliette. Noooon sans blague ! Derek avait été contraint d'accepter d'être Roméo… misère! Stiles avait hérité du job d'accessoiriste, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Stuart allait être Benvolio, Boyd un garde, Erica, la nourrice, Allison, madame Capulet, Isaac un garde, et Scott, Mercutio… et d'autres… ben d'autres rôles. Malia était aux costumes avec d'autres filles et elle faisait aussi le rôle de la mère de Roméo. Derek grommela tout le reste de la journée. Franchement Roméo et puis quoi encore ? Et il allait devoir embrasser Lydia… non mais merveilleux vraiment !

* * *

En fin de journée, Derek rangeait ses affaires dans son casier quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna sur Stiles.

\- Hey… tu rentres chez toi ? Demanda le jeune hyperactif.

\- Je comptais faire ça oui.

\- Tu boudes toujours ?

\- Je ne boude pas, j'exprime mon mécontentement.

\- C'est pas si grave et comme moi j'ai pas de rôle à apprendre, je pourrais t'aider à apprendre le tien.

\- Tu vas me faire répéter mon texte, mes chants et mes gestes ?

\- Ben ouais.

\- Donc tu vas devoir te mettre dans la peau de Juliette ?

\- Ouais et donc…

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser ? Demanda Derek tout à coup très intéressé..

\- Ben… ouais du coup.

Derek sourit pour lui-même et haussa les épaules.

\- Bon… Finalement tu as raison, c'est pas si grave.

\- Du coup tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… comptais pas rentrer tout de suite et demain matin, je sais que tu as rendez-vous au poste de police, alors je me disais qu'un peu de détente te ferais du bien.

\- Et tu proposes quoi pour me détendre ?

\- Enlève ce petit sourire de ta face de beau gosse, c'est pas à ça que je pensais. Viens avec moi, on pose nos affaires dans nos voitures et on va se balader à pieds en forêt.

Derek haussa les sourcils, sceptique, mais bon si son hyperactif préféré voulait aller promener, alors soit !

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur voiture et partirent côte à côte en direction de la forêt qui bordait le lycée.

\- C'est calme, ça relax je trouve. Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'ai raconté ta version des faits et celle de Chris à mon père. Et j'ai donné le numéro de Chris aussi. Il va revoir tout ça.

\- Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

\- Oh je sais. Tu sais, je suis un Stilinski, on ne nous oblige jamais à faire ce qu'on ne veut pas.

\- Tu as de la chance. Je suis un Hale et on m'oblige à jouer Roméo.

\- D'où tu penses qu'un Hale est plus puissant qu'un Stilinski?

Derek sourit sans répondre.

\- Tu sais pour mon anniversaire, on ne va pas faire en commun avec Stu. Je vais faire une sortie de mon côté avec toi, Scott, Isaac, ma cousine et Allison.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, mais c'est un peu dommage.

\- Je te demande pas ton avis sur la question, répondit sèchement Stiles.

\- Ok. Je me tais. C'était que mon avis personnel, mais si tu ne le veux pas, je ne dis plus rien, répondit Derek sur le même ton.

Stiles s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Stu et moi, tu sais, on est de loin pas les meilleurs potes du monde. Même si on a causé un peu hier soir. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que je devrais sortir avec toi.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

\- Tu n'es pas impartial.

\- J'avoue. Pourquoi tu m'emmènes en forêt ?

\- J'avais envie de profiter avant que le froid arrive. On est quand même fin septembre, ça va pas tarder à se rafraîchir. Dis, tu me donnes des nouvelles demain après ton entretien avec mon père ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne t'en donnerais pas ? Par contre, je pense pas que je viendrai au Lycée. Mais après les cours, tu peux passer au manoir si tu as envie. Peter ne sera pas là.

\- Bon, si ton oncle… bizarre ne sera pas là, je promets de venir.

\- Mon oncle n'est pas bizarre, c'est un psychopathe-fou-furieux-complètement-taré !

Stiles partit dans un éclat de rire sans retenue.

Derek se posa sur un rocher et regarda son ami rire comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Quand Stiles arriva à se reprendre, il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et vint s'asseoir à côté de Derek.

\- Et en plus tu es un mec trop marrant. Sérieusement… tu as des imperfections ?

\- Oui, énormément.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai pleins. Plus que Stuart.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que Stu est mieux que moi.

\- N'importe quoi. Dis pas ce genre de conneries et surtout ne te mets pas à y croire. Vous êtes différents et je pense que vous vous jalousez un peu l'un et l'autre.

\- Stu, jaloux de moi ?

\- Tu t'en rends pas compte, mais oui, il y a des choses en toi qu'il t'envie. C'est plus ou moins comme ça chez tout le monde. On n'est jamais complètement satisfait de ce qu'on a.

Stiles se releva et fit quelques pas devant lui puis se stoppa pour regarder la forêt s'étendant à perte de vue. Derek hésita à se lever et ses yeux se posèrent sur les fesses de Stiles qu'il fixa intensément sans bouger. Finalement, il était bien là.

\- Tu comptes admirer mon cul encore longtemps ? Demanda Stiles en riant.

Derek se secoua, se leva et vint vers Stiles avec les mains dans les poches.

\- Désolé, mais c'est de ta faute. Mes yeux étaient juste à la bonne hauteur.

\- Et alors ? J'ai de jolies fesses ?

\- Oh que oui et un jean un peu plus ajusté ferait fureur sur toi.

Stiles se planta en face de Derek, lui sortit les mains des poches et l'entraîna avec lui. Il s'appuya en reculant contre un arbre et posa les mains de Derek sur ses hanches, avant que les siennes viennent entourer la nuque du plus âgé. Derek se plaqua contre lui et il sentit l'érection déjà bien présente. Stiles embrassa Derek doucement en gémissant et il sentit son propre pénis se réveiller. Tendrement Derek fit bouger son bassin contre celui de Stiles en continuant de caresser la langue de son ami avec la sienne. L'hyperactif posa ses mains sur les hanches de Derek et les passa sous le t-shirt pour les remonter vers le torse. Il caressa tendrement le corps chaud contre lui et… le portable de Derek se mit à sonner. Le propriétaire dudit portable pensa d'abord à l'ignorer, mais savait qu'il n'était pas en droit de le faire. Il rompit le baiser et se recula légèrement pour répondre.

Stiles le vit se renfrogner et il s'éloigna tout en parlant à voix très basse. L'ado se remit les idées en place et en profita pour respirer plus calmement, histoire de calmer ses hormones. Il devait y avoir un dieu ou un démon qui lui en voulait quelque part. Il se rapprocha de Derek et l'entendit parler plus fort.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à appeler Peter Hale. Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

\- …

\- Oui, je suis le fils Hale, mais je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les affaires de bureau de mon oncle et mon père.

\- …

\- Oui, ça par contre je peux faire. Au revoir.

Derek raccrocha et se retourna.

\- Désolé. Un problème de bureau que je ne suis même pas censé régler. Mais quand mon père et mon oncle ne sont pas joignables, c'est moi qu'on appelle parce que je reprendrai la succession et tu sais quoi… ça m'énerve déjà cette histoire. Comme si je pouvais être au courant des comptes de 2010, franchement. Pardon je… tu sais même pas de quoi je parle.

\- Pas grave, je t'écoute quand même. Je vais devoir rentrer Derek.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

\- C'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un peu gênés et rebroussèrent chemin en silence. Ils entrèrent dans leur voiture respective et rentrèrent chacun ses eux.

* * *

Stuart était en retenue avec ce con de Harris, qui d'ailleurs ne le surveillait nullement, du coup il en profitait pour écrire à Lydia. La belle rousse n'avait vraiment pas l'air désespérée par sa rupture. Stuart décida de lui avouer ses sentiments… au pire elle l'enverrait se faire voir et puis ben… il s'en remettrait sûrement. Elle mit du temps à lui répondre. À priori, elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, mais elle voulait bien être invitée à sortir. Le jeune homme pouffa tout seul, c'était tellement du Lydia tout craché, mais il l'invita pour un ciné vendredi soir. La jeune femme était contente, lui aussi, superbe journée. Il faudrait qu'il prévienne Stiles, ce serait plus sage. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit son frère et Derek sortir de la forêt. Ils avaient l'air un peu pressés et gênés. Étrange tout ça. Stuart avait espoir que ça veuille réellement dire quelque chose. On ne va pas en forêt comme ça pour rien. Pour Stu, il était évident que Stiles était amoureux. Il en avait tout le comportement, mais soit il ne le voyait pas, soit il ne voulait pas le voir. Il fallait qu'il aide Derek, il n'allait pas le laisser dans un amour à sens unique, aussi sympa soit-il. Et par la même occasion, ça aiderait aussi un peu son frère. Au pire, il se rendrait compte que finalement les mecs, non c'était pas son truc. Ouais, il allait leur organiser une petite sortie pour vendredi soir. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire grand-chose de plus. Une petite balade au bord du lac ça plairait aux deux. Faudrait juste faire en sorte que Stiles ne se doute de rien et Stuart allait avoir besoin de sa chère cousine Tiphaine qui se faisait très discrète partout depuis un moment. Vraisemblablement, Isaac et elle étaient ensemble.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, monsieur Stilinski, annonça Harris en sortant de la salle sans même regarder le jeune homme.

Stuart aurait presque eu envie de crier sa joie, mais il se retint. Il sortit du lycée, s'engouffra dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui pour aller directement frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa cousine. Elle était là, heureusement pour lui et elle fut directement emballée par l'idée d'arranger un rendez-vous, galant, entre Stiles et Derek. Selon elle, ils en avaient bien besoin.

\- Alors, tu vas vraiment sortir avec Lydia?

\- Elle a dit oui pour vendredi, alors j'espère que ça aboutira à quelque chose. Au moins j'aurais essayé. Et toi tu es avec Isaac ?

\- Moui, et il est absolument charmant. Je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Je devrais peut être lui parler un peu plus. Devenir ami aussi avec lui et on pourrait être tous ensemble. Derek, Stiles, Isaac, toi, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Lydia et moi.

\- Ce serait une idée excellente. N'attends pas trop longtemps, votre anniversaire est dans trois semaines.

\- Ce sera fait avant ne t'en fais pas.

Tiphaine sourit et plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de son cousin.

* * *

 **on se retrouve mardi pour la suite.**

 **enfin on sait ce qui s'est passé pour Derek.**

 **à mardi. kissous**

 **et merci pour les RW, follows et Favs. désolé de ne pas répondre à chaque RW à chaque fois. parfois j'oublie, j'avoue.**

 **Kitsune**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mardi matin**

 **le rdv des Twins Stilinski.**

 **Je suis matinale, oui, mais c'est parce que je n'aurai pas internet jusqu'à midi et demi.. alors je profite maintenant.**

 **attention: lemon H/H (petit)**

 **Bonne lecture les amis.**

* * *

Stuart avait observé son frère toute la journée. Il s'était levé angoissé, tellement, qu'il avait enchaîné les gaffes les unes derrière les autres. Tasse brisée, cacao renversé, mauvais démarrage en voiture, oublie de cartable, enfilage de pull à l'envers…

Arrivé au lycée, ce ne fut pas mieux. Stiles se prit son casier dans la tête en l'ouvrant, puis fit tomber ses livres, se referma le casier sur les doigts, se cogna contre trois élèves en allant en classe pour finalement faillir s'asseoir à côté de sa chaise. Stuart remarqua alors que Derek n'était pas au lycée ce matin. Il vit son frère se bouffer les ongles jusqu'à midi et à la pause, il le vit prendre son portable, lire quelque chose, et soupirer fortement avant d'embrasser son téléphone et de se détendre enfin. Stu vient se mettre à côté de son jumeau.

\- Tout va bien Stiles ?

\- Oui. Très bien.

\- T'es bizarre depuis ce matin. Derek n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il avait un rendez-vous important à dix heures et j'attendais des nouvelles. Il a dit que tout allait bien, alors je suis rassuré.

Stuart comprenait tout de suite mieux le comportement de son frère.

\- Stu…, commença Stiles d'une petite voix.

\- Stuart, je t'ai déjà dit ! Quoi?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air amoureux ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- Merci… c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Stuart fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère dont l'esprit était déjà parti ailleurs, bien loin du lycée.

Stiles passa le reste de la journée à avoir l'air un peu perdu. Il passait du tout au tout. À la fin de la journée, il sortit du lycée accompagné de Scott et Stuart. À peine passé la porte de l'établissement, il vit Derek appuyé contre sa jeep et sans rien contrôler, il courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'étouffes ! Fit remarquer Derek en souriant.

Stiles leva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Scott et Stuart se raidirent en voyant la scène, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Après tout, ils s'y attendaient, et même ils espéraient. Stiles rompit le baiser, s'excusa rapidement et un détail l'interpella.

\- Tu n'as pas ta voiture ?

\- Non, je suis venu à pied.

\- Depuis le manoir ?

\- J'avais le temps et le besoin de me vider l'esprit.

\- Du coup, tu montes en voiture avec moi ?

\- J'avais imaginé ça oui.

\- Super !

Stiles fit un signe de main à son frère et son best et grimpa dans sa Jeep, suivit par Derek. Il démarra et partit en direction du Manoir Hale.

\- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? Demanda Stiles du bout des lèvres comme si la question était dérangeante.

\- Ben, je t'ai dit, bien. J'ai juste donné ma version et ton père dit qu'il allait interroger Chris et ils vont tout faire pour retrouver Kate qui a quitté la région après le lycée.

\- Désolé de t'avoir embrassé devant mon frère et Scott. Je crois qu'ils ont frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en plus.

\- Y a rien de mal et moi ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Ni le geste ni les spectateurs.

* * *

Scott et Stuart regardèrent la Jeep de Stiles s'en aller sur la route principale. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et rirent nerveusement.

\- Ben merde alors ! Dit simplement Scott.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Et il paraît qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, je tiens à le souligner.

\- Tu crois qu'il ment ?

\- Non. Je pense juste qu'il ne veut pas voir. Mais, avec Tiphaine, on leur prévoit une sortie romantique pour vendredi soir, mais chuuuut !

\- Vous allez vous mêler de ça ? Je peux vous donner un coup de main ?

\- Ouai bien sûr. Disons que c'est toi qui demanderas à Stiles de venir te rejoindre au lac. Moi je m'occupe de Derek.

\- J'en suis.

\- Top là mec, t'es le meilleur !

Les garçons se tapèrent dans la main et prirent chacun leur véhicule pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Stiles gara la voiture devant le manoir et les deux jeunes sortirent de la Jeep en même temps. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Derek voulu directement emmener Stiles dans sa chambre pour les livres, mais il croisa sa sœur Laura dans les escaliers.

\- Tu étais où bon sang ? Demanda la jeune femme sur un ton lourd de reproches.

\- J'ai dit à maman que j'allais chercher Stiles au lycée.

La jeune femme vit Stiles et le salua distraitement.

\- Désolé Derek, mais madame Morell est là.

\- Putain… elle va me faire chier même à la maison.

\- Derek langage, s'il te plaît, gronda Laura. Tu es allé au poste ce matin, c'est normal qu'elle veuille te parler.

\- Qui lui a dit ? Derek avait l'air de plus en plus fâché. Stiles le vit serrer les poings à s'en faire péter les os.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit mon chéri. Je trouvais cela important.

Derek se retourna d'un coup sec et vit sa mère au bas de l'escalier.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas lui dire demain ?

\- Non, c'est important Derek.

\- Je ne veux pas parler à cette conne.

\- Derek !

\- C'est vrai que ça ne suffisait pas d'être emmerdé depuis janvier ? Il fallait surtout continuer encore à me faire chier aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste…

Derek serra les dents et se laissa tomber sur une marche de l'escalier. Laura s'accroupit derrière lui et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais Derek l'a gifla et la poussa avant de se relever, de dévaler l'escalier et de partir en courant hors de la maison. Stiles n'osa pas bouger. Il voulait demander à Laura si elle allait bien, mais il n'osait pas. Talia monta l'escalier pour aider sa fille à se relever, c'est là que son regard se posa sur Stiles.

\- Désolé… je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir que tu étais là. Tout va bien ? Derek va revenir puisque tu es ici, tu veux boire quelque chose à la cuisine ?

L'ado acquiesça en silence et suivit Laura et sa mère à la cuisine. Il s'assit autour de la table en face de Laura. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns était assise sur une chaise au fond de la cuisine et elle se réfugia dans les jambes de Talia dès qu'elle vit Stiles.

\- C'est un ami de Derek. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ma chérie.

La jeune fille sembla rassurée et partit en rasant les murs. Talia posa un verre de citronnade devant Stiles et s'assit à côté de sa fille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Notre famille est un peu… décousue depuis janvier dernier, mais je crois que tu es au courant.

Stiles hocha la tête et but une gorgée pour retrouver sa voix. Il regarda Laura se frotter la joue.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Tout va bien. Ça chauffe un peu, mais ça va passer. Stiles c'est ça ?

\- Oui. J'étais venu pour les livres, mais je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon jour.

\- On n'a pas eu le choix d'accueillir madame Morell ou non. On savait que Derek allait se braquer, mais je ne pensais pas autant. Enfin, c'était prévisible à vrai dire. C'est dur, mais essayes de ne pas en vouloir à Derek ni d'avoir peur de lui à cause de ce qui vient de se passer. Je t'assure que là, il était vraiment calme. On a connu bien pire.

\- Désolé Laura !

Talia et Laura regardèrent l'entrée de la cuisine et virent Derek dans l'encadrement. Stiles se retourna et le détailla en souriant.

\- Pardon Stiles de t'avoir laissé.

\- Pas grave.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît, emmène Stiles dans ta chambre ou peu importe où. Je vais aller voir ton père qui est avec madame Morell. On reparlera de tout cela plus tard, ordonna Talia.

Stiles se leva, remercia pour la boisson et suivit Derek. Une fois dans sa chambre, le plus âgé ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus et tourna le verrou avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans les coussins. Stiles s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda autour de lui. Cette chambre ne semblait jamais vivre. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un dessin fait au crayon, épinglé contre le mur. De sûr, il n'était pas là dimanche celui-là. Il passa par-dessus Derek toujours couché sur le ventre et sourit en se reconnaissant sur le dessin.

\- C'est toi qui as dessiné ? Demanda-t-il à Derek en détaillant le portrait.

Le plus âgé releva à peine la tête et grommela un genre de ouais.

\- Tu es hyper doué dis donc !

Cette fois, Derek releva vraiment la tête et regarda Stiles.

\- Merci.

\- Non, sérieusement, je suis presque mieux en dessin qu'en vrai.

Derek s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et détailla Stiles.

\- Non, tu es largement mieux en vrai. Stiles… je suis vraiment désolé… je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ça… c'est que… madame Morell est ma psy et disons que j'ai du mal avec elle, alors qu'elle soit venue ici, ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

Stiles posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Derek.

\- Chut ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant d'accord ?

Derek hocha la tête doucement et sa langue vint doucement lécher le doigt de Stiles toujours contre ses lèvres. Le jeune écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, les joues rosies par la gêne. Derek planta son regard vert dans les yeux de miel et il posa la main de Stiles sur sa hanche avant de s'avancer vers le jeune qui, à mesure que Derek approchait de ses lèvres, se laissa glisser dans les coussins.

Derek se retrouva allongé sur Stiles et vint cueillir ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant. Le jeune passa ses mains sous le pull gris de Derek et batailla avec son esprit pour savoir s'il voulait lui enlevé ou pas. Il finit par céder à ses pulsions et Derek l'aida à retirer l'habit. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant le corps dévêtu de Derek.

\- Putain, tu es sacrément bandant !

Derek eut un petit sourire et revint sur les lèvres de Stiles avant de dévier sa bouche contre la mâchoire puis dans le cou où il s'appliqua à laisser une jolie marque rouge. Ses mains se faufilèrent doucement sous le t-shirt de Stiles qu'il réussit à enlever en peu de temps. Il fit courir ses mains chaudes sur le corps fin de Stiles qui frémit sous les caresses. Stiles le prit par les hanches et le colla à lui pour sentir sa chaleur bouillante…et mon dieu, qu'il faisait chaud tout à coup. Le plus jeune posa sa bouche contre la gorge de Derek et suça la chair. La légère odeur d'eau de toilette acheva de lui donner envie et il murmura doucement contre l'oreille de Derek:

\- Montre-moi, s'il te plaît, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Le plus âgé sentit des frissons de désir parcourir son dos et n'eut pas le courage de demander si Stiles était sûr de lui. Il se releva légèrement et posa sa bouche sur la clavicule de son ami puis descendit doucement en léchant et en embrassant le corps délicieux de Stiles qui gémit et se cambra tendrement. Il joua un moment avec les petits bouts de chair rosés puis les abandonna au profit du nombril dont il fit très lentement le tour avec sa langue pendant que ses mains faisaient sauter le bouton du jean, descendaient la braguette et que l'une delle se posa sur la bosse présente dans le caleçon de Stiles. Il caressa doucement la dureté avec des gestes assurés et parfaits faisant gémir Stiles encore plus fort. Lentement, comme pour laisser à son amant le temps de changer d'avis, Derek lui ôta le jean et le caleçon et sa main revint caresser le sexe dressé. Stiles, le vit se lécher les lèvres et il lâcha un juron quand la langue de son aîné se posa sur son membre dur pour le lécher sur toute la longueur. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, mais en avait bien trop envie pour y mettre fin.

\- Haaaaaannnn…. Dereeeek, susurra-t-il le souffle court quand il sentit la bouche humide et chaude entourer son gland.

Derek titilla avec sa langue le méat, récoltant au passage le liquide délicieux qui y suintait par moments. Il fit quelques va-et-vient, avec sa bouche, prenant la virilité de Stiles toujours plus profondément puis il abandonna le membre gonflé pour revenir sur les lèvres de Stiles qui grogna de frustration, mais prit plaisir à sentir à nouveau le corps exceptionnel de Derek contre le sien. Lentement, le plus âgé les fit pivoter et Stiles se retrouva sur Derek. Il vint murmurer à son oreille:

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

\- Finis de me déshabiller s'il te plaît, répondit Derek sur le même ton.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier, il se releva et retira le jean noir de Derek puis regarda quelques secondes la bosse moulée dans le boxer noir et finit par enlever le bout de tissu, laissant apparaître un pénis super apetissant même pour lui, qui ne se disait pas gay. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être qu'il repense sérieusement à ça, mais pas maintenant. Il prit dans sa main l'érection de Derek et imprima un petit va-et-vient sur toute la longueur. Il entendit le souffle de son amant devenir de plus en court et le vit se cambrer en fermant les yeux. Putain, il était encore plus sexy que d'habitude, Stiles n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il posa un baiser sur le gland et revint s'allonger sur son ami qui l'accueillit contre lui en écartant les jambes pour entourer ses hanches avec. Stiles remua doucement du bassin pour frotter son érection à celle de Derek et mon dieu, c'était trop bon.

\- Tu en veux plus ? Demanda Derek en chuchotant contre la joue du plus jeune.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne et j'avoue que…

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé. C'était juste une question comme ça. Mais si tu as envie de me prendre saches que j'en meure d'envie.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ohhh… tu veux bien me montrer ?

\- Bien sûr, murmura Derek contre les lèvres de Stiles avant d'à nouveau l'embrasser avec amour et passion. Pendant ce temps, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et ouvrit une boîte posée dessus. Il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif emballé. Il montra à Stiles comment le préparer en douceur et le jeune but ses paroles et les appliqua à la lettre. Derek enfila le préservatif sur le membre de Stiles, l'enduit de lubrifiant et il guida le sexe du plus jeune contre son entrée intime, prête et impatiente. Lentement Stiles glissa en lui en se concentrant pour respirer et ne pas venir directement. Il gémit quand il fut complètement en lui et respira un grand coup avant de doucement donner des coups de reins. L'effet était trop bon, c'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était serré. Il se coucha sur le corps de Derek qui lui fit des baisers sur toutes les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ses mains agrippèrent le dos du plus jeune.

\- Tu aimes ça ? Demanda timidement Stiles entre deux gémissements.

\- Tu crois vraiment… que tu as besoin de me poser… la question là… maintenant ?

\- Non, désolé.

Stiles sentit le plaisir monter et donna des coups plus forts pour aller plus profond. Il sentit Derek attraper sa propre érection et la masturber rapidement et Il se répandit entre leurs corps en se mordant la lèvre pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Stiles sentit l'antre de Derek se resserrer sur son membre et il continua encore quelques va-et-vient avant de sentir tous ses muscles se tendre et il se libéra en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se mordant une main pour ne pas crier.

\- Mon dieu Derek…, souffla t-il en se retirant doucement et il se laissa tomber doucement sur le corps brûlant et légèrement collant de Derek. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et profita de la chaleur, de la douceur et de la perfection de ce moment. Une première fois magnifique, douce, parfaite.

* * *

Les garçons somnolèrent un moment sans s'en rendre compte. Quand Stiles le réalisa, il se leva d'un bond et paniqua quand il vit l'heure sur le réveil de Derek. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et Derek s'assit sur son lit avec son pull gris sous les fesses. Il regarda Stiles s'affoler et finit par se lever et enfiler un bas de training. Il prit son portable, sourit en regardant l'heure et le mit devant les yeux de Stiles qui se calma aussitôt.

\- Il n'est que 17 heures trente ? Mais ton réveil…

\- Il est réglé à sept heures et demie parce que c'est l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé ce matin. Stiles secoua la tête et se mit à rire bêtement.

\- Je suis vraiment un imbécile.

Derek vint l'enlacer doucement et l'embrassa juste comme ça sur les lèvres.

\- Stiles… j'ai adoré, c'était parfait tu sais. Et toi, tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon programme mais… wow… c'était tellement excitant, tellement chaud, tellement bon, tellement…

\- Tu viens te doucher avec moi ?

* * *

Stuart réfléchissait assit au salon. Comment dit-on à son frère, amoureux de la même fille que soi-même, qu'on va sortir avec elle vendredi soir ? Pas banal comme question. Ça ne devait pas être comme ça dans toutes les fratries et encore heureux. Stu espérait surtout que Stiles ait vraiment des sentiments pour Derek et qu'il s'en fiche de Lydia. Ce serait la chance du siècle. Madame Stilinski rentra avec des courses et Stuart l'aida sans attendre qu'elle le demande.

\- Il n'est pas là ton frère ?

\- Nan, il est chez Derek.

\- Et Tiphaine ?

\- Avec Isaac. Maman… vendredi soir je vais au cinéma avec Lydia Martin.

\- Super… ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir ?

\- Si, si bien sûr mais je me sens un peu mal par rapport à Stiles.

\- Ah oui, c'est qu'il y a ça.

\- Si au moins j'étais sur qu'il ne l'aime pas ou plus ou qu'il est vraiment avec Derek, alors ce serait cool, mais là je ne sais pas… alors, j'ai peur de faire une connerie.

\- Stiles n'a pas l'exclusivité sur Lydia, tu sais.

\- Je sais bien. mais bon, je me dis qu'il a tellement dit être amoureux d'elle que c'est presque logique qu'il puisse tenter en premier.

\- Stuart, vu les récents événements, tu as vraiment l'impression qu'il a envie de tenter avec elle ?

\- Non. Tu as raison. J'ai obtenu un rôle dans la comédie musicale.

\- Oh, et tu vas être qui ?

\- Benvolio! Et tu sais qui joue Roméo ?

\- Pas ton frère j'imagine. Scott ?

\- Nan maman, Derek Hale.

\- Suis-je bête ! Et ton frère ?

\- Ben il ne jouera pas. Il a réussit à être accessoiriste.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant de sa part. Bon, tu as une idée ce que je peux faire pour le dîner ?

\- Ouais, des crêpes, répondit Stuart en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Bon va pour des crêpes.

* * *

À peine Stiles eut quitté le manoir que Derek sentit son père derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement en avalant bruyamment sa salive. Il croisa le regard très énervé de Deucalion.

\- On peut… non, on va en discuter, je ne te demande même pas ton avis. Salon, tout de suite ! Deucalion accompagna son ordre d'un geste sec en direction de la pièce citée et Derek n'essaya même pas de contrer.

Il se dirigea rapidement au salon et son père ferma la porte coulissante d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter le jeune Hale.

\- Papa, je suis…

\- Désolé, oui je m'en doute bien, coupa brutalement Deucalion. Mais tu as quoi dans la tête ? D'accord on a douté de toi, d'accord on n'est pas les parents parfaits dont tu aurais rêvé, d'accord tu as eu des problèmes à ton ancien lycée, mais Derek reprends-toi. Ça ne va pas du tout là. Tu as entendu comment tu as parlé de madame Morell, comment tu as répondu à ta mère et en plus tu as frappé Laura. Ta sœur, qui a toujours fait son maximum pour toi. Qui te croit aveuglément, qui te soutient depuis… depuis ta naissance. Je suis vraiment très remonté contre toi. Ça fait quatre mois que l'on t'a à peine vu et maintenant que tu sors un peu de ta tanière, on récolte quoi ? Sérieusement Derek. Tu n'es plus un enfant et nous on ne peut pas faire comme si tu en étais encore un. Tu te rends au moins compte de ce que tu nous fais vivre au quotidien depuis janvier ? Hein ?

\- Ben…

\- Non, je pense que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. On laisse passer beaucoup de choses Derek, mais que tu redeviennes violent comme tu l'as déjà été, on ne laissera pas passer. Peter, Laura, ta mère et moi on est d'accord là-dessus. Tu l'aurais vu cinq minutes, madame Morell, le temps de lui dire comment ça c'est passé ce matin, c'était bon et tu aurais eu tout le temps de… t'amuser avec ton copain.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva Deucalion.

\- Je ne m'amusais pas avec lui. On dirait que tu penses qu'on jouait aux petites voitures.

\- Tu as compris où je voulais en venir. On imagine bien que vous n'étiez pas en train de lire un conte, mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Ne détourne pas la conversation. Je serai intransigeant là-dessus, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas, si je suis au courant du moindre geste violent de ta part, envers qui que ce soit, je t'interdis d'amener ton ami ici, c'est bien clair ? Ta mère est tellement à bout qu'elle a même proposé de te faire passer un petit séjour à Eichen House. Réfléchis bien Derek ! On te laisse du temps, de l'espace, on te donne du soutien, on tente de ne pas te braquer plus que nécessaire, mais la violence on ne l'acceptera pas Derek, c'est exclu. Maintenant, sors d'ici et va t'excuser.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Laura.

\- Je ne te parle pas de Laura, je te parle de ta mère.

Derek baissa la tête et cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il inspira et quitta le salon en silence.

Deucalion soupira. Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

\- Tu as bien fait de le brusquer un peu.

\- Je sais Peter. Merci d'être resté dans le bureau au cas où. Il est peut-être temps qu'on le brusque un peu justement. Laura n'a sûrement pas tort. On ne lui demande quand même pas grand-chose, il me semble. Je ne suis pas fou ou bien ?

\- Le fou dans la famille, il paraît que c'est moi. Vous allez au dîner de Gala demain soir ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai déjà soucis. Et si ça se passait mal ? Laura sera seule.

\- Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, mais… si vous permettiez à Derek d'inviter son ami demain soir, ça le canaliserait peut-être ?

\- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise… je vais en parler avec Laura. Ça l'occupera, au moins, il ne se sentira pas obligé de parler à Laura ou à Cora. Mais le shérif ne laissera peut-être pas son fils venir ici toute une soirée en compagnie de Derek. D'autant que je confirme qu'ils ne jouaient pas aux petites voitures tout à l'heure. J'ai voulu aller le chercher pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de Morell et bien sûr j'ai entendu quelques bruits.

\- Je ne l'aime pas vraiment cette femme.

\- Talia non plus et je sais qu'elle a de l'intuition mais… on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Bref, je vais aller parler à Laura. Merci pour l'idée.

Deucalion sortit du salon et Peter se pinça l'arête du nez. Il soupira et sortit lui aussi de la pièce pour aller à l'étage. Il frappa trois coups contre une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Derek

\- Non, merci, j'ai eu mon compte aujourd'hui ! Dit l'ado avant même que Peter n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je ne voulais pas te parler mais te montrer quelque chose. Viens cinq minutes avec moi.

Derek hésita et puis consentit à suivre son oncle.

* * *

 **un peu de suspense.**

 **que va montrer Peter à Derek :-)**

 **vous le saurez jeudi.**

 **Bisous à tous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **jeudi- Twins**

 **chapitre 14.**

 **merci pour vos RW, vos follows, vos favs...**

 **ça fait énormément plaisir**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Tiphaine rentra chez son oncle et sa tante après avoir traînée avec Isaac. Elle salua les deux adultes qui se trouvaient au salon et monta dans sa chambre, enfin celle qu'elle occupait pour le moment. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de talon et sursauta quand elle vit son cousin couché en étoile sur le lit.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là Stiles ?

\- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul et Stuart est déjà dans ma chambre et comme tu n'étais pas là, je me suis permis de m'installer.

\- D'accord. Tout va bien ?

\- Immmpeeeccttt !

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira.

Tiphaine le scruta plus en détail et vint s'asseoir vers lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie ?

\- Tiphaine… j'ai couché avec Derek Hale !

\- Oh… wow… mais… wooow. Sérieusement ?

\- C'est pas le pire, dit le garçon en se relevant sur le lit. J'en avais envie. Vraiment ! J'ai eu envie de coucher avec Derek et je l'ai fait.

\- Mais vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça… j'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être amoureux, mais il me donne envie de lui.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le matelas en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- J'suis pas normal !

\- J'ose te poser une mini-rikiki question de rien du tout ?

\- Fais pas mille détours et lance-toi !

\- C'était comment ?

\- Fabuleux, putain !

\- Je suis plutôt heureuse pour toi, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air vraiment content de ça ?

\- C'est pas que je suis pas content, mais je me demande où ça va me mener tout ça ? Et à qui je vais parler de ça en plus… je vois mal raconter mes ébats à Stu, encore moins à Scott… quoique les deux ça se vaut.

\- Y a moi au pire.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Moui. Tu veux me raconter ?

\- Pas en détail hein, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais envie… de dire que c'était bien, que c'était incroyable et que j'ai aimé ça tu peux pas savoir comment.

\- Tu sais, le sexe ça fait cet effet à tout le monde. Ce n'était que ta première fois et crois-moi ça peut devenir encore plus extra avec de l'expérience. Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- On était sur son lit et il a dessiné un portrait de moi… magnifique le portrait, tout au crayon plus vrai que nature, et j'étais impressionné et il a un don incroyable pour le dessin et …

\- Tu te disperses là ! Reviens au premier sujet.

\- Heu ouais, pardon Tiphaine. Donc, on était sur lit et on était assis l'un en face de l'autre et il s'est approché de moi et je sais pas, je me suis laisser glisser sur le dos. II était donc sur moi et tout et j'ai dit que j'avais envie de lui et alors on a enchaîné sur… enfin tu vois.

\- Je vois… enfin non, j'imagine disons plutôt pour être honnête.

\- Tu ne dis rien à Stu d'accord ? Il va me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Je vois déjà sa tête et j'entends déjà sa question idiote. T'as fait la fille ou le garçon ? Et sérieusement ça va me soûler. Si un jour je sors vraiment avec Derek, il pourra poser la question.

\- D'autant que c'est une question débile à mon sens.

\- Totalement, mais c'est la question que pose toujours les gens.

\- Bon cousin, les confidences c'est chouette, mais je meurs de faim moi, pas toi ?

\- Étonnamment non.

\- Ouais bon tu as été nourri d'amour aujourd'hui.

En riant, Stiles se leva et sortit du lit, sa cousine le suivit et ils sortirent de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine où Claudia préparait des crêpes et les empilait dans une assiette.

\- Tiens, deux jeunes affamés, dit la femme en souriant quand Stiles et Tiphaine entrèrent dans la pièce. Stuart n'est pas là ?

\- Dans la chambre de Stiles je pense, je vais aller le chercher.

Sur ce, Tiphaine disparue et Claudia l'entendit courir jusqu'à l'étage.

\- Ta cousine et toi vous êtes très semblables.

\- Ouais, plus que Stu et moi, c'est certain.

\- Ton frère m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de rôle dans la comédie musicale.

\- Non et j'en suis bien content, crois-moi.

\- C'est dommage quand même. Tu aurais pu avoir un tout petit rôle.

\- Je chante trop mal, maman.

\- Tu fais exprès de chanter trop mal.

Stiles mit la table en secouant doucement la tête.

* * *

Peter amena son neveu à l'étage au dessus, dans sa petite suite et le fit entrer dans son bureau. L'ado était tout de même légèrement inquiet. Son oncle n'était pas dangereux, mais vraiment spécial parfois. Peter donna une boîte en carton à Derek.

\- Ton père ne l'a même pas encore vu.

Et Derek compris ce que c'était. Il ouvrit délicatement le carton puis souleva le couvercle d'une petite boîte en velours noir.

\- Elle est trop mortelle !

\- N'est-ce pas.

\- Combien ?

\- Une jolie petite somme.

\- J'imagine. Pourquoi tu me la montres à moi avant de la montrer à mon père ?

\- Histoire de te changer un peu les idées. Et comme tu travailles plus ou moins avec nous, je voulais te faire une fleur.

\- Ok merci. Dis oncle Peter, je peux l'avoir à quel prix ?

\- Pour toi ?

\- Non, je pensais plutôt pour l'anniversaire de Stiles.

\- Tu es amoureux de ce garçon ?

Derek leva un regard noir sur son oncle qui leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ok, pardon je n'aurais pas dû poser de question. Oublie-ça d'accord. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû rester dans les choses futiles.

\- Ça va, c'est bon. Tu demandes pour moi le prix à papa ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui demander toi ?

\- Pas envie de lui parler.

\- Je verrai ça alors. Tu viens dîner ?

L'ado réfléchit puis finit par soupirer et répondit du bout des lèvres:

\- Nan, pas ce soir.

L'oncle et son neveu sortirent de la suite et Derek repartit dans sa chambre et s'enferma dedans pour dessiner et écouter de la musique. Il fût néanmoins déranger par des coups à sa porte et soupira avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- On n'a rien à se dire Laura, annonça-t-il sèchement à la jeune femme présente devant l'entrée.

\- Ecoute-moi au moins. Demain soir, tu sais que Peter ne sera pas là et que papa et maman vont à un dîner ? J'imagine que la soirée avec Cora et moi ne t'enchante pas du tout mais, on s'est dit avec les parents que tu voudrais peut-être invité Stiles ?

\- C'est quoi le piège ?

\- Pas de condition, pas de piège. C'est juste que papa et maman se sont dit que faire un petit geste en ton sens te ferait du bien et que ça permettrait à tous de passer une bonne soirée.

\- Aucun piège ?

\- Promis sur ma propre vie, Derek. Fais-nous un peu confiance.

\- Ok.

\- Maman a dit que tu peux téléphoner maintenant et que si besoin, elle veut bien parler aux parents de Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête et sortit de sa chambre, il suivit sa sœur en bas et la laissa aller à la cuisine pendant qu'il se dirigeait au salon. Il hésita quelques minutes pour finir par prendre le téléphone et composer le numéro.

* * *

La famille Stilinski et Tiphaine mangeait dans le calme quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Stuart fut le premier à se lever et alla répondre. Il revint à la cuisine avec le combiné dans les mains et le tendit à Stiles.

\- C'est ton prince charmant.

Stiles rougit en prenant le téléphone d'un coup sec et sortit de la cuisine, presque en courant. Il se réfugia au bas de l'escalier.

\- Derek ?

\- Désolé de te déranger à table. Je… j'ai mes parents et mon oncle qui ne seront pas là demain soir. Il y aura juste Laura et Cora et évidement moi aussi et… mes parents ont proposé que je t'invite. Tu viendrais après les cours et mes parents te ramèneront une fois rentrés.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… il faut que je demande, mais moi ça me plairait bien. Sauf que, comment je vais au lycée demain matin ?

\- Je peux venir te chercher. Mon père veut bien parler à tes parents ou ma mère c'est égal.

\- Derek, on va faire comme ça, dis à ton père ou à ta mère de venir au téléphone directement parler à un de mes parents, ce sera plus simple.

\- Ok.

Stiles entendit des pas s'éloigner dans le combiné et il posa le téléphone sur la commode de l'entrée. Il revint à la cuisine.

\- Euh papa ou maman… y a les parents de Derek qui aimeraient vous parler.

Claudia regarda son mari et avisant sa mine fatiguée, elle alla elle-même prendre l'appel. Elle fut ravie que ce soit Talia Hale qui lui réponde.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Demanda le shérif à son fils debout au milieu de la cuisine.

Stiles cligna des yeux et s'assit à sa place.

\- Y a une raison à ce coup de fil de ton ami ?

\- Ouais, il veut m'inviter à dîner chez lui demain soir.

\- Je vois. Il t'a expliqué qu'il n'a pas le droit de sortir de chez lui en dehors de ses horaires autorisés et qu'il doit toujours être joignable au téléphone?

Stuart et Tiphaine se regardèrent. C'était fichu pour leur plan de vendredi, mais visiblement Derek et Stiles n'en avaient plus besoin

\- Non, mais l'idée m'a effleuré plusieurs fois, répondit sincèrement Stiles.

Claudia revint à la cuisine et tendit le téléphone à Stiles. Il le prit et repartit dans le couloir.

\- Tu es là Stiles ? Demanda doucement Derek.

\- Ouais. Alors ?

\- C'est d'accord. Je viens te chercher demain matin, on va au lycée ensemble. Après les cours, tu viens chez moi et on dînera avec mes sœurs et on va devoir regarder un Dvd. Ensuite mes parents te ramèneront à vingt-deux heures trente. Sept heures vingt, demain matin, ça va pour toi ?

\- Parfait. Il faut que j'amène quelque chose ?

\- Ton sourire suffira. Je vais te laisser manger. On se voit demain, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Derek.

Stiles raccrocha et garda un moment le téléphone sur son cœur en soupirant.

\- Tu as l'air drôlement amoureux pour quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas, fit remarquer une voix rieuse.

Stiles se tourna vers la voix et rougit. Il passa à côté de sa mère, reposa le téléphone à sa place et fila à la cuisine. Claudia secoua doucement la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

* * *

Derek reposa doucement le téléphone et soupira. Il s'assit sur le canapé avant de sursauter en voyant une ombre debout dans l'entrée du salon.

\- Merci maman.

Talia approcha et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle approcha doucement une de ses mains et osa la poser dans les cheveux sombres de son fils.

\- Je te demande pardon maman.

\- Il faut que tu changes Derek. Je pense bien que ce n'est pas si facile. La décision doit venir de toi Derek. À ce propos, tu as rendez-vous chez madame Morell vendredi après les cours et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Et je dois quand même y aller samedi aussi ?

\- Tu lui demanderas toi, ça fera au moins une phrase que tu prononceras. Je vais finir de manger. Tu peux venir si tu veux. Sinon je te verrai demain matin avant que tu partes pour le lycée. Encore une chose, tu fais toujours en sorte de vous protéger avec ton copain, d'accord?

\- Oui maman.

\- Bien… alors bonne nuit si je ne te revois pas d'ici là.

Talia posa doucement un baiser sur le front de son fils, se leva et sortit de la pièce sombre. Derek resta dans l'obscurité quelques minutes puis se leva. Si ses parents faisaient un geste envers lui, il pouvait bien en faire un envers eux. Il entra à la cuisine, se servit à manger et s'assit en silence à côté de son père. Il leva les yeux pour voir sa famille et remarqua qu'ils s'appliquaient tous à faire comme si c'était normal. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix faible, en regardant son assiette:

\- Je vais jouer Roméo dans la comédie musicale du lycée.

Talia en fit tomber la fourchette qu'elle tenait. Son fils avait parlé à table pour raconter quelque chose sur sa vie.

\- Ah ben voilà, ça va coller avec ton image de prince charmant, plaisanta Peter qui regretta ses paroles dix secondes avant de voir que Derek avait sourit.

Derek ne sortit plus un mot du reste du repas, mais Peter, Laura, Deucalion et Talia s'accordaient pour penser que c'était déjà incroyable.

* * *

Matin calme chez les Stilinski… Calme?

\- Non, mais là c'est pas possible, c'est vraiment pas le jour que je sois en retard. Casse-toi de cette putain de salle de bain Stu !

Stiles fulminait en tapant sur la porte de la salle de bain. Son frère s'était faufilé dans la pièce avant lui. Stiles devait y aller dès qu'il eut finit son cacao, mais sa mère lui avait rappelé de prendre son médicament et voilà… il était devant la porte en pyjama et grondait sévèrement.

\- C'est plus possible cette maison, il faut une autre salle de bain.

\- Déjà, je devrais oser aller en premier.

Stiles se tourna vers sa cousine derrière lui.

\- Oh et pourquoi tu aurais un passe-droit toi ?

\- Mauvaise période du mois, précisa la jeune fille.

\- Ok… je ne veux pas plus d'explications, merci. Je vais aller me laver à la cuisine.

Tiphaine pouffa en voyant son cousin partir. Claudia regarda son fils d'un œil inquiet quand elle le vit se passer de l'eau sur le visage et dans les cheveux, dans sa cuisine.

\- C'est pas ma faute. Y a Stu qui squatte la salle de bain, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il trafique et Tiphaine qui a un argument imparable pour passer avant moi. Derek vient me chercher dans vingt minutes.

\- Je n'avais fait aucun commentaire, dit Claudia en riant.

\- Je te sens me regarder, alors je t'explique avant que tu te décides à téléphoner à l'asile.

\- T'as bien fait de me dire alors, j'étais à deux doigts de me lancer cette fois.

\- Merci maman, je t'aime maman, répondit Stiles sur un ton plein de sarcasme.

Claudia rit doucement et sortit de la cuisine. Elle alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour faire bouger son autre fils de là et regarda sa nièce avec un sourire compatissant. Vraiment la maison était trop petite pour trois ados de dix-huit ans pleins d'énergie. Elle monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre de ses fils pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier et Stiles entra dans la chambre entièrement nu. Est-ce qu'il était passé devant Tiphaine comme ça ?

\- Merde… pardon maman, désolé maman!

Il s'habilla en vitesse, vint embrasser sa mère, prit son sac, son portable et repartit à toute vitesse. Madame Stilinski se pencha à la fenêtre et vit son fils s'asseoir dans l'allée.

\- Tu as quinze minutes d'avance mon chéri, cria-t-elle à son rejeton.

\- Je sais, mais il sera peut être en avance.

* * *

Mais Derek ne fut pas en avance. Stiles attendit pile quinze minutes assit dans l'allée. Sa mère, son frère et Tiphaine le regardaient souvent par la fenêtre.

\- Non, non il n'est pas amoureux voyons, quelle idée ! Ironisa Stuart en zieutant son frère. Il a un peu l'air d'un idiot.

\- Stuart, laisse-le tranquille.

\- Non sérieusement, parfois il me fait penser à une gamine amoureuse pour la première fois.

\- Il est amoureux pour la première fois, dit remarquer la mère.

\- Oui… mais il n'est pas obligé de se comporter comme une petite minette de treize ans.

\- Je ne tiens pas à avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi, et ton frère ne se comporte pas comme une fille.

* * *

Derek n'était pas du genre à être en avance, ni à être en retard, pile à l'heure ou rien. C'est donc pile à l'heure qu'il arrêta sa voiture devant la maison Stilinski en faisant crisser les pneus. Stiles sauta littéralement dans la voiture et Derek leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de sa Camaro. Il fit le tour de la voiture et rouvrit la portière de Stiles en lui tendant sa main.

\- Le minimum, c'est quand même que j'aille saluer tes parents.

Stiles sortit de la voiture et passa devant Derek pour revenir dans la maison. Stuart partit en fou-rire en voyant la scène depuis la fenêtre et Claudia le réprimanda gentiment.

Stiles, suivi de Derek, entrèrent à la cuisine. Derek salua Stuart et Tiphaine et vint serrer la main de madame Stilinski qui se leva.

Une fois Derek et Stiles repartis, Claudia prit son portable pour écrire à son mari.

'' Vraiment charmant le fils Hale. Il est passé chercher Stiles. À ce soir''.

* * *

Au poste, John ne sut pas bien quoi répondre et s'il convenait de répondre ou pas d'ailleurs. Charmant d'accord, mais ça restait un garçon qui sortait avec l'un de ses fils ou qui allait sortir avec dans peu de temps. Et les relations amoureuses passent vite aux relations sexuelles à cet âge-là. Le shérif était ouvert, tolérant, compréhensif, mais il devait quand même reconnaître que tout ça lui faisait bizarre. Ce qui finalement était une réaction humaine et plutôt normale. Il se contenta de dire à sa femme ''à ce soir'', et reporta son attention sur son travail. Il avait déjà fait cinq appels ce matin pour tenter de retrouver Katherine Argent, mais ça s'avérait compliqué. La jeune femme semblait avoir disparue complètement.

* * *

La Camaro se gara devant le lycée et Stiles en sortit le premier. Il se dirigea directement vers Scott.

\- Tu viens à l'école en Chevrolet toi maintenant ? Le luxe va te monter à la tête.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Scotty. C'est parce que je vais dîner chez Derek ce soir.

\- Tu rencontres déjà ses parents ?

\- Non. Je les ai déjà rencontré ses parents.

\- Vous vous mariez quand déjà ? Que je demande un congé à ma future fac, dit Scott en se marrant,

\- Mais que tu es bête !

Derek rejoignit les deux amis et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le lycée.

* * *

En cours, Stiles et Derek se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre près de la fenêtre et Stuart vint se mettre vers Scott. Il lui raconta que pour le plan de vendredi ce ne serait pas possible et ils jugèrent les deux que vu comme Stiles et Derek chuchotaient entre eux avec leurs visage presque collés, ce n'était plus nécessaire.

\- C'est marrant, Stiles et Derek on dirait qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, fit remarquer Scott en riant.

Puis il se raidit et Stuart et lui se regardèrent avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers Derek et Stiles. Stuart les regarda quelques instants et… s'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble, la complicité avait en tout cas changé, c'était certain. Stiles avait quelque chose qui luisait dans le regard. Stuart finirait par en savoir plus.

* * *

La fin des cours était enfin arrivée et Scott, Stiles et Derek sortirent ensemble de l'établissement.

\- Scotty mon pote, faut qu'on se voie, lâcha Stiles avant de s'engouffrer dans la Camaro.

\- On se voit là non ?

\- Je veux dire toi, moi, nos soirées DVD. Tu fais quoi demain soir ?

\- Rien. Tu me proposes quoi ?

\- Film d'horreur chez toi ?

\- Yeah mec. Top là! Vingt heures chez moi demain soir !

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et Scott lui renvoya le même sourire. Les amis se séparèrent et Stiles ferma la portière.

\- Tu permets, hein Derek ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda le jeune Hale qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi.

\- Que je passe une soirée avec Scott ?

\- Tu ne m'appartiens pas Stiles. Tu es libre d'aller chez Scott. Tant que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec.

\- Quand tu dis n'importe quoi, tu veux parler de ce qu'on a fait hier ? Pas que c'était du n'importe quoi, hein, je ne dis pas ça… c'était bien, même très bien et j'ai vraiment aimé ça et je dois dire que ça me plairait que… enfin que ce soit toi qui me prennes et je sais plus ce que je disais, je crois bien que je suis parti dans un délire, et merde.

Derek arqua les sourcils avant de passer sa main doucement dans la nuque de Stiles et de l'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Détends-toi, dit-il en démarrant.

* * *

Il se gara devant le manoir et sortit de la voiture en soupirant.

\- ça va, lui demanda Stiles en arrivant à côté de lui.

\- La perspective de passer la soirée en compagnie de mes sœurs me… enfin, ça fait huit mois qu'on n'a pas parlé, qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble, alors j'ai un peu peur.

\- Mais je suis là ! Et je vais animer la soirée, tu verras.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, tu peux me croire. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Je me sens plus fort.

\- Bon, c'est déjà pas mal, je sers à quelque chose.

\- T'es bête! Dit Derek en souriant et en secouant la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et allèrent directement à la cuisine. Laura était en train de couper des fruits dans une assiette et Cora était assise sur une chaise au fond de la cuisine et épluchait des carottes. Elle leva la tête quand elle vit Derek et Stiles entrer dans la pièce. Laura se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est le petit copain de Derek. Il s'appelle Stiles. Ne t'en fais pas Cora. Il est au courant de tout et ne va rien dire. Il fait partie de la famille maintenant.

Stiles adressa un signe de main discret à Cora et la jeune fille baissa la tête pour continuer son petit boulot. Stiles salua Laura et demanda si lui et Derek pouvaient aider. Laura les remercia et leur dit que pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Vous pouvez aller dans ta chambre un moment Derek, de toute façon j'imagine que vous avez des devoirs.

En silence Derek hocha la tête puis prit la main de Stiles pour sortir de la pièce, monter à l'étage et emmener son ami dans sa chambre. Stiles s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit son sac pour tendre à Derek le livre bleu qu'il avait emprunté l'autre jour. Derek posa le livre sur son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Les deux jeunes firent leurs devoirs en silence. À la fin, Stiles finit par parler.

\- Ta sœur a dit que je faisais partie de la famille.

\- J'ai entendu. Elle a raison, non ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, en fait on n'a même pas encore dit qu'on sortait ensemble.

Derek se leva et s'agenouilla devant Stiles en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Stiles ouvrit en grands les yeux et laissa échapper un couinement bizarre.

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ou un non ? Demanda Derek en souriant.

\- Pour un oui, bien sûr pour un oui… Hey c'est cool, j'ai un petit ami.

\- Et tu vas avouer qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Ben oui, puisqu'on l'est vraiment. Avant on ne l'était pas, alors je ne mentais pas… par contre…

Stiles se laissa glisser du lit pour se retrouver à genoux en face de Derek. Il approcha son visage de celui de son petit ami et l'embrassa.

\- Je crois que je t'aime, lui dit doucement Stiles à l'oreille.

\- Tu vas halluciner si je te dis que je suis sûr que je t'aime moi?

Stiles reprit les lèvres de Derek et la porte s'ouvrit sur Laura à ce moment-là. Elle les regarda en riant bêtement.

\- Vous êtes quand même spéciaux. S'embrasser à genoux devant le lit… Ouais bon.

\- Tu voulais quoi? Demanda sèchement Derek en se relevant et en tendant sa main à Stiles pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

\- Cora voulait regarder un jeu à la télé. Elle a dit que ce serait chouette si on était tous là. Alors je viens tenter.

Derek lança un regard interrogateur à Stiles qui hocha la tête.

\- Ok, on vient.

Laura jubila intérieurement, mais se garda bien de le montrer. Cora allait jubiler aussi (intérieurement). Elle sortit de la chambre avec les deux garçons sur les talons et ils allèrent se poser devant l'écran géant du salon.

* * *

 **et voilà-**

 **on se retrouve mardi pour la suite... kissous**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde...**

 **Comment ça va vous vous? froidement? ..en tout cas chez moi oui. bref.**

 **Sarcasm is our only defense-The Stilinski Twins... c'est 14 chapitres pour le moment**

 **52 followers**

 **30 favorites**

 **et 66 rWs...**

 **waouh... MERCI de tout coeur...**

 **voici le chapitre 15**

 **bonne lecture**

 **bisous**

* * *

Le monde aurait pu trembler, la ville prendre feu ou n'importe quoi, il n'en avait rien à fiche. Il était amoureux de Derek et Derek était amoureux de lui. La soirée avait été superbe et Stiles était désormais dans son lit à soupirer comme… un amoureux !

Il sortait avec Derek Hale quand même. Le mec le plus bandant du lycée, et même sûrement de la ville, voir du comté, voir carrément de l'état… Peut-être même de la planète…

Il allait désormais le présenter à ses parents officiellement.

Quand même, Derek lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui en s'agenouillant par terre. C'était pas banal ! Ce mec était décidément incroyable. Il est évident qu'un mec comme lui ne pouvait pas avoir tué quelqu'un ou alors, il était sacrément bon comédien.

* * *

Ils avaient donc regardé un jeu télévisé dans le silence le plus total. Laura avait ouvert un paquet de chips. Puis ils étaient gentiment passés à table à la cuisine pour avoir du temps pour le DVD avant vingt-deux heures. Le repas était bon, Laura était douée, mais en même temps, Stiles avait appris qu'elle était en étude de cuisine dans un grand restaurant et qu'elle avait hérité des talents culinaires de l'oncle psychopathe. Stiles avait tenté de savoir d'où venait la réputation étrange de l'oncle, mais aucun des jeunes n'avaient su répondre. Visiblement, ça datait d'avant leurs naissances, mais personne ne savait. Ils l'appelaient comme ça par habitude surtout. Bon, fallait avouer qu'il était spécial aussi et avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise, mais au-delà de ça, il était plutôt sympa et pas méchant.

Après ça, les jeunes firent la vaisselle les quatre ensembles, en silence et Cora partie la première se réfugier au salon. Les trois autres suivirent juste après et se posèrent dans des coussins et Laura mit le film. Pendant le visionnage Derek s'était rapproché de Stiles et le tenait par la taille, tout contre lui. Le dvd à peine fini, les parents de Derek étaient rentrés et Stiles avait été raccompagné par Talia Hale qui l'invita à revenir quand il voulait et qui finit par le remercier en pleurant. Son fils sortait de sa coquille grâce à lui et il n'avait même pas besoin de faire quoi que soit. Il promit de revenir dès que Derek l'inviterait. Il rentra chez lui sur un nuage, salua ses parents, leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Stuart dormait déjà et il ne fit aucun bruit pour ne pas le réveiller.

* * *

Derek était dans son lit quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Il ferma les yeux et resta immobile. Il sentit le parfum de son père se rapprocher et un bout du lit s'affaisser un peu quand Deucalion s'assit dessus.

\- Derek, tu dors ?

\- …

\- Bon, je ne sais pas si tu dors et tu as passé l'âge que je vérifie. Au cas où tu ne dors pas, je tenais à te dire que tes sœurs ont passé une superbe soirée. Cora a beaucoup apprécié Stiles. J'ai confiance en toi fils, on va se sortir de tout ça. Laura m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vu vous embrasser avec Stiles, alors je…

\- Elle ne sait vraiment pas se taire, maugréa Derek.

\- Je pensais bien que tu ne dormais pas.

\- Stiles et moi, on sort ensemble.

\- Ok. Ça m'évite de te poser la question. Peter m'a dit que la nouvelle montre de la collection Bêta te plaisait et que tu la voudrais pour ton ami.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Tu sais qu'elle est chère ?

\- Je m'en doute oui.

\- C'est quand l'anniversaire de ton ami ?

\- Le 17 octobre.

\- Écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour remettre au propre tous les comptes de ces cinq dernières années.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien, si tu veux la montre, tu travailles pour moi. Sinon tu la payes sur ton héritage. À toi de voir.

\- Combien de temps je dois bosser?

\- Dés demain et jusqu'au 16 octobre.

\- Elle sort quand en magasin ?

\- Pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Ok… je travaille pour toi.

Deucalion sourit et tapota la tête de son fils.

\- Merci Derek. Bonne nuit.

Derek entendit son père se lever et refermer la porte.

Deucalion Hale avait toujours été dans les montres. Au début comme simple ouvrier et puis il avait eu l'occasion d'ouvrir sa propre boîte et ne s'était donc pas privé de l'opportunité. Il vendait désormais essentiellement des montres de luxe pour hommes, femmes et enfants. Et ça marchait très bien. Il avait beaucoup de contrats un peu partout dans le monde et sortait une ou deux collections par année.

* * *

Quand Derek se réveilla ce matin-là, il était encore dans le brouillard d'un rêve plutôt chaud et sursauta en voyant sa mère devant lui.

\- Mais… ça va pas non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'énerva Derek en se cachant en boule sous son duvet.

\- Tu as l'air d'un chaton quand tu fais ça. Je dois aller avec ton père pour un contrat. Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne journée. Laura s'occupe de Cora ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'oublies pas le rendez-vous avec madame Morell.

Derek sortit sa tête de sous son duvet et fusilla sa mère du regard.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le choix. Autant éviter de faire des vagues inutilement. Essaye de lui parler un peu et n'oublie pas de lui demander si tu dois aller samedi.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Tu es très causant le matin. Tu vas bosser pour papa ? Je trouve ça très bien.

\- Il a dit oui !

\- Qui ?

\- Stiles. Il a dit oui pour sortir avec moi.

Talia fit un grand sourire à son fils.

\- Ça fait au moins une première bonne nouvelle dans cette journée. Je dois y aller. Je t'aime mon chéri.

Derek grommela quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un : bonne journée, je t'aime aussi ! En tout cas, Talia l'interpréta comme ça.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée, Jackson fut surpris par une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Stiles et Derek en train de s'embrasser à moitié cachés par la Jeep du fils Stilinski. Il se dirigea dans l'établissement en avisant Stuart.

\- Hey mec, je ne savais pas que ton frère était pédé !

Stuart leva la tête vers lui.

\- Ça te pose un problème peut-être ? D'ailleurs de quel droit tu te permets d'affirmer ça ?

\- Je viens de voir ton frère en grande… discussion avec Derek Hale.

\- Et alors ?

\- Putain, tu ne comprends même pas mon sous-entendu ?

\- Si, si j'ai bien compris, mais en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Ben, ton frère est pédé.

\- Merci, je le savais avant toi, tu sais.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ben… même si ça me dérangeait, je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire ?

\- Bon en même temps c'est pas nouveau que ton frère est complètement con.

Stuart bondit sur Jackson qui se retrouva par terre sous la puissance du coup et le poing de Stuart eu le temps d'atterrir violemment sur le nez du blond avant que deux professeurs ne séparent les deux jeunes.

\- Non, mais vous n'êtes pas bien monsieur Stilinski ? Filez chez le directeur tout de suite. Ordonna le prof qui le retenait.

\- Il a insulté mon frère.

\- Monsieur Whittemore ? Interrogea le professeur.

Retenu par la prof principale, Jackson baissa la tête.

\- J'ai juste dit que…

\- Filez les deux chez le directeur !

Stuart et Jackson obéirent sans discuter. Depuis son casier, Stiles regarda son frère s'en aller. Il avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Les élèves le regardaient bêtement, ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé, ils détournèrent tous le regard quand Derek s'approcha de Stiles en les fusillant de ses yeux verts.

\- Jackson est un idiot, dit Derek en arrivant à la hauteur de Stiles.

\- Si mon frère l'a frappé ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. Je connais Stu, c'est pas son genre de se battre pour rien. Et oui en effet, Jackson est un idiot depuis passé dix-sept ans

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et filèrent en classe.

* * *

À la pause, Stiles se précipita sur son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Jackson t'a insulté. C'est un juste un grand con.

\- Merci.

Stuart se retourna vers son frère.

\- T'es mon frère. C'est normal que je te protège et que ça m'énerve qu'on t'insulte. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

\- Je lui aurais arraché l'oreille avec les dents.

Stuart éclata de rire et tapota le dos de son frère.

\- Stuart, il faut que je te dise un truc.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Derek et moi, on sort ensemble. Depuis hier soir officiellement.

\- Ça te rend heureux ?

\- Clair !

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Mais s'il te fait du mal, je le tranche en deux. Tu pourras lui dire. Tu vas chez Scott ce soir ?

\- Ouais. Soirée Dvd comme d'habitude. Ça faisait longtemps. Et toi… tu sors avec Lydia ?

\- Mouais… j'ai un peu peur que ce soit le fiasco total, mais bon… on va y croire à fond. Mais du coup, Derek, tu l'aimes ou pas ?

\- Ben… oui !

\- Ça me fait rire parce qu'hier, tu soutenais que non !

\- Je sais… je ne sais pas, je crois que j'attendais que se soit officiel entre nous pour l'avouer. Et comme il m'a demandé hier soir, ben voilà… mais je l'aime depuis le début.

\- C'est quand même pas simple dans ta tête !

\- Je sais. Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'aime un garçon.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Nan. Mais je… j'avais peur et j'ai préféré ne rien dire depuis des années et m'accrocher à Lydia. Je savais que de toute façon Lydia était inaccessible, alors ça me faisait moins peur que…

\- Si tout à coup quelque chose devenait accessible.

\- Ouais voilà. Et Derek a su me faire changer d'avis.

\- Ce mec attirerait presque n'importe qui dans ses filets. Il n'a pas besoin d'en faire trop en plus.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. T'avais juste besoin de te trouver, mais honnêtement j'ai cru un bon moment que tu te foutais de moi.

\- J'suis désolé.

\- Allez souris un peu, merde… t'es amoureux, en couple. T'occupe pas trop de moi.

\- T'es le meilleur des frangins !

\- T'en doutais encore ?

Stiles rit et prit la tête de son frère entre ses mains pour lui claquer un bec sur la joue.

\- On va retourner en cours. Et encore merci.

Les deux frangins allèrent en classe.

* * *

Après le dîner, madame Stilinski passa devant la salle de bains pour aller à l'étage. Elle s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier et recula de quelques pas pour pencher la tête dans la pièce. Devant le miroir, ses deux fils en train de se coiffer, ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, en riant.

\- Est-ce que ça va les garçons ? Demanda Claudia surprise par cette scène qui semblait irréelle.

Les jumeaux tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle et Stuart répondit :

\- Ouais. On se prépare à sortir.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Moi au cinéma avec Lydia, je t'avais averti.

\- Et moi chez Scotty. Soirée films d'horreur.

\- Et… je dois m'inquiéter de votre… complicité ?

\- Oh non ! On a eu l'occasion d'un peu discuter les deux. On a compris plusieurs choses.

\- Bien, bien Stuart. Alors je vais vous laisser vous préparer.

Stiles posa son peigne et vint vers sa maman. Il lui posa un bec sur le front.

\- Maman, dimanche pour le déjeuner je voulais te demander si je peux inviter quelqu'un ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

\- Oh…, Claudia marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire tendrement, de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui râla et de terminer sa phrase. Bien alors on sera ravi de faire sa connaissance. Vous n'oubliez pas, les garçons, que demain, on va voir votre tante !

\- On n'oublie pas, dirent les jumeaux en même temps. Bonne soirée maman.

\- Bonne soirée et pas de…

\- Bêtises, on le sait !

Claudia leur sourit une dernière fois et repartit au salon. Elle s'assit en face de son mari.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda John.

\- Oui, nos fils se préparent à sortir, les deux dans la même pièce et ils ont l'air plus complices que jamais et Stiles veut nous présenter quelqu'un dimanche au déjeuner.

\- Nous présenter qui ?

\- Le fils Hale, enfin John, rit la femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais on le connait le fils Hale.

\- Oui, mais il veut nous le présenter officiellement.

\- Aaaah, je comprends mieux. Soit alors, on va rencontrer notre beau-fils.

* * *

Scott et Stiles étaient installés devant la télé, dans le salon des McCall. Ils mangeaient des chips. Scott venait de lancer le DVD d'un film sorti un mois plus tôt.

\- Ça va être génial mec ! J'ai débranché le téléphone, éteins mon portable, ma mère est de garde et j'ai activé les alarmes, annonça Scott tout sourire.

\- Une bonne soirée à l'ancienne.

Le film commença et le silence se fit entre les deux amis de toujours. Au bout de cinq minutes, Stiles prit la parole.

\- Hey Scotty, faut que je te dise un truc avant que l'intrigue devienne trop prenante. Je sors avec Derek Hale.

\- Ah ben c'est pas dommage dis donc. J'ai cru que ça ne se ferrait jamais.

\- Mouais… et j'ai couché avec lui aussi.

Scott mit le film sur pause et se tourna vers son best avec la bouche ouverte.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Mmmh, mmh !

\- Et c'était ?

\- Super ! Vraiment… mais je ne pense pas que tu veux en savoir plus.

\- Ben… juste une question… c'est toi ou lui qui a… enfin tu vois quoi ?

\- Si tu me dis, qui a fait la fille, je te fous un pain et je me casse. Je préfère te prévenir.

\- Ok… ouais, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon terme, mais comment je peux te demander ça ?

\- Tu veux savoir si c'est moi qui l'ai pénétré ?

\- Ouais !

\- Oui c'est moi, parce que lui l'avais déjà fait et moi pas. Alors je ne voulais pas… bref, t'as compris.

\- Ouais j'ai compris. Je relance le film hein, le temps que l'info fasse tilt dans mon cerveau. On parlera mieux après.

Et Scott relança le film.

* * *

Au milieu du film, Scott se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter Stiles qui lâcha un cri.

\- Mec, préviens quand tu pètes un câble, tu as failli me tuer.

\- Désolé !

Scott arrêta le dvd et se rassit sur le canapé. Il se tourna vers son ami et le scruta lentement.

\- Tu as couché avec Derek Hale.

Stiles ne savait pas bien si c'était une question ou une affirmation.

\- Ben, je te l'ai dis, oui.

\- Non mais réellement ?

\- Ben non quelle question… … bien sûr que oui, idiot !

\- Pardon… mais en fait, je réalise seulement maintenant. Ça vient de percuter mon cerveau et je me suis dit, oh putain le con.

\- Scott, ça te pose problème ?

\- Nan… non, c'est juste que… wow, je… c'est allé vite en fait entre vous.

\- C'était pas calculé, ça c'est fait comme ça, c'est tout.

\- C'est chouette. Toi, Derek… tout ça. On pourra faire des sorties de couple. dit Scott en souriant.

\- Ben… en tout cas pas pour le moment, non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Derek a quelques soucis et n'ose sortir qu'à certains horaires. Mais je suppose que si c'est une fois et qu'on prévoit à l'avance, ça peut se faire.

\- Tu en as parlé à Stuart ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que Derek et toi c'est officiel.

\- Oui, et j'ai l'impression que ça a débloqué quelque chose entre nous. Comme si on attendait sur ça pour réussir à se parler. Ma mère a même pensait qu'on était malade. Tu sais qu'il est au cinéma avec Lydia ce soir ?

\- Il ne m'en a pas parlé lui, et toi, il ne me semble pas non plus. Et ça te dérange ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde.

\- Tant mieux. C'est un bon pas en avant. Bon, je remets le film ?

Stiles acquiesça en souriant.

* * *

Stuart était allé chercher Lydia chez elle. La jeune femme était ravissante, habillée d'une robe rouge bien serrée et des escarpins noir à talons aiguilles. Elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais bon. Ils étaient à présent assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle obscure et regardaient en silence un film romantique. Stuart avait peur de casser ce beau moment, alors il se taisait. En sortant du cinéma, il osa prendre la parole.

\- Heu Lydia, tu voudrais faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu devrais prendre l'initiative de choisir, mais une glace, se serait bien.

Il amena donc la fille prendre une glace. Elle parut être ravie et lui accorda un sourire qu'il prit comme une bonne nouvelle dans cette soirée qui n'avait pas commencé super bien.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait Stiles qui tenterait de sortir avec moi, dit Lydia sans états d'âme en mangeant le biscuit de sa glace.

\- Il… enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il avait pour toi. Plutôt une sorte de fascination pour ton intelligence.

\- Ah… remarque ton frère est vraiment trop spécial pour moi. Trop énergique aussi et je préfère un homme plus mature. Et toi, tu as ce qui lui manque à lui. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Je suis habitué à plus de classe, mais tu es intéressant et beau. Déjà rien que les lunettes font toute la différence.

\- Alors tu serais prête à ce que toi et moi, on tente quelque chose ? Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment oui.

Stuart eut envie de crier de joie, mais se retint de faire une connerie pareille.

\- Je ferai tout pour que tu sois comblée.

La jeune fille sembla une seconde perdre son air hautain. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu touchée ?

Stuart ramena la jeune fille chez elle. Elle se colla à lui sur le perron et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme en eu le souffle coupé. Lydia ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là et elle l'amena à sa suite, dans la maison, puis dans sa chambre. Cette chambre où il avait été avec Malia quelques semaines auparavant. Ça lui semblait déjà bien loin. Elle le chauffa fortement, mais il refusa ses avances. Pas comme ça et la jeune, bien que fortement surprise, fut ravie de voir que ce n'était au moins pas pour ça qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Ils dormirent simplement ensemble et Stuart passa la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

* * *

Après les cours au lycée, Derek avait filé chez madame Morell. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à lui parler. Il entra dans le cabinet et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Madame Morell le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Elle nota quelque chose dans un dossier jaune et finit par parler.

\- Alors Derek. Je tenais à vous voir mercredi après votre entrevue. Que s'est-il passé ?

Derek se contenta de grogner.

-Je vois. Vous aviez sûrement une bonne raison. Le lycée, ça se passe bien ?

\- Mmh.

\- Et les relations avec les autres ?

Derek grogna d'abord puis se résout à parler un peu.

\- Bien.

\- Je vois. Votre maman m'a dit que vos notes étaient très bonnes. Vos parents ont l'air content. Cette année devrait bien se passer. Et mercredi alors ?

\- … J'ai dû aller pour attester la version des faits d'un ami.

\- Vous auriez beaucoup de choses à me raconter, je pense

\- Je dois venir demain ? Demanda sèchement le jeune homme.

\- Oui. La séance de demain ne tombe pas. Celle d'aujourd'hui est spéciale. Et avec votre famille, comment ça se passe ? Vous communiquez un peu avec eux ?

\- Non! Je peux partir ?

\- Si vraiment vous pensez que c'est bien, vous pouvez partir oui.

Derek se leva immédiatement et parti sans dire au revoir. Il sortit de l'immeuble, monta dans sa voiture et rentra au manoir. Talia ne dit rien quand elle le vit revenir avant l'heure prévue. Elle savait qu'il y était allé et était déjà au courant qu'il avait dit quelques mots alors pour le moment ça suffisait. Il voulut monter directement dans sa chambre, mais elle l'appela avant qu'il ne monte.

\- Derek !

Le garçon soupira et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Tu dois y aller demain ? Demanda Talia.

\- Oui.

\- N'oublie de passer voir ton père pour le travail.

\- OK.

Et le garçon monta l'escalier en vitesse avant d'être à nouveau retenu. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se changea puis soupira, sortit de sa chambre et monta à l'étage. Discrètement, il frappa à la porte du bureau de son père qui vint lui ouvrir avec un stylo jaune entre les dents.

\- Oh c'est toi. Tu es en avance, c'est bien. Viens entre, je vais te montrer ce que tu dois faire.

Deucalion invita Derek à s'asseoir au bureau et sortit un classeur et un cahier ligné.

\- Voilà, tout ce qu'il y a dans ce classeur tu me le mets au propre dans ce cahier. Y a rien à changer, rien à calculer, juste à recopier.

Derek hocha la tête silencieusement se saisit d'un stylo noir pour recopier. Deucalion regarda un moment son fils en silence. Il hésitait à parler de peur que Derek se braque.

\- Ça va au lycée ? Finit par tenter Deucalion d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme, surpris, leva la tête, cligna des yeux et acquiesça lentement en silence puis il reporta son attention sur son travail.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux plus nous parler. Où que tu fais un blocage… je suis conscient qu'on a fait des erreurs dans toute cette histoire et qu'on ne t'a sûrement pas assez écouté. On est tous un peu bornés dans la famille et on croit tous détenir la vérité. Je serais ravi de faire connaissance avec Stiles. Ça a l'air d'être un jeune homme charmant et énergique.

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Tu sais, on va peut-être revoir un peu tes horaires de sorties. Te laisser un peu plus de liberté.

Derek releva les yeux et regarda son père.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr vraiment, Derek. Tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans quand même. Tu es bientôt un homme, enfin un adulte quoi. Tu vas aller à la fac l'année prochaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas trop de projets.

\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à en faire. Notamment si maintenant, il y a Stiles dans ta vie. Tu sais ce qu'il va faire lui ?

\- Non !

\- Tas pas envie de parler hein ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord, je te laisse travailler alors.

* * *

Après la soirée dvd chez Scott, Stiles envoya un message à Derek pour lui demander s'il voulait venir déjeuner dimanche. Derek lui répondit qu'il fallait voir avec ses parents, mais que ça devrait être bon. Il demanda à l'hyperactif ce qu'il faisait demain et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il allait voir sa tante à trois heures de route. Derek lui souhaita une bonne nuit en lui disant qu'il lui manquait et qu'il avait envie de lui. Stiles rougit en lisant le massage et rentra se coucher. Stuart n'était pas là et l'ado en profita pour s'occuper de son excitation due au sms de Derek et s'endormit avec de la musique sur les oreilles. Le lendemain allait être une journée chargée en émotions. Il entendit vaguement Stuart revenir à la maison très tôt le matin, mais ne prit pas la peine de se réveiller. Il se demanda si Stu avait couché avec Lydia ou pas. Il connaissait la réputation assez sulfureuse de la belle rousse et son frère n'était pas du tout en reste, alors peut-être que… enfin lui-même n'avait rien à dire parce qu'il avait couché avec Derek avant même de sortir avec lui, alors qu'il disait ne pas l'aimer. Ouais vraiment, il n'avait aucun commentaire à faire. Il se rendormit à poings fermés et se réveilla quand le réveil sonna. Il passa à la salle de bains et retrouva ses parents et Tiphaine à la cuisine.

* * *

 **On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. kissous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici le chapitre 16 des Twins. bisous**

* * *

La journée de samedi fut, comme Stiles l'avait pensé, très éprouvante. Sa tante n'était pas au top et très fatiguée. Il y eut beaucoup d'émotions et de larmes. Anna était contente de voir sa fille et ses neveux. Tiphaine avait été bouleversée de voir sa mère sur un lit d'hôpital. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester auprès d'elle tout le temps.

* * *

Avant de partir pour l'hôpital, Claudia avait eut le temps de téléphoner à Talia et Derek venait donc déjeuner le lendemain. Claudia espérait pouvoir installer la table dans le jardin et pouvoir faire un poulet. Talia avait mis en garde Claudia sur le fait de ne pas poser trop de questions d'un coup et surtout, pas trop de questions personnelles à Derek. Il n'était pas encore pas prêt pour ça. Claudia promit de faire attention et en parla à son mari ainsi qu'à Tiphaine et Stuart.

* * *

En revenant de l'hôpital, Stiles et Tiphaine s'endormirent dans la voiture. Claudia n'était pas loin non plus de se laisser aller, mais Stuart et John discutaient avec elle, alors elle avait une bonne raison de se tenir éveillée.

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi, Derek était devant l'immeuble de la psy. Cette idiote de madame Morell ! Il respira un grand coup et entra dans le bâtiment. Morell le prit de suite et il se retrouva, à nouveau, assit sur le fameux fauteuil dans le bureau austère de cette femme.

\- Bonjour Derek. Comment vous allez depuis hier ?

\- Ça va.

\- Vos parents m'ont appelé pour qu'on revoie un peu vos horaires de sortie. Ça devra être en accord avec la police aussi, mais je pense qu'on peut élargir un peu, en effet. Vous pouvez gagner deux heures chaque jour après les cours. Pour le week-end on peut pousser à vingt-deux heures le couvre-feu normal et évidement toujours prévenir, toujours être joignable. Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue…enfin le reste, vous savez.

\- Je suis au courant. Merci pour ça.

\- Sinon, on en était hier à la version des faits de votre ami.

\- Mmmh.

\- J'imagine que c'est la même version que la vôtre ?

\- Un peu plus complète. Il était là depuis le début lui, moi pas je suis arrivé quand K… elle m'a appelé.

\- Pourquoi vous mettre à parler maintenant ?

\- J'ai… rencontré quelqu'un, dit Derek d'une voix si faible que Morell dut se concentrer pour comprendre ses mots.

\- Oh… elle a bien de la chance alors.

Derek leva les yeux vers la psy et rectifia froidement.

\- Il !

\- Oh… Vous voulez m'en parler un peu ?

\- Non ! Claqua Derek en se refermant.

\- D'accord, on n'abordera pas ce sujet. Revenons plutôt à pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ma famille en a marre, moi aussi.

\- On progresse gentiment, c'est bien. Vous avez fait quelques activités avec votre famille ?

\- Non. Si, j'ai regardé la télé avec mes sœurs et j'aiderai mon père jusqu'au 16 octobre. Et je suis allé manger un peu avec eux ces derniers soirs.

\- Vous savez combien de temps vous avez passé à table ?

\- Non. Peut-être cinq à dix minutes.

\- C'est déjà énorme. Je suis très contente pour vous et pour eux. Et vos amis ?

\- Je les vois au lycée. Le groupe s'est un peu étoffé.

\- Décidément, je suis impressionnée.

\- Je peux partir maintenant ?

Morell se contente de hocher la tête en silence et elle regarda le jeune homme se lever et quitter son cabinet. Elle secoua doucement la tête en cochant une case sur le dossier de Derek… passant l'état du jeune homme de ''fermé à commence à s'ouvrir''. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela le manoir. Elle tomba directement sur Talia Hale qui fut ravie d'entendre Morell s'extasier sur les progrès de Derek.

* * *

Quand il arriva au manoir, Derek vit sa sœur assise sur le perron. Il passa à côté puis s'arrêta et revint à sa hauteur pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu violet.

\- Salut Cora.

\- Lut, Der.

\- Ça va?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Tu as trouvé Stiles sympa ?

\- Il a l'air gentil et honnête.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, confia Derek.

\- Il va revenir ?

\- Oui. Je vais déjeuner chez ses parents demain et après il reviendra ici.

\- Tu vas aller mieux ?

Derek fut surpris par la question, mais ne se ferma pas pour autant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Seulement si toi, tu vas mieux.

Derek posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa sœur et se leva pour entrer dans le manoir. Il trouva sa mère et son oncle à la cuisine. Voyant qu'il restait debout sans bouger, Talia finit par demander :

\- Tu veux quelque chose Derek ?

\- Je… j'ai un peu faim, en fait.

Peter se leva presque brusquement, coupa un morceau de tarte aux pommes à son neveu et le posa sur une assiette avant de lui tendre. Derek hésita devant l'en-cas sucré puis finit par le prendre et s'assit à table en silence.

\- Merci oncle Peter pour la montre.

\- Pas de quoi. Ton père a trouvé un deal ?

Derek hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Il se leva et posa son assiette presque vide près de l'évier avant de s'éclipser doucement de la cuisine. Peter regarda Talia qui se contenait depuis un moment.

\- Lâche la pression Talia et pleure un bon coup.

Il prit sa sœur contre lui qui ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes silencieuses.

* * *

Chez les Stilinski, la soirée fut calme… très calme. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler. Claudia partit se coucher avant tout le monde. L'émotion l'avait fatiguée. Les trois jeunes étaient couchés par terre dans la chambre qu'occupait Tiphaine et le shérif regardait la télé.

\- Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme maman. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Pour vous, ça vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs j'imagine ?

\- Un peu, mais ne te sens pas mal pour nous, dit Stuart d'une voix réconfortante.

-Dis Stu, entre Isaac et toi c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Elle sentit une tension s'installer dans chacun de ses cousins.

\- Tu lui racontes toi, Stuart ? Proposa Stiles.

\- Une bête histoire de fille… enfin, un peu plus que ça. Il y avait une fille au collège qui était amoureuse de moi. Elle s'appelait Paige. C'est la cousine d'Isaac et puis je l'ai rabroué plusieurs fois avant de…de…, bredouilla Stuart qui ne termina pas son récit.

\- Avant de la baiser à une soirée et de la jeter ensuite devant tout le monde, parce que monsieur avait bu de l'alcool, à pas encore quatorze ans et qu'il n'a pas voulu assumer après, termina Stiles, mauvais.

\- Je l'ai laissé humiliée et triste au milieu de la fête. J'étais sa première fois en plus et j'ai été…

\- Un gros connard ? Un abruti ? proposa Stiles avec virulence.

\- Ça va Stiles, on a compris ! Ne commencez pas à vous fâcher les deux coqs.

Tiphaine se leva et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Maintenant barrez-vous, bande de gosses, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Les trois ados rirent ensemble et Stiles et Stuart se levèrent ensemble et partirent en souhaitant une bonne nuit à leur cousine. Ils se posèrent dans la chambre de Stiles, chacun sur leur lit.

\- Stuart, j'ai été un peu méchant avant, désolé, s'excusa Stiles en regardant le plafond.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai conscience d'avoir été un imbécile comme pas permis. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que vraiment ça ne me ressemble pas.

\- De baiser les filles et de les balancer ensuite ? Au contraire, il me semble que c'est plutôt ton style.

\- Ouais, comme ça si on me regarde de l'extérieur. Mais je me connais et ce n'est pas mon style. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je faisais ça.

\- Sérieux, tu as commencé à treize ans, tu en as eu combien en presque cinq ans ?

\- Je ne sais pas… beaucoup trop sans doute.

\- Tu as pu ajouter Lydia à ton tableau de chasse ? Demanda Stiles en redevenant mauvais.

\- Tu as couché avec Derek? Contra Stuart.

\- C'est pas le sujet de départ ! S'offusqua Stiles en rougissant.

\- Je réponds si tu réponds.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent quelques secondes et Stiles finit par craquer.

\- Oui, j'ai couché avec Derek.

\- Ok. Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Lydia. Elle voulait et j'en avais envie, mais avec elle, je ne voulais pas comme ça. Et sérieux frangin, t'as couché avec Derek ?

\- Ouais. Et on ne sortait même pas encore ensemble.

\- Hé… qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon frère, toi là ?

Stiles rit devant la bêtise de son frère.

\- T'es con… ce n'était pas… prévu. C'est juste qu'on en avait envie et… voilà.

\- Le grand prude que tu es a couché sans sortir avec la personne… wow…

\- Ben tu vois, toi quand tu es vraiment amoureux, tu n'as pas envie de sauter sur la personne et moi quand je suis vraiment amoureux, j'ai envie de sauter dessus.

\- C'est révélateur ce que tu dis là ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Tu rougis ! Sans blague c'est toi qui…

\- Ouais… c'est bon, fiche-moi la paix maintenant et dors.

\- Tu me balances que tu t'es tapé Derek Hale et je devrais dormir ? Non sérieux…

\- Ok… oui, c'était bien, oui, j'ai adoré ça. On était dans la position du missionnaire. Oui, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse la même chose et… oh… non, je ne te donnerai pas de détails. J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ?

\- Ouais… merci. C'est bon je peux dormir maintenant. Scott avait raison. Tu as couché avec Derek mercredi ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi Scott avait raison ?

\- Ben le lendemain quand on vous a vu en classe, Scott vous trouvait… différents et il a dit pour plaisanter, qu'on aurait dit que vous aviez couché ensemble.

Stiles secoua la tête de dépit et laissa son frère délirer tout seul. Il l'entendit rire tout seul plusieurs fois, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait beau le soutenir, Stuart restait lui-même.

\- Tiphaine le sait ? Finit par demander Stuart.

\- Oui et Scotty aussi.

Stiles s'endormit tard parce qu'il jouait à un jeu en ligne et qu'il avait dormi dans la voiture. Il avait envoyé quelques messages Derek, qui lui avait répondu. Il avait hâte de le voir le lendemain. Il réalisa qu'il avait dit à son frère qu'il avait envie de se faire pénétrer par Derek… pas banal et en plus, Stuart n'avait pas l'air d'avoir relevé l'info. Il fit un rêve chaud cette nuit-là. Derek et lui était à la piscine et ils s'embrassaient doucement quand l'ambiance changea et que Derek le retourna pour le plaquer contre lui et le pénétrer en le faisant gémir. Le matin, il maudit cette fichue maison de n'avoir qu'une salle de bains en bas. Ça aurait été pratique d'en avoir une en face de sa chambre. Le malheur d'avoir été deux bébés à naître en même temps. Il entendait sa mère et son père discuter au bas de l'escalier. Le shérif allait sûrement chercher le journal. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et écouta, mais il ne comprit rien de leur conversation… il avait juste furieusement besoin de filer sous la douche pour calmer cette érection du diable qui déformait son bas de pyjama. Il grommela sans bouger.

\- Mais, allez discuter ailleurs…

Il cherchait une solution à son problème quand Tiphaine ouvrit la porte d'en face. Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux. Il se planqua le plus possible contre le montant de la porte.

\- Tu fous quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en chuchotant.

\- Je voudrais aller à la salle de bains, mais papa et maman discutent devant la porte d'entrée et j'ai… un sérieux problème dans le pyjama.

La jeune fille pouffa doucement en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

\- Ça va, c'est pas marrant. J'aimerais t'y voir à ma place.

\- Parfois, je préférerais être à ta place sûrement. Tu connais le problème des filles une semaine par mois?

\- Je ne suis pas si stupide… et à tout bien y réfléchir, je préfère effectivement mon problème au tien.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais… bref tu veux aller pisser ou… autre chose ?

\- A ce niveau là, je vais avoir besoin d'autre chose.

\- Ok… écoute, viens squatter la chambre ici et moi, je vais aller me doucher maintenant. Comme ça tu ne passeras pas devant tes parents comme ça.

\- Je vais pas faire ça dans la chambre du Stu…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il se gêne dans la tienne quand tu dors ?

Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne pas crier au désespoir et accepta. Sa cousine descendit les escaliers et clama un grand :

\- Bonjour mon oncle, bonjour ma tante !

Elle prit le temps de parler avec eux et Stiles se faufila dans la chambre de son frère. Il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma doucement le verrou. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour regarder son sexe dressé.

\- Fichu rêve à la con, la prochaine fois je dors en slip. Putain, je peux pas faire ça ici… c'est la chambre de mon frère.

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes et rouvrit le verrou. Il écouta les voix toujours devant la porte des toilettes. Tiphaine n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'accaparer sa tante pour une conversation de femmes, hyperactives pleines d'énergie, en ce dimanche matin. Stiles ne fit aucun bruit. Il prit dans un coin du couloir une perche avec un hameçon au bout, passa l'objet métallique dans une boucle au plafond et tira doucement dessus. Un petit escalier apparu et il grimpa dessus tant bien que mal, se hissa dans le grenier et referma la trappe derrière lui. Il regarda le grenier. Il y faisait clair à cause de la lucarne au bout. Doucement, il avança et alla se mettre vers la fenêtre. Il regarda son père dans l'allée en train de discuter avec des voisins. Il décrocha son regard de l'extérieur et s'appuya contre le mur. Il baissa légèrement son pantalon de pyjama et saisit son érection chaude et palpitante dans sa main. Il visualisa son petit ami en commençant de douces caresses sur son membre douloureux et laissa échapper des soupirs d'aise. Il continua de penser à Derek… ses épaules, ses muscles, son regard vert, sa bouche, ses mains… ses jambes, son torse, son ventre, pour finalement en venir à son sexe qu'il avait goûté, qu'il avait senti et vu dressé et qu'il avait envie de sentir en lui. Il accéléra le mouvement sur son membre et se libéra dans un râle étouffé par sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer du monde au grenier. Oui vraiment, il n'aurait pas osé faire ça dans la chambre de Stuart. Mais il retiendra que le grenier était un super endroit pour ça. Il trouva du papier sur lequel s'essuyer et remit son pyjama en place avant de s'asseoir par terre pour reprendre ses esprits. Il promena ses yeux dans la pièce où il venait, genre une fois par an et encore. Son regard se posa sur un carton à côté de lui et il l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur un album de photos et le souleva puis le reposa très vite à sa place en voyant ce qu'il cachait. Il se leva, s'épousseta le pantalon et sortit du grenier pour enfin descendre et s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains vide. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, mais cette fois pour bien se rincer les yeux.

* * *

Derek arriva un peu avant midi. Stiles entendit le son caractéristique de la Camaro s'arrêter devant la maison. Il ouvrit la porte et alla rejoindre Derek qui lui tendit des fleurs.

\- Euh… ? s'interloqua Stiles surpris.

\- Pour toi, et celui-ci, dit Derek en montrant un autre bouquet, c'est pour ta maman.

Derek avança vers la porte de la maison, avant de s'arrêter, de reculer de cinq pas et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles. Les deux garçons entrèrent ensemble dans la maison et Derek attendit que Stiles mette son bouquet dans un vase avant de le suivre dehors dans le jardin. Tiphaine arrosait un parterre de roses rouges. Stuart avait le regard sur son portable, allongé sur une chaise longue, Claudia finissait de mettre la table et le shérif surveillait la cuisson d'un beau poulet. Derek se figea et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ils avaient l'air heureux et soudés. Une vraie famille. Derek baissa la tête et recula doucement pour revenir dans la cuisine et s'appuyer contre le frigo. Stiles le suivit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles en regardant son copain sans trop oser s'approcher.

\- Ça va. C'est juste que… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu ce genre de moments avec ma famille… je sais que ça ne tient qu'à moi en plus.

Stiles s'approcha et prit Derek part la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Vous allez y arriver. L'été prochain, vous ferez des barbecues tous les jours et vous jouerez au foot dans le jardin ou à autre chose hein, peu importe.

Derek leva les yeux et son regard vert s'accrocha aux yeux de miel. Il fit un petit sourire et posa sa main libre dans la nuque de Stiles pour l'embrasser. Stuart entra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine et sursauta. Les deux amants le regardèrent et il se confondit en excuses avant de disparaître dans la maison.

\- Il s'en remettra, précisa Stiles à Derek en souriant.

Le plus âgé soupira et se décolla de son ami pour repasser la porte menant dehors. Stiles le suivit tout sourire et ils approchèrent ensemble de Claudia. Elle ne les vit pas tout de suite et Stiles dut lui tapoter le dos avec un doigt pour qu'elle se retourne.

\- Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu les garçons. Bonjour Derek.

Claudia serra la main du jeune homme qui lui tendit son bouquet de fleurs.

\- Oh, mais il ne fallait pas voyons. Merci.

La femme les laissa pour aller à la cuisine où elle vit un autre bouquet et supposa qu'il était à Stiles. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Tiphaine fit la bise à Derek et le shérif serra la main du jeune homme. Derek n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et Claudia préféra téléphoner à Talia.

Elle lui demanda ce qui était possible de faire avec son fils sans que celui-ci se sente jugé ou agressé. Il était quand même dans le jardin d'un shérif qui ne croyait pas à son innocence et qui avait peur pour son propre fils, dont il venait par ailleurs, de découvrir l'homosexualité. Tout ça faisait un mauvais cocktail. Talia la rassura que le mieux était de poser des questions banales et courtes et petit à petit passer à plus de conversation en évitant certains sujets trop personnels. Il fallait faire comme si tout était totalement normal et Talia dit à Claudia qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle voulait. Les deux femmes échangèrent leurs numéros de portable et Claudia glissa le sien dans sa poche avant de retourner dehors. Derek regardait le poulet tourner sur le grill et Stiles, à ses côtés, dansait un peu d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Tu vas bien Derek? Demanda Claudia gentiment.

Le garçon se retourna vers madame Stilinski et la regarda comme s'il était surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole.

\- Ça va, merci. Merci aussi pour l'invitation.

\- Oh pour ça, c'est Stiles qu'il faut remercier. Enfin je suppose que c'était normal qu'on te rencontre un peu plus officiellement. Tu aimes le poulet ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, ben ça c'est parfait. Tiphaine, tu irais chercher Stuart s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui j'y vais.

La jeune fille partit en coup de vent. Le shérif posa le plat de poulet sur la table. Stiles et Claudia s'assirent. Derek resta devant sa place sans oser s'asseoir. Il regardait la table sans pouvoir fixer ses yeux ailleurs. Tiphaine et Stuart arrivèrent en fanfare et s'assirent aussi. Quand tout le monde fut assis et que le poulet fut découpé, Derek leva les yeux. Il vit la famille qui se servait et hésita à les rejoindre. Stiles vit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se leva.

\- Tu oses partir si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec nous.

\- Désolé… je ne veux pas partir, c'est juste que je n'ai pas fait un repas à table de plus de dix minutes depuis janvier.

\- Je sais Derek. Mais ça va aller. On n'est pas ta famille et on ne va poser aucune question.

Derek scruta Stiles comme pour déceler s'il mentait ou pas et soupira. Lentement, il tira la chaise et s'assit dessus puis fixa son assiette, ne sachant pas trop comment demander pour se servir. Stiles vit le malaise et prit son assiette qu'il tendit vers le plat et madame Stilinski lui servit un morceau avec des légumes et de la sauce.

\- Merci Stiles, dit doucement Derek, une fois son assiette posée devant lui.

* * *

Le repas fut animé par toutes sortes de discussions. Le maquillage, l'anniversaire des jumeaux, la piscine, la neige, le poulet délicieux, la comédie musicale du lycée…. et d'autres. Derek écouta sans prendre part.

* * *

À la fin du repas, il aida à débarrasser et madame Stilinski le retint en cuisine.

\- Tu as du goût pour choisir les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques.

\- Merci.

\- Non, merci à toi. Si tu préfères rentrer, on ne va pas se fâcher, tu sais. J'ai pas mal discuté avec ta maman ces derniers jours et je comprends que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

\- Ça ira.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis convaincue. Il y a des gens qui ont beaucoup d'intuition comme Stiles ou moi et d'autres qui ont besoin que tout soit noté pour être sûr. Mon mari en fait parti. Ça va s'arranger.

\- Peut-être.

\- J'en suis sûre. Tu devrais aller un moment avec Stiles dans sa chambre. Reste là, je vais le chercher.

Madame Stilinski disparut et quelques secondes après, Stiles déboula dans la cuisine et prit la main de Derek pour le conduire à sa chambre. Il ferma le verrou et les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit. Derek avisa le futon par terre plus loin et interrogea Stiles du regard.

\- C'est parce que Stuart dort dans ma chambre. Tiphaine a dû lui prendre la sienne. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Ça peut aller. Je ne suis pas hyper sociable. Au lycée ça va, mais là… enfin, ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes une magnifique famille.

\- Chez vous aussi, peut-être pas en ce moment, mais vous l'avez été et ça reviendra.

\- J'espère. Cora m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de te revoir au manoir. Elle te trouve gentil.

\- Elle est adorable ta sœur.

\- Normalement, Cora est plus énergique que comme tu la connais et Laura beaucoup plus drôle. Tout ça c'est ma faute.

\- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. C'est la faute de Kate et de son père et un peu de Chris aussi de n'avoir rien dit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Derek. C'est pas que tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts pour ta famille, c'est que tu n'y arrives pas.

\- Techniquement, tout ça, c'est justement parce que je ne voulais plus faire d'efforts et maintenant… j'y arrive pas. Parfois, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'aller vers eux et de leur raconter ce que j'ai fait au lycée, ce que j'ai mangé à midi ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais j'y arrive pas et je recule.

\- Il faut y aller en douceur, ça viendra. Ta maman dit que tu as déjà fait des progrès et qu'elle voit du changement. Je suis là, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te laisser et pas par obligation, mais parce que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi.

Doucement, Stiles passa ses bras autour des épaules de Derek et l'attira à lui en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le matelas. Le plus âgé captura les lèvres de Stiles pour un baiser doux et se coucha sur lui.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Derek en plongeant son regard dans celui de Stiles.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Derek revint sur les lèvres de Stiles et les deux langues bataillèrent ensemble à celle qui caressera le plus l'autre. La terre semblait s'être arrêtée pour Stiles, tant l'instant était doux, parfait et excitant. Doucement, Stiles descendit ses mains le long des côtes de Derek pour les passer sous le t-shirt et sentir cette peau chaude qui le fit frissonner. Il allait poser un baiser dans le cou de Derek quand des coups à la porte les firent sursauter les deux et se relever pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Ouais ? Interrogea Stiles en essayant de garder son souffle sous contrôle.

\- C'est Stuart… On va aller se promener un moment, maman voudrait que vous veniez aussi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

\- On arrive, lança Derek.

\- Fin des réjouissances ! Annonça Stiles avec ironie.

\- C'est pas si grave. On aura d'autres moments. Je vais reprendre ta technique de penser au coach, tu devrais essayer, ça marche bien.

Les deux garçons rirent ensemble et finirent par quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la famille Stilinski qui attendait devant le porche d'entrée. Ils partirent tous ensemble faire le tour du quartier.

* * *

 **on se retrouve mardi les loulous.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **je suis matinale ce matin... on m'a demandé de l'être et comme je suis gentille...**

 **bon ok, sérieux... j'arrête :-)**

 **Non mais, mise à part m'auto-envoyer des fleurs, c'est vrai qu'on m'a demandé gentiment de mettre ce chapitre avant neuf heures...**

 **c'est chose faite!**

 **Merci d'être encore présents**

 **merci pour les rws. les follows (56 quand même). les favs**

 **bonne lecture du chapitre 17**

 **ah oui, attention sexe, mais je suppose que ça nous vous dérange pas en fait.**

* * *

\- Hélas ! Faut-il que l'amour malgré le bandeau qui l'aveugle, trouve toujours, sans y voir, un chemin vers son but !… Où dînerons-nous ?… Ô mon Dieu !… Quel était ce tapage ?… Mais non, ne me le dis pas, car je sais tout ! Ici on a beaucoup à faire avec la haine, mais plus encore avec l'amour… Amour ! Ô tumultueux amour ! Ô amoureuse haine ! Ô tout, créé de rien ! Ô lourde légèreté ! Vanité sérieuse ! Informe chaos de ravissantes visions ! Plume de plomb, lumineuse fumée, feu glacé, santé maladive ! Sommeil toujours éveillé qui n'est pas ce qu'il est ! Voilà l'amour que je sens et je n'y sens pas d'amour… Tu ris, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek, debout au milieu du salon du manoir, récitait son texte à Stiles, qui le regardait assis sur le divan.

\- Comment tu fais pour retenir un texte aussi long?

\- Le talent! Derek fit son sourire le plus ravageur en faisant une petite révérence.

\- Prétentieux va, lança Stiles en riant.

\- Quoi? Je ne suis pas né pour être acteur?

\- Demande le type qui ne voulait surtout pas jouer.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se coucha sur le canapé.

\- Bon c'est quoi la suite? Demanda Derek toujours debout.

Stiles pouffa et tourna les pages du livre avec une mine confuse.

\- J'ai perdu la page.

\- C'était au début.

\- Et si je te questionne sur un autre chapitre?

\- Essaye.

\- Le valet dit à Roméo, Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

\- Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer ! Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Éthiopienne ! Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre ! Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes. Cette danse finie, j'épierai la place où elle se tient, et je donnerai à ma main grossière le bonheur de toucher la sienne. Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici ? Non jurez-le, mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté.

\- Alors là….tu me laisse sans voix. Enfin sans voix dans ma tête.

\- J'ai peu de mérite, je connais le livre par cœur. Là où ça va être plus compliqué, ce sera pour le chant. Pousse tes jambes, dit-il à Stiles pour qu'il lui fasse une place. Je ne suis pas bien à l'aise avec les chansons.

\- Avant de commencer à répéter, tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu connaissais tout par cœur?

\- C'était nettement plus chouette de t'impressionner un peu.

Stiles se releva et attrapa d'un coup le t-shirt de Derek, qui s'était assit à ses pieds, et le tira à lui. Le plus âgé fit semblant de protester, mais se coucha sur le cadet, prit bien vite les lèvres de son amour et passa directement une main sous le t-shirt à imprimé spider-man.

\- Arrêtes, tu vas me donner envie, murmura Stiles à l'oreille de Derek.

\- Mais c'est tout le but justement.

\- Pas ici, pas au salon. T'es malade ou quoi?

\- Je ne suis pas malade, je suis amoureux et… j'ai envie de toi, susurra Derek contre la bouche de Stiles.

Stiles, qui fut prit de frissons délicieux et incontrôlables. Stiles, qui retira rapidement son t-shirt et celui de son ami avant de passer ses mains dans le dos parfait de Derek pour coller leurs corps ensemble.

\- Et si tes parents rentrent?

\- Ils sont partis jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Et Laura et Cora?

\- Pas là et pas là non plus.

\- Et Peter?

Derek se releva et se mit debout.

\- Merde, Peter, grommela t'il en ramassant son t-shirt.

Il le passa et donna l'autre t-shirt à son amour qui le mit aussitôt.

\- Désolé, je me suis un peu excité. J'ai plus pensé que Peter était à la cuisine.

\- Ça parle de moi par ici ? Demanda l'oncle-psychopathe-au-sourire-flippant, en passant la tête dans le cadre de la porte.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un coup, tournant le dos à l'adulte, désireux de cacher leur excitation aux yeux de Peter.

\- Je dérange on dirait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? Demanda sèchement Derek.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie les jeunes, vous êtes censé travailler et moi je dois vous surveiller. Donc ça implique, pas d'activités se pratiquant avec ce que vous avez dans vos caleçons. Merci !

Les deux jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel en rougissant et Peter, fier de son petit effet, repartit à la cuisine.

Stiles se rassit sur le divan en soupirant.

* * *

La journée d'hier s'était bien terminée. Les parents des jumeaux avaient pu en apprendre un peu plus sur Derek. Le jeune homme avait fini par se détendre.

Et aujourd'hui, lundi, Stiles était chez Derek pour commencer à réviser le rôle de Roméo. Le père de Derek ne revenait pas avant 19 heures donc Derek ne travaillait pas pour lui aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, j'aime pas être ici. Viens, on va à la salle de musique.

Stiles suivit Derek dans la grande salle, qu'il aurait plus appelé de bal que de musique, mais bon. Derek sortit de son sac d'école les partitions et les paroles des chansons pour la comédie musicale. Il avait demandé les partitions, puisque il faisait de la musique et la prof les lui avaient accordées. Derek se mit au piano et Stiles s'assit à côté de lui. Il regarda son ami qui jetait un œil sur les partitions.

\- Ça a l'air naze ! Et mon dieu les paroles. Tu as lu ça ?

Derek tendit une feuille à Stiles qui lut les paroles de la chanson ''Aimer''.

\- C'est beau.

\- C'est nul oui, surtout. C'est pas de la poésie ça. Bref… J'veux pas faire ça maintenant. Tu veux que je te joue un truc ?

\- Si tu veux.

Derek commença à presser sur les notes et une musique résonna dans la grande salle. Stiles ferma les yeux pour mettre son sens de l'ouïe en éveil. C'était beau, c'était reposant, rassurant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé Stiles, mais c'est allé l'autre soir chez Scott ? Tu lui as dit pour nous ?

\- Ouais je lui ai dit… il n'a pas parût choqué, bien au contraire. J'ai dit aussi qu'on avait couché ensemble et il a mit un moment à percuter l'info, mais je crois qu'il s'en est remis. Tiphaine et Stuart aussi savent qu'on a couché ensemble.

\- Mes parents le savent. Il paraît que mon père nous a entendus. Peter le sais je crois, et Laura s'en doute, j'imagine.

\- Heu… ton père nous a entendus ?

\- C'est pas grave. Il a rien dit. Il ne dira rien du tout.

\- Dis, tu as eu des autres expériences comme j'ai compris non ?

\- Ouais. Ça date un peu par contre, je n'avais pas encore seize ans, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Beaucoup ?

\- Nan. On peut éviter de parler de ça, là maintenant ?

\- Ok. Peter nous surveille vraiment tu penses ?

\- Quand Peter surveille, il surveille vraiment crois-moi. Je l'ai eu comme baby-sitter, il est efficace. Bon, on répète les parties avec Juliette ?

\- Tu en a vraiment besoin ?

\- En vrai ? Nan, mais pour que je sois content de jouer c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on allait pouvoir répéter ces scènes-là.

Stiles sourit et se leva avec le livre.

\- Heum… donc, le bal. C'est toi qui t'approche de moi et tu prends ma main.

Derek se leva et s'approcha de Stiles. Il lui prit la main et crocha son regard au sien.

\- Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser.

\- Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser.

\- Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?

\- Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière.

\- Oh ! Alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.

\- Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières.

\- Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière.-Derek embrasse Stiles sur les lèvres- Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes.

\- Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres.

\- Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché.

Derek repose ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

\- Vous répétez vraiment ou c'est juste pour pouvoir vous embrasser à volonté?

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Vas-t'en Peter et laisse-nous travailler.

Stiles fit un sourire gêné à Peter qui fini par soupirer et décida de lâcher prise.

\- J'ai fait de la tarte meringuée au citron. Dans une heure, je vous veux à la cuisine. C'est pas une option, Derek.

\- Ok.

Et Peter partit en fermant la porte. Derek laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Je vais faire un malheur. J'en peux plus d'être surveiller tout le temps. En plus quand mes parents ne sont pas là, Laura et Peter sont pires qu'eux.

\- Ça ne doit pas être marrant en effet. Ça prendra fin, je te le jure. On continue ?

\- Je ne vais pas louper l'occasion de t'embrasser quand même.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Allez mon Roméo, on s'y remet. Juliette dit, Vous avez l'art des baisers. La nourrice intervient, Madame, votre mère voudrait vous dire un mot. Et là, Juliette part vers sa mère.

Stiles partit plus loin dans la salle et revint vers Derek pour le rôle de la nourrice.

\- Qui donc est sa mère ? Demanda Derek en se replongeant dans son rôle

Stiles prit une voix féminine pour répondre:

\- Eh bien, bachelier sa mère est la maîtresse de la maison, une bonne dame, et sage et vertueuse j'ai nourri sa fille, celle avec qui vous causiez je vais vous dire : celui qui parviendra à mettre la main sur elle pourra faire sonner les écus.

\- C'est une Capulet ! Ô trop chère créance ! Ma vie est due à mon ennemie !

\- Benvolio vient te chercher. Allons, partons la fête est à sa fin.

\- Hélas ! Oui, et mon trouble est à son comble.

Derek prit son ami par la nuque et l'embrassa.

\- Tu n'es pas censé embrasser Benvolio, idiot.

\- Juliette est trop nuche franchement. Alors que le Benvolio que j'ai devant les yeux me plait nettement plus.

\- Ça va mal finir cette histoire. Concentre-toi bon sang. Et c'est moi le TDA-H des deux… on n'a pas gagné, crois-moi ! Nuche ce n'est pas un mot, si jamais.

\- Comment on dit alors ?

\- Nunuche ?

\- Ouais, c'était ça à la base. Roméo devrait sortir avec Benvolio, je suis sur qu'il ne mourrait pas avec lui. Les parents de Roméo ont peut-être voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il devait être avec un homme.

\- Ouais… à cette époque là sûrement. Tu délires là. Tu veux continuer ou pas ?

\- Ouais, mais je veux les passages avec Juliette. Le texte je le connais.

\- Quand même, c'est beau ce qu'elle dit. Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! Je l'ai vu trop tôt sans le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré !

\- … C'est pas ma scène ça, constata Derek en roulant des yeux.

\- Non, je disais juste que c'était beau. J'y viens à ta scène. Tu veux le balcon c'est ça ?

\- Ouais… tiens, asseye-toi sur le piano.

Stiles s'installa doucement sur le piano et Derek recula un peu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit le signal de Stiles.

\- Je t'écoute. Le jardin de Capulet. Sous les fenêtres de l'appartement de Juliette. T'as un long texte.

\- Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures ! -Derek marque un temps d'arrêt et regarde dans la direction de Stiles- Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil ! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même ! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la !… Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! Voilà mon amour ! Oh ! Si elle pouvait le savoir !… Que dit-elle ? Rien… Elle se tait… Mais non son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre… Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles du ciel, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah ! Si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !

\- Hélas !

\- Elle parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !

\- Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet.

\- Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre ?

\- Ton nom seul est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, ni un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme… Oh ! Sois quelque autre nom ! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède… Roméo, renonce à ton nom et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière.

Derek s'était approché du piano. Il attrapa les chevilles de Stiles et le tira vers lui pour se retrouver entre ses jambes. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amour.

\- Je te prends quand tu veux où tu veux !

\- C'est pas ça le texte, sermonna Stiles en riant.

Derek fronça les sourcils, arracha le bouquin de la main de Stiles et l'envoya balader par terre. Il souleva Stiles en posant ses mains sous ses cuisses, le prit contre lui puis le porta pour l'appuyer contre le mur et capturer ses lèvres. Ils entendirent des coups à la porte.

\- Vas-t'en Peter, il a jamais été dit que je n'osais pas faire l'amour à mon petit ami. Ce n'est pas stipulé dans le contrat.

\- Bon, après tout, tu as raison. Mais par contre… c'est peut-être mieux dans ta chambre quand même.

A contrecœur Derek posa Stiles les pieds sur le sol. Les garçons ramassèrent leurs affaires d'école et remirent tout en bloc dans leurs sacs. Ils sortirent de la salle de musique et abandonnèrent les affaires au salon avant de monter à l'étage en se tenant la main. A peine en haut de l'escalier, Derek prit les lèvres de Stiles et ils s'embrassèrent tout le long du couloir. Une fois dans la chambre, Derek tourna le verrou et plaqua Stiles contre la porte avant de remettre ses mains sous ses cuisses et de la porter. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- Pose-moi par terre parce que tu vas me faire décoller là, haleta Stiles, et Derek le posa et se colla contre lui. C'est la tirade de Juliette qui t'a excité comme ça ?

\- Non toi, plus le prends-moi… ça a été fini là.

\- T'as pas fait un tout petit peu exprès ?

Derek regarda Stiles et fit un sourire innocent avant de prendre doucement son cou d'assaut pour le couvrir de baisers sonores pendant que son amant lui caressait le dos en descendant de plus en plus sur les reins. Il donna un petit coup de bassin contre celui de Stiles qui gémit doucement en se laissant emporter par le désir. Le déshabillage fut rapide et Derek profita que Stiles devait délacer ses converses pour aller chercher un préservatif et le lubrifiant. Il tira la chaise de bureau vers la porte pour poser tout ça dessus et revint se coller à son amour qui gémit sensuellement en sentant le corps nu de Derek contre le sien tout aussi nu.

\- T'as vraiment un corps zéro défaut, putain !

Derek rit doucement en posant des baisers sur la clavicule de Stiles puis il lécha la peau délicieuse et descendit sa bouche pour s'amuser avec les tétons. Stiles posa sa tête contre la porte en se pinçant les lèvres, les mains fermement accrochées aux épaules de son amour. Derek descendit encore, passa sur le nombril qu'il laissa de côté pour directement s'intéresser à ce qu'il voulait. Il prit le sexe dressé de Stiles dans sa main, le caressa doucement avant de la prendre sensuellement en bouche. Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et cette dernière tapa la porte avec bruit, mais ce n'était pas important. Pendant que Derek s'activait sur le membre de Stiles, il réussit à attraper le lubrifiant, à l'ouvrir et à en verser sur ses doigts. Il écarta doucement les jambes de Stiles et glissa sa main vers ses fesses. Stiles gémit de plus belle quand il senti le doigt de Derek caresser doucement son anneau de chair. Il se mordit la lèvre quand le deuxième entra en lui et supplia quand Derek mit le troisième. A ce moment-là, Derek retira ses doigts, délaissa le membre gonflé de désir et se releva. Il embrassa son amant en chuchota à son oreille :

\- Tourne-toi !

Stiles se retourna doucement et écarta les jambes autant que la position debout le lui permettait. Derek enfila le préservatif et vint se coller contre le dos de Stiles. Il posa ses deux mains sur le ventre du jeune et revint murmurer à son oreille.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Stiles répondit en frottant ses fesses contre le bassin de son amant et gémit sensuellement en se léchant les lèvres. Derek n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il guida d'une main son sexe vers l'entrée convoitée et doucement, lentement, avec amour, tout en mordillant les épaules de Stiles, il entra en lui. Stiles serra les poings et jura en se tendant légèrement.

\- Détends-toi au maximum sinon je ne vais pas y arriver.

Stiles ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Oooh…. putain, Derek !

\- Je te fais mal ?

\- Non… si un peu.

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Non surtout pas.

\- Ok.

Derek posa des baisers dans le cou de Stiles et de sa main libre, il vint prendre son érection pour la caresser lentement ce qui détendit le jeune homme et Derek put entrer en lui. Il respira en s'arrêtant quelques secondes, puis il donna des coups de reins doux pour aller et venir en Stiles qui gémit en plaquant ses deux mains contre la porte et recula légèrement pour se cambrer. Derek continua ses va-et-vient sur le sexe de Stiles et son autre main se posa sur son ventre. Stiles se mit à participer plus et bougea un peu en rythme avec Derek. Parfois, il tapait son front contre la porte pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. En sentant le plaisir arriver à son apogée, il appuya son front contre la porte, ferma les yeux, se pinça la lèvre inférieur avec les dents et mit sa main sur son gland pour récupérer le liquide blanc. Derek se plaqua le plus possible contre lui et susurra :

\- Je t'aime, à l'oreille et Stiles qui vint en criant qu'il l'aimait aussi. Derek sourit en attrapant fermement les hanches de Stiles pour continuer ses va-et-vient en augmentant la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise presque en plantant ses ongles dans la chaire blanche et en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un râle long et sensuel. Il se retira, enleva la protection et alla chercher du papier sous son lit. Il en tendit à Stiles qui le remercia d'un sourire. Ils se couchèrent nus sur le lit en se tenant la main et Derek ferma les yeux en se tournant contre Stiles et huma ses cheveux.

\- Wow, Derek… c'était… j'en reviens pas comme je suis passé de la douleur au plaisir.

\- Mmmh ! Tu as vraiment eu mal ?

\- Ouais… mais ce n'est pas grave et puis c'était plutôt ma faute en plus. Je n'aurais pas dû me crisper. Je crois que j'ai eu quelques secondes de panique. Mais c'était parfait !

Stiles cria ses deniers mots et Derek sursauta légèrement en rouvrant les yeux.

\- On va se lever et passer se doucher parce que je sens que je vais m'endormir.

\- On a encore des choses à répéter.

\- Un autre jour. Peter a dit qu'il avait fait un gâteau au citron, je peux pas prendre le risque d'attendre que les autres rentrent et qu'il n'y en ai plus.

\- T'aime le sucré toi maintenant ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais la tarte meringuée au citron… de Peter en plus, c'est mon péché.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et allèrent prendre une douche. Ils ressortirent avec des serviettes autour de la taille, revinrent dans la chambre de Derek, se rhabillèrent, remirent l'endroit en ordre et descendirent à la cuisine. Peter faisait des mots croisés tout en lisant une recette. Il leva la tête quand il entendit Derek se racler la gorge.

\- Tiens de la jeunesse. Je dépérissais tout seul, vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa. Au moins quand tu étais petit, tu restais avec moi quand je te gardais, Derek.

\- On ose avoir un morceau de tarte ?

\- Et en plus, ce n'est même pas pour moi que tu reviens, dit l'oncle en jouant le drame. Soit, venez vous asseoir, je vous sers.

Derek et Stiles s'assirent en face de Peter qui leur servit à chacun une belle part de tarte. Stiles planta sa cuillère dedans et porta le tout à sa bouche.

\- Huuum, la vache. C'est juste excellent.

\- Merci ! Tu as vu ça Derek, je suis sûr qu'il prend encore plus de plaisir qu'avec toi.

Derek planta un regard sur son oncle qui s'excusa de la blague pas drôle.

\- Dites Peter, pourquoi on vous traite de psychopathe ? Laura dit que ça date à peut près de l'époque de sa naissance.

\- C'est une courte histoire à vrai dire. Et ça date de la naissance de Laura, mais… je ne pense pas que vous avez envie de savoir ça maintenant à table.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Tu demanderas à Talia. Mais évite d'être à table.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as pu faire ou dire de si…bizarre pour avoir un surnom pareil ? Demanda Derek que soudain l'histoire semblait intéressé.

\- Bon, je vais vous le dire. J'ai aidé ta mère à accoucher de ta sœur pour… bref, la raison on s'en fout, et j'ai proposé que pour le dîner, je connaissais une bonne recette de placenta farci.

En même temps Derek et Stiles ouvrirent de grands yeux et devinrent blême.

\- Sé… sérieusement ? Réussit à articuler Derek.

L'oncle se contenta de sourire et reporta son attention sur ses mots croisés. Derek et Stiles se regardèrent, furent pris d'un haut-le-cœur et sortirent de table pour aller dehors un moment.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour le chap 18.**

 **kissous**

 **Kitsune**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde...**

 **voici le chapitre 18 pour ce matin..**

 **c'est pas mon préféré, je m'en suis rendu compte en le relisant, mais bref.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- J'irai décrocher la lune pour toi, mon étoile. Ne laisse pas mon cœur pleurer de ne pas être à tes côtés. Je suis un prince charmant 100% gentleman. Ne cherche pas plus loin, baby, j'suis ton idéal.

Stiles tourna le regard vers Derek, le toisa et soupira.

\- Sérieux, c'est naze cette chanson, en plus tu connais que ce bout-là. Et ne m'appelle pas Baby.

Stiles et Derek étaient assis sur les gradins dans la salle de sport et attendaient leur tour pour grimper à la perche. Stiles n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer.

\- Pourquoi pas baby ?

\- C'est pourri.

\- Alors, je te donne quel petit nom ?

\- Aucun, oublie ça Derek.

\- OK.

\- Dans l'absolu, tu m'aurais surnommé comment ?

Derek réfléchi en regardant devant lui.

\- Baby !

Stiles ferma les yeux très fort.

\- Oh misère !

\- Derek Hale, appela le coach depuis le milieu de la salle.

Derek se leva et sa main glissa sur l'épaule de Stiles alors qu'il descendait pour aller rejoindre le coach. Il grimpa à la perche en quelques secondes et Stiles eut encore moins envie qu'avant que son tour ne vienne. Il regarda Derek redescendre de la perche d'un bond magnifique avec une réception incroyable et soupira. Qu'est ce que Derek pouvait bien lui trouver? Ce mec frôlait la perfection humaine, comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à un pauvre hyperactif banal? Stiles dû attendre encore un bon moment pour être appelé. Les gradins étaient presque vides. Il restait Stuart dans un coin. Stiles se rapprocha de lui.

\- Hey frangin !

Stuart se tourna vers lui et dit en bâillant.

\- Salut.

\- Tu viens à l'anniversaire de Scott samedi soir ?

\- Ouais, un moment avec Lydia. Elle a envie de voir le niveau des soirées de Scott. Et toi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Avec ton prince charmant ?

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, dit Stiles en rougissant. Et oui, il sera là un moment.

\- Ok. Il est impressionnant en sport ton mec. Je pensais être bon, mais là j'ai des doutes en le voyant.

\- Il a toujours fait beaucoup de sport. Il faisait du basket et du base-ball au lycée avant. Et tu es très bon, c'est juste qu'il est encore au-dessus. Moi je reste en bas de l'échelle. Derek m'a dit que mardi prochain tu vas aller chez lui.

\- Ouais, pour la comédie musicale. Avec Lydia et Scotty aussi et j'imagine que tu seras là ?  
\- Ben je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas demandé d'être là et je n'ai rien à répéter moi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu jouer dans la pièce ?

\- Pas envie de chanter devant tout le monde.

\- Pourtant tu chantes bien, même très bien.

\- Je sais, mais vraiment, je n'avais pas envie.

\- Et sinon, ton couple, ça va ?

\- Mmmh, mmmh. Et le tien ?

\- Pareil… enfin, c'est le début et Lydia n'est pas franchement démonstrative, faut avouer, mais j'ai espoir que… ça marche. J'essaye de la couvrir d'attention, de l'écouter, même si parfois elle parle pour rien. Ce que ça peut causer une fille.

\- Et encore, Lydia c'est pas Tiphaine.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et rirent ensemble. Si Stiles parlait beaucoup, ce n'était en effet rien en comparaison de sa cousine. Elle était à un niveau bien au-dessus et était seulement hyperactive, mais plutôt léger. Stuart disait juste que c'était une fille et Stiles pensait qu'elle avait juste besoin d'attention. Elle avait grandie sans père, parti deux jours avant sa naissance… un beau salaud de plus sur la planète. Il avait promis d'assumer et il avait profité que la mère de Tiphaine soit hospitalisée, pour cause de contractions, pour filer en douce. Stiles et Stuart se trouvaient bien chanceux d'avoir leurs deux parents. Scott n'avait que sa mère, son père était à New York et ne donnait pas vraiment de nouvelles. Isaac n'avait que son père, sa mère était partie après sa naissance. Lydia avait principalement sa mère, ses parents avaient divorcés quand elle avait seize ans et elle avait décidée de rester à Beacon Hills avec sa mère. Erica et Boyd avaient les deux mais… pas franchement soudés. Le père d'Erica avait plusieurs amantes et sa femme un ou deux amants. Ceux de Boyd, faisaient chambre à part depuis… des années. Alors oui, Stuart et Stiles se trouvaient chanceux. En plus, leurs parents étaient géniaux, la plupart du temps en tout cas. Ils n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre. Derek aussi avait ses deux parents. Stiles ne les avaient encore pas vu ensemble, mais d'après Derek, ils étaient très complices, très amoureux et très soudés.

Stiles entendit son nom résonner dans la salle et il soupira avant de se lever, de taper dans la main de son frère et de descendre des gradins pour aller rejoindre l'enfer.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester le sport et encore plus quand il fallait de la force, dont il était malheureusement dépourvu. Il eut beau faire des efforts, impossible de grimper, alors il abandonna et le prof lui mit une mauvaise note, rien d'extraordinaire en fait.

* * *

Scott, Isaac, Stuart, Derek et Stiles étaient dans le vestiaire. Stu fut le premier à filer à la douche. Isaac s'habilla en vitesse et s'assit sur le banc.

\- Tu ne te douches pas, Isaac ? Demanda Scott.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié mes affaires.

\- Entre tous, on doit pouvoir te prêter du savon et une serviette.

\- C'est gentil, mais vraiment tant pis, c'est pas grave. J'ai peu transpiré et le déo, ça suffit.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Scott en partant avec son linge enroulé autour de lui. Stiles voulut le suivre, mais Derek le retint et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Bizarre qu'Isaac ne se douche pas. Il le fait toujours en général.

\- Il n'a peut-être juste pas envie.

\- Mmh. Tu vas te doucher toi ?

\- Evidemment. Enlève ce sourire niais de ton visage. Pense au coach, uniquement au coach.

Derek fronça les sourcils et retint un frisson d'horreur avant de suivre Stiles dans les douches. Ils se mirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et Derek s'appliqua à ne penser qu'au coach.

* * *

A la fin des cours, Stuart ferma son casier et s'apprêta à partir quand son chemin fut barré par Jackson.

\- Il paraît que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ma copine ?

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as entendu ça, parce que c'est faux. De un, c'est plus ta copine, et de deux je sors juste avec.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer le sarcasme avec moi ?

Jackson avança et Stuart recula jusqu'à rencontrer un mur derrière lui. Le blond leva le poing et voulut l'abattre sur Stuart, mais son geste fut retenu. Il se retourna sur Derek Hale et son air du tueur.

\- Je serais toi, je lui ficherais la paix tout de suite.

\- Ou sinon ? Tu vas te fâcher ? Tu vas m'en coller une ? Je sais pourquoi tu as été renvoyé de ton ancien lycée et je ne suis pas sûr que me frapper va arranger ton casier.

Si Derek fut touché par les paroles de Jackson, il n'en montra rien et resta imperturbable.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais te frapper ?

\- Tu veux peut-être me tuer alors, qui sait ?

Les traits de Derek devinrent encore plus sombres. Il lâcha Jackson, se recula et soudain le blond se rendit compte que Derek était loin d'être seul. Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Tiphaine et Stiles étaient derrière lui avec les bras croisés et des regards mauvais. Stuart sourit à son frère et se dressa contre Jackson.

\- Derek n'a peut être pas le droit de te frapper, mais nous si ! Fit remarquer Stu avec une mine ravie.

Jackson, sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre la bande, préféra se dérober sans pour autant s'excuser. Le groupe le regarda partir puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

\- Les gars vous êtes exceptionnels, merci.

\- C'est surtout Stiles qu'il faut remercier. Il a eu la chance de passer dans le couloir au moment où Jackson te barrait la route, dit Boyd à voix basse.

\- Oui, on allait tous partir, mais ton frère nous a recrutés sur le parking, annonça Erica en tapant sur l'épaule de Stuart.

\- Merci frangin, dit Stuart, touché, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frèrer.

\- Je suis là pour ça aussi. Tout seul, je reconnais que je suis peu efficace, mais avec un peu d'aide, ça va tout de suite mieux.

Les amis se tapèrent dans les mains sur le parking et chacun rentra chez lui. Stuart et Stiles arrivèrent en même temps chez eux et rentrèrent en riant.

\- J'aime vous voir comme ça, les garçons !

Claudia les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ils saluèrent leur maman, Tiphaine arriva et salua sa tante et les trois ados montrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- Sérieux, vous avez été trop géniaux. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu vois, même Isaac s'est précipité pour aider, dit Tiphaine en tapotant la tête de son cousin.

\- J'ai vu ça. J'ai prévu de lui parler avant samedi soir. J'attends juste le bon moment.

\- Derek a trouvé étrange qu'Isaac ne se douche pas aujourd'hui après le sport. Tu sais Tiphaine s'il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles en ouvrant son cahier de chimie pour faire ses devoirs.

\- Il est étrange depuis hier. Mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Au fait… tu n'es pas chez Derek ?

\- Si, si bien sûr. Ça se voit non ? On est en train de s'envoyer en… bref, laissez tomber. Non, je ne suis pas chez Derek parce qu'il travaille pour son père.

\- Pour son père ?

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais son père lui a demandé de l'aide.

\- Il y a la journée de stage avec les parents le 23. Vous faites comment vous ? Demanda Tiphaine à ses cousins.

\- Je vais avec papa au poste. Ça va être trop génial, annonça fièrement Stiles avec joie.

\- Et toi, Stu ?

\- Je serai à la maison. Je vais me plonger dans la vie d'une femme au foyer, mère de deux jumeaux de dix-huit ans et qui héberge sa nièce du même âge que ses fils. Et toi ?

\- Ben, justement, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

\- Tu devrais venir au poste avec moi.

\- Je ne crois pas que tonton John supportera deux hyperactifs toute une journée.

\- Alors reste à la maison avec maman et Stuart.

\- Non, là c'est moi qui ne vais pas supporter deux hyperactives, plaisanta Stuart.

\- Non, c'est gentil les cousins. Je préférerais quelque chose dans la cuisine ou suivre un professeur.

\- La sœur de Derek travaille dans un restaurant. Je pourrais lui demander si elle t'accepte une journée, dit Stiles toujours plongé dans son devoir.

Il se retrouva le dos contre le sol sans s'en rendre compte. Tiphaine s'était jeté sur lui et le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Ce serait vraiment génial si tu pouvais demander et qu'elle dise oui.

\- Au pire, il y a aussi l'oncle Peter, mais… c'est un psychopathe.

\- Un psychopathe ? Demanda Stuart un brin inquiet.

\- Laisse, c'est un truc entre lui et sa famille. C'est pas un vrai psychopathe, c'est juste qu'il est un peu… spécial et marrant… et flippant aussi. Mais plutôt cool. Faut un petit temps d'adaptation par contre pour l'apprécier. Et sinon, pour notre anniversaire Stuart ?

\- Avec les amis, je propose un bowling et petite sortie en boîte et pour la famille… un risotto géant à la maison.

\- Ça me tente. Tu peux me lâcher Tiphaine par contre, j'ai des devoirs à finir.

Un peu confuse, Tiphaine lâcha Stiles qui se rassit correctement sur la moquette.

\- Derek pourra venir ? Demanda Stuart.

\- Ouais. Si c'est prévu à l'avance, en général, il peut. Et puis je n'aurai dix-huit qu'une seule fois. Et le 31, Lydia fait sa soirée d'Halloween. J'en tremble déjà d'impatience.

\- C'est quand même le deuxième événement de l'année, après son anniversaire.

\- Je me déguise en chasseuse de créatures surnaturelles. Avec un arc, des flèches, bottes de cuir. Ça va être trop fun. Isaac sera en pirate. Et vous ?

\- Moi en Green Lantern et…

\- Noooon, on ne s'en serait pas douter ! Ironisèrent Stuart et Tiphaine en même temps.

\- Ça va hein, le sarcasme ! Et Derek, normalement, en prince charmant.

Stuart éclata de rire.

\- C'est lui a choisit. Moi j'aurai aimé en super héro, style… Batman ou Captain Amercia, mais il a refusé, dit Stiles en soupirant. Et toi Stuart ? Au lieu de rire comme un imbécile.

\- Pardon… mais le prince charmant… c'est juste hilarant pour Derek. Sinon, ben moi, j'attends de savoir ce que Lydia a prévu. On est censé être accordés. Je flippe quand même un peu pour ne rien vous cacher.

Les ados se turent un moment pour faire leurs devoirs.

* * *

John rentra tôt ce soir-là et trouva sa femme à la cuisine qui lisait un livre tout en surveillant le dîner. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et passa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Bonsoir, mon amour.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Tu souris, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois que l'ambiance est au beau fixe entre Stu et Stiles. Ça me fait plaisir. Et avec Tiphaine ça se passe bien aussi, alors j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de sourire. Tu rentres tôt.

\- Oui. Ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Je te le dis à toi, mais pour le moment Stiles ne doit pas être au courant. On a retrouvé Kate Argent.

\- Oh… c'est une bonne nouvelle ça.

\- Oui. Maintenant reste à ce qu'on puisse l'interroger.

\- Je suis convaincu que Derek est innocent.

\- J'en suis de plus en plus convaincu aussi. Ce jeune ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Renfermé par contre, mais c'est une conséquence que ce qu'il a vécu.

\- Pour les dix-huit des garçons, on leur offre quoi ?

\- Tu changes de sujet trop rapidement pour moi. Je… Stuart avait une idée, il me semble, mais Stiles… bonne question. On leur demandera dans quelques jours. Ça ne presse pas. J'ai d'autres choses en tête, je t'avoue. Je vais profiter d'aller me doucher.

Claudia resta seule dans la cuisine jusqu'au retour de son mari. Il revint en training et s'assit en ouvrant un journal.

\- Claudia, tu penses qu'on devrait parler de sexualité à Stiles ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut réellement lui dire, à part de se protéger ?

\- Mouais, c'est aussi ce que je me disais.

\- Ça te perturbe qu'il couche avec son copain ?

\- Un peu… je suis un homme qui aime les femmes et je… me pose quand même des questions. Entre deux hommes, je… n'arrive pas à imaginer.

\- N'essaye surtout pas d'imaginer. Tu risque de te faire des angoisses inutiles et malsaines. Tu n'imagines pas pour Stuart ?

\- Non, parce que je connais le sujet.

\- Alors, n'imagine pas pour Stiles. N'essaye pas de connaître un sujet dont tu n'as pas à te préoccuper. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il se protège, le reste on n'a pas à s'en mêler, comme pour Stu.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai dans ma vie, dit John en souriant à sa femme.

\- Tu vas chercher les ados pour dîner ?

John se leva, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et quitta la cuisine. Il grimpa l'escalier et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Il entendit trois voix lui dirent que c'était ouvert. Il poussa la porte, annonça le dîner et les trois ados se levèrent, deux passèrent à côté de lui et descendirent, le troisième rangea d'abord ses affaires de cours et John en profita pour le retenir.

\- Ça va Stiles?

\- Très bien.

\- Ça va avec Derek ?

\- Aussi très bien, pourquoi ?

\- Je… j'avoue que j'ai du mal à passer… enfin à penser que tu es en couple avec un garçon. Je suis tolérant, ouvert, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre.

L'ado cessa de ranger et regarda son père.

\- Je l'aime papa. J'y peux rien, et à dire vrai, c'est pas le premier garçon que j'aime. J'avais juste… rejeté ça quelques années et Derek m'a juste… décoincé.

\- Moui… il n'empêche que, comme beaucoup de personnes, j'ai quand même une idée bien ancrée du couple, de la famille et de la sexualité et tout ça me perturbe. Est-ce que… je ne sais pas, tu as l'impression d'être né dans le mauvais corps ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Je suis un garçon et je me sens très bien comme ça et c'est pas parce que je me suis déguisé une fois en fille que ça veut dire que je voudrais ça. Je n'ai pas changé papa. Je suis toujours Stiles Stilinski, né un 17 octobre. Je suis toujours un garçon, toujours hyperactif, toujours TDA. J'ai juste compris qui je suis vraiment et ce que je veux dans ma vie.

\- Tu es à l'aise avec le fait d'être… homosexuel ?

\- Je ne vais pas aller le crier sur tous les toits, surtout pas au lycée, mais oui je suis à l'aise. Ça ne me dérange pas de tenir la main de Derek devant sa famille et devant vous non plus. Ça ne me dérangera pas de l'embrasser devant vous ou devant nos amis. Ça ne me dérange pas de dire que je l'aime.

\- D'accord… je vois. Vous ferez attention à bien vous protéger.

\- On se protège déjà papa, ne t'inquiète pas.

Stiles se mordit la langue après avoir analysé ses paroles. Son père était mal à l'aise et inquiet et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'avouer qu'il couchait avec son copain. Bien joué !

\- Ah…

Le shérif soupira et partit dans l'escalier. Stiles attendit qu'il soit en bas et se frappa le front avec son poing.

\- Putain, je suis vraiment un gros débile.

Il jura et inspira avant de descendre rejoindre sa famille à table. John évita de regarder son fils pendant tout le repas. Bon, visiblement ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que Stiles l'aurait pensé. Son père aurait visiblement besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter. Stiles allait le lui laisser, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long et qu'il finisse par être à l'aise avec ça.

* * *

Ce soir-là dans son lit, il profita de téléphoner à Derek pendant que son frère et ses parents regardaient un film en bas au salon.

\- Hey Stiles. Tout va bien ? Tu as de la chance, je viens de finir de travailler et je n'avais pas envie d'aller dîner avec ma famille.

\- Ça va. J'avais envie de parler un peu avec toi. J'ose te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

\- Vas-y !

\- Ok, tu as dit quand à tes parents que tu aimais les garçons ?

\- La première fois, très tôt. Je devais avoir dans les cinq ou six ans je pense. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu l'as redit plus tard ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de le dire. Mais je crois que c'est vraiment à douze ans que je leur ai vraiment dit que c'était réel et sûr.

\- Ok.

\- Il y a un problème avec tes parents ?

\- Pas vraiment un problème, mais mon père a un peu de mal… à se faire au fait que je préfère les garçons et en plus, comme un con, j'ai lancé une phrase qui sous-entendait bien qu'on a couché ensemble toi et moi.

\- Oh ! Il était furieux ?

\- Non… il a plutôt paru étonné et légèrement déstabilisé. Il a juste dit, ah, et il est partit.

\- Pour toi, il t'a fallu du temps pour cesser de te mentir et te révéler vraiment. A lui, il lui faut aussi du temps. Ça viendra. Et puis, je pense qu'il a pas mal d'appréhensions parce que tu es avec moi. Enfin je suppose. Je ne sais pas bien quoi te dire. Moi je l'ai vraiment su très tôt et ça n'a jamais changé, donc mes parents ont eu le temps de s'y habituer et ont toujours vécus avec ça dans leur esprit.

\- Merci. Tu viens chez moi samedi après-midi ?

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois travailler. Mais je viens te chercher pour aller chez Scott. J'ai l'autorisation de deux heures du matin.

\- Chouette ! C'est plus que prévu.

\- C'est vrai. C'est mon père qui a permis parce que j'ai bien bossé et que j'ai le droit de me détendre un peu et d'être juste un ado. Mais j'ose pas boire par contre, mais ça c'est pas grave, l'alcool c'est pas mon truc.

\- Je suis content que tu puisses venir. Tu me manques quand on n'est pas ensemble.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques. Je vais te laisser, je vais aller me doucher et finir mes devoirs. Bonne nuit, à demain Stiles.

\- A demain Derek.

Stiles raccrocha et soupira en regardant l'écran de son portable. Derek était vraiment incroyable. Il savait lui remonter le moral. Il était vrai, entier. Stiles sortit des habits de son armoire pour le lendemain. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à cette heure-ci. Il aurait pu aller papoter avec sa cousine, mais ça ne lui disait rien. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir la télé, alors il brancha ses écouteurs sur son portable et écouta de la musique en chantonnant. Il repensa à ce garçon qu'il avait effectivement aimé il y a quelques années. Il avait eut des sentiments pour lui, il s'en souvenait bien maintenant. Et se demandait pourquoi il avait refoulé ça ? C'était idiot. Bien sûr, il avait onze ans à l'époque, mais c'était quand même de l'amour. Même si les deux n'étaient que des enfants. Que devenait-il aujourd'hui ce garçon ? Il pourrait sûrement essayer de le savoir. Il n'y avait pas tant de lycées que ça à Beacon Hills.

Effectivement, il n'avait jamais pensé à être une fille, jamais il n'avait regretté d'être un garçon et puis, il aimait bien en être un. La vie est faite de beaucoup trop de questions, rien ne sert d'en rajouter qui sont inutiles.

* * *

Stuart arriva plus tard dans la chambre, alors que Stiles regardait une série sur son ordinateur. Il lui sourit et enleva ses écouteurs voyant que Stuart avait apparemment envie de lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à papa ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il avait l'air bizarre.

\- Il est venu me causer de mon homosexualité et j'ai laissé grandement sous entendre que Derek et moi, on couche déjà ensemble.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- J'ai de nouveau couché avec lui lundi.

\- Cool. T'as de la chance. Depuis que je suis avec Lydia… je suis légèrement en manque, on va dire.

\- Mince. Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Pas le choix. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis avec elle pour ça.

\- Bah, quand même un peu, non ? Sinon ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Ben oui un peu, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Du coup avec Derek, tu as testé de…

\- Oui. J'ai pas besoin d'attendre la fin de ta question pour te répondre.

\- Et ?

\- Putain de merde… c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Putain, c'était bien ou pas ?

\- Oui, c'était bien. Le début n'était pas très agréable et plutôt douloureux, mais c'est très vite passé. Et au final, c'était tellement jouissif.

\- C'est marrant que maintenant, tu en parles comme ça ouvertement.

\- J'assume c'est tout, je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai aimé ça.

\- En fait, ouais, j'ai grave envie de coucher avec Lydia.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en souriant. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent presque en même temps. Partager la même chambre leur faisait du bien. Ça et le reste, ça les rapprochait de plus en plus et ça leur plaisait bien. Ça plaisait aussi beaucoup à Claudia. Parfois la vie offrait un petit coup de pouce, pas toujours d'une bonne façon, mais au moins ça aidait quelque part. Elle aurait évidemment préférée que ça propre sœur ne doive pas aller à l'hôpital pour ça, mais la vie ne demandait pas l'avis des gens, ça se saurait. Elle vit bien, toute la soirée, que John était pensif. Il semblait réfléchir énormément et Claudia savait qu'il avait parlé à Stiles. Mais de quoi ? Là, était la question.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, John ?

\- Ça va. Je réfléchis. Je pensais à Stiles, à son enfance, tout ça.

\- Tu te tortures pour rien. Le voir heureux ne te suffit pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'y réfléchir quand même.

Le shérif dormit mal cette nuit-là, il continua de réfléchir longtemps, de penser à tout ça. Il était quand même obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça et qu'il devrait faire le deuil de l'image qu'il avait de son fils et de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de lui. On avait beau dire, ce n'était pas pareil, et Stiles avait beau rester le même, tout était quand même différent.

* * *

 **Et voilà. comme d'habitude, on se retrouve mardi**

 **bisous à tous**


	19. Chapter 19

**bonjour.**

 **chapitre 19 des Twins**

 **un chapitre qui m'avait demandé beaucoup de temps et de larmes à l'époque.**

 **un chapitre consacré à Derek, Laura, Cora, Talia, Deucalion et Peter**

 **j'y avais mis énormément de moi dedans et une part de mon histoire.**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Avril 2000.

Derek avait cinq ans et demi, quand un jour il était rentré de l'école, s'était assis pour prendre le goûter avec sa sœur Laura et qu'il avait posé une question à sa maman.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon petit chéri ?

\- Est-ce que je suis différent ?

Talia n'avait pas bien compris la question.

\- Différent de qui ?

\- Des autres enfants de l'école ?

\- Bien sûr que tu es différent. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu es unique, il n'y a pas de comparaison à faire. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ben… les autres petits garçons rêvent de se marier un jour et jouent avec les filles au papa et à la maman et pas moi.

\- Tu sais, tu as cinq ans, tu as le temps pour tout ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de vouloir te marier maintenant.

\- Mais je veux me marier, mais pas avec une fille.

Talia s'immobilisa quelques secondes et regarda son fils attentivement.

\- Tu veux te marier avec qui alors ?

\- Avec Bryan.

\- Ah… et c'est qui Bryan?

\- Mon copain, dit innocemment l'enfant en souriant. On se donne la main des fois et je l'aime beaucoup et on va se marier quand on sera grands. Mais les autres, ils ont rigolé quand on a dit ça aujourd'hui à l'école et la maîtresse a dit qu'on était différents.

Talia comprit enfin le sens de la première question de son fils.

\- Derek, est-ce que tous tes camarades ont les cheveux noirs comme les tiens ?

\- Non.

\- Donc ceux qui n'ont pas les cheveux noirs ont une différence avec toi, tu es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, oui tu es différent des autres garçons qui veulent se marier avec des filles, mais ce n'est pas mal, c'est juste une différence comme tes cheveux ou tes yeux ou même ton prénom. Tu comprends ?

\- Ouais.

Talia posa un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils et le petit garçon disparut en courant pour aller jouer dehors.

* * *

Talia attendit d'être au lit pour parler à son mari de la question de son fils. Elle lui expliqua d'abord et Deucalion prit la parole une fois qu'elle eut fini.

\- A cet âge-là, c'est pas banal quand même. Tu penses que ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être, mais peut-être pas. Il est petit, parfois les choses changent.

\- Et si elles ne changent pas ?

\- C'est mon fils et il le restera toujours, peu importe ce qu'il sera, qui il aimera et ce qu'il fera. Même s'il devient blond ou qu'il change de sexe, ce sera toujours mon enfant. Tout comme Laura et le futur bébé.

Talia était enceinte de son troisième enfant pour début août. Elle attendait la naissance pour savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Ça s'avéra être une fille, une petite Cora qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa grande sœur Laura de 12 ans son aînée. Derek allait avoir six ans bientôt.

* * *

Le petit Derek parla assez régulièrement de son ami Bryan. Il l'invita même à la maison pour jouer, faire des cabanes dans les arbres, et plusieurs fois Talia les surpris à se faire des bisous sur la bouche. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé, elle avait donc toujours laissé faire. Et puis Bryan avait déménagé. Derek avait été triste, mais c'était plutôt vite passé. Il n'avait plus eu de véritable petit copain au collège. Derek revenait épisodiquement sur le sujet de l'homosexualité, ses parents l'écoutaient sans vraiment dire quelque chose et un soir de janvier 2007, Derek s'était assis pour dîner en silence. Il s'était levé au milieu du repas, avait regardé ses parents, ses sœurs et son oncle et avait dit :

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'aime les garçons.

Et Derek s'était assis comme si de rien n'était. On aurait eu du mal à faire plus naturel. Il avait dit ça comme s'il avait annoncé qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et c'était passé normalement. Après tout, ça faisait un moment que tout le monde le savait. Derek avouait son homosexualité, il l'avouait sans honte, mais ne le criait pas partout, après tout Laura n'allait pas crier partout qu'elle était hétéro. Les parents de Derek avaient posé peu de questions, se contentant du minimum et des recommandations d'usages. Derek avait eu quelques petites histoires, pas beaucoup et puis. un peu avant ses seize ans, il avait connu sa première fois. Ça avait été plutôt sympa, y avait des sentiments, mais ce n'était pas l'amour fou non plus. Et puis il n'avait jamais revu le garçon en question, mais peu importe. C'était une amourette de vacances. Ensuite, il avait eu brièvement une petite relation à 17 ans et puis Ethan, le frère d'Aiden. Le Aiden qui était mort dans ses bras. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Ethan en décembre, après ses 18 ans. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup et avaient une bonne complicité, mais tout s'était brisé après la mort d'Aiden. Ethan ne l'avait pas cru, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kate aurait pu faire ça à son frère. Aiden et Ethan étaient jumeaux et y repensant ça fit rire Derek, puisque Stiles avait lui aussi un jumeau. Ethan et Derek ne s'étaient pas spécialement affichés au lycée. Ils étaient beaucoup ensemble, mais jamais de gestes ou de paroles entre eux qui laissaient supposer qu'ils étaient en couple, pourtant quasiment tout le lycée le savait. Et tout ça avait explosé après la mort d'Aiden, une raison de plus pour qu'Ethan en veuille à Derek. Dès qu'il était retourné au lycée en février 2013, ça n'avait cessé d'être la dégringolade. De notes pour commencer, et le reste avait suivi. Il avait très vite décroché, avait cessé de clamer son innocence et avait décidé de juste subir puisque apparemment c'est ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il fasse. Son propre père lui avait même dit, faut assumer tes conneries. Mais Derek n'en avait pas faite et il le savait, mais personne ne le croyait. Il s'était renfermé tout de suite. Était devenu muet envers sa famille et puis était tombé dans la violence, d'abord verbale et puis le reste avait suivi. Ça avait commencé par juste pousser hors de sa chambre ceux qui tentaient de venir parler, peu importe que ce soit sa mère, son père ou quelqu'un d'autre, et n'arrivant pas à être totalement tranquille, il avait sorti les poings. Peter avait été le premier à s'être ramassé un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le père de Derek avait alors déversé sa colère sur son fils et ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Laura avait failli se ramasser plusieurs coups de poings, plusieurs baffes et Derek l'avait un jour mordu en lui tirant les cheveux. Deucalion était intervenu, heureusement. Et Laura avait, à ce moment-là, arrêté de venir voir son petit frère. Il lui était impossible d'en supporter d'avantage. Talia n'allait plus le voir non plus. Peter continuait, mais de loin et en faisant un minimum gaffe à ce qu'il disait. Et Deucalion s'était contenté de regarder son fils comme un criminel bon à enfermer en psychiatrie.

* * *

Cora était une petite fille calme, qui ne posait pas de problèmes. Elle aimait être dehors, aimait ses amies, l'école, sa famille et étonnement les sports de combat. Elle était discrète, mais souriait souvent, et puis, son frère avait changé. Elle vouait beaucoup d'admiration à son grand frère qui était pour elle un héro et un vrai prince charmant comme dans les contes. Toutes ses copines disaient qu'il était beau et elles n'avaient peut-être pas tort, mais Cora s'en fichait. Elle s'était renfermée vraiment au moment où Derek avait commencé à devenir violent en paroles. Un prince charmant qui envoyait chier sa famille et sortait des grossièretés à tout va… ça ne collait pas à l'image de son frère. Alors elle avait cessé de raconter des histoires de son frère à ses amies, cessé de les amener à la maison, cessé de parler d'elle ou de sa famille au collège. Elle s'était contentée de parler avec sa maman et sa sœur et ça suffisait. L'histoire de son frère avait vite atteint le collège aussi et les rumeurs, les railleries et les problèmes avaient commencé et Cora avait fait front comme elle pouvait. Elle s'était blindée en refusant de parler à qui que ce soit en dehors de sa famille. Surtout ne pas ouvrir la bouche, ne rien dire parce que ça pouvait lui retomber dessus. Maintenant elle était une ado de treize ans, seule, triste et son cœur d'enfant avait été brisé par un prince charmant qui s'avérait ne pas en être un. Elle avait tout à coup grandit si vite.

* * *

Laura avait toujours été la drôle de la famille, la marrante, la fille pleine d'énergie et toujours prête à amuser la galerie, parfois pas à son avantage. Le ridicule ne tue pas, mais fait rire, c'était sa grande phrase. Elle aussi avait changé quand Derek avait eu des problèmes. Elle avait pourtant tenté de ne pas changer, mais ça n'avait pas été possible. Elle avait toujours adoré son petit frère, depuis sa naissance… elle avait quand même été seule quelques années avant qu'il débarque. Dès qu'il avait été là, elle ne l'avait plus lâché. C'était son petit frère adoré. Son petit Derek à elle. Elle le promenait, jouait avec, l'amusait, lui donnait à manger, se levait la nuit pour le bercer… une vraie maman. La complicité s'était installé entre eux, autant pour le soutien que pour les bêtises et Talia s'était fâchée souvent avec ses deux aînés. Laura et Derek faisaient aussi beaucoup de musique ensemble, une passion qui n'avait pas touchée Cora. Derek souvent au violon et Laura au piano. Ils formaient un duo magnifique. Laura était la confidente de son frère et il était son confident. Ils n'avaient aucun tabou entre eux, aucun secret, toutes les discussions étaient permises, même les plus intimes, les plus étranges et les plus sérieuses. Laura avait tenu au maximum à soutenir son frère, elle avait mis une volonté de fer à le considérer innocent, à le croire, à l'écouter, mais Derek avait changé et tout avait changé en quelques jours. Et quand il l'avait mordu, elle avait été contrainte de lâcher son frère. C'était triste à dire et ça lui faisait tellement mal, mais elle devait d'abord penser à elle et faire en sorte que la situation ne déborde pas plus. Le but n'était pas d'envoyer Derek en prison ou à l'asile. Alors elle avait pris de la distance, beaucoup de distance et avait même déménagé du manoir. Derek avait pris ça comme un abandon et ça n'avait surtout rien arrangé. Laura avait envie de parler à son frère, besoin de lui parler, avant de parler à quiconque d'autre, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Derek était quasiment un adulte et il avait de la force, il l'avait légèrement dépassé en taille et Laura en avait peur depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Deucalion était un homme plutôt réservé, assez peu démonstratif, profondément romantique et convaincu de la bonté humaine. Alors quand son fils avait été accusé de meurtre et que tout semblait l'accabler, même sa propre version, il avait légèrement perdu sa foi en la bonté. Et encore plus quand Derek avait commencé à devenir violent. Son fils, son Derek qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, qui était romantique, doux, plutôt discret et qui cultivait son côté prince charmant pour faire briller de joie les yeux de sa petite sœur…. il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait tenté de ne pas y faire attention, de se dire que c'était juste des événements isolés. Et puis il avait crié, il avait tapé du poing sur la table, mais ça n'avait servi à rien de plus que s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son fils, alors il avait laissé tomber. Il avait abattu du boulot et du boulot pour ne surtout pas ressentir le mal-être de son fils et de sa famille. Ses épaules de patriarche n'étaient visiblement pas assez solides malgré sa bonne carrure. De janvier à août, tout s'était brisé autour de lui, il avait vu sa femme devenir mélancolique, son aînée avoir peur, son fils devenir violent, sa cadette se fermer totalement et perdre son innocence et son beau-frère tenter de soutenir tout ça. Lui n'avait au moins pas changé et quelque part, il représentait désormais la valeur stable sur laquelle Deucalion pouvait s'appuyer. Il travaillait avec Peter, à mi-temps, parce que monsieur Peter tenait un restaurant aussi à ses heures perdues, et leur alliance professionnelle allait très bien. Peter avait apporté l'argent et Deucalion le talent et les employés. Tout roulait et les deux hommes y trouvaient largement leur compte. Deucalion avait soutenu son fils au début, mais l'histoire était trop étrange, il y avait trop de blancs et Deucalion avait douté. Il l'avait reconnu, s'était méfié de son fils et la violence de ce dernier l'avait convaincu qu'il était coupable. Pourtant Deucalion avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que son fils puisse tenter une deuxième terminale au lycée public, il avait insisté pour qu'il puisse revenir à une vie normale sans être enfermé ou sous surveillance constante par la police. Il assurait désormais lui-même ce rôle avec sa femme, son beau-frère et deux-trois amis de la famille. Entre tous, ils étaient efficaces. Il avait accepté la condition que Derek soit suivi chez Morell, il avait accepté que le portable de son fils soit sur écoute… il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais que Derek reste auprès d'eux, lui semblait la meilleure solution.

* * *

Talia était une femme joyeuse, pleine d'amour, bienveillante et possédant une autorité naturelle sans même hausser la voix. Elle avait donné la même éducation à ses trois enfants, le même amour, la même attention. Avait prit du temps avec chacun d'eux, les avait soutenu, aidé, admiré, poussé en avant. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait plutôt bien fait son rôle de mère et n'avait pas vraiment douté d'elle… jusqu'au jour où elle avait reçu l'appel de la police. Cet appel qui avait changé sa façon de se voir, de se considérer. Changé sa façon de voir son fils et sa façon de penser face à lui. Elle avait douté elle aussi, mais vraiment peu de temps et elle ne comprenait justement pas la colère que son fils nourrissait envers elle puisqu'elle le croyait innocent. Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Avait-elle loupé un signe ? Ou alors, elle avait fait passer un mauvais message à son fils ? Ceci étant, elle avait subi la colère violente de son fils. Il s'était surtout déchaîné en paroles sur elle. Plus blessantes les unes que les autres, plus déstabilisantes. Le seul but de Derek avait été de lui faire le plus mal possible et il avait réussi. Talia avait fini par le lâcher, elle aussi. Elle l'avait regardé se terrer dans sa chambre, se terrer dans son mutisme et couper le contact avec sa famille. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait hurlé, elle avait tapé dans des murs pour ne pas devenir dingue et puis elle avait comprit grâce à son frère que Derek avait besoin de temps, peut-être de peu, peut-être de beaucoup, ce serait à voir. Elle avait repris espoir quand le lycée public avait accepté de prendre Derek pour une année de terminale et de l'intégrer à une classe totalement normale et banale. Pendant l'été, Derek avait un peu traîné avec Erica et Boyd, les enfants d'amis de la famille qui ne l'avaient pas lâché. Ils lui avaient raconté le lycée, passés quelques devoirs de l'an dernier et lui avaient présenté leur ami Stuart au détour d'un rendez-vous dans leur local.

Talia avait vu soudain son fils avoir un peu d'intérêt pour cette terminale et il y était entré fin août avec un peu d'espoir, de motivation et de détermination. Et dès le début, Talia avait repéré le changement chez son fils, mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait attendu que ça vienne de lui et un samedi matin, Derek était venu vers elle lui dire que Stiles venait au manoir pour voir des livres. Talia avait alors vu une lumière au bout du tunnel. Son fils avait dit à quelqu'un de passer à la maison et il avait prévenu sa mère. Ensuite Derek avait fait le pas avec son père, il avait écouté Laura et lui avait brièvement décrit Stiles et la machine s'était mise en marche toute seule. Derek faisait des pas et sa famille aussi, chacun de leur côté. Gentiment, ils allaient finir par se rejoindre et continuer à marcher ensemble. Stiles était arrivé juste au bon moment et le miracle avait été encore plus grand… il aimait Derek.

* * *

Bien sûr, Peter avait douté de son neveu, bien sûr, il lui avait dit et bien sûr, il s'était excusé ensuite. Il n'était pas le pro de la communication. Il était devenu oncle très jeune et avait plus pris son neveu et ses nièces comme des amis plutôt que comme ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Presque dix ans le séparait de sa grande sœur, mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Peter tentait surtout de rester à la place qui était la sienne. Soutenir, écouter, conseiller, observer et il se débrouillait plutôt bien selon ses dires et ceux des gens qui l'entouraient. Oui, il était un peu spécial, mais l'avait toujours été. Un peu extravaguant avec un petit côté flippant qu'il aimait bien cultiver. Ça gardait du mystère, mais surtout ça gardait les gens à distance. Il n'aimait pas franchement les relations et les interactions avec les autres et faire croire à un côté psychopathe faisait rire et fuir, le cocktail parfait. Peter était un homme bien trop attaché à sa liberté pour s'ennuyer avec des histoires de couple, il était beau, jeune, attirait les femmes, mais pas pour des relations à long terme. Certaines femmes l'abordaient juste pour sa réputation de psychopathe… ça faisait excitant d'approcher un Hale un peu étrange et à la réputation bizarre. Mais… c'était quoi le sujet de départ?… Ah oui… Derek, son neveu. Il allait mieux, ça se voyait et allait continuer d'aller mieux avec le temps, l'amour, les amis… la vie d'un jeune de son âge. Comme il avait fait des efforts, le père de Derek en avait fait aussi, lui permettant plus de choses, le prenant même pour travailler avec lui et Peter fut surpris de voir que l'ado ne prenait pas du tout ça comme une corvée, bien au contraire. Bon, il y avait la motivation de faire plaisir à Stiles derrière ça, mais on sentait que Derek ne se forçait pas du tout. Et ça plaisait à Peter, autant qu'à Deucalion. Quand Derek avait changé, Peter s'était contenté de rester à sa place sans pour autant changer de comportement, brusquant même parfois son neveu, sans toujours le vouloir et étrangement Derek n'avait pas plus riposté que ça. Bien sûr, Peter s'était pris quelques coups et avait récolté quelques insultes, mais il avait évité de poser son neveu en victime. Oui, il avait été victime… mais oui, il se complaisait dans ce rôle et non, Peter n'allait pas lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Aussi quand Stiles était venu au manoir, Peter avait directement attaqué, fidèle à lui-même, pour faire réagir tout ce petit monde et ça avait réagit au-dessus de ses espérances. D'ici Noël, la vie des Hale devrait reprendre normalement, selon son planning. C'était en bonne voix. Ce jeune homme, Stiles, était en train de faire des miracles sans même s'en rendre compte. Il changeait radicalement la vie d'une famille décousue pour la remettre sur les rails. Ce gosse avait un pouvoir dont personne n'avait conscience, et c'était bien d'ailleurs que personne n'en ai conscience, surtout pas lui, ni Derek. Finalement le côté prince charmant de Derek avait bien été utile. C'était dans sa nature, sa vraie nature et elle était ressortie naturellement quand Derek avait rencontré Stiles et était tombé amoureux de lui.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Derek se rendait compte qu'il avait été méchant avec sa famille qui n'avait cherché qu'à l'aider. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop concentré sur son rôle de victime à qui tout le monde voulait du mal. Ce qui était faux et il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Il avait dérapé, il avait été odieux, méchant, démoralisant… il se devait de rétablir ça, mais ce n'était pas si facile. La peur du rejet lui nouait les entrailles et l'empêchait de faire les pas qu'il aurait dû, alors il se contentait d'en faire des petits. Ça marchait pour le moment, lentement, mais ça avançait. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Stiles était prêt à l'aider, sa famille était prête à le soutenir, il ne lui manquait que le courage de passer au-dessus de ses peurs. Un prince charmant sans courage, c'est ridicule, totalement. Il était un bon garçon, il n'avait jamais créé de vagues ni de problèmes, alors franchement ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire. Un horrible bordel lui était tombé dessus, oui, mais ce n'était pas une fatalité. C'était encore réparable et il fallait que ce soit réparé. Il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire… au départ pour lui et aussi pour les gens qui l'entouraient, qui l'aimaient et qui vivaient avec lui. Laura n'avait pas mérité ses coups et son indifférence, Sa mère n'avait pas mérité son déversement de colère sur elle, son père n'avait pas mérité sa haine non-justifiée et Cora n'avait pas mérité de perdre ainsi son innocence et ses rêves de petite fille. À treize ans, Cora était encore un enfant.

* * *

Derek était couché sur son lit ce soir-là et réfléchissait en se mordant les lèvres. Il soupira, regarda le portrait de Stiles et se leva. Il enfila un training et un t-shirt et sortit doucement de sa chambre. Il entendit la télé au rez-de-chaussée, entendit aussi les voix de ses parents et de son oncle. Il parcourut doucement le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il leva la tête sur les lettres en bois qui y étaient collées et sourit. Il inspira profondément et frappa trois coups.

La porte s'ouvrit et il baissa le regard sur sa jeune sœur.

\- Je… je suis désolé pour tout ça Cora, Je te demande pardon petite sœur.

Cora ne bougea pas, elle se contenta de regarder son frère qui se mit à pleurer et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'émotion finit par la gagner et elle pleura en silence contre son frère, son prince charmant qui revenait en force chasser le mauvais Derek, comme dans les contes qu'il lui avait tant racontés. Elle l'invita dans sa chambre qui devenait de plus en plus celle d'une ado et Derek se posa sur le lit. Elle s'enfouit sur les couvertures et regarda son frère.

\- Tu es toujours mon prince charmant Derek.

\- Merci. On va aller mieux Cora, je te le jure. Toute la famille va aller mieux et l'été prochain on fera des barbecues dans le jardin et on jouera au base-ball.

\- Tu le promets ? Vraiment ?

\- Je te le jure sur ma vie, Cora.

\- Merci Derek… tu me racontes une histoire ? Avant que je sois trop grande pour ça.

\- Tu veux quoi comme histoire ?

Cora réfléchi un moment et se lança.

\- Une histoire de prince charmant, mais on va changer un peu. Fini les princes qui délivrent les princesse niaises dans leur palais de cristal. Je veux deux princes, ensemble, qui se délivrent grâce à l'amour.

Les yeux de Derek pétillèrent. Il voyait où Cora voulait en venir et accepta. Il inventa une belle histoire avec deux princes, où tout n'était pas simple, lisse et rose, mais où les princes avaient bien plus de mérite et de courage que dans les autres contes. Ils n'affrontaient pourtant pas de dragons ni de sorcières, non, ils affrontaient simplement la vie avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir de beau, mais aussi de terrible. Cora s'endormit paisiblement en tenant le bras de son frère. À la fin de son histoire, Derek se leva doucement, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur, partit de sa chambre en douce et il tomba sur Laura devant la porte qui pleurait en silence.

\- C'était beau Derek. Merci pour elle.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Je vais y arriver Laura.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi petit frère. Si déjà tu commences par Cora, c'est le plus important. Maman, papa et moi, on est adultes, on saura attendre.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et passa à côté de sa sœur en murmurant un merci sincère et partit dans sa chambre avant que les larmes ne reviennent le submerger. Un combat à la fois, c'était déjà pas mal.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre avec beaucoup de textes et peu de dialogues.**

 **à jeudi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **après le chapitre un peu long en texte de mardi, en voici un avec plus de dialogues et avec du sexe..**

 **l'anniversaire de Scott.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

La Camaro s'arrêta devant la maison Stilinski et John regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Derek sortir de la voiture et s'appuyer contre pour attendre Stiles. Le shérif sentit quelqu'un derrière lui et se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Curieuse ? Demanda le shérif avec un petit sourire.

\- Au moins autant que toi.

La femme alla au bas de l'escalier et cria:

\- Stiles, ton prince charmant est là !

Elle sourit en entendant son fils grommeler et le vit sortir de sa chambre, dévaler l'escalier et s'arrêter à sa hauteur pour enfiler ses baskets. L'ado se releva d'un bond, posa un bec sur la joue de sa mère, fit signe à son père au salon et sortit de la maison en faisant claquer la porte. Les parents le virent courir, s'arrêter devant Derek, le prendre par la taille et l'embrasser amoureusement sur le trottoir. Hum…. John se serait bien passé de ça… fichues fenêtres aux rideaux mal ajustés. Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et portèrent leur attention sur les deux autres ados de la maison qui descendaient les marches ensemble.

\- On ne redit pas les recommandations d'usages ou bien ? Demanda John en venant vers les ados.  
\- Vous les avez dites à Stiles ? Répliqua Stuart en toisant ses parents.  
\- On n'a pas eu le temps, à vrai dire. Il est passé comme un missile, dit Claudia en grimaçant exagérément.  
\- Nan, mais c'est bon on connait les recommandations. Pas trop d'alcool, on ne revient pas en voiture si on a bu, personne ne finit au poste et pas de bébé dans neuf mois. De toute façon, on va en carrosse. On peut y aller ? Demanda Stuart en regardant ses parents.

Claudia et John consentirent à les laisser sortir, les deux ados se dirigèrent en riant vers la Camaro et dérangèrent les amoureux qui se faisaient des frottements de nez ridicules. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Derek adressa un signe de la main aux parents Stilinski avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et de démarrer. Il se gara devant chez Scott et les quatre ados sortirent de la voiture. Tiphaine héla Isaac qui allait frapper à la porte de la maison et elle courut gracieusement vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de sonner. Stuart, Stiles et Derek arrivèrent devant la porte au moment où elle s'ouvrit sur Scott qui les prit pour un câlin groupé. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent au salon. Stuart trouva Lydia assise sur une chaise et vint embrasser la jeune femme. Stiles fut le premier à se servir un verre de punch et voulu en passer un à Derek qui déclina.

\- Je n'ose pas boire d'alcool Stiles.

\- Oh… c'est vrai, tu me l'avais déjà dit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu conduis.

Derek fit un sourire et se prit une poignée de chips dans lesquelles il mordit rageusement. Les autres lycéens conviés à la fête arrivèrent en même temps et Isaac fit démarrer la musique. Le salon des McCall se transforma en boîte de nuit. Ça sautait, ça buvait, ça s'embrassait. Derek restait un peu dans les coins et Stiles était parfois près de lui et parfois non. Il allait vers Scott, vers Stuart, vers Tiphaine et vers d'autres. Vers minuit, Stiles était déjà bien joyeux et il vint vers Derek, le retourna contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Derek prit son ami par les épaules et le recula de lui.

\- Ça va? Demanda t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Ouais. Il fait chaud, tellement chaud… tu me donnes chaud.

\- Toi, t'as trop bu ! Derek prit plaisir à souligner l'évidence en tapotant d'un doigt le nez de Stiles.

\- Un peu, petit peu, mais tu me donnes quand même chaud, ça, ça change pas. Tu me fais de l'effet comme personne, murmura Stiles la bouche collée à l'oreille de Derek.

Le plus vieux frissonna et posa ses mains sur la chute de reins de Stiles pour le coller à lui.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais sérieusement perdre la tête ? Par contre, on a un problème, je n'ai rien pris avec moi.

\- Merde ! Stiles leva la tête et scruta la salle. Je pourrais demander à mon frère ou à Tiphaine.

\- Je… non ! Derek claqua le refus en éloignant Stiles de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas quand même pas oser leur demander ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est ma cousine et mon frère jumeau. Ça va pas les choquer et ils vont rien dire. Tu dois rentrer dans deux heures.

\- Le fait que je doive rentrer n'est pas un argument. Oublie-ça ! Derek ferma son regard et prit un verre de soda pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la moue boudeuse de son petit ami.

Stiles frustré partit plus loin pour aller danser et se servir un nouveau verre de punch. Derek le regarda de loin, se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû être d'accord avec l'hyperactif. Il revint au moment présent quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tourna le regard sur Stuart qui lui tendit un préservatif emballé. Derek détourna le regard.

\- Dis que tu avais oublié que tu en avais un dans ta voiture et profite, merde.

Stuart glissa l'objet dans la poche du blouson de Derek et partit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour mimer le secret. Derek resta interdit quelques secondes et puis il sourit, posa son verre et alla rejoindre Stiles sur la piste. Il le prit par la taille et se colla à son dos.

\- Pardon Stiles. Tu avais raison, ton frère en avait.

Stiles se retourna d'un coup sec pour plonger son regard interrogateur dans celui de son prince. Derek fit un signe de tête en direction de la poche de son blouson et le visage de Stiles s'illumina. Il prit la main de Derek et l'entraîna à l'étage. Il savait où Scott planquait la clé de sa chambre et savait que lui, et lui seul, avait le droit d'y aller, mais savait aussi que le lit était interdit. Il laissa entrer Derek qui hésita et se tourna vers lui pour avoir son approbation.

\- J'ai le droit, mais pas le lit. Par contre, y a une salle de bain privée juste là, dit Stiles en montrant du doigt une porte.

Derek sourit et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pendant que Stiles fermait à clé. Il fut rejoint très vite par son copain qui prit d'assaut ses lèvres sans un mot. Sans prévenir Stiles fit sauter le bouton du jean que portait Derek, descendit la braguette et baissa l'habit sur les genoux. Stiles s'assit sur les toilettes et attira Derek à lui. Il fit courir ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus âgé qui laissa échapper des soupirs de bien-être et puis, il descendit doucement le boxer noir pour libérer l'érection qu'il prit en bouche sans attendre. Derek se cambra en sentant la chaleur sur son membre et posa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de Stiles. Le jeune s'activa sensuellement sur le membre tendu et Derek gémit doucement.

\- Tu vas… me faire jouir très vite… à ce rythme là.

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek, mais ignora totalement sa phrase. Faire jouir son petit ami était son unique but du moment. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses fermes à la courbure parfaite et les caressa doucement. Derek poussa un râle et Stiles retira sa bouche du sexe chaud, il se leva, vint embrasser son amoureux et posa sa main sur le membre dur pour le masturber rapidement, faisant jouir Derek dans sa main. Stiles fier de lui, eut un sourire avant de se laisser emporter par un baiser digne de n'importe quel film romantique. Derek le faisait planer rien qu'avec des baisers.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais un préservatif ? Demanda le plus vieux en reprenant enfin son souffle.

\- J'avais prévu autre chose à la base, mais je sais pas, j'avais trop envie de te sucer en fait.

Derek sourit. Stiles se détacha de lui pour se laver les mains et revint en posant ses mains dans les cheveux sombres, les mouillant un peu au passage.

\- Je pense qu'il peut quand même servir ce préservatif maintenant que je l'ai en ma possession. Tu as envie de… me prendre ? Chuchota Derek à un Stiles déjà rempli d'envie qui n'était plus à convaincre.

Doucement Derek prit une main de Stiles et lécha copieusement l'index et le majeur.

\- Comment je te prends au fait…, Stiles regarda autour de lui, mais voyait mal comment s'y prendre.

\- J'ai une idée qui va te plaire.

\- Je te laisse me guider alors.

Derek sourit et rendit ses doigts à Stiles. Il déshabilla son ami en vitesse, se déshabilla lui-même complètement et poussa Stiles sur les toilettes. Le jeune s'assit et Derek vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il s'accrocha doucement aux épaules de son ami, qui lui, commença à caresser l'anneau serré du plus vieux. Il introduit doucement l'index dans l'anus et le fit bouger un peu avant d'ajouter le majeur et de faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, pendant ce temps son ami lui mit le préservatif sur son pénis dressé en profitant pour lui prodiguer des caresses sensuelles. Derek en réclama très vite plus et tout en embrassant amoureusement son amant Stiles guida son membre avide de désir dans l'antre chaud et accueillant. La chaleur l'entoura et il poussa un gros soupir.

\- Putain, comme c'est bon, lâcha t-il en posant ses mains sous les fesses de Derek pour l'aider à bouger sur son sexe. C'était tellement parfait. Stiles était tellement excité qu'il ne résista pas longtemps avant que son corps tremble, en proie à un orgasme délicieux absolument parfait.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, mais Stuart n'était pas vraiment dans l'ambiance. Scott bécotait Allison, Isaac bécotait Tiphaine et Stiles… était parti à l'étage avec Derek. Et lui ben, il était là, à soupirer pour la belle Lydia qui de temps en temps lui accordait un regard et en plus… Jackson draguait la jolie Malia. C'était vraiment pas sa soirée. Ça aurait pu difficilement être pire. Quand il vit Stiles et Derek revenir, il voulut aller vers eux, mais fut arrêté en chemin par Jackson, bourré, qui voulut le provoquer.

\- Alors… Lydia, elle a pas l'air de vouloir d'un… Stilinski !

\- Un Stilinski ? Demanda Stuart avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Ouais… enfin, on sait tous que vos êtes des minables. Ton père, petit shérif qui arrive pas à résoudre la moitié de ses affaires, toi t'es un abruti et ton frère est un pédé… le joli tableau.

Jackson se retrouva au sol avec l'arcade éclatée sans même s'en rendre compte. Stuart le plaqua au sol avant de se sentir relevé par des bras puissants sous ses aisselles. Il se débattit et comprit assez rapidement que les bras appartenaient à Derek Hale.

\- Lâche-moi, putain ! On n'est pas au lycée, il va morfler, éructa Stuart en se débattant de plus belle.

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, répliqua Derek en resserrant sa prise.

Jackson se releva avec un peu d'aide et voulu abattre son poing sur la tête de Stu, mais c'est Derek qui ramassa le coup sur sa tempe à la place de son ami. Stu s'arrêta net et Derek le lâcha en jurant. Jackson voulu de nouveau attaquer Stuart, mais Boyd s'interposa avec Scott et le blond se retrouva très vite dehors. Stuart regarda autour de lui et trouva Derek dans la cuisine avec son frère.

\- Ça va Der ?

Derek leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ça va. Ça m'a pas fait mal, j'ai juste soucis que ça laisse un bleu. Mon père va me tuer. Il va penser que je me suis battu et je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute Stu. Il a insulté ta famille et je comprends ta réaction. Je vais rentrer.

Derek se leva, vint tapoter l'épaule de Stuart et sortit de la cuisine avec Stiles sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée et se tourna vers son petit ami qu'il embrassa doucement.

\- Je comptais rentrer avec toi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Stiles. Tu t'amuse bien.

\- Pas vraiment. Je m'amusais parce que tu étais là.

Derek fit un petit sourire et posa un baiser sur la main de Stiles. Il cligna des yeux quand il vit Stuart et Tiphaine derrière Stiles.

\- Tu nous ramène, prince charmant ? Demanda Stuart en riant.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester ?

Stuart, Stiles et Tiphaine firent non de la tête. Scott était près d'eux aussi et leur assura qu'il ne leur en voulait pas de partir. Les quatre ados lui firent l'accolade et sortirent de la maison pour rejoindre la voiture de Derek. Ils grimpèrent dedans et le conducteur démarra, il passa trois rues et s'arrêta devant la maison Stilinski. Il était tout juste 1 heure quinze du matin. Tiphaine et Stuart rentrèrent directement chez eux après avoir remercié Derek, et le prince charmant resta avec Stiles sur le perron. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Stiles fut le premier à briser le silence de la nuit.

\- Si tu as un bleu demain, ton père va vraiment être mécontent ?

\- Ouais, je risque de devoir me justifier et je suis pas certain qu'il me croie. Il est persuadé que je suis quelqu'un de violent.

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire.

\- Merci. En même temps, il a pas tout tort. J'ai été pas mal violent ces derniers mois après… enfin tu sais.

\- Tu étais mal Derek. Tu avais des problèmes au lycée, en famille, tu étais et tu es toujours une victime dans tout ça.

\- Je comprends maintenant que mes parents voulaient juste m'aider et je ne les ai pas laissé faire. Je les ai rejetés en croyant que c'était eux qui me rejetaient. J'ai dit des choses horribles à ma mère. J'ai mordu Laura. Stiles, tu fais quoi l'année prochaine ?

\- Je… j'en sais rien. Sérieusement, je sais même pas ce que je fais demain, alors dans presque un an… c'est flou. Le 23 je vais avec mon père à son travail. Je crois que j'aimerais bien être dans la police, mais avec ma maladie ce sera certainement pas possible. A cause de l'impulsivité et des médicaments qui sont quand même considérés comme une drogue et dont je reconnais avoir tendance à abuser par moment. Au fait, et toi le 23, tu seras où ?

\- Avec mon père et mon oncle.

\- Ils font quoi ?

\- Je… t'en parlerai après ton anniversaire.

Derek sourit dans le vide et Stiles secoua la tête. Le silence dura quelques secondes puis Derek repris la parole.

\- Faut que tu viennes dîner un soir. Que tu rencontres correctement ma famille, mais… j'ai peur de pas réussir à manger avec eux pour le moment. Quand je suis à table avec eux… c'est comme si j'étouffais. Je me sens oppressé.

\- Tu sais de quoi ça vient ?

\- De la culpabilité. Avant j'avais juste pas envie et maintenant, je me sens mal.

\- Tu en as parlé à ta psy ?

\- Non.

\- Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

\- Vaguement. Tu viens mardi avec les autres ?

\- J'ai rien à répéter moi, et je risque de te déconcentrer.

\- Je connais le texte par cœur Stiles. Je vais devoir embrasser Lydia, ça ne me plais pas du tout… alors si tu es là, ce sera plus acceptable.

Stiles se pencha vers Derek et l'embrassa doucement. Derek mit fin au baiser, plaqua un bisou sur la joue et Stiles et l'aida à se lever avant de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court et le regard brillant.

\- Je dois y aller, souffla Derek le front posé contre celui de Stiles. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard. On se voit lundi.

Derek déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux et le quitta pour remonter dans sa voiture et démarrer. Stiles regarda les phares de la Camaro disparaître dans la nuit et soupira doucement avant de rentrer chez lui. Il alla directement à l'étage, prit son médicament et se coucha dans son lit après avoir retiré son jean.

\- Derek te rend vraiment guimauve.

Stiles sursauta dans son lit et posa une main sur son cœur affolé.

\- Préviens quand tu ne dors pas Stuart. J'ai failli mourir.

\- Désolé, mais je t'entends soupirer tout le temps. Vous avez bien profité pendant la soirée ?

\- Oui, merci d'ailleurs. Il est venu te demander ?

\- Non, j'étais juste pas loin et j'ai plus ou moins entendu votre dispute, alors je voulais pas que vous boudiez.

\- Merci aussi pour Jackson.

\- Ce type est définitivement un abruti fini. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve, ton mec à raison, il en vaut pas la peine.

\- Ton mec ? Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Ben désolé, mais Derek c'est ton mec, ton copain, ton prince, ton boyfriend, ton amoureux, ton petit ami. Tu veux encore d'autres noms ?

\- Merci, ça va. Tu me fais rire. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si bien en fait.

\- C'est pas que je le prends bien ou pas, c'est juste que je ressens que c'est naturel, alors… ben, c'est naturel quoi. Avant, j'avais l'impression que la situation était un peu malsaine. Tu disais quelque chose, mais tu faisais tout le contraire. Ça me perturbait et je me demandais vraiment si tu étais con ou si tu me prenais pour un con.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Je sais. Mais je comprenais pas, tu vois. Maintenant je comprends. Et je t'en veux pas. Comme j'ai dit, c'est plus naturel maintenant qu'avant et j'ai plus envie de parler avec toi. Fin bref, vous êtes choux.

\- Choux ? T'as forcé sur le punch toi !

\- Baaahhh, un petit peu comme tout le monde. Comme toi aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a que Tiphaine et Derek qui n'ont pas bu.

\- Je ne savais même pas que Tiphaine ne buvait pas. C'est ça qui m'avait vendu à Scott après la soirée de Lydia.

\- Oh… Je savais pas non plus qu'elle ne buvait pas. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Je me pose la même question.

Stuart et Stiles gardèrent le silence et finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Derek rentra chez lui à pas de loup, pas pour se cacher d'un retard parce qu'il était largement à l'heure, mais surtout pour ne croiser personne. Il avait vu dans son rétro que sa tempe était marquée par le coup de Jackson. Il sursauta en haut de l'escalier et faillit pousser un cri en se retrouvant face à Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le noir, oncle Peter ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas réveiller quelqu'un.

\- Va te coucher !

\- Pourquoi tu es à cet étage ?

\- Oh tu sais, j'aime bien me balader dans le manoir la nuit. C'est angoissant et marrant. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Aaah d'accord, je comprends. En fait tu me surveilles ?

\- … J'avoue. C'est dans le contrat Derek. Tu aurais préféré tomber sur ton père ?

\- Non. Oui, c'était bien.

\- Tu n'as pas bu ?

\- Non, en plus j'avais la voiture. Ma Camaro… jamais je ne risquerais un accident avec elle. Pas de drogue non plus… par contre…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Moi rien. J'ai voulu aider un ami dans une bagarre et je me suis ramassé un coup de poing dans la tempe.

\- Si tu me le dis, c'est que ça se voit c'est ça ?

\- Mouais.

\- Tu veux que je t'envoie Laura demain matin ?

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à voir Laura.

\- Pas pour parler grand dadet, pour qu'elle cache ta blessure de guerre.

\- …

\- Juste un peu de maquillage.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, merci bien.

\- Ok, tu te débrouilles avec ton père. Moi je serai au restaurant demain.

\- Ok, c'est bon… tu enverras Laura.

Derek ne put pas le voir, mais il était certain que son oncle souriait.

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Bonne nuit Derek.

\- Ouais… Nuit.

Derek traversa le couloir dans le noir et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière, ôta ses habits et se coucha nu dans son lit. Il regarda le plafond un moment. Franchement, Peter était perfide. User de la peur de Derek pour lui faire voir Laura, parce qu'au final c'était ça le but, c'était petit de sa part. Derek soupira et se tourna vers le portrait de Stiles. Il fit un sourire. Passer dix minutes avec sa sœur n'allait certainement pas le tuer et il ne serait pas obligé de parler. Il s'endormit comme ça sans s'en rendre compte et se réveilla au son de coups frappés sur sa porte. Il grogna qu'il arrivait et s'étira avant de se lever, d'enfiler un jean et d'ouvrir la porte sur sa sœur qui mit directement ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? Demanda Derek en proie à la panique.

\- Ben… t'as un côté du visage tout bleu. T'as foutu quoi ?

Derek laissa passer sa sœur et referma la porte. Elle avait apporté un miroir et effectivement, il avait la tempe bleue et ça s'étendait sous l'œil. Il jura en se posant sur son lit et Laura se permit de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau et d'avancer vers lui.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tu aurais dû mettre du froid dessus.

\- Si j'avais su…

\- Tu me permets de t'aider ?

Derek hésita vraiment et puis fini par dire, oui, car il ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée dans sa chambre. En silence, Laura déballa du maquillage et Derek se raidit.

\- Je ne vais pas te peinturlurer, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste tenter de cacher ça.

\- Ok.

Laura s'appliqua en silence à cacher le plus gros de la marque. Derek la regarda en silence et finit par soupirer, puis dit :

\- Je te demande pardon Laura.

\- Tu sais… Peter, dans le couloir cette nuit, c'était un coup monté.

\- Je m'en suis douté oui.

\- Bon, y a l'histoire de ta surveillance, mais c'est moi surtout qui voulais discuter avec toi. Le destin a fait le reste. J'avais besoin de te parler.

\- J'ai pas envie Laura.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler de moi. Avant de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Je te considère toujours comme mon confident et j'ai besoin de te le dire à toi.

Derek s'adoucit légèrement et leva les sourcils dans un questionnement silencieux.

\- Petit frère, je… je suis enceinte.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grand et la bouche suivit le même mouvement. Il resta silencieux de longues, longues minutes… le temps que l'information percute enfin, puis il ferma les yeux, se secoua et articula:

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Enfin, pardon pas pourquoi… tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- J'en sais rien. D'après toi qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- … Ben… tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

\- Non. Je tenais à te le dire à toi en premier. Ça fait quelques semaines que j'essaye. Et le pire c'est pas ça en plus, c'est que je ne sais pas de qui il est.

Derek ferma les yeux, se tapa le front avec sa main et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- On est une famille de tarés.

Laura se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'as pas tout tort. Mais je pense que Peter gagne quand même toujours la médaille d'or. On ne le battra jamais.

Derek se releva et regarda sa grande sœur.

\- Je vois pas bien ce que je peux te dire. C'est ta vie Laura, ton… bébé. Tu devrais le dire à maman.

\- Maintenant que je te l'ai dit à toi, je peux le dire aux autres sans souci.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, le maquillage ça va pas le faire. Tu ne t'es pas battu hein ?

\- Non, du tout. Je sais que je suis sur un fil, je ne vais pas faire l'imbécile. Je risque beaucoup trop gros, dit Derek en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- Il est super le portrait que tu as fait de ton ami, fit remarquer Laura pour changer de conversation.

\- Mmmh…Tu as fais exprès de dévier hein ?

\- Je te connais petit frère…. Bon… on va affronter la vieille génération ?

Derek hocha la tête en faisant un sourire à sa sœur, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre ensemble pour aller directement à la cuisine où ils trouvèrent leurs parents et leur jeune sœur attablés.

* * *

 **on se retrouve mardi pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous et merci à vous :-D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Le mardi c'est Stilinski**

 **Et désormais ce ne sera plus QUE le mardi**

 **parce que sinon, je n'aurais plus assez d'avance sur les chapitres.**

 **hé oui... et puis j'ai envie de vous faire patienter pour le flash back/ Lemon du chapitre 28 qui est en trois parties.**

 **Méchante moi? non pas du tout :-)**

 **le jeudi je recommencerai à poster une autre fic**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Deucalion regardait son fils qui s'appliquait à recopier les chiffres des comptes dans le cahier. Il cherchait à discerner si son fils lui avait menti ou pas.

\- Derek ?

L'interpellé leva la tête et regarda son père.

\- Tu ne t'es vraiment pas battu ? Tu n'as frappé personne ?

\- Non papa. Je te le jure.

\- Tu arrives toujours à te mettre dans des situations de dingue.

\- Désolé. Je voulais juste aider Stuart.

\- Et c'est qui Stuart ?

\- Le frère de Stiles. Ils sont jumeaux et se ressemblent énormément, mais Stiles a les cheveux plus longs et Stuart a des lunettes. Et ils n'ont pas le même regard… mais bref.

Derek fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête sur son travail.

* * *

Laura et Derek étaient allés voir leurs parents. Derek pour montrer son bleu et Laura pour annoncer sa grossesse. Le bleu avait visiblement fait plus d'effet à Deucalion que sa fille enceinte d'un inconnu. Il avait directement ordonné à son fils de monter avec lui dans son bureau et l'avait fait travailler. Deucalion finit par soupirer et se détendit avant de s'asseoir en face de son fils.

\- Ecoute, je te crois. Je suis persuadé que tu n'as frappé personne. À l'avenir, fait attention dans quelle situation tu t'embarques. Tu aurais très bien dû devoir riposter.

\- Je sais ce que je risque papa.

\- Ok. Bien, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Tu peux arrêter de travailler, tu sais. On est dimanche quand même et il fait beau. Va profiter de la forêt ou du jardin. Et en plus, je remarque maintenant que tu n'es même pas habillé.

\- J'ai mis un jean.

Deucalion soupira.

\- Tu veux continuer à travailler ?

\- Mouais.

\- D'accord, comme tu le sens, mais va au moins dehors alors. Installe-toi sur la terrasse. Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Derek leva un regard fâché vers son père qui lui sourit doucement, lui montrant qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui, et le jeune homme abdiqua. Il prit ses affaires et sortit du bureau. Il se retourna vers son père dans le couloir.

\- Papa, mardi après les cours, je ne peux pas travailler pour toi. Il y a du monde qui vient à la maison pour répéter la comédie musicale. Stiles sera là aussi, même si il n'a rien à répéter lui.

Derek se tut, regarda son père, voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais laissa tomber et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller se réfugier sur la terrasse. Il s'assit sur une chaise, posa ses affaires sur la petite table et recommença à recopier. Ce boulot tranquille lui plaisait bien. Ce n'était pas trop contraignant, calme et il pouvait être seul sans devoir parler. Il avait, par contre, un peu plus soucis pour le 23. La journée de stage s'annonçait pénible. Il devrait aller à l'usine avec son père et son oncle. Il aurait dû demander à pouvoir rester avec sa maman. Il soupira et reporta son attention complète sur son travail. Il leva la tête quelques heures plus tard quand il vit sa mère s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Ça ne te va pas au teint, le bleu, plaisanta Talia.

\- Ouais. C'est pas terrible. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, surtout si tu n'as rien fait. Tu veux déjeuner ?

Derek secoua la tête en rougissant.

\- Tant pis.

\- Maman… j'aimerais bien que Stiles vienne dîner un soir.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, mais il faut que tu sois à table avec nous.

\- Laisse tomber, claqua Derek en se renfrognant.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas le laisser tout seul avec nous et aller t'enfermer dans ta chambre ?

\- C'était une mauvaise idée. Oublie ça maman.

\- Derek…, dit doucement Talia et avançant sa main vers son fils.

Derek lui attrapa le poignet et planta ses yeux clairs dans le regard brun de sa mère.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler.

Derek relâcha le poignet et Talia soupira avant de se lever et de partir dans le manoir. Derek fut tranquille pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il ne rentra que quand le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon. Il avait bien avancé et était plutôt content de lui. Il sentit la faim lui tordre le ventre, mais décida d'ignorer pour le moment et fila sous la douche après avoir déposé ses affaires de boulot à la cuisine.

* * *

Talia entendit du bruit dans la grande salle du manoir quand elle rentra des courses en ce mardi après-midi. Elle s'interrogea sur la raison de ce boucan et ne trouvant personne à l'étage, elle alla voir par elle-même. Son fils était entouré de trois garçons et d'une fille. L'un des garçons était Stiles et un autre lui ressemblait trait pour trait, mais portait des lunettes. Le dernier garçon se stoppa dans son texte quand il vit Talia. Derek se retourna vivement.

\- Salut maman.

\- Je ne savais pas que des amis venaient aujourd'hui.

\- J'avais dit à papa.

\- Tu permets que je vienne faire leur connaissance ? Demanda Talia pleine d'espoir.

Elle vit son fils hésiter et elle faillit pousser un cri de joie quand il lui répondit oui. Elle entra et vint serrer les mains et Derek lui présenta, Lydia, Scott et Stuart, le frère jumeau de Stiles.

\- Vous répétez pour la comédie musicale c'est ça ? Demanda Talia à Scott.

\- Oui. Je jouerai Mercutio.

\- Ça vous dit quelque chose à manger ? Derek n'est pas du genre à proposer ce genre de choses.

Derek roula les yeux tandis que Stiles, Stuart, Scott et Lydia s'emballèrent à l'idée d'avoir à boire et à manger. Talia les fit la suivre à la cuisine. Cora qui faisait ses devoirs se sauva en détalant par la porte de derrière. Talia préféra ne pas relever et fit asseoir les jeunes. Elle vit Derek qui restait dans l'embrasure.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir vers tes amis ? Questionna Talia en sortant des pains au chocolat d'un placard. Elle en tendit un à son fils qui déclina en silence.

* * *

Derek resta dans l'embrasure tout le temps que ses camarades furent à la cuisine. Il soupira de joie quand ils se levèrent enfin pour retourner dans la grande salle pour répéter. Stiles retint Derek par le bras avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bal et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Ouais bon les amoureux, vous venez ou quoi ? Demanda Scott en se replaçant pour son rôle.

Stiles sourit en entraînant Derek à l'intérieur.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi il est là ? Demanda Lydia avec un geste envers Stiles.

\- Moi c'est Stiles hein, et je te signale que tu peux me parler, fit remarquer Stiles avec sarcasme.

\- Très bien, alors STILES -Lydia insista bien sur le prénom- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Derek est mon petit ami.

\- Je le sais ça, tout le monde le sait. Mais tu es accessoiriste, donc je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis le petit ami de Derek, donc je suis chez lui après l'école. Rien d'incroyable !

\- Enfin bref, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fiche ici, mais bref, continuons à répéter.

Stiles regarda Lydia en se demandant comment il avait pu se croire amoureux d'une fille aussi hautaine. Il reporta son attention sur Derek. Autant regarder quelque chose d'agréable.

Derek soupira en refermant la porte du manoir. Scott, Stuart, Stiles et Lydia étaient enfin partis. Il sentit sa mère derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

\- Ils vont revenir ? Demanda Talia, le regard fixé sur les épaules de son fils.

\- Pour les répétitions oui. Comme j'ai pas beaucoup de temps disponible à l'extérieur.

\- Tu me préviendras la prochaine fois. Ton oncle fera des cookies et des muffins.

Derek se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit gêné avant de monter l'escalier sans se retourner. Il partit directement à la salle de bain et se fit couler un bon bain chaud, histoire de se détendre. C'était éprouvant d'avoir du monde dans son univers. Des amis qui riaient, qui parlaient fort. Il se plongea dans l'eau, une fois dévêtu et soupira d'aise. Il fit aller ses mains dans l'eau pour faire quelques vagues et se trouva stupide de faire ça.

\- J'ai cinq ans ou quoi ? Se demanda t-il à voix basse.

Il plongea la tête dans l'eau en fermant les yeux et resta le plus longtemps possible immergé. Quand l'air lui manqua vraiment, il sortit de l'eau et haleta doucement en prenant tout l'air possible. Il ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre le bord de la baignoire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus prit le temps de prendre un bain. Quand on possédait de pareilles baignoires, c'était un vrai sacrilège. Il se dit, à un moment, qu'il aurait dû prendre un livre ou au moins son portable, mais tant pis. Il savourerait juste le calme. Comme il s'ennuyait vraiment, il fit quelques bulles dans l'eau, puis quelques vagues et enfin laissa son esprit dévié sur quelque chose de bien plus adulte. Stiles… voilà une pensée intéressante. Ce garçon le faisait vibrer des pieds à la tête. Jamais il n'avait connu une attirance si forte, si prenante, si magique. Stiles était magnifique et avait un corps splendide que Derek ne voulait voir changer pour rien au monde. Et purée, il lui donnait du plaisir comme personne jusqu'à présent. Pas même son ancien amour de vacances, pas même Ethan.

Pourtant Ethan, il l'avait bien aimé et c'était clairement une autre carrure que Stiles et niveau sexe… il savait y faire, mais Stiles avait un plus qui le faisait décoller complètement. Derek referma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et sentit son souffle devenir court à mesure qu'il repensait aux trois fois où Stiles et lui avaient fait l'amour. Sur son lit, malgré que c'était une première pour Stiles, ça avait été magique, si doux, si parfait, si romantique. La deuxième fois avait été plus sauvage et Derek avait adoré prendre Stiles contre la porte, ça avait donné une dimension d'urgence et de légère domination qui ne lui avait pas déplu malgré son grand romantisme. Et la troisième fois avait été rapide, très rapide, mais spectaculaire. Stiles lui avait fait une fellation de dingue, ça avait été hautement jouissif et la suite, mon dieu la suite avait était excellente. Rapide, mais tellement géniale. Ce mec lui faisait ressentir de ces trucs. C'était affolant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être beaucoup plus avec lui, mais après son anniversaire ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

Il se fit déranger par des coups à la porte et grogna de frustration avec sa main sur son sexe dressé.

\- Quoi ? Cria t-il sèchement sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte d'entrée, lui répondit la voix de son père avec une douceur que Derek ne lui connaissait pas.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Derek en se relevant légèrement et en abandonnant son activité de plaisir solitaire.

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne vas jamais vouloir sortir de là. Alors je préfère que tu viennes voir par toi-même.

\- Ok, cinq minutes, je me lave et j'arrive.

Derek se leva dans la baignoire, ôta le bouchon et laissa partir l'eau de son bon bain relaxant. Il se lava en vitesse, s'habilla avec les même habits qu'auparavant et descendit directement à l'entrée. Il se figea totalement quand il vit qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il hésita entre déguerpir à toute vitesse, aller se jeter du troisième étage ou se ruer sur la personne pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Incapable du moindre mouvement, il resta un moment à réfléchir au milieu de l'escalier.

\- Salut Derek.

Derek sursauta quand la personne parla… putain cette voix, merde quoi… il fixa la personne ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui et tourna la tête sur sa mère qui mit une main sur son épaule.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter Derek.

* * *

Stiles et Stuart étaient rentrés chez eux légèrement sur les nerfs, surtout Stiles.

\- Tu as entendu comment elle m'a traité ? Demanda Stiles à son frère qui faisait des devoirs de maths.

\- J'ai entendu. J'ai eu envie de répliquer, mais tu m'as devancé et je t'en remercie. Je pense que j'aurais été plus virulent. Si Derek t'avais invité, tu avais entièrement le droit d'être là.

\- Je crois que Derek ne se permettrait jamais de te parler comme ça.

\- En même temps, Derek n'est pas une fille prétentieuse, super jolie, super intelligente et riche.

\- Quel rapport ?

\- Aucun. C'était pour dire que j'ai beau aimer Lydia, elle est quand même parfois sacrément pimbêche.

\- Va falloir que Jackson et elle, se calment sérieusement, sinon je te jure qu'ils vont tâter de Scott, Isaac, Tiphaine et moi.

\- Pour Jackson, j'en suis si jamais. Ce mec est un pur abruti.

\- Clairement, je ne comprends même pas qu'il ait été dans ton groupe.

\- Il n'était pas comme ça avant, je trouve. Un peu con, mais ça passait. Là c'est pire depuis que Lydia et lui ont rompu.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il s'en prend à moi ? J'y suis pour rien dans leur rupture moi et toi, tu as attendu qu'il ne soit plus avec Lydia pour l'inviter à sortir. Tu as fait ça de façon honnête, il n'a rien à te reprocher et si entre lui et Lydia ça n'a pas marché, c'est certainement en partie sa faute. Enfin bref, il a plus intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Changeons de sujet. Derek, il t'excite toujours autant ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça se voit qu'il te fait de l'effet. Tout le long qu'on était chez lui, tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard une seule seconde. Et très souvent, t'avais le regard accroché à ses fesses. C'est flippant d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Derek à des fesses sublimes, soupira Stiles les yeux dans le vague.

\- O-K, Derek c'était un mauvais sujet oublie ça ! Dit Stuart en grimaçant.

\- Quoi ? Tu disais quoi ? Demanda Stiles qui semblait tout à coup atterrir.

\- Que tu es nunuche.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. À quel moment il avait décroché de la conversation ? Son frère parlait de quoi déjà ?

\- On parlait de quoi ?

\- Des fesses de ton prince charmant et tu as bugué sérieusement.

\- Oh… en même temps il a des fesses…

\- Sublimes, je sais. T'es vraiment flippant, constata Stuart en secouant la tête.

\- Non, j'aime juste ses fesses, c'est tout. Ne me dis que tu n'as jamais regardé les fesses d'une fille parce que je sais que c'est faux. Donc moi c'est la même chose. En même temps, chez Derek tout est sublime, alors j'ai l'embarras du choix, tu vois.

Stuart se marra franchement.

\- Juste comme ça Stiles, maman elle t'a parlé depuis ta…révélation ?

\- Parlé ?

\- Ouais, enfin je veux dire, papa est venu te demander un peu le pourquoi du comment, mais maman, elle l'a fait elle ?

\- Non. Pourquoi elle aurait dû ?

\- Ben… je pense que même si elle accepte, ouais elle aurait dû t'en parler. C'est quand même pas complètement banal. Et je réfléchissais hier soir en me disant que justement, maman est la seule à n'avoir pas du tout abordé le sujet.

\- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, je réalise aussi qu'elle n'a absolument rien dit. Pour toi qui sors avec Lydia, elle t'en a parlé. Je vais lui en parler moi, elle attend peut-être que je fasse le pas. Et comme ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'en parler, je peux bien faire ça. Je verrai ça tout à l'heure après le dîner. Tu fais quoi l'année prochaine toi ?

\- Je vais à la fac. Je n'avais pas pensé faire autre chose. Et toi ?

\- La fac ça ne me tente vraiment pas.

\- Avec les notes que tu as ?

\- Ouais. Non, je ne sais pas, ça m'attire pas. J'aimerais assez travailler tout de suite en fait et faire des cours en parallèle. Comme entrer dans la police, mais avec mon TDA-H c'est plutôt compromis tout ça. Derek m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire. J'y avais pas réfléchi à vrai dire et je crois que lui non plus.

\- Bon lui avec le fric qu'il possède, je pense que ça le stresse pas vraiment. Et son père à une entreprise à lui, il me semble.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais il n'a pas voulut me dire dans quoi travaillait son père. Il m'a dit qu'il me dirait après son anniversaire.

Le portable de Stiles se mit à sonner et il décrocha joyeusement en voyant l'appelant.

\- Ouais mon amour ?

\- Stiles… j'ai besoin de toi… et de ton père… venez au manoir, s'il te plaît…

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes Derek, tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment…. Il y a une visite… je ne peux pas assumer seul, Stiles…

Stiles entendit la voix de Derek se briser et il l'entendit pleurer.

\- Viens s'il te plaît, souffla Derek avant de raccrocher.

Stiles resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se secouer, de passer un sweat à capuche et de sortir de la chambre en vitesse, de descendre l'escalier à toute allure et d'aller déranger son père au salon.

\- Papa, j'ai reçu un appel de Derek. Il me demande de passer au manoir avec toi. Ça a l'air important. Il dit qu'il y a une visite.

Le shérif regarda son fils en fronçant les sourcils, puis se leva, prit son arme et son badge et sortit de la maison avec Stiles sur les talons. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de police et se dirigèrent vers le manoir Hale.

* * *

Stuart avait observé le départ de son père et de son frère par la fenêtre, il se passait visiblement quelque chose. Stuart passa quelques appels à ses amis pour voir si l'un d'eux avait des infos, mais ils dirent tous non, mais promirent de rester sur le qui-vive au cas où. Stuart eut à peine le temps de raccrocher d'avec Scott, le dernier qu'il ait appelé, que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Tiphaine et Isaac.

\- Le manoir Hale est en train de brûler, cria Tiphaine sans reprendre son souffle. Stuart se figea quelques secondes, se secoua puis composa le numéro des pompiers en suivant Tiphaine et Isaac en bas.

Il put demander rapidement à ce que les pompiers se rendent au manoir. Il grimpa dans sa voiture et embarqua avec lui Tiphaine et Isaac, direction le manoir Hale. Isaac prévint Scott et Tiphaine prévint Boyd et Erica et cette dernière venait de l'apprendre par son père.

* * *

Le shérif et Stiles arrivèrent devant le manoir dont un hangar à droite était en proie aux flammes et la fumée se répandait dans toute la maison. Stiles faillit tomber dans les pommes, mais son père le soutint. Le reste de la police arriva au même moment et au loin, ils entendirent les sirènes des pompiers. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent vite. Des policiers repérèrent des gens dans le manoir et Parrish entra avec un collègue. Le shérif confia son veston à son fils avant de charger son arme et d'entrer lui aussi dans la bâtisse. Stiles voulut appeler Derek, mais le portable ne répondait plus. Il tomba à genoux par terre et hurla tout son désespoir, puis il sentit un corps contre son dos, il se sentit être relevé, retourné et il put enfouir sa tête contre l'épaule de son jumeau. Les pompiers arrivèrent juste après et purent heureusement, assez rapidement, éteindre le feu. Une fois tout danger écarté, Stiles se précipita dans le manoir malgré les réclamations de la police, des pompiers et de ses amis.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Derek, absolument. Il parcouru le premier étage, puis le deuxième et soudain… il redescendit à toute vitesse et trouva la clé de la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la pièce et trouva Derek recroquevillé dans la fumée.

\- Derek, Derek, tu vas bien. Dis-moi que tu vas bien s'il te plaît. Derek !

Une main agrippa doucement son sweat et Stiles put enfin respirer normalement. Son père et Parrish le trouvèrent là avec Derek et les firent sortirent de la pièce pour les entraîner dehors.

* * *

Derek retrouva ses parents, ses sœurs et son oncle qui semblaient tous aller bien. Ils avaient, pour leur part, été enfermés à la cuisine. Le feu avait été allumé de l'extérieur, dans le hangar à bois qui était collé à la maison. Stiles retrouva son père et ses amis ainsi que son frère et après quelques câlins et remontrances, il partit vers Derek et lui sauta dans les bras. Derek le réceptionna et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils perdirent le souffle rapidement à cause de la fumée. Des ambulances arrivèrent et vinrent prendre la famille pour les premiers soins. Stiles resta près de Derek qui avait l'air complètement choqué. Il voulait lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais la police le ferait plus tard, c'était mieux. Quelques hommes partirent dans la forêt. Une grande partie de la police et le père de Boyd, et d'autres gens de la ville arrivés sur les lieux plus tard.

D'après la police, ceux qui avaient mis le feu ne pouvaient pas être bien loin. Un infirmier fit asseoir Stiles à côté de Derek et lui posa quelques questions en prenant sa tension et en vérifiant sa gorge. Seule Cora fut transportée à l'hôpital. Laura qui avait un appartement en ville put prendre ses parents à dormir. Peter dit qu'il trouverait où aller et le shérif proposa à Derek de venir dormir chez lui. Le jeune accepta.

Le shérif, Stiles et Derek partirent avec la voiture de police. Stuart reprit Tiphaine et Isaac. Devant chez les Stilinski, Isaac partit dans la nuit en vélo et Tiphaine et son cousin rentrèrent chez eux. Tiphaine partit directement se coucher. Stuart en fit de même et Derek et Stiles restèrent au salon. Derek était recroquevillé sur le canapé et il sursauta violemment quand madame Stilinski lui proposa un thé. Il regarda autour de lui ne sachant pas bien où il était puis se calma quand il vit Stiles lui sourire à ses côtés. Il accepta un thé et Stiles en réclama un aussi.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles à son ami dans un souffle.

Derek hocha la tête lentement.

\- Maintenant ça va.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je… te raconterai quand j'aurai les idées en place. Où est ma famille ?

\- Tes parents sont chez Laura avec elle. Peter est allé chez une amie, apparemment et Cora va passer la nuit à l'hôpital parce qu'elle a avalé beaucoup de fumée.

Derek regarda Stiles et lâcha la pression d'un coup. Il posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son petit ami et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait pleureur en serrant les poings à s'en casser les os. Stiles passa doucement les mains dans ses cheveux et le rassura par des mots doux. Le shérif arriva au salon après avoir passer des coups de téléphone. Il déposa un training sur la table pour Derek.

\- Vous n'allez pas au lycée demain. Scott, Tiphaine, Stu, Isaac, Boyd et Erica non plus.

Stiles hocha la tête et sentit que Derek s'était calmé. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs releva la tête et s'essuya les joues.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu en avais besoin.

\- Comment tu te sens Derek ? Questionna le shérif en s'accroupissant devant l'ado.

\- Physiquement ça va. J'ai un peu mal à un bras… le reste…

\- Ne te force pas si tu n'y arrives pas. Vous devriez aller prendre une bonne douche, boire un thé chaud et aller vous coucher. On verra tout ça demain. On aura peut-être plus d'éléments que là maintenant. Le choc est encore trop présent.

Les deux ados hochèrent la tête en silence et se levèrent en même temps pour aller à la salle de bains. Stiles prit au passage le training pour Derek et ils se douchèrent ensemble en prenant leur temps. Derek avait besoin de sentir la tiédeur de l'eau sur lui. Il avait l'impression que ça effaçait gentiment l'horreur de la soirée. Une fois propres et habillés, ils allèrent de nouveau au salon, burent un thé devant la télé et finirent par s'endormirent là, l'un contre l'autre. Derek se réveilla dans la nuit en hurlant et le shérif se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer avec l'aide son fils.

\- C'était eux…

C'est tout ce que Derek put dire avant de se calmer complètement et de retomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Bon ben on se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite.**

 **merci pour les rws les follows et tout le reste.**

 **bisous de renarde**

 **Kitsune**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde. me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre des Twins.**

 **Vous les aimez beaucoup j'ai constaté. j'en suis ravie.**

 **je vous laisse avec ce chap. désolé pour la fin sadique du précédent.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek se réveilla doucement et sursauta une fois les yeux ouverts. Il scruta la pièce où il se trouvait avec les sourcils fortement froncés. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans un salon. Il entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et se leva prudemment pour passer sa tête par l'embrasure. Il vit une cuisine qui ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnue et vit une femme, de dos, aux cheveux bruns. Visiblement pas sa mère. Il réfléchit un moment et sursauta à nouveau quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers le shérif… ça y est, il était chez Stiles… l'incendie, tout ça, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Le shérif lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Tu as faim ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Stiles est allé s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il pensait que tu n'allais pas te réveiller tout de suite. J'ai eu ton père au téléphone tout à l'heure. Tes parents vont venir ici pour déjeuner, avec ta sœur Laura et ton oncle. Vous irez voir Cora cet après-midi. Et j'aurais besoin de vous interroger sur ce qui s'est passé.

Derek hocha la tête en silence et entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il sourit quand il vit Stiles approcher.

\- Hey Derek, comment tu te sens ? Demanda le jeune garçon en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

\- Ça va. J'ai paniqué en me réveillant.

\- J'étais allé m'habiller, désolé. Tu viens déjeuner ?

Derek cligna des yeux et hésita avant de refuser. Il demanda à pouvoir aller se doucher et le shérif lui dit, qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question. Si la salle de bain était libre, il pouvait y aller quand il voulait. Il s'y dirigea et croisa Stuart qui venait à la cuisine.

\- Ça va Derek ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Ça va.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Heureusement, vous allez tous bien. Et je pense que les dégâts matériels ne devraient pas être trop conséquents.

\- L'argent n'est pas le problème. Je vais me doucher.

Et Derek disparut dans la salle de bain. Quand il sortit, Stiles l'attendait devant la porte et lui tendit des habits. Derek lui sourit et repartit dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un t-shirt gris appartenant au shérif. Ceux de Stiles étant clairement trop petits. Derek et Stiles s'embrassèrent devant la porte et madame Stilinski arriva dans le couloir au même moment. Elle se stoppa net et regarda le spectacle sans oser parler ou bouger. Quand les deux garçons se séparèrent, Derek vit le regard de Claudia sur eux et il se frotta la nuque légèrement gêné. Stiles se retourna et sourit.

\- Désolé maman.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête et partirent s'asseoir au salon vers Stuart et Tiphaine qui regardaient la télé.

\- Salut Derek. Tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune fille en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Ça va. Mieux. Merci.

\- Isaac a su par son père qu'un feu avait démarré au manoir. Je ne savais pas que son père était garde-chasse.

\- Je le savais vaguement. Merci d'avoir prévenu les pompiers.

\- Il faut remercier Stuart sur ce coup-là, il a été rapide.

Derek fit un sourire à Stuart à côté de lui. La sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre et Derek se raidit. Tiphaine alla ouvrir et Derek l'entendit dire:

\- Derek, oui il est ici, venez, entrez !

Derek se leva d'un bond et recula dans la cuisine en marmonnant.

\- Non, ne les laissez pas entrer !

Devant l'air paniqué de son copain, Stiles se leva et alla voir qui était là. Il s'agissait de Scott, Boyd, Isaac et Erica, pas de quoi paniquer. Il se souvint des hurlements de Derek la nuit passée et de ce qu'il avait dit : c'était eux…

Il alla à la cuisine et trouva Derek caché derrière le frigo. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Hey, ne te mets pas dans cet état. C'est seulement Scotty, Boyd, Erica et Isaac.

Derek ferma les yeux et se détendit légèrement.

\- De qui tu as peur comme ça ? Cette nuit tu t'es réveillé en hurlant et tu as dit, « c'était eux ».

\- Je ne me souviens pas m'être réveillé. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar.

\- Tu sais qui a allumé le feu ?

\- Oui, mais je préfère ne pas en parler avant de le dire à la police. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans. Mes parents aussi savent qui a allumé le feu. Je suppose que mon père l'a déjà dit au tien.

Derek expira profondément et se détacha de Stiles pour aller voir leurs amis au salon.

* * *

Mardi aux environs de 19 heures.

Deucalion avait dérangé son fils de son bain. Derek avait râlé, mais était sorti pour venir voir qui était là pour lui. Il avait cru halluciner quand il avait vu Ethan Scavo, le frère jumeau d'Aiden, devant la porte. Que venait-il faire ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé d'accepter cette entrevue, mais Derek avait voulu assumer. Il avait emmené Ethan dans le salon et s'était éclipsé quelques secondes dans le bureau pour téléphoner à Stiles, à la recherche d'un peu de soutien. Il ne la sentait pas cette entrevue et il avait raison… quand il était ressorti du bureau, il s'était figé en voyant Kate dans le salon. Ethan l'avait fait entrer par la fenêtre.

\- Si tu ne fais pas l'imbécile, tout va bien se passer Derek, avait annoncé la jeune femme avec un sourire machiavélique. On veut juste que tu parles à la police en disant que tu as menti et que mon imbécile de frère a menti pour te couvrir. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. On a enfermé ta famille dans la cuisine en attendant et on a deux amis postés devant le hangar à bois prêts à faire cramer votre jolie petite baraque.

Derek avait hésité quelques secondes. Que faire ? Il avait fini par dire :

\- Vous pouvez aller crever tous les deux.

Un mec bien plus baraqué que lui était arrivé par derrière et lui avait tenu les mains derrière le dos et Ethan et le type, l'avait emporté ailleurs et l'avait balancé dans la première pièce ouverte, la bibliothèque. Kate avait voulu venir elle aussi, mais Derek avait réussi à se lever d'un coup et tourner le verrou. Il espérait vraiment que Stiles allait venir avec son père. Il s'était demandé si Kate mettrait sa menace à exécution et quand il avait voulu ouvrir la lucarne de la salle, il avait vite réalisé qu'elle l'avait vraiment fait. Une épaisse fumée s'était engouffrée dans la pièce et Derek s'était recroquevillé sur le sol en priant tout ce qu'il pouvait prier et le miracle s'était produit assez rapidement. Il avait entendu la voix de Stiles, avait senti son odeur rassurante, ses mains rassurantes et s'était accroché à lui.

Il avait été rassuré de voir sa famille entière et sans problème dehors. Le feu avait finalement était très vite maîtrisé. Les amis et les portables c'est quand même super efficace et puis la suite avait été plus ou moins brouillard jusqu'à son réveil ce matin chez les Stilinski.

* * *

Boyd, Erica, Scott et Isaac repartirent avant midi et les parents de Derek arrivèrent juste après, ce qui ne réjouit le jeune homme qu'à moitié. Peter arriva avec Laura. Tout ce petit monde faisait du bruit chez les Stilinski.

\- Nous aurions préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, mais au moins comme ça c'est fait, dit le shérif en parlant aux parents Hale.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur des contextes, mais je suis quand même enchantée de vous rencontrer. Stiles est un garçon adorable.

Stiles assis sur le canapé, rougit en entendant les paroles de Talia, il se tourna vers Derek et le vit très mal à l'aise. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et le garçon aux cheveux noirs leva la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? Proposa Stiles à un Derek qui le remercia du regard. Les deux garçons s'excusèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Stiles se coucha sur son lit et Derek hésita, puis finit par se mettre à côté de Stiles, assis avec la tête sur les genoux. Stiles releva le torse et attira Derek sur lui pour un baiser brûlant. Le plus vieux posa sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune qui lui caressait les cheveux mécaniquement.

\- Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je me demande si ça vaut vraiment la peine de se battre. J'étais bien tout seul avec moi-même.

\- Dis pas ça, Derek. Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine, même si c'est un peu compliqué.

\- Comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles.

Stiles se vexa, mais évita de trop le montrer. Derek se détacha de Stiles et se releva.

\- Sérieusement hein, ça a été quoi le truc le plus dur de ta vie ? T'entendre avec ton frère ? Comprendre que tu préfères les garçons ? Ben, merde alors dis-donc, trop compliqué ta vie.

Stiles se releva.

\- Je ne te permets pas de juger ma vie. ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pas connu les mêmes soucis que toi que ma famille n'en a jamais connu. Tu te prends pour qui ? C'est toi qui choisis de souffrir. Tu aurais pu faire l'effort avant que ça devienne critique comme ça l'est.

Le regard de Derek devint sombre et le garçon croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Donc, tu penses comme les autres, que je suis capricieux et que je pourrais faire des efforts ?

\- Non, Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je dis que… non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, le ton de Stiles était retombé et il avait presque murmuré la fin.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et l'attrapa par son t-shirt. Pour la première fois, Stiles vit un côté de Derek qu'il ne connaissait pas et eu un peu peur.

\- Lâche-moi Derek, s'il te plaît. Ne t'attires pas d'ennuis chez moi.

Derek planta son regard vert dans celui de son petit ami et ferma les yeux, il souffla un bon coup et lâcha le t-shirt pour prendre Stiles contre lui. Doucement le plus jeune l'attira sur le lit et ils se recouchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Derek s'endormit la tête sur le torse de Stiles et une jambe passée entre les siennes. Stuart entra dans la chambre plus tard et se figea.

\- Vous foutez quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son jumeau tout en relevant les sourcils.

\- Ne t'imagines pas des trucs, il s'est endormi et il est légèrement plus baraqué que moi au cas où ça ne t'aurait pas sauté aux yeux. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Stuart cacha son rire derrière sa main, mais ne put retenir le son qui fit bouger Derek. Le garçon grogna et passa une main sur la taille de son petit ami, le retenant encore plus contre lui.

\- Merci, Stu. Comme ça je suis bien coincé.

\- C'est toi qui as choisi d'être avec un mec, et en plus, plus musclé que toi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère d'un air mauvais.

\- Si tu oses me dire que j'ai l'air d'être la femme dans le couple, je te démonte la tête à la batte de base-ball.

\- Ça va, te fâches pas. Je n'allais pas dire ça, mais faut reconnaître que Derek fait plus… viril que toi.

\- C'est ma journée, apparemment.

\- Si jamais, on a déjà déjeuné. Maman n'est pas du tout contente que tu ne sois pas venu. Encore Derek, elle comprend, mais toi… voilà quoi !

\- On s'est disputé avec Derek. Puis il s'est calmé et s'est endormi. Je m'excuserai plus tard. Il a besoin de repos.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire de sexe ici ?

\- C'est pas prévu non. Arrête avec tes questions.

\- Ok, c'est bon.

Stuart se laissa tomber sur son futon et soupira.

\- Il faudra qu'il se réveille. Je crois que sa famille veut aller à l'hôpital.

\- Oui, pour voir Cora. J'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne va pas devoir rester à l'hôpital. Elle qui fait déjà une phobie des gens extérieurs à sa famille.

\- Tiphaine discute avec Laura. Je crois qu'elle pourra aller le 23 avec elle au restaurant où elle travaille.

\- Super. Ça me fait plaisir pour Tiphaine, elle y tenait.

\- Au fait, tu avais raison, il est trop bizarre l'oncle de Derek.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire et son torse tressauta faisant grogner Derek.

\- Il ronfle ? Demanda Stuart en regardant Derek couché sur son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cette nuit, j'ai dormi profondément et là pour le moment, il n'a pas encore ronflé.

\- Lydia va passer après les cours. Je crois qu'elle était en soucis pour moi ce matin. Quelque part, ça fait plaisir.

Derek émit un petit couinement et ouvrit doucement un œil en grognant. Il leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles avant de se coucher sur lui. Il se lova doucement contre son petit ami et repéra Stuart qui les regardait du fond de la pièce.

\- Désolé Stu, je n'ai pas vu que tu étais là.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tant que vous ne vous déshabillez pas.

Derek sembla réfléchir, posa un bec sur la joue de Stiles et pivota pour aller se coucher contre le mur en prenant Stiles contre lui par la taille.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une heure. Ils ont déjeuné, les autres.

\- Désolé, je t'ai privé de manger du coup. Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Moi je n'y tiens pas vraiment.

\- Ta famille va aller voir Cora, je crois.

\- Je sais… je ne suis pas sûr d'aller avec eux.

Stiles se détacha de son petit ami et se leva. Il s'étira et Derek ne put empêcher son regard de s'accrocher sur le corps de son copain.

\- Je vais aller m'excuser vers maman et manger quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, Derek ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers son ami qui le regardait toujours fixement. Stiles attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et finit par claquer des doigts pour faire réagir Derek. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs finit par atterrir.

\- Désolé. Je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu m'as dit.

\- J'ai vu ça. Je vais aller en bas. Parler à ma mère et manger. Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes là ?

\- Je reste ici. Je descendrai plus tard.

Stiles hocha la tête et quitta la chambre.

Derek resta seul avec Stuart qui pianotait sur son portable.

\- Hé, mec, interpella Stu depuis son futon. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas avec ta famille ? Tu ne restes même pas avec eux.

\- C'est un peu compliqué depuis un moment.

\- Pourtant ils t'aiment tous énormément. Ils se font beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Ils ont parlé de toi tout à l'heure avec mes parents. Ils pensaient que j'avais mes écouteurs branchés. Ça leur fait beaucoup de mal tout ça et ils ne savent plus comment t'aider.

\- Je sais tout ça…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout. Ils ont douté de moi, ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter quand j'avais des choses à leur dire… alors maintenant… je bloque. J'ai trop peur de leurs rejets et de leurs jugements.

\- Pourtant, ils font le pas vers toi, mais c'est toi qui les bloques maintenant. Qui les rejettes. Boyd et Erica m'en ont parlé un peu avant que Stiles ne sorte avec toi. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé l'ampleur de ce que vous viviez. Mais t'avoir vu hier quand on a pris le goûter et entendre ta famille en parler aujourd'hui, je réalise que ça doit être pénible. Pour vous tous.

\- Mmmmh ! Si tu as tout entendu, alors je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux te dire de plus.

\- ... Il faudra quelques jours pour que le manoir soit habitable. Tu devrais peut-être rester chez nous. On n'est pas ta famille. Ça c'est bien passé, l'autre jour, quand tu es venu déjeuner. Je pense bien que ça t'a demandé un effort incroyable, mais si tu commences déjà avec nous, ça finira par aller mieux avec les tiens. J'ai suivi ton conseil au fait, j'ai acheté un petit bracelet pour Lydia. J'espère que ça va lui plaire. Merci pour ça, d'ailleurs.

\- Pas de quoi. Faut penser à faire plaisir à ceux qu'on aime. Pour le moment, j'offre rien à ton frère parce que j'attends son anniversaire. J'ai prévu quelque chose. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je bosse pour mon père.

\- Il est dans quoi ton père ?

\- Tu ne dis rien à Stiles avant son anniv hein ? Il est dans les montres de luxe, avec mon oncle. Y en a une qui va sortir pour les fêtes de Noël et je la trouve superbe, alors je veux l'offrir à ton frère pour sa fête, mais comme elle n'est pas donnée, je bosse pour en payer une partie. Le reste sera pris sur mon héritage.

\- Je vois. T'es un mec bien, même si ce n'est pas toujours l'image que tu montres au premier abord. Quand on s'est rencontré au local de Boyd, j'ai pensé que tu étais une mauvaise fréquentation.

\- Tu m'étonnes… le tableau était pas génial en plus.

\- Dis… Boyd m'a dit… que je t'ai plu quand tu m'as rencontré.

\- J'avoue. Je t'ai trouvé beau.

\- Ok.

Stuart se leva et ouvrit l'armoire de son frère pour changer de t-shirt.

\- Mais je n'allais pas te draguer, tu sais, précisa Derek à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stuart en se débarrassant de son t-shirt et en enfilant le nouveau.

\- J'ai senti que tu risquais de me foutre ton poing dans la figure.

Stuart pouffa et se retourna.

\- Et tu as bien sentis. Je n'aurais pas hésité si tu m'avais fait du rentre-dedans comme tu as fait à mon frère. Bon, lui s'est laissé faire sans vouloir l'accepter. Bref… je dois passer chez Scott. On se voit plus tard Derek.

Stuart fit un signe de la main et partit. Derek soupira en fermant les yeux, il somnolait quand quelqu'un entra doucement dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le shérif s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Derek, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. Un peu perdu parce que je ne suis pas chez moi.

\- Ecoute, ton père m'a donné sa version de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Tu es prêt à me donner la tienne ? Le shérif sortit de sa poche un enregistreur et le montra à Derek. Le garçon hésita puis acquiesça.

* * *

Stiles était descendu pour parler à sa mère. Il la trouva dans sa chambre assise sur son lit.

\- Maman ?

Claudia leva les yeux et sourit doucement à son fils. Elle l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir vers elle.

\- Je te demande pardon. Je ne suis pas venu déjeuner parce que Derek s'est endormi sur moi.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai pensé quelques minutes que tu étais malpoli et qu'on ne t'avait pas élevé comme ça et puis j'ai pensé que c'était logique que tu restes avec ton copain. Lui, on savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Talia n'a même pas espéré. Pas après les événements de hier soir.

\- Il essaye maman, je t'assure.

\- Je sais. Sa famille le sait aussi. Ça viendra. Il reste ta part du repas dans le frigo si jamais.

\- Merci maman.

L'ado voulut se lever et se ravisa.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, Stiles. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi… tu ne m'as pas parlé de ma relation avec Derek ?

\- Ton père l'a fait.

\- Ouais et Stuart aussi, Scott aussi et même Tiphaine. Mais toi, non.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mon chéri. Si tu es heureux… alors je le suis aussi.

\- Tu approuves ou pas ?

\- Oui… c'est juste… il y a quelques semaines… tu étais encore… .Ton frère a grandi plus vite que toi, et quelque part, tu étais encore un enfant et là… tu as largement rattrapé Stuart, en si peu de temps. Je suis un peu perdue, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec un garçon. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu aies une vraie relation si rapidement. Derek est un garçon gentil et tu n'as certainement pas besoin de moi pour te parler de sexe avec lui, je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Du coup… ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas en parler. Stuart est venu de lui-même me parler de Lydia. J'ai pensé que tu viendrais toi aussi me parler de Derek.

\- Je l'aime maman.

\- Je sais. Et vous allez bien ensemble. Et ton père m'a dit que vous couchiez déjà ensemble.

Stiles rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Je me suis vendu sans m'en rendre compte. Sur le coup, il a paru choqué.

\- Ton père… a un peu plus de mal. C'est un homme, il a toujours aimé les femmes et… tout ce qu'on ne connaît pas, nous fait un peu peur. Ça ne le dérange pas du tout, il a juste plus de mal à vraiment y croire. Moi j'aime les hommes, alors peut être que je te comprends un peu mieux.

\- Je ne veux pas être une femme. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être et je n'ai pas l'impression que je suis plus… féminin que Stuart.

Claudia secoua la tête et prit son fils contre elle.

\- Bien sur que non, tu n'es pas plus féminin que Stuart ou même que ton père. Ton père essayait juste de comprendre. Il reconnaît que la question était idiote et déplacée. Sans aucun intérêt même. Ne te focalises pas sur ça, passe à autre chose. Des questions comme celles-ci arriveront encore et d'autres toutes aussi idiotes. Tant que toi tu es à l'aise avec ce que tu fais, ce que tu es et qui tu aimes, ne pense pas aux autres. Ils s'y feront ou pas, ce n'est pas une obligation. Tes amis n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été perturbés par ça. Ton frère pas du tout, et même, ça va mieux entre vous depuis.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec Stuart, ça va nettement mieux et que ça ne le dérange pas. Il fait une ou deux remarques, comme Scott, quand Derek et moi, on est un peu trop démonstratifs, mais ça les gêne pas plus que ça.

\- Je t'avoue avoir été… surprise ce matin quand je t'ai vu embrasser Derek devant la salle de bain, mais… je m'y ferai et on va pas vous demander de vous cacher. Même à ton père et moi, ça nous arrive de nous embrasser devant vous. Quand c'est naturel, pourquoi mettre un tabou ? Va manger toi, j'entends ton ventre crier depuis que tu es arrivé vers moi. Ton père est allé voir si Derek veut bien lui raconter ce qui s'est passé et après Talia espère qu'il va être d'accord pour aller avec eux à l'hôpital voir sa petite sœur.

\- Ils vont rentrer chez eux ?

\- Pour le moment, ce n'est pas possible non. Talia et Deucalion vont aller à l'hôtel, avec Cora si elle peut sortir et Derek… on en a discuté avec ton père et Deucalion et on est d'avis qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'il reste ici. Sous quelques conditions bien sûr.

\- On serait quatre ados ici ?

\- Oui… mais je pense que dormir et te doucher avec lui ne te posera pas trop de problème ?

Stiles sourit à sa mère, mais se garda bien de donner son avis. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait sauté de joie.

\- Ta joie est inscrite sur ton visage. Mais n'oublie pas… j'ai dit quelques conditions.

\- D'accord.

\- On verra tout ça ce soir. En attendant, va manger avant de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Quand Stiles sortit de la chambre de ses parents, il trouva Derek debout à la cuisine.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda Stiles à son copain.

\- Je… non… je te cherchais. Je vais aller avec mes parents voir Cora et on va passer au manoir pour récupérer ma voiture…. enfin plutôt, on passe au manoir d'abord et ensuite on va voir Cora et après je reviens ici. Ton père est passé me voir et il est parti au poste et ton frère est allé chez Scott.

Stiles ouvrit le frigo et prit son assiette mise de côté. Il prit un morceau de salami qu'il garda entre deux doigts. Il vint embrasser Derek avant qu'il ne parte et lui mit le morceau de salami dans la bouche.

\- Mange quelque chose Derek, s'il te plaît.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Derek après avoir avalé le morceau de salami. Il se retourna en souriant et partit rejoindre sa famille dehors.

* * *

 **et voilà. on se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite...**

 **je vous souhaite déjà un joyeux Noël-**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **suite des twins**

 **avec du sexe H/F. j'aime décidément pas en écrire et encore moins en lire, mais bref... il en fallait.**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Stuart avait été un moment chez Scott pour parler un peu de tout, beaucoup de rien. Répéter quelques lignes pour la comédie musicale et puis il était rentré chez lui. Il avait trouvé son frère et Derek au salon en train de regarder la télé et Tiphaine à la cuisine avec Claudia. Son père était au poste. Il alla se doucher et monta mettre des autres habits. Lydia allait bientôt arriver. Il redescendit au moment où la sonnette retentissait.

Stiles vit Derek se raidir sur le canapé.

\- C'est juste Lydia, précisa Stiles et Derek souffla à ses côtés.

Stuart ouvrit la porte et son cœur rata un battement. Lydia était décidément sublime. Elle entra en faisant virevolter ses cheveux roux et prit les mains de Stuart dans les siennes.

\- Je me suis retrouvée toute seule au lycée aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, mais c'était contre notre volonté.

\- Comment va Derek ?

\- Ça va, il est chez nous au salon avec mon frère.

\- On va dans ta chambre ? Demanda Lydia d'un ton qui suggérait que c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

Stuart lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Tiphaine était en bas, alors il se permit d'aller dans sa chambre à lui. Lydia s'assit sur le lit.

\- Si tu trouves des affaires de fille, ne t'alarme pas. Je prête ma chambre à Tiphaine. Je suis dans celle de mon frère avec lui depuis la rentrée, mais je dors sur un futon, alors je ne voulais pas te faire asseoir là-dessus. Mais ça, à la base, c'est mon lit.

\- C'est plutôt classe. Est-ce que tu vas bien toi ?

Stuart fut presque étonné de la question. Lydia semblait vraiment intéressée par une réponse.

\- Je vais bien. J'étais sur les lieux, ça je t'ai dit, mais je n'ai fait que regarder et soutenir mon frère. Tu t'ais fait du souci pour moi ? Demanda le jeune homme, plein d'espoir.

Lydia lui frappa l'épaule en disant:

\- Eh bien oui, espèce d'idiot, je me suis fait du souci.

Stuart sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur et il ne put se retenir de capturer les lèvres de Lydia qui se laissa glisser sur le lit en l'entraînant avec elle. Le jeune homme abandonna quelques minutes les lèvres délicieuses pour aller tourner le verrou. Pas question que quelqu'un vienne les déranger.

Le jeune homme revint se coucher sur Lydia. Elle l'accueillit en lui retirant son t-shirt et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse bien dessiné. La jeune femme portait une robe noire ornée de boutons au niveau du décolleté. Stuart les fit sauter lentement un par un et se figea quelques instants pour contempler la poitrine appétissante encore prisonnière d'un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Il frissonna de désir et se sentit vraiment à l'étroit dans son jean. Vivement que Lydia le lui retire.

Il baisa tendrement le cou de la blonde vénitienne, respirant à pleines narines l'odeur enivrante de son parfum, sûrement hors de prix. Il descendit le haut de la robe jusqu'au nombril de Lydia, décrocha lentement le soutien-gorge et se mordit la lèvre quand les seins ronds et magnifiques furent libérés du carcan rouge. Il fondit dessus avec sa bouche faisant glisser sa langue sur les rondeurs exquises. Lydia se cambra en passant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son amant. Stuart lécha et mordilla les mamelons dressés et la femme laissa échapper un gémissement indécent et excitant.

\- Tu es à l'étroit ? Demanda Lydia dans un murmure.

Stuart lui répondit oui en gémissant et la jeune femme abandonna son tripotage de cheveux pour aller défaire le jean du garçon qui soupira de bien être quand il sentit que son érection avait enfin la place pour se dresser entièrement. Il se releva pour se débarrasser de l'habit gênant et du coup, termina de déshabiller Lydia. La robe glissa le long des jambes blanches et le regard de Stuart se perdit dans la contemplation de la culotte en dentelle rouge qui cachait l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il trembla légèrement de désir et revint sur la jeune femme pour prendre ses lèvres. Une de ses mains se posa sur le dernier morceau de tissu que portait Lydia et il caressa le sexe au travers des dentelles, puis il se releva et retira la culotte pour dévoiler la toison rousse de sa princesse. Il passa sa main dessus et glissa un doigt dans son intimité humide. Il fit quelques va-et-vient, que la jeune femme apprécia en gémissant et en susurrant sensuellement le prénom du jeune homme.

Lentement, il se pencha sur elle et Lydia posa ses pieds sur le matelas à plat, offrant ainsi une vue alléchante sur son sexe. Stuart se lécha les lèvres et vint avec sa tête entre les cuisses ouvertes pour aller lécher le sexe humide et avide de caresses. Il s'attarda sur le clitoris. Faisant gémir la jeune femme qui accrocha ses poings dans les draps en ondulant du bassin. Elle était tellement délicieuse qu'il en grogna de plaisir. Il lécha et suça les grandes lèvres avant de plonger sa langue dans l'antre humide de la jeune femme. Lydia poussa un petit cri rauque et sa main vient caresser les cheveux de son amant. Il délaissa le sexe chaud et remonta sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle lui ordonna de se débarrasser de son caleçon et demanda qu'il la prenne tout de suite. Il sourit, ouvrit sa table de nuit pour y prendre un préservatif puis il se redressa pour retirer son caleçon. Lentement Lydia se redressa aussi et posa sa main sur la verge tendue de Stuart pour la caresser divinement, elle lui mit la protection et l'attira à lui en l'embrassant de toute la force de son désir. Stuart se coucha au-dessus d'elle et son sexe glissa dans sa partenaire en lui arrachant un gémissement. Il imprima directement un va-et-vient en elle pour la faire gémir, se cambrer, haleter et finalement crier. Elle lui mordit l'oreille et lui lacéra le dos avec ses ongles quand le plaisir commença à se faire de plus en plus fort, continuant de susurrer son nom d'une voix empreinte de luxure. Stuart donna des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus rapides et Lydia continua de crier son plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance qui la fit se cambrer fortement et enfoncer ses ongles dans les omoplates de Stuart qui ne se retint pas plus longtemps et vint dans un râle qui fit vibrer son torse, tant il fut puissant et long. Il embrassa son amante et se retira doucement pour venir s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il se débarrassa de la protection souillée et Lydia vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Tu vois, je t'ai dit que je m'étais inquiétée.

Stuart rit en fermant les yeux et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de feu.

* * *

Devant la télé, Stiles et Derek restaient côte à côte en silence. L'émission de l'après-midi n'était pas terrible, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre et le shérif leur avait demandé de ne pas sortir, principalement Derek.

\- Tu as pu récupérer quelques affaires chez toi ? demanda Stiles sans détourner la tête de l'écran plasma.

\- Oui. J'ai pu prendre mon violon, quelques habits essentiels et mes affaires pour le lycée. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais y retourner, par contre.

\- Sûrement pas avant que la police ait mis la main sur Kate et Ethan.

\- Mouais.

\- On va dormir ensemble, tu te rends compte ? Et se doucher ensemble, parce que sinon, y aura pas assez d'eau pour tout le monde.

\- Je m'en veux de squatter ici.

\- Considère que tu es sous protection policière. Enfin, c'est ça de toute façon.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et lui sourit. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son amour et son pouce vint caresser la peau blanche. Doucement, Stiles tourna la tête et se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de Derek. Ça lui faisait plaisir de l'avoir là tout prêt de lui, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il soit là pour d'autres raisons. Mais peu importe, ils allaient en profiter. Stiles se leva et silencieusement, Derek se coucha sur le canapé et son amour vint se blottir sur lui. Le jeune Hale caressa doucement le dos de Stiles et une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à la chute de reins et resta ancrée là pour presser son corps contre le sien. Bien sur, Claudia et Tiphaine étaient à la cuisine et train de chercher une idée de repas pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux, alors les deux amoureux se tinrent à carreau.

* * *

Le shérif rentra plus tard et s'arrêta momentanément devant le spectacle de son fils couché sur son amoureux, dans le salon.

\- Je… j'aurais besoin de vous au garage, dit le shérif légèrement mal à l'aise.

Stiles voulut se lever, mais Derek le retint et l'ado cessa tout mouvement. Il regarda son père avec un sourire.

\- Euh… tu peux patienter cinq minutes, papa ? Là tout de suite, ça va pas être possible qu'on se lève.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils et tout à coup, il percuta et fila à la cuisine en rougissant horriblement. Stiles se racla la gorge et se leva

\- Je ne voyais pas comment lui faire comprendre autrement, précisa Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Derek se leva aussi et les deux garçons passèrent aux toilettes avant de venir se présenter à la cuisine. Le shérif, dont la gêne était passée, les entraîna tous les deux dans le garage.

\- Est-ce que tu veux nous faire faire un travail ? Demanda Stiles à son père en avisant le garage vide.

\- Non, je voulais juste vous parler. Ça concerne Kate Argent et Ethan Scavo. On a réussi à les arrêter et à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont au poste. Christopher Argent est venu voir sa sœur. On tente maintenant de les faire avouer pour l'incendie et de faire avouer Kate pour le meurtre d'Aiden Scavo. Christopher est prêt à témoigner, mais je vais aussi avoir besoin de ton témoignage, Stiles, et du tien Derek. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que vous êtes prêts tous les deux à faire ça. Vous risquer de devoir vous répéter plusieurs fois, on risque de devoir vous poser des questions. Ça ne presse pas, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Stiles, il te faudra juste dire pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé chez Christopher et raconter exactement ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Pour toi, ça devrait être fait en un ou deux interrogatoires. Derek, ce sera plus long. Vous y réfléchissez bien et vous me dites quand vous serez prêts.

\- Moi je suis prêt papa. J'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

Derek baissa le regard et soupira.

\- Je suis prêt aussi. Je préfère que ce soit réglé rapidement.

Le shérif hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- OK, je verrai comment ce sera organisé. Stiles, tu retournes au lycée demain, Derek, puisque tu es prêt, je te prendrai au poste avec moi.

Derek hocha la tête en silence et prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

\- Ensuite, Derek, tu vas rester chez nous en tout cas jusqu'à mercredi prochain, le temps que le manoir soit habitable et ensuite tu seras sous protection policière pour une durée… indéterminée. Samedi, tu ne vas pas chez madame Morell, c'est elle qui va venir ici et ton père m'a donné des classeurs pour toi. Il m'a parlé d'un petit boulot. Je pense que tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

\- Oui. C'est le travail que je dois faire pour lui jusqu'au 16 octobre. Merci.

\- Pour la vie ici, on va imposer quelques règles. On ne peut pas mettre un matelas ou un lit quelque part, donc vous dormirez ensemble. Vous gardez à l'esprit que Stuart dort dans la même chambre. Pour la douche, ce sera aussi ensemble, sinon on ne pourra pas tous profiter de l'eau chaude et là aussi, gardez à l'esprit qu'il y en a qui passe après vous. Pour les repas, Derek, à midi on te laisse tranquille, le soir par contre tu seras à table avec nous et on te demandera de manger un minimum. Pas la peine de faire tout le repas. Le temps que tu veux sera le nôtre. On tient juste à ta présence. Toute aide à la maison est la bienvenue, de ta part aussi Stiles. On sera six à vivre ici dont quatre ados, alors on fait en sorte que ça ne ressemble pas à un appartement de célibataire. Dernier point… on calme les hormones. Je sais que vous serez ensemble tout le temps, que c'est plus facile et plus tentant, mais on se calme.

Les deux ados sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Tout ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Quand ils revinrent dans la maison, Stuart et Lydia étaient à la cuisine avec Claudia et Tiphaine. Stiles y entra directement pour se servir un verre de lait et Derek resta sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Lydia partit avant le dîner. Derek et Stiles profitèrent d'aller se doucher pendant que Tiphaine et Stu mettaient la table. Dans la cabine, Stiles ne résista pas au corps de son amant et s'agenouilla devant lui pour prendre son sexe en bouche qu'il sentit grossir et durcir entre ses lèvres. Il prit soin d'éteindre l'eau pour éviter qu'ils se fassent gronder. Derek gémit le plus doucement possible, appuyé contre la vitre et les mains agrippées dans les cheveux mouillés de Stiles. Quand Derek se sentit près du point de non-retour, il prévint Stiles qui arrêta ses caresses buccales et continua avec la main faisant venir son amant en jet. Le baiser qui suivit fut passionné, amoureux, doux…

Très vite, Derek plaqua Stiles contre une autre paroi et le masturba avec vigueur tout en l'embrassant. Stiles vint rapidement en se mordant la langue et les deux garçons se lavèrent en reprenant leur souffle, puis allèrent directement à la cuisine, une fois habillés. Derek hésita sur le pas de la porte, il inspira, plongea son regard dans celui bienveillant, de Stiles et entra dans la pièce pour s'asseoir entre les jumeaux Stilinski. Le jeune homme torturé ne resta pas longtemps à table et mangea très peu, mais ça satisfaisait déjà le shérif et sa femme.

* * *

Stiles et Derek furent les premiers au lit pour rattraper le temps de sommeil perdu la nuit passée. Ils passèrent quand même un moment à s'embrasser et à parler avant de doucement se blottir l'un contre l'autre en cuillère et de s'endormir l'esprit apaisé.

Le lendemain, Tiphaine, Stuart et Stiles filèrent au lycée. Stiles avait longuement embrassé Derek avant de sauter dans sa Jeep et le jeune amoureux l'avait regardé partir avec un vide dans l'estomac. Il avait passé une partie du matin à recopier les comptes pour son père et en fin de matinée, le shérif le prit avec lui pour aller au poste. Il fut interrogé trois fois, par trois agents différents. Il ne vit pas Kate, ni Ethan, c'était encore trop tôt pour ça.

* * *

Quand le shérif le ramena à la maison, les ados n'étaient pas encore revenus et Derek se remit à son recopiage de comptes. Madame Stilinski passa plusieurs fois devant lui avec du linge à laver et à plier. Il proposa son aide, qu'elle déclina avec un grand sourire, voyant qu'il était occupé. Talia appela en milieu d'après-midi pour annoncer que Cora avait pu sortir de l'hôpital et Derek en fut soulagé. Derek lâcha en vitesse son boulot quand Stiles rentra chez lui avec un bonjour tonitruant. L'ado vint directement au salon et trouva Derek assit à la petite table. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Quand le baiser prit fin, Stiles chuchota à l'oreille de son amoureux:

\- Putain, tu m'as manqué.

Derek sourit et lui renvoya le même compliment, le gros mot en moins.

\- Tu veux faire une partie de jeu vidéo ? Proposa Stiles en quittant les genoux de son copain.

\- Euh… je t'avoue que je ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo, alors… je ne sais même pas jouer en fait.

\- Je vais te montrer. Tiphaine et Stu aimeraient faire une partie et je me dis que c'est chouette si on est quatre. En plus on peut rester ici au salon. Stuart est en haut pour se changer et Tiphaine va arriver. Elle est allée ramener Isaac chez lui. Comment ça s'est passé pour toi au poste ?

\- Long. J'ai eu trois entretiens. J'ai dû raconter trois fois toute l'histoire. J'ai failli pleurer en sortant de là. Cora est sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Ça c'est bonne une nouvelle. Et les autres, ils vont bien ?

\- Je suppose oui. Je ne leur ai pas parlé. C'est ma mère qui a appelé la tienne.

\- Au fait, les potes viennent demain après les cours pour répéter la comédie musicale. On squattera la chambre de Stu.

\- Stuart, corrigea le jumeau de Stiles en entrant dans le salon. Il salua Derek d'un signe de tête et partit à la cuisine, farfouilla dans un placard sous les reproches de sa mère, en revint avec du chocolat dans la bouche et un verre de lait dans les mains. Il se posa sur le canapé et soupira.

\- T'as pas loupé grande chose au lycée, je te rassure Derek.

Harris nous a emmerdé et…

\- Stuart, langage ! Cria la mère des jumeaux depuis la cuisine.

\- Pardon, Harris nous a cassé les pieds.

Tiphaine rentra quelques minutes plus tard et les quatre ados décidèrent de jouer à la Wii. Effectivement Derek ne savait pas jouer et faisait perdre Stiles, mais ce n'était vraiment pas important, il avait l'air de s'amuser et ça n'avait pas de prix pour Stiles. Peut-être que ce séjour forcé chez les Stilinski allait lui faire du bien.

* * *

Avant d'aller dormir, Derek envoya un message à sa maman pour savoir comment allait sa famille et pour dire que lui, allait bien. Sa mère lui répondit et ça fit sourire le garçon. Il se coucha dans le lit de Stiles et prit son amour dans ses bras en plaquant son corps contre le dos de Stiles et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Stuart était sur son futon et les trois garçons parlèrent de l'anniversaire des jumeaux qui approchait à très grands pas. Derek s'endormit le premier, le front posé contre la nuque de Stiles. Effectivement il ne ronflait pas, ou à peine quand il dormait profondément. Stuart par contre, c'était autre chose. Même Tiphaine se plaignait de l'entendre parfois.

* * *

La journée de vendredi fut d'un ennui incroyable pour Derek. Claudia n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il n'osait pas sortir, la télé la journée, il n' y avait rien. Pris d'ennui comme plus permis, Derek décida de se mettre au violon et Claudia s'arrêta dans son ménage pour venir l'écouter un bon moment.

\- Tu es vraiment très doué, complimenta Claudia.

\- Merci. Normalement, avant je jouais du violon quand Laura jouait du piano. On faisait quasiment tout en duo.

\- Tu referas tout ça. Ne perds pas espoir.

\- Merci.

\- Dis-moi Derek, c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Allons, ne sois pas si timide avec moi. Il y a certainement quelque chose dont tu raffoles. Je te vois manger si peu.

\- J'aime bien… le gratin de fenouil.

\- Voilà une excellente idée pour samedi soir. Je cherchais un accompagnement pour mes côtelettes. Samedi prochain, c'est la fête ici à la maison. Mes jumeaux auront 18 ans. Ça passe vite. Et dimanche on fera un déjeuner tous ensemble. Ma sœur ne pourra pas être là, mais la mère de John sera présente. Tu seras invité ainsi que Lydia. Vous êtes de la famille.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- A cause de la maman de mon mari ?

\- Moui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais à quoi tu penses et je ne crois pas qu'elle dira quelque chose. Elle sera surprise parce que Stiles ne l'a pas avertie, mais elle ne fera pas de commentaires. Bon, Claudia se leva de sa chaise, je vais aller finir le ménage avant que les jeunes reviennent.

\- Vous voulez un peu d'aide ?

\- Tu t'ennuies à ce point ? Demanda Claudia avec un petit rire.

\- J'avoue.

\- Bon, alors je suppose que passer l'aspirateur à la cuisine t'arrange ?

Derek hocha la tête, se leva, alla chercher l'appareil et s'appliqua à le passer dans la cuisine. Quand il eut fini, Claudia passa la serpillière et sourit, contente.

\- Tu es un bon garçon Derek. Tes parents ont raison quand ils le disent. C'est dommage tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Je suis désolée de te parler, mais je suis hyperactive et parfois… j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, n'hésite pas à me dire si je t'énerve ou si je vais trop loin.

\- Ça va, c'est bon. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je suis contente que mon fils soit avec toi. Vous êtes bien ensemble. Stiles est plus calme en ta présence. Dimanche on va voir ma sœur à l'hôpital. On ne pourra pas y aller avec une seule voiture. Ça t'ennuie de nous suivre avec la tienne ?

\- Non.

\- Tu prendras Stiles avec toi et peut-être aussi Stuart parce que Tiphaine aimerait emmener Isaac pour le présenter à sa maman. Ma sœur a un cancer du sein.

\- Stiles m'en a parlé un peu. Je suis désolé pour elle.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Moi-même j'ai connu ça, mais j'ai eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

Derek se souvint de sa dispute avec Stiles deux jours plus tôt. Il comprit pourquoi son ami lui avait dit que sa famille avait aussi connue son lot de soucis. Qu'il était con franchement ! S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait été méchant comme ça. Il faudra qu'il s'excuse plus tard.

* * *

Du monde débarqua en fin d'après-midi. Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et bien sûr Tiphaine, Stuart et Stiles. Ils répétèrent textes et chansons pour la comédie musicale et Stiles regardait tout ce petit monde. Il eut un frisson de jalousie quand les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur celles de Lydia et il remarqua que Stuart n'avait pas apprécié non plus. Mais ce n'était que du théâtre. Et Stiles se dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Lydia, plutôt qu'une autre greluche qui faisait les yeux doux à son mec au lycée. Il y en avait, oui, et Stiles les avait déjà repérées. Et il ne les aimait pas du tout. Bandes de nanas qui bavaient devant SON Derek. Nan mais OH ! Elles pourraient encore baver longtemps les midinettes. C'est avec lui que Derek couchait, c'est à lui qu'il donnait du plaisir, c'est lui qu'il embrassait, c'est lui qu'il aimait et Stiles n'allait pas le lâcher, faudrait le tuer pour ça et encore, il s'arrangerait pour revenir en fantôme et aller faire la misère aux greluches. Il finit par arrêter de délirer de jalousie quand enfin il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre un moment avec son copain.

\- Dimanche tu pourras conduire ma Camaro sur l'autoroute. Je te l'avais promis il y a un moment déjà, dit Derek en dessinant des formes avec son doigt sur le ventre du plus jeune.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Stiles en prenant les doigts de Derek dans sa main.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Mais là, ce n'est pas le bon moment. On va être appelés pour le dîner.

\- Je trouve que ça se passe bien le dîner.

\- Mouais.

\- C'est toujours pas ton truc ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je me force. C'est la moindre des choses. Tes parents m'accueillent chez eux, me laissent dormir dans ton lit. Alors je peux bien faire ça même si c'est pas évident. Dès que je suis à l'entrée de la cuisine j'ai toujours envie de fuir très loin et très vite. Un jour ça passera.

\- Bien sûr. Je t'ai dit, l'été prochain c'est barbecue dans ton jardin et jeux de balle sur la pelouse.

Derek sourit en embrasant Stiles et lui caressa la joue. Les deux ados entendirent madame Stilinski les appeler pour le dîner et ils se levèrent du lit ensemble pour se rendre à la cuisine.

* * *

 **voilà voilà. on se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite...**

 **Bonne nouvelle année à tous. et merci d'être toujours là. coeur coeur coeur**

 **Kitsune**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour ce matin**

 **revoilà les twins Stilinski**

 **merci pour les rws.. je crois avoir répondu à toutes. :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek se renfrogna fortement quand il entendit la voix de Morell dans le couloir de la maison des Stilinski. Il souffla en gonflant les joues ce qui fit sourire Stiles assis à côté de lui.

\- Ça va bien se passer, lui dit son ami en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

Derek se leva et partit dans le couloir pour amener la femme dans la chambre de Stiles. Il laissa la femme prendre la chaise de bureau et s'assit sur le lit de Stiles.

\- Bonjour Derek. Vous allez bien ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis au top de ma forme? Je vis momentanément chez le shérif parce qu'une tarée à voulu faire cramer la maison de mes parents et vous me demandez si je vais bien.

\- C'était une formule de politesse vous savez.

\- Pas besoin d'être polie, ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous demande.

\- Bien, laissons tomber. Vous savez déjà quand vous retournerez au lycée ?

\- Vous en avez beaucoup des questions aussi ridicules ?

Morell fit un regard méchant à Derek.

\- ça m'arrange si vous changez de ton avec moi. Je ne suis pas là pour vous embêter. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous tend encore plus que d'habitude. C'est parce qu'on est chez le shérif ? Il ne va pas venir nous écouter. C'est la chambre où vous dormez ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous dormez où ?

\- Dans le lit sur lequel je suis assis. Le futon est à Stuart. L'un des fils du shérif.

\- Et son autre fils, il dort où ?

Derek baissa la tête. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire que Stiles dormait avec lui ?

\- Avec moi. Normalement Stuart devrait dormir dans sa chambre en face, mais il y a Tiphaine, la cousine de Stuart et Stiles qui vit ici depuis quelques mois.

\- Alors, vous dormez avec Stiles.

\- Ouais.

\- Et ça ne dérange aucun des deux ?

\- Nan… on est ensemble.

\- Ah…

\- Vous le saviez déjà n'est-ce pas?

\- J'avoue. Mais je voulais l'entendre de ta part. Tu es donc en couple avec le fils du shérif.

\- Oui.

\- Donc ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es hébergé ici.

\- Non… pourquoi vous me tutoyez ?

\- Un réflexe, pardon. Comment est votre relation avec le fils du shérif ?

\- Appelez-le Stiles, pas le fils du shérif, c'est trop bizarre. Sinon, ça va, on est bien ensemble. C'est moi qui l'ai repéré dès le premier jour de mon arrivée au lycée. Je connaissais déjà son frère par Boyd et Erica et j'ai pas mal insisté pour qu'il finisse par sortir avec moi. Il disait ne pas être intéressé et ne pas être gay.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant il reconnaît qu'il est gay et on sort ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu manges un peu ici ?

\- J'ai pas le choix. Je dois être présent au repas du soir et manger quelque chose.

\- Tu ne t'ai jamais fait vomir ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas anorexique et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne mange pas ou peu, c'est tout. Comme je ne fais plus de sport, c'est moins important. Vous allez refuser de partir si je vous le demande?

\- Oui, en effet je vais refuser. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous allez réellement.

Derek accrocha son regard sur la psy. Qu'elle était gonflante cette femme !

\- ça pourrait aller mieux. Je…

\- Tes parents te manquent ?

\- Non.

\- Réellement ?

\- … Non.

\- Donc ta famille te manque ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils me manquent. C'est quand même mes parents, mes sœurs… même mon idiot d'oncle me manque. Ma chambre aussi me manque, même si j'adore dormir ici avec Stiles. Que je peux l'avoir dans mes bras. J'ai eu peur quand l'incendie… Laura est enceinte, Cora a dû aller à l'hôpital pendant une nuit.., j'ai eu peur. J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire, mais…

\- Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de leur dire que tu as eu peur pour eux. Tu leur manque certainement aussi beaucoup et ils ont sûrement eu très peur pour toi, d'autant que ta maman m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans la cuisine avec eux. Désolé de te tutoyer, mais je trouve que c'est plus facile et j'ai l'impression que ça te mets moins la pression, j'ai tort ?

\- Nan… ça fait moins psy si vous me tutoyez.

\- Tu me permets de continuer comme ça alors ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ? Du lycée ? De ton… petit ami ? De l'incendie ?

\- Non, l'incendie j'ai déjà tout dit à la police, j'ai pas envie de recommencer. Le lycée ça va. Avec les camarades de classe on répète pour la comédie musicale qu'on présentera en mai prochain.

\- Tu y participes ?

\- J'ai le deuxième rôle principal.

Morell resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

\- Oooh c'est un sacré pas en avant ça.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix à vrai dire, mais c'est pas si grave. Je serai Roméo et je connais les textes par cœur déjà et le reste je peux répéter avec Stiles.

\- Joindre l'utile et l'agréable, c'est toujours plutôt sympathique. Tu es bien ici ?

\- Ouais. Monsieur et madame Stilinski sont gentils. Je m'entends bien avec Stuart et Tiphaine et pis ben y a Stiles. Après, je ne suis pas chez moi, donc je me sens un peu… perdu.

\- Et concernant l'affaire Aiden, tu sais comment ça va se passer maintenant qu'ils ont retrouvé la présumée responsable ?

\- Je vais devoir raconter plusieurs fois ma version. Ils vont interroger Kate, le frère de Kate et le frère d'Aiden.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On arrive à la fin de la séance.

Morell fit un grand sourire à Derek qui regarda sa montre et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer.

\- On se revoit la semaine prochaine ?

\- Ouais.

Morell se leva serra la main de Derek et partit. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit et leva les yeux quand il vit le visage souriant de Stiles. Il s'assit d'un coup et attrapa le garçon par les hanches pour le faire tomber sur lui et capturer ses lèvres sans attendre. Stiles passa directement ses mains sous le pull de son amant et gémit en sentant les muscles sous ses doigts. Derek l'embrassa avec douceur et désir et doucement il commença à le déshabiller. Derek inversa les rôles et Stiles se retrouva le dos contre le matelas. Le plus âgé défit le jean du plus jeune et directement sa bouche vint lécher et sucer le membre déjà gonflé de désir, faisant gémir l'homme auquel il appartenait.

\- Oooooh misère, soupira Stiles. Si mes parents….hannn…

Derek ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler de quoi que ce soit et s'activa sur la verge dressée et très vite Stiles se cambra en venant dans la bouche de son amour. Il retint fermement les draps entre ses poings. Derek remonta sur le corps de son amant et vint prendre ses lèvres. Stiles fut surpris du goût, mais ne protesta nullement.

\- Ça me manque de pas pouvoir te prendre, murmura Derek en se serrant contre Stiles qui passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amour. Il cala sa tête contre le cou chaud de Derek et posa quelques doux baisers.

\- Je vais demander à ma mère si y a moyen de pouvoir être seuls un moment. Je veux bien qu'on calme nos ardeurs, mais là quand même. J'ai trop envie de toi.

\- Oui, je sens ça ! Dit Derek en riant.

Ils sursautèrent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Une minute, cria Stiles pendant que Derek se relevait.

Il remonta son pantalon sans fermer le bouton et prit soin de bien descendre son t-shirt par-dessus. Il souffla un coup et vit Derek s'asseoir devant le bureau. Il alla ouvrir.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ? Demanda Claudia avec un grand sourire.

\- Super, ouais… un problème ?

\- Non, il y a les parents de Derek qui sont là.

\- On descend tout de suite.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose? Demanda la maman avec un léger sourire.

\- Noooon, du tout… enfin, si, mais c'est pas grave. On arrive.

Claudia laissa la porte ouverte et partit dans l'escalier.

Derek soupira, toujours assis contre le bureau. Lentement il se leva, remit de l'ordre dans ses habits et vint placer une main sur la hanche de Stiles pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser fougueusement en le penchant légèrement en arrière. Derek était à peine plus grand que Stiles, quelque centimètres, vraiment peu, mais pour Stiles ça faisait une différence et il adorait ces quelques centimètres. Stiles prit la main libre de Derek dans la sienne et rompit le baiser pour l'entraîner à l'étage inférieur. Deucalion et Talia se tenaient devant l'entrée.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Derek légèrement inquiet en se plaçant devant ses parents.

\- On voulait juste te dire que dès demain on pourra retourner habiter au manoir.

Derek ne dit rien mais il ressentit plusieurs émotions mêlées. La joie de retourner chez lui et la tristesse de quitter Stiles. La peur de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec sa famille et le bonheur de retrouver sa chambre, ses marques, son territoire. Parce que oui, Derek était un jeune homme attaché à son territoire. Attaché à ses habitudes.

\- Tu vas revenir à la maison ? Demanda Talia d'une voix douce marquée d'espoir.

Derek cligna des yeux. Ils lui laissaient vraiment le choix? Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il allait revenir à la maison. Il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment chez les Stilinski. Ils avaient déjà été extrêmement gentils de l'accueillir chez eux. D'adapter leur espace et leur quotidien. Il n'allait pas en plus s'incruster. Il fut décidé que Derek rentrerai dimanche soir chez lui et que lundi matin il serait au lycée. Ça le réjouissait plutôt bien. Déjà, il ne serait pas loin de Stiles, mais surtout il serait loin de sa famille la journée. Sinon la pression serait trop forte, trop vite. Une vie des plus normales, c'est tout ce à quoi aspirait Derek depuis la mort d'Aiden et il commençait à trouver qu'il s'en rapprochait vraiment.

* * *

Le lycée ça a ses bons côtés et ses mauvais, Derek le savait bien. Il était content d'y être, mais s'ennuyait un peu en ce lundi. Comme il avait déjà vécu une année de terminale, il y avait des cours qui étaient exactement les mêmes qu'ils avaient déjà suivis, presque au mot prêt en plus.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait en cette fin d'après- midi et se mit à observer Stiles à côté de lui. Le jeune homme était absorbé par le cours et prenait des notes sur un calepin. Derek regarda sa main écrire, il l'aimait bien cette main, elle lui faisait de ses trucs… elle était plutôt grande, avec de longs doigts fins et les veines étaient sacrément marquées. Il remonta ensuite pour observer l'épaule près de lui et sourit puis son regard tomba dans le cou de son amoureux où on voyait encore un suçon discret s'effacer gentiment et finalement il admira son visage. Ce nez en trompette, ses lèvres délicieuses, ses yeux de miel ornés de cils magnifiquement recourbés et ses grains de beauté. Il faudrait un jour qu'il les compte tous ces jolis petits points bruns qui parsemait le corps du jeune homme. Derek savait par cœur où se trouvait les petits points, même les plus intimes. Stiles sentit le regard de Derek sur lui et se tourna pour le questionner du regard.

\- Je te trouve beau. J'ai envie de toi, chuchota doucement Derek en ne quittant pas des yeux le regard ambré.

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Derek se pencha sur Stiles et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il y eu un silence pesant qui fit retomber dans la réalité les deux jeunes hommes et ils scrutèrent la classe. Presque tous les élèves et le prof les regardaient avec des airs choqués. Derek se leva et leur décocha un regard de tueur.

\- Et bien quoi ?

Les élèves détournèrent les yeux et le prof fustigea Derek du regard. Derek s'excusa en disant qu'il était dans la lune et avait oublié qu'ils étaient en classe, mais le prof renvoya les deux garçons. Il restait à peine trente minutes de cours et ni Stiles ni Derek ne se plaignirent de cette sortie avancée. Au contraire, ils allèrent se balader en forêt.

\- Tu sais que tu es barge ? M'embrasser en plein cours, dit Stiles en riant.

\- Désolé, tu étais trop beau, j'ai pas résisté !

\- D'habitude je suis moche ?

\- Non.

Derek enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et soupira. Il marcha à côté de Stiles et ils arrivèrent devant un petit ruisseau.

\- C'est joli. Si on le suit, tu crois que ça mène au lac ?

\- Sûrement. Le lac n'est pas tout prêt par contre, donc on ne peut pas y aller. Je dois bientôt rentrer, je dois travailler avec mon père.

\- C'est la première fois que tu dis avec ton père et pas, pour ton père.

\- Je suppose que pour les psys ça veut dire quelque chose.

\- Sûrement. C'est allé hier en rentrant chez t…

Stiles ne put finir, il fut doucement coupé par un baiser et des mains chaudes se glissant sous son pull vert. Lentement Derek le poussa contre un arbre et Stiles, une fois le dos collé à l'arbre, passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se menèrent un douce bataille. Les mains de Derek continuèrent d'explorer la peau chaude et ferme sous le pull et Stiles descendit ses mains pour les poser sur les fesses de son amoureux. Il le plaqua complètement contre lui et ils gémirent ensemble quand leurs érections se touchèrent.

\- Tu as un préservatif ? Demanda Stiles le souffle court et Derek lui en présenta un sorti de sa poche. Le plus jeune sourit puis se mordit la lèvre et il se laissa glisser le long du corps de son amant pour avoir sa tête devant la braguette du jean noir. Il fit sauter le bouton, déboucla la ceinture et descendit le jean et le boxer doucement pour laisser sortir l'érection de son amour et doucement la prendre en bouche. Derek gémit doucement en roulant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Stiles enroula sa langue autour du gland et imprima ensuite un lent va-et-vient et soudain il lâcha le sexe tendu et leva la tête vers Derek.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu as une capote sur toi un jour d'école?

Derek hoqueta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me demande comment ton cerveau a pu penser que c'était le meilleur moment pour que tu me poses cette question absolument essentielle et tout à fait bienvenue pendant ce qu'on était en train de faire?

Stiles rougit et se releva.

\- Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en détournant le regard.

Derek soupira, remonta et referma son jean puis s'assit par terre en soufflant. Stiles se posa à côté de son petit ami.

\- Je suis désolé Derek, vraiment.

\- Tais-toi! Pitié, vraiment tais-toi! N'en rajoute pas, on va s'énerver, ça va mal finir. J'avais une capote parce que j'en ai toujours dans mon sac et là je l'avais dans ma poche parce que je l'ai mise là quand on est entré dans la forêt. Tu croyais quoi franchement?

\- Je sais pas… je me disais que…je sais pas.

Stiles baissa la tête et se traita mentalement de gros imbécile. Derek se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

\- Je dois rentrer Stiles. On se voit demain.

Derek lâcha la main de son copain et se détourna pour quitter la forêt. Stiles n'osa pas le suivre et le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger.

\- Putain, mais que je suis con !

Stiles se frappa le front avec son poing et quitta la forêt. Il monta dans sa Jeep et rentra chez lui. Il envoya un message à Derek, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

* * *

Il soupirait sur son lit quand Stuart monta le voir pour lui dire de venir dîner.

\- Ça va pas, petit frère ?

\- J'suis un pur abruti !

-Tu crois vraiment ça ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais dans la situation de cet après-midi, oui je suis un abruti.

Stiles raconta sa connerie et Stuart éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- En fait, t'as raison, t'es un abruti !

\- Merci pour ton soutien, Stuart. C'est tellement adorable de ta part.

\- Sarcasme ! Non mais sérieux, comment tu pouvais être occupé à… ce que tu faisais et avoir l'idée de lui poser une question pareille ? Tu l'as frustré et je le comprends. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ce soir.

\- Hééé, s'indigna Stiles. Moi aussi je suis frustré je te signale. Personne ne me soutient, moi.

\- Franchement, y a vraiment pas de quoi te soutenir. Bon viens dîner avant que maman se fâche.

Stuart partit en riant toujours et Stiles sauta de son lit pour le suivre.

* * *

Derek rentra au manoir, monta à l'étage, jeta rageusement son sac dans sa chambre, ferma violemment la porte et partit se réfugier à la salle de bain sous une bonne douche. Il en avait bien besoin là. Jamais vu ça! Stiles était quand même spécial, fallait avouer. À ce stade-là c'était carrément abuser. Comme si c'était important de savoir pourquoi il avait des préservatifs sur lui au moment où l'hyperactif était en train de lui faire une fellation, excellente en plus. Derek tapa son poing contre le carrelage sombre de la douche. Mais putain, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce mec! Il se calma et pensa à son amour tout en laissant ses mains faire ce qu'elle avait envie pour calmer son excitation et détendre son esprit et son corps. Plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, passa s'habiller dans sa chambre et fila dans le bureau de son père pour travailler. Il lui restait deux soirs. Jeudi c'était les dix-huit ans de son amoureux. Il travailla avec le sourire et Deucalion s'attendrit de cette vision. Son fils avait l'air d'aimer ça et d'avoir vraiment envie de faire plaisir à son petit copain dont il semblait vraiment très amoureux. Derek resta travailler tard il voulait absolument avoir tout fini pour vendredi soir. Ça rendrait service à son père. Deucalion vint le déranger à minuit pour l'envoyer au lit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas tout finir. Tu as sacrément bien travaillé et je suis très fier de toi.

Derek leva les yeux d'un coup et en lâcha son stylo.

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu. Je suis fier de toi et je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil, je le pense vraiment. Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné depuis la rentrée. Tu fais des efforts et ça se voit, même si tu penses que non et que tu trouves que c'est peu, on n'est pas de cet avis-là avec ta mère. Chaque jour ça va un peu mieux.

Derek fit un sourire gêné à son père et se leva pour partir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et recula de quelques pas. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de son père et le remercia à voix basse, puis il sortit du bureau pour aller à la cuisine. Deucalion resta interdit un bon moment. Son fils l'avait embrassé et remercié… il sourit pour lui-même. Il rangea son bureau et partit rejoindre sa femme au lit. Talia ne dormait pas encore, elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un tuto de tricot.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Deucalion en avisant le livre de tricot.

\- Je vais me mettre au tricot pour le bébé de Laura. Il est allé se coucher ?

\- Oui, je pense. C'est tout juste si je n'ai pas dû insister. Offrir cette montre à Stiles lui tient à cœur. Je lui ai dit que je suis fier de lui et tu sais quoi ? Il m'a fait un bec et m'a dit merci.

Talia en lâcha son livre.

\- C'est génial! Y a pas à dire, il va nettement mieux. On aura fait le tour en moins d'un an finalement. Stiles est vraiment arrivé au bon moment.

\- Je crois aussi que ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Reste à ce que Cora aille mieux aussi et on pourra reléguer le souvenir de cette année au fin fond de nos mémoires. L'année prochaine, tout sera redevenu comme avant et on aura un petit bébé en plus dans la famille. Je me sens en âge d'être grand-père.

\- Papy Deucalion, plaisanta Talia.

\- Grand-père, pas papy, pitié! Implora Deucalion en roulant des yeux.

Talia rigola doucement et reprit son livre pour se replonger dans son apprentissage. Ils s'endormirent un peu plus tard, mais quelque chose les réveilla en pleine nuit. Un bruit léger de porte et un souffle à peine audible. Talia alluma la lumière et sursauta en voyant son fils à côté de son lit.

\- Tout va bien, Derek ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda sa mère. Lentement il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit en se triturant les mains.

\- Papa, maman… j'ai eu peur pour vous pendant l'incendie et je… vous m'avez manqué quand j'étais chez Stiles. Peter, Cora et Laura aussi. Je tenais à vous le dire. Pardon de vous avoir réveillés.

Derek se leva, mais fut retenu par la main puissante de son père sur son épaule. Avec douceur et lenteur, Talia et Deucalion passèrent un bras autour des épaules de leur fils. La mère laissa échapper quelques larmes. Ça dura un bon moment et puis Derek repoussa doucement ses parents et sortit de leur chambre en silence. Il alla directement se coucher et vit enfin le message de Stiles. Son amour s'excusait vraiment pour le coup de la forêt. Son esprit de débile avait dévié à un moment où il n'aurait vraiment pas fallu. Derek sourit et lui renvoya juste un, je t'aime. Après tout, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, surtout si on sort avec Stiles Stilinski. Tant pis ce n'était pas si grave, extrêmement frustrant, mais pas grave. Ils se rattraperaient à un autre moment. Peut-être que c'était le fait d'être en forêt qui avait stressé Stiles inconsciemment et son esprit avait trouvé une parade pour pouvoir stopper ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ouais, c'était ça à coup sûr. Derek finit par s'endormir l'esprit tranquille et le cœur joyeux. Son père avait raison, il avait fait de grands pas en avant ces derniers temps et ça le réjouissait vraiment. Prochaine étape, manger… vraiment. De vrais repas. Il allait y arriver en y allant petit à petit. Depuis un moment, il avait recommencé à sentir la sensation de faim qu'il avait refusé de ressentir pendant des mois, se faisant parfois extrêmement violence pour ne pas écouter son ventre, mais maintenant il ressentait à nouveau la faim, avait à nouveau envie de manger de bonnes choses et accessoirement de partager ce moment avec des gens.

* * *

Derek fut incroyablement fier de lui quand mercredi soir son père le remercia pour son travail et lui tendit une boîte avec la fameuse montre bien méritée. Pour la peine, Deucalion baissa encore le prix que Derek devait ajouter et l'ado fut vraiment ravi. Il s'appliqua à emballer son cadeau pour pouvoir l'offrir demain matin à Stiles. Il espérait juste que ça allait lui plaire.

* * *

Jeudi matin, 17 octobre… Stiles avait enfin 18 ans. L'ado se leva avec le sourire et sauta sur son frère encore endormi pour lui plaquer un baiser sur le front. Stuart grommela mais se laissa faire et à moitié dans le brouillard, il posa lui aussi un baiser sur le front de son frère qui partit juste après comme une flèche. Quand Stuart arriva à la cuisine, sa mère, son père et sa cousine vinrent lui faire la bise. Stiles y était déjà passé. La sonnette retentit et Stuart alla ouvrir en grommelant encore. Qui pouvait bien venir chez eux à tout juste sept heures du matin ? Il ouvrit la porte sur Derek

\- Salut Stu, joyeux anniversaire ! Le jeune homme lui tendit un petit paquet bleu et Stuart l'invita à entrer sachant qu'il venait surtout pour son frère. Derek eu à peine le temps d'entrer à la cuisine que Stiles lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Stiles, tiens c'est pour toi, dit Derek en tendant à son amour un paquet carré.

Stiles déchira le papier rouge et regarda la boîte recouverte de velours en écarquillant les yeux et en posant une main sur sa bouche. Doucement il ouvrit la boîte et resta pantois devant son cadeau.

\- Purée Derek, c'est…

* * *

 **Bisous à tous et à mardi prochain**

 **kiss kiss**

 **Kitsune**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twins le retour..**

 **j'avance doucement dans la suite. (bon j'ai encore 6 chapitres d'avance, mais faut pas trop que je me laisse aller quand même)**

 **oui la fin du chapitre dernier était pas sympa. donc voici la suite. :-)**

* * *

Stiles eut la parole coupée. Il regarda la montre dans son écrin. Elle était tellement waouh….

\- Elle a dû te coûter une fortune.

\- Surtout des heures de boulot.

\- Oh…c'est pour ça tu bossais pour ton père ?

\- Ouais. Mon père est dans les montres. Celle-ci est la nouvelle montre de la collection Bêta qui sortira officiellement à la vente pour les fêtes de Noël.

Stiles prit doucement le bijou noir et vert et l'admira sous tous les angles avant de la passer à son poignet, de la regarder, de sourire et de se jeter encore une fois sur Derek qui par miracle réussit à le réceptionner sans tomber. Au diable ses parents, Stiles embrassa Derek comme jamais encore pour le remercier. Le cadeau lui faisait tellement plaisir et savoir que Derek avait tellement travaillé pour ça, son cœur explosait de bonheur rien que d'y penser.

\- Putain, je pourrais te faire l'amour là tout de suite ! Lâcha Stiles qui s'agrippa à son petit ami.

Un raclement de gorge du shérif les fit redescendre sur terre et Stiles s'excusa platement avant de lancer un, au revoir, et d'entraîner Derek avec lui. Les deux garçons se réfugièrent dans la Camaro garée devant la maison.

\- T'es barge… tu viens de dire devant tes parents que tu…, commença Derek qui ne put finir, soudain prit d'un rire nerveux.

\- Ouais, c'était peut-être pas bien malin. Mais t'as vu aussi ? Tu te ramènes au saut du lit et tu m'offres un cadeau digne d'un… prince. Sérieux, j'ai tellement envie de te remercier là, tu n'imagines même pas comment.

Derek tourna son regard vers Stiles et lui sourit d'une façon lubrique. Il haussa un sourcil et demanda avec une voix légèrement rauque:

\- Ah ouais, comment ?

\- T'aimerais le savoir, hein ?

\- J'avoue complètement.

\- Ok… tu sais quoi, démarre, emmène-moi au belvédère et laisse-moi te remercier comme tu le mérites, dit Stiles en faisant un clin d'œil. Derek ne se fit pas prier et démarra en trombe.

* * *

Le shérif avait mis un moment à se remettre d'avoir entendu son fils parler de faire l'amour à son petit ami. Des images l'avaient percuté de suite et il les avait chassées avec difficulté.

\- Il sait que je m'habitue à peine à la situation et il lâche ça comme ça, soupira le shérif en regardant sa femme. Je n'ai même pas envie que ma mère vienne dimanche pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

\- Elle va s'en remettre.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu la connais, elle est très…

\- A cheval ? À principes ? À cheval sur ses principes ? Ouais, je sais ça, mais Stiles est son petit-fils. Ça se passera bien.

\- On n'était pas obligé d'inviter Derek en même temps.

\- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? S'indigna Claudia en se levant et en mettant les poings sur ses hanches. Je te rappelle qu'on a dit oui à Stu pour inviter Lydia. Il est normal que Stiles puisse inviter Derek. Ce n'est pas la mort s'il sort un truc comme ce matin. On sait tous qu'ils couchent ensemble. Tu fais une fixation là-dessus, c'est un peu pénible John. Et tu sais, Madame Edna Stilinski va s'y faire, comme nous tous. Je trouve toujours que Stu devrait être le plus perturbé de nous tous et c'est celui qui le prend le mieux.

\- Ce serait bien que Stiles réfléchisse avant de parler quand même. S'il sort ça devant sa grand-mère, elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Claudia sourit et vint passer ses bras autour du cou de son mari et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Ne deviens pas autant à principes que ta mère. Tout ira bien. Et si ça ne va pas et bien… on avisera.

Le shérif sourit et prit la main de sa femme dans les siennes.

\- Je m'en fais trop, je pense.

\- C'est certain ! Laisse couler John. Nos enfants vont bien, ont l'air heureux. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on peut attendre de plus. Ta mère a fait sa vie, nous aussi, eux la commence à peine, on doit s'adapter.

\- Je me réjouis de passer la journée du 23 avec Stiles. On va voir ce qu'il peut fournir pendant une journée au poste.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il sera parfait. Ce sera l'occasion d'y parler. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra que tu ais des interrogations sur tout ça.

Le shérif se leva doucement, embrassa sa femme, lui souhaita une bonne journée et partit avec le sourire.

* * *

Stiles et Derek arrivèrent au lycée en retard. Les cheveux de Stiles étaient complètement en pagaille et Derek avait des feuilles collés sur le dos de son blouson. Ils eurent l'extrême chance de pouvoir entrer en classe sans devoir passer chez le directeur. Ils ne purent pas s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ils se lancèrent des regards pendant tout le cours.

* * *

À midi, Stiles et Derek était au réfectoire, entourés de leurs amis.

\- En tout cas, les mecs, discrète votre arrivée ce matin. On ne se demande même pas ce que vous avez fait avant de venir au lycée, dit Scott en riant.

\- Ben quoi, c'est mon anniversaire ! C'est le jour où j'ai le droit à tous les plaisirs ! Répliqua Stiles avec malice.

Les autres changèrent de sujet bien vite.

Après les cours Derek ouvrit la portière de sa voiture à Stiles qui s'engouffra dedans et attendit que Derek vienne au volant.

\- On va où ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras.

Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse et se mit à bouder.

\- Stiles… dans huit minutes on est au manoir, soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le plus vieux se concentra sur la route plutôt que sur son petit ami qui boudait. Stiles n'aimait pas les surprises, il le savait bien, mais il avait prévu quelque chose de romantique pour eux deux et ne voulait pas tout gâcher en le lui disant avant qu'il le voit. Une fois arrivés au manoir, Derek ouvrit la portière de Stiles et lui tendit sa main. Le jeune la prit et impatient, il entraîna Derek dans le manoir. Cora était assise sur l'escalier dedans et les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent.

\- Ça va Cora ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ouais. Il y a madame Prinston qui est ici, j'attends qu'elle en ait finit avec Laura.

Stiles vit Derek s'étonner et réfléchir.

\- Stiles, ça t'ennuie si je retarde ta surprise ? Madame Prinston est responsable du conservatoire de musique et organisatrice du concert de Noël de la ville et je sais que Laura rêve de pouvoir jouer du piano cette année.

Stiles répondit: aucun souci et Derek l'amena avec lui à la salle de musique.

* * *

Laura était assise au piano et ça ne semblait pas vraiment bien se passer. Talia était assise sur une chaise et se leva pour renvoyer les garçons quand ils entrèrent, mais Derek ne se laissa pas faire. Il invita Stiles à s'asseoir et lui donna son sac et son blouson. Il releva les manches de son sweat gris et alla vers sa sœur. Il salua une dame avec un chignon gris et se pencha à l'oreille de sa sœur. Le visage de Laura s'illumina et elle remercia son frère d'un signe de tête. Derek inspira et alla prendre son violon. Les deux jeunes Hale se regardèrent et Laura hocha la tête une fois. Elle se mit à presser les touches du piano.

La mélodie était somptueuse. Stiles se leva et resta immobile à côté de Talia Hale. Son cœur battait chaudement. Cette mélodie lui faisait chaud et en même temps le rendait triste et il ne put retenir ses larmes quand le violon de Derek accompagna le piano de Laura. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si beau, de si parfait, de si prenant. Les émotions tristes et joyeuses semblaient passer à tour de rôle dans cette mélodie plus que sublime. Stiles ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Il avait l'impression de vivre et de mourir en même temps. Il comprit pourquoi Derek tenait tant à pouvoir rejouer avec sa sœur, si c'était toujours aussi incroyable… il y avait entre eux une entente silencieuse, une complicité musicale sans égal. Laura s'accordait à Derek et Derek s'accordait à Laura.

Stiles rouvrit ses yeux baignés de larmes et tourna son regard vers Talia, dont la main était sur son épaule, elle aussi pleurait doucement et Stiles sut que ce n'était pas à cause de la beauté de la musique. Elle avait tant espéré revoir son fils et sa fille rejouer ensemble. Son cœur était inondé de bonheur et ça se lisait sur elle. Tellement d'émotions, tellement de fierté se dégageait d'elle que c'était impossible de ne pas le ressentir. Stiles vit que Derek avait aussi les yeux humides et son regard n'était fixé que sur Laura. Ils jouaient ensemble comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de coupure, comme s'ils avaient toujours pu le faire naturellement. Ça effaçait soudain entre eux neuf mois de doutes, de peurs, de tabous, de secrets, de douleurs. Le tout balayé en quelques secondes par une simple mélodie. Stiles entendit un petit bruit derrière lui et se retourna vivement pour voir Deucalion, Cora et Peter, debouts, silencieux, admiratifs, devant la porte. À la fin de la chanson Laura et Derek se regardèrent et Laura remercia son frère. Madame Prinston demanda à garder les deux jeunes un moment pour parler et Stiles, Talia, Deucalion, Cora et Peter se retirèrent à la cuisine. Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Ça avait été tellement puissant. Ce n'était peut-être pas la surprise que Derek lui avait préparé, mais il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir été dévié de son objectif premier. Laura fut la première à venir à la cuisine et annonça qu'elle jouerait cette année au concert de Noël. Tout le monde la félicita et la prit dans leurs bras. Derek s'arrêta sur le seuil et Stiles lâcha le câlin de groupe pour se précipiter vers lui et l'embrasser.

\- C'était tellement incroyable. J'ai chialé comme pas permis, chuchota Stiles à l'oreille de Derek qui sourit en frissonnant.

\- Merci Stiles. La chanson s'appelle Born to Die. Tu sais… tout ça, tous ses pas en avant… c'est grâce à toi. Et tu es le premier à le savoir. Je vais jouer aussi au concert de Noël. Cette chanson, avec Laura, murmura Derek à son amour.

Stiles sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir et il embrassa encore Derek.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous lécher, on pourra peut être savoir ce qu'il en est pour Derek ? Lança Peter qui s'impatientait.

Derek et Stiles se séparèrent un peu à contrecœur et Derek dit simplement qu'il allait jouer avec Laura au concert de Noël. Talia ne demanda même pas l'autorisation, elle vint prendre son fils dans ses bras et lui répéta plusieurs fois combien elle était fière et heureuse. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils. C'était désormais certain, ils allaient reprendre une vie normale. Il manquait si peu de choses désormais que c'était vraiment des futilités. Finalement, le plus beau cadeau que Stiles pouvait espérer pour son anniversaire, c'était ça ! Ce magnifique et émouvant tableau de famille. Le jeune envoya discrètement un sms à son frère qui vint le chercher quinze minutes plus tard. Tant pis pour la surprise de Derek. Il partit en promettant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et Derek comprit qu'il voulait juste laisser les Hale entre eux et aussi être avec sa propre famille pour son anniversaire. Stiles rentra chez lui le cœur rempli d'émotions, de joie. Sa propre soirée d'anniversaire fut pleine de rire et de joie. Ses parents lui offrirent un nouvel ordinateur portable. Stiles offrit à son frère un album sur le lacrosse et un bonnet bleu, tout con, tout simple, mais qui fut grandement apprécié par le receveur. Stuart lui offrit trois livres sur les mythes et légendes du monde, qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Tiphaine lui offrit un cadre photomontage avec toute la famille. Les jumeaux se couchèrent heureux.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Stuart mit son bonnet sur la tête et le garda le plus possible. Stiles se retrouva chez Derek après les cours. Il ne demanda rien sur la soirée de la veille, il n'avait pas à le faire. Il attendrait que Derek lui en parle s'il le voulait, ce qu'il finit par faire alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans un bain de mousse aux senteurs de fleurs de cerisiers. La surprise n'était pas grande, mais c'était doux et romantique. Derek avait mis des bougies et de la musique et ça suffisait amplement au bonheur de Stiles.

\- Après que tu sois partit, on a discuté tous ensemble avec ma famille. Cora va être transférée au collège public dés la rentrée de janvier. C'est elle qui a demandé. Elle en peut plus du cercle fermé du privé. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle. Oh et, je vais être parrain.

\- Ça c'est trooop la classe !

\- Peter a commandé japonais hier soir et je… enfin, je suis resté manger avec ma famille. Tout le repas. C'était chouette. Je pense que je pourrai le refaire sans avoir besoin d'une excuse.

\- Je suis fier de toi, vraiment. Et je pense que ta famille aussi. Tu es fier de toi ?

\- Ouais et j'avoue que ça fait du bien. Encore une fois merci. Tu m'as donné confiance en moi et envie de changer. Oh et, j'ai eu un appel du poste de police ce matin, l'adjoint de ton père m'a dit que Kate avait avoué pour le meurtre d'Aiden… et pour l'incendie. Sa version correspondait exactement à la mienne et à celle de Chris. Ça a finit par faire le tour et je suis content que ça ait été rapide.

Les deux garçons se turent pour profiter du calme. Le bain dura presque une heure et demi, ensuite Stiles eut droit à une tarte meringuée au citron faite par Peter. Il rentra chez lui tard, raccompagné par Derek. Devant la porte, les deux amants s'embrassèrent un moment.

\- On se voit demain Stiles.

\- Oui et tu dors avec moi chez Scott, vu que dimanche ma grand-mère sera là pour notre anniversaire à Stuart et moi. Lydia dort aussi chez Scott.

\- Tu as soucis de comment ta grand-mère va prendre notre relation ? Demanda le plus vieux en inspirant.

\- Je mentirais si je disais non.

Les deux amoureux parlèrent encore quelques minutes et puis s'embrassèrent encore avant de se séparer et d'aller dormir. Stiles avait hâte de faire sa fête d'anniversaire. La mère de Scott avait été d'accord pour leur laisser sa maison. Elle travaillait de nuit de toute façon jusqu'à sept heures. Elle avait donc prévenu les jeunes qu'à maximum huit heures, elle les ficherait dehors.

* * *

Derek rentra chez lui et vit que le salon était baigné de lumière. Il alla voir et vit Laura qui surfait sur le net. Il voulut partir, mais elle le vit et l'interpella.

\- Tu va bien Derek ?

\- Ouais, ça va, dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Tu n'es pas au lit ?

\- Non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai un peu des nausées tout le temps.

\- A cause du bébé ?

\- Oui. Ça passera, ce n'est pas grave. Du coup je m'occupe. Je me cherche un nouvel appartement.

\- D'accord.

Derek se tut un moment et regarda sa sœur surfer sur les sites. Il sourit pour lui-même et allait se lever quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Laura, je peux te demander un truc un peu… bizarre ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Demain, Stiles et son frère font leur soirée d'anniversaire et j'aurai aimé faire… un genre de surprise à Stiles.

\- Tu ne lui en fais pas déjà assez ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Si, mais là c'est un peu spécial. J'aimerais en quelque sorte lui rendre quelque chose. Et j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes quelques trucs.

Laura posa son portable sur la table basse et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Dis-moi tout petit frère.

Derek sourit et lui raconta exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Ça fit rire Laura aux éclats au point d'en avoir mal au ventre, mais elle accepta avec joie d'aider son frère.

* * *

La journée de samedi fût bien remplie pour les jumeaux. La préparation de la fête se fit en musique dans la joie et les rires. Scott, Stuart et Stiles n'étaient pas les meilleurs potes pour rien. Tout était prêt quand arrivèrent Isaac et Tiphaine en tout début de soirée pour brancher la sono. Isaac affichait une bosse sur le front, mais une mine réjouie. Il expliqua brièvement être tombé à vélo, mais Stiles se souvint de l'épisode de la douche et se demanda si les deux événements ne seraient pas liés. Deux c'est une coïncidence. Il se tut pour le moment, mais se promit d'y faire sérieusement attention par la suite. Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Les jumeaux avaient refusés d'inviter Jackson au vu des derniers événements l'impliquant directement. Après le début de la fête, Stiles s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Derek. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il essaya d'appeler sur son portable, mais aucune réponse. Il se faisait réellement du souci et allait appeler Talia Hale, mais put abandonner quand il entendit le crissement des pneus de la Camaro. Il soupira, soulagé, et attendit que son petit ami sonne pour aller lui ouvrir. Quand enfin la sonnette retentit, Stiles se précipita sur la porte et se figea totalement…

* * *

Derek s'était levé ce samedi matin. Il avait mordillé un morceau de pain pour le petit-déjeuner puis il était allé se doucher et finalement s'habiller avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Laura lui ouvrit avec un sourire radieux et un clin d'œil complice. Derek s'était assit sur le lit, que sa sœur venait visiblement de quitter, et il attendit. Laura vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Bon, Derek, j'ai fais une sélection pour ta demande. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je n'ai pas énormément de choix. Je te laisse un moment, je vais manger quelque chose.

Laura se leva, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère et partit en le laissant dans sa chambre. Derek détailla l'endroit qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Ah si, Laura avait rajouté une fleur sur son mur. Une fleur violette. Laura les faisait elle-même avec de la laine et de la colle. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander un truc comme ça pour son mur, mais pas une fleur.

Il laissa de côté la déco pour se concentrer sur ce que sa sœur lui avait laissé. Il détailla le tout et finit par choisir. Quand Laura revint, il lui proposa son choix et la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle voulait bien voir le résultat. Derek soupira de dépit, mais finit par lui montrer. Laura trouva absolument parfait. Derek repartit de la chambre de sa sœur avec le sourire. En fin de journée, il alla à son rendez-vous chez Morell. Ça se passa bien, la psy fut ravie des avancées de Derek et donna un nouveau rendez-vous, pas pour le samedi d'après, mais celui encore après. Ça prouvait que Derek allait mieux.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui, fier, et retrouva sa sœur Laura à la cuisine. La jeune femme vint l'aider pour sa surprise à Stiles. Elle s'appliqua à faire exactement ce que son frère voulait. Ce fut parfait. Derek était tout simplement ravi. Pour avoir des avis, il alla vers Cora, qui trouva ça très drôle, Peter qui trouva ça très excitant, Derek ne se formalisa pas de son avis, Talia et Deucalion qui trouvèrent ça bluffant et bizarre. Deucalion dû reconnaître qu'il était quand même un peu inquiet, mais Derek le rassura. Ils laissèrent donc sans soucis partir leur fils. Le garçon était en retard sur l'horaire qu'il avait prévu. Stiles l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois, mais il avait fait exprès de ne pas répondre. Il se gara devant la maison McCall et sortit lentement de sa voiture, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages et puis il avait sonné.

Stiles vint lui ouvrir et se figea complètement. Derek se contenta de sourire, il avait réussi, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il entra, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui enfin se remit à bouger et entra dans le salon McCall. Son entrée ne fut pas plus remarquée que ça. Stiles finit par percuter et trottina pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Je peux savoir ce que… tu fais ? Demanda Stiles en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amour.

\- Je ne te plais pas ? Demanda Derek avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh… si… mais je ne comprends pas bien là.

\- Tu as des pertes de mémoire ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

\- Ben…

Et soudain Stiles comprit. Il sourit et vint embrasser passionnément son amoureux, parce que ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était juste exceptionnel. Ce mec était fou, mais surtout fou de lui et il trouvait toujours le moyen de le prouver. Aucun autre homme sur terre n'aurait assez de culot pour faire un truc pareil, sauf Derek Hale.

* * *

 **Et voici pour ce chapitre 25.**

 **on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

 **on approche de plus en plus des trois chapitres Lemon/flash back. :-) je les aime beaucoup moi ces chapitres-là.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour**

 **Rien de nouveau sous la neige ce matin,**

 **le mardi c'est twins ... ça ça change pas :-)**

 **chapitre 26.**

 **qui va parler de Stuart**

 **ben oui, les twins c'est pas que du Sterek.**

* * *

Jeudi matin.

Stuart avait été réveillé brutalement par son frangin qui lui était tombé dessus pour lui faire un bec et lui souhaiter bonne fête. Le jeune homme avait eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait et de répondre au bec de son frère avec que ce dernier ne court ailleurs.

Stuart s'était levé gentiment. C'était son anniversaire, 18 ans ! Il était content. Il s'était habillé et était descendu pour aller voir sa famille. Câlins et bisous avait été au programme de ce début de matinée et puis Derek était arrivé. Il lui avait offert un jeu vidéo que Stuart voulait, en plus, et avait offert une montre de luxe à son frère. Et puis les deux amants avaient filés.

* * *

Au lycée, beaucoup de monde avaient souhaité son anniversaire au jeune homme et ils avaient voulus en faire de même pour Stiles, mais le jumeau de Stu était introuvable. Scott s'était inquiété et Stuart l'avait rassuré. Son frère était juste en train de prendre du bon temps avec son petit ami quelque part. Stuart fut rassuré quand il vit son frère et Derek arrivés en classe, tout juste à l'heure, pour le début du cours. Enfin non, ils étaient en retard, mais la prof n'avait pas encore fermé la porte et ils avaient pu entrer.

À la pause de midi, Stuart avait été retenu dans la classe par Lydia qui l'avait embrassé comme personne avant elle. Elle lui promit de lui donner son cadeau le samedi. Après les cours, il avait filé à la maison pour profiter de son anniversaire avec sa famille, mais Stiles n'était pas là et Stuart s'était senti légèrement abandonné. Son jumeau était chez son copain et fêtait sûrement son anniversaire d'une autre façon que celle de d'habitude.

Il fut tout de même surprit et content de voir son frère l'appeler moins d'une heure après et ils purent profiter ensemble de cet anniversaire particulier.

Stiles lui avait offert un bonnet. Tout simple, tout bleu, mais Stuart le trouva super. Ça lui ferait enfin quelque chose de son frère qu'il pourrait emmener avec lui. C'était peut-être très idiot, mais ça le touchait beaucoup et Stuart savait pourquoi un tel cadeau. Parce que l'année prochaine les jumeaux seraient sûrement séparés par les études. Stuart comme Stiles redoutait ce moment, sans oser en parler, mais ça se sentait déjà. Ils avaient passé 18 ans de leur vie collé l'un à l'autre, à vivre toujours sous le même toit, à partager leur repas et là, ils devaient gentiment se faire à l'idée que ça allait changer brutalement. Stiles resterait sûrement ici avec ses parents et Stuart partirait à la fac. C'était déjà quasiment sûr. Stuart préférait ne pas trop y penser maintenant. Il restait quand même encore un bon moment et pour l'instant il ne savait même pas encore dans quelle fac il irait.

* * *

Le lendemain, il mit son bonnet, l'automne commençait doucement à rafraîchir la température et puis il l'aimait déjà bien ce bonnet. Stiles ne rentra pas que très tard à la maison ce vendredi. Il avait eu droit à un anniversaire chez son copain. Quelle chance ! Du coup Stuart se demandait encore plus ce que Lydia allait bien pouvoir lui offrir demain. Demain matin, il faudrait se lever et tout préparer pour la fête qui se déroulerait chez Mélissa McCall. C'était plus simple que de devoir demander aux parents des jumeaux de quitter leur maison pour la soirée et la nuit. Mélissa travaillait de nuit, ça tombait bien et puis elle avait confiance. Elle connaissait assez Stuart et Stiles pour avoir totalement confiance en eux au point de prêter sa maison. Samedi fut donc une journée bien remplie. Les jumeaux, aidés de Scott, avaient tout installé chez les McCall. En fin de journée Isaac et Tiphaine étaient venus installés la sono, la fête allait pouvoir commencer.

Stiles fut fébrile tout le début de soirée. Visiblement Derek aurait déjà dû être là. Finalement la sonnette retentit et Stiles alla ouvrir. Stuart observa de loin et faillit partir dans un éclat de rire bruyant quand Derek entra. Ce mec était aussi barge que son frangin !

Au début, personne ne fit attention et puis Boyd fut le premier à rire et tous les invités s'y mirent, y compris Stiles, Derek et Stuart, qui s'était retenu jusque là. Derek était habillé en fille, carrément, complètement, des pieds à la tête. Une jupe noire avec de la dentelles, un t-shirt noir plutôt féminin, malgré la couleur sombre et sa veste en cuir, ainsi que des baskets rouge et noir clairement faites pour les filles. Et il avait aplati ses cheveux.

Sérieusement, c'était juste pour emmerder Stiles pour le coup du déguisement à la fête de Lydia, mais c'était juste trop extra. Derek fut félicité de partout. Il était fier de son coup et Stiles avait trouvé ça mignon. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour trouver ça mignon. En tout cas tout le monde avait beaucoup rit. Derek était resté un moment en jupe puis était allé se changer. La fête avait été géniale mais raisonnable. Personne n'avait abusé et plusieurs avaient été contents que Jackson ne soit pas invité.

* * *

Lydia avait gardé Stuart au salon pendant que Scott, Stiles et Derek allaient se coucher à l'étage.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Non, c'est aussi ce que je me disais.

Lydia lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit lentement. Oh mon Dieu ! Un week end à Mexico, avec hôtel.

\- Euh… tu es sûr ? Demanda Stuart à la jeune fille.

\- C'est juste un week end tu sais. Toi et moi, à Mexico.

\- C'est trop…

\- Ça ne te dit pas ? Demanda Lydia soudain affolée.

\- Non… oui, bien sûr que ça me tente. Mais c'est trop d'argent…

\- Allons, calme-toi Stuart. Tu n'a 18 ans qu'une seule fois. Autant en profiter.

Lydia vint l'embrasser et Stuart se détendit peu à peu. Après tout, si à elle ça n'y posait pas de problème, ça ne devait pas lui en poser à lui. C'était l'occasion de profiter.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Lydia qui se colla à lui. Il faisait chaud tout à coup. Ils s'embrassèrent passionàment. Elle le dirigea lentement vers le canapé sans cesser le baiser et lui ordonna à l'aide de gestes de s'asseoir. Stuart ne se fit pas prier. Elle rompit le baiser et se laissa tomber à genoux devant le canapé. Elle s'attaqua directement au jean de Stuart, faisant sauter rapidement le bouton et ouvrant la braguette d'un coup. Elle pencha sa tête vers l'entrejambe et avec deux doigts, elle baissa l'élastique du boxer. Le sexe déjà éveillé sortit de l'habit et Lydia posa une main dessus avant de se pencher et d'emprisonner le gland entre ses lèvres. Stuart poussa un énorme soupir en se cambrant et ses mains glissèrent dans la chevelure de feu.

Quand ils rejoignirent la chambre de Scott pour se coucher, les autres dormaient à poings fermés et Stuart eut un sourire attendri à la vision de son frère pelotonné contre son copain. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Stuart se coucha et prit dans ses bras Lydia qui sombra avant lui.

Stuart s'en faisait quand même un peu pour le déjeuner avec sa grand-mère. Il la connaissait bien et comme son père, il avait peur qu'elle prenne mal le fait de voir Stiles avec un garçon. Ça risquait d'un peu mal passer. Voir même de mal passer tout court. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ni Stiles ni leur père ne l'avait prévenu. Au moins abordé le sujet. Maintenant c'était trop tard, fallait juste espérer que leur grand-maman n'en fasse pas tout un plat. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Mélissa réveilla les jeunes à peine fut-elle rentrée du travail. Il était sept heures et demie, mais ils avaient été prévenus et aucun ne râla. Les jumeaux remercièrent chaudement Mélissa pour la maison et ensuite les cinq jeunes rangèrent en nettoyèrent. Lydia fut la première à partir. Elle alla se doucher chez elle pour pouvoir se rendre chez les Stilinski pour le déjeuner. Les jumeaux partirent en même temps que Derek et les trois garçons rentrèrent ensemble dans la maison Stilinski. Claudia et John étaient déjà debout. Tiphaine n'était pas encore là. Elle avait dormit chez Isaac. Stuart fut le premier à aller sous la douche et après il laissa la place à Derek. Stu alla aider sa mère et son frère à mettre la table dans le salon.

\- Ça fait ultra officiel. Grand-mère, avec de chaque côté un de ses petits-fils et les copines à la suite, rigola Claudia.

\- Copines, maman ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Pardon mon chéri. Un réflexe de langage.

Derek sortit de la douche habillé et vint au salon avec les cheveux encore mouillé. Stiles soupira en se mordant la lèvre et partit s'enfermer à la salle de bain.

\- Je crois qu'il aime quand tu as les cheveux mouillés, précisa Stuart devant la tête étonnée de Derek.

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant et s'assit avec Stuart sur le canapé.

\- Tu as l'air stressé, fit remarquer Derek.

\- Toi aussi. Tu le caches sûrement un peu mieux que moi, mais je commence à bien te connaître.

\- C'est vrai.

La sonnette retentit et les garçons se raidirent. Stuart alla ouvrir et fut soulagée que ce ne soit que Lydia. Il préférait que sa grand-mère arrive quand Stiles serait avec eux. Ce n'est pas lui qui allait présenter Derek, ce n'était pas son rôle. La blonde vénitienne entra et se posa gracieusement sur le canapé en saluant Derek d'un sourire. Tiphaine rentra à ce moment là. Déjà douchée et habillée. Elle se fit gentiment réprimandé par Claudia parce que c'était prévu qu'elle rentre dormir ici à la base, mais bon elle était majeure normalement, mais ce n'était pas un argument pour faire n'importe quoi sans prévenir. Stiles sortit de la douche, disparu en coup de vent à l'étage et revint ensuite tout prêt au moment où la sonnette retentit. Il alla ouvrir en inspirant fortement. Il fit un sourire à sa grand-mère.

\- Bonjour Mamie, lança-t-il en essayant d'être le plus détendu possible.

\- Stuart ?

\- Non, Stiles. Entre.

\- Oh… désolé. Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais. Comme tu as grandi mon dieu. Tu es un homme maintenant.

Edna Stilinski entra dans la maison de son fils et fit la bise à Stiles puis à John et Claudia qui étaient arrivés dans l'entrée. John pria sa mère de bien vouloir passer au salon et madame Stilinski ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'arrêta devant le canapé pour regarder les quatre jeunes assis dessus. Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et Edna vient d'abord embrasser Stuart.

\- Comment j'ai pu oublier que toi, Stuart, tu as des lunettes. Je vais essayer de ne pas me tromper encore aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à te tromper même avec les lunettes. Grand-maman, je te présente Lydia Martin. Ma petite amie.

Lydia s'avança et tendit sa main à Edna qui la scruta lentement de haut en bas et finit par sourire.

\- Charmante jeune femme.

\- Merci, répondit Lydia avec un grand sourire.

Edna passa à Tiphaine.

\- On s'est déjà vu je crois non? Demanda madame Stilinski à la jeune fille qui ressemblait aux jumeaux.

\- Oui plusieurs fois aux anniversaires de Stuart et Stiles. Tiphaine.

Edna fit la bise à la jeune femme en s'amusant de la ressemblance avec les jumeaux et elle s'arrêta perplexe devant Derek qui fit un sourire discret.

\- Oh… voilà un bien beau jeune homme. C'est ton petit ami Tiphaine ?

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux et Tiphaine secoua la tête. Derek voulut parler, mais Edna ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Vous hébergez un jeune ? Il n'y a pas assez avec vos fils et Tiphaine ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça maman.

John se tourna vers Stiles, qui en silence, vint se mettre à côté de Derek.

\- Non grand-maman, on n'héberge personne de plus. Je te présente Derek, mon… petit ami.

Edna Stilinski faillit s'étouffer et réclama une chaise que John lui apporta à toute vitesse. Visiblement, la nouvelle allait mal passer.

\- Vous me faites une blague hein ? C'est juste un jeune que vous hébergez ?

\- Non mamie. Derek et moi, on est vraiment ensemble depuis un moment déjà, répondit Stiles.

Edna Stilinski regarda un moment les deux garçons comme si elle essayait de déceler si son petit-fils mentait ou pas, si c'était une blague ou pas. Elle finit par soupirer de dépit et se leva dans sa chaise pour sortir de la maison. Tout le monde resta étonné de cette réaction. Stiles s'était attendu à autre chose de la part de sa grand-mère. Stuart regarda son frère et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte et Stiles acquiesça. Il laissa sa famille pour sortir dans la rue. Sa grand-mère était debout sur le perron.

\- Je suis désolé mamie. On aurait pu te prévenir avant, dit timidement Stiles en s'approchant de sa grand-mère.

Edna tourna la tête vers lui et le scruta quelques instants puis le lâcha du regard.

\- J'avoue être choquée et… déçue aussi. Je trouve que mon fils aurait pu m'en parler un peu, que je sois moins surprise. Tu ne trouvais pas de copine ? Pourtant mignon comme tu es, tu devrais…

\- Mamie, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… j'aime Derek c'est tout. Je n'aime pas les femmes. Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Et le mariage ? Et les enfants ?

\- Ce n'est pas spécialement ce dont je rêve et puis j'ai le temps de toute façon. Stuart est avec Lydia, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se marier avec elle.

\- Je ne comprends rien à votre génération.

\- C'est différent maintenant. Stuart a eu des copines avant Lydia et moi… en fait non, moi pas.

\- Derek est le premier ?

\- Ouais. Je veux pas me cacher mamie, tu sais. J'assume très bien ma relation avec Derek même au lycée, alors je ne vais pas me gêner en famille.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- De quoi ? Lui et moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça c'est fait tout seul. Je lui ai plu dès le premier jour d'école et j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il me plaisait. C'est tout.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Très.

\- Il ne te fait pas de mal au moins ?

\- Non, voyons. Bien sûr que non.

Edna se tourna à nouveau vers son petit-fils.

\- Bon… je ne te comprends pas, hein et je n'approuve pas vraiment les relations… enfin comme toi avec ce jeune, mais… tu es mon petit-fils et si tu es heureux et qu'il est gentil avec toi, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'y faire.

Le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un grand sourire et il posa un baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère. Edna sourit légèrement et rentra pour gronder son fils qui, quand même, aurait pu lui en toucher deux mots avant. John encaissa sans rien dire et finalement tout le monde put passer à table. La journée fut très sympathique et madame Stilinski ne fit aucun commentaire sur la relation de Stiles et Derek, qui eux, firent attention à leurs paroles et à leurs gestes. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

* * *

Matin du 23 octobre.

Stuart se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un gros ''boum''. Stiles venait de tomber du lit à quelques mètres de lui. Stuart vit son frère se relever d'un bond, lancer un '' tout va bien'' et disparaître. C'était le jour de la journée de stage. Stuart se leva en s'étirant et grommela. Passer la journée dans la peau d'une mère au foyer ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, mais il avait envie de voir ce que sa mère faisait de ses journées et de toute façon, il savait déjà qu'il se dirigerait plus tard dans le domaine de l'informatique et il n'y avait rien dans le coin pour faire un stage. Il se changea pour enfiler un training et descendit retrouver sa mère qui préparait le petit-déjeuner à la cuisine.

\- Tiens, voilà mon grand assistant personnel de la journée. Bien dormis ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Salut maman, salut papa.

Claudia ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de faire quoi que soit et lui tendit une pile d'assiettes. Stuart les mit sur la table et sortit des tasses. Stiles arriva à tout vitesse, prit son médicaments en remerciant son frère pour la tasse de cacao et s'assit à côté de son père qui lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira amusé.

\- Quoi ? J'ai encore rien dit, se plaignit Stiles.

\- Je sens que ça va être sportif avec toi, tu m'as l'air en grande forme.

\- Je me réjouis tellement.

Tiphaine entra à la cuisine, salua tout le monde et s'assit à côté de Stiles. Claudia autorisa Stuart à s'asseoir aussi et le garçon en profita pour faire le plein de café et de croissants. La journée s'annonçait aussi sportive pour lui.

Dès que son petit déjeuner fut avalé, Stiles se leva d'un bond, mit sa tasse dans l'évier et partit chercher le reste de ses affaires en haut. Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, se leva, embrassa sa femme, salua son fils et sa nièce et quitta la cuisine pour attendre Stiles dans l'entrée en effilant sa veste et ses chaussures. Stiles revint et enfila ses baskets au moment où la sonnette retentit. Le shérif ouvrit la porte pour sourire à Derek et sortit dehors pour laisser les jeunes deux minutes tous seuls.

Stiles se leva et enlaça la taille de Derek qui râla légèrement. Il préférait les mains de Stiles autour de sa nuque.

\- Toi, tu fais attention à ma cousine. Elle est précieuse et sinon, - Stiles embrassa chaleureusement Derek en se collant contre lui-, je te souhaite une bonne journée avec ton père et ton oncle.

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi. On se voit ce soir.

Stiles fit un dernier sourire et un dernier baiser rapide à Derek et il partit rejoindre son père qui l'attendait dans sa voiture de service. Derek resta dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Tiphaine le rejoigne.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Et merci de me conduire.

\- Aucun problème. On y va ?

\- Ouais.

Tiphaine suivit Derek et ils sortirent de la maison pour aller s'engouffrer dans la Camaro -dont Tiphaine ne manqua pas d'en vanter la beauté tout le long du chemin-. Derek déposa la jeune femme devant le restaurant où travaillait Laura et partit pour aller à l'usine de son père et son oncle. La journée allait commencer dans trente minutes et il avait quand même toujours un peu d'appréhension.

À la maison Stilinski, Claudia laissa le temps à son fils de finir son petit déjeuner et partit se doucher en attendant. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, Stuart était en train de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Après ça, Claudia le prit avec elle à l'étage pour aérer les chambres des ados, récolter le linge sale, faire les lits, passer l'aspirateur et enfin ranger un minimum les bureaux. Ensuite se fut le tour de la salle de bain. Nettoyer la douche, le lavabo, les toilettes, récolter le linge sale, aller mettre une machine à tourner et passer la serpillière dans la salle de bain et ensuite nettoyer la cuisine.

\- Tu fais tout ça tous les jours maman ?

\- Oui. Ça, ça fait partie de ce que je fais tous les jours. Après, parfois, il y a des extras comme le salon un jour sur deux ou changer les draps de lit quand ils sont trop sales. Et dieu sait que…, Claudia ne termina pas sa phrase, mais fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui en comprit très bien le sens.

Une fois la cuisine propre, Claudia et Stuart partirent pour les courses. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard, Claudia vérifia l'heure et ils sortirent la machine pour la mettre au séchoir. Stuart en avait déjà marre. Claudia et son fils se posèrent au salon, la maman alluma la télé et prit vers elle un tas de linge.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à réparer un trou dans un habit avec du fil et une aiguille. Normalement pour cette fois, on n'aura pas besoin de la machine à coudre.

\- Dieu merci.

Claudia rit de bon cœur et montra à son fils comment faire et le regarda faire lui-même par la suite. Une fois le tas d'habits réparé, la mère et le fils se dirigèrent en cuisine pour se préparer à dîner et Claudia trouva le moyen de rajouter un gâteau pour le désert du soir à la liste des choses à faire. Après le déjeuner, Stuart put souffler un peu, une fois la cuisine nettoyée. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car le linge était sec dans le séchoir et il fallait le sortir, le repasser, le plier et le ranger. Le jeune homme n'était pas au bout de ses peines et il batailla fortement à coups de gros mots avec le fer, qui selon lui, faisait des plis aux habits. Ça fit beaucoup rire Claudia qui dut lui expliquer plusieurs fois ce qu'il convenait de faire. Une fois le linge plié et repassé, ils allèrent le ranger dans les armoires. D'abord dans la chambre parentale, puis dans celle de Tiphaine et enfin dans celle des jumeaux. Et ce fut l'heure de faire le gâteau et de commencer le repas pour le dîner. En plus Derek venait manger à la maison. Ça faisait plus à faire.

\- Dans quelques jours c'est la soirée d'Halloween chez Lydia. Tu sais en quoi elle veut qu'on se déguise ? Demanda le jeune homme à sa mère en contrôlant la cuisson de la sauce.

\- Non, mais vu le ton que tu prends, ça ne te plaît pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression.

\- On peut dire ça ouais. Elle veut qu'on se déguise en ange et en démon et je pensais être le diable, mais non, je serai l'ange, dit Stuart dans un gros soupir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui à tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle a beaucoup trop d'autorité sur toi, je trouve. C'est toujours quand elle veut, comme elle veut. Elle devrait peut-être se calmer un peu. Un couple c'est du partage.

\- Ouais. Pour ça Stiles et Derek forment un couple parfait. J'ai jamais vu l'un ou l'autre imposer quoi que ce soit.

\- Parles à Lydia. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, mais que cette relation ne te convient pas totalement et que si elle t'aime, elle fasse à peine un tout petit effort. Et je suppose que le couple entre ton frère et Derek n'est pas parfait comme tu le pense, mais c'est vrai que ça marche bien entre eux parce qu'il y a énormément de communication qui ne passe pas uniquement par des paroles. Ne compares pas sans arrêt. Tu n'es pas Stiles ni Derek. Tu peux aussi parler avec ton frère. Lui demander comment il communique avec Derek.

\- Toi avec papa, c'est aussi beaucoup de communication ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Et beaucoup de concessions des deux côtés. Ce que Lydia ne fait pas.

\- Non, Lydia ne fait aucune concession. Jamais, en fait. Après, elle me montre autrement qu'elle m'aime, mais je crois que ça ne me suffit pas vraiment.

\- Parles-lui. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Je me demande comment c'est passé la journée de ton frère.

\- C'est pas pour Stiles que j'ai le plus soucis, mais pour papa. Stiles sait être fatiguant, très fatiguant même. Derek le dit aussi parfois et refuse de le voir pour se reposer.

\- Derek est très fort pour gérer ton frère. Ça semble être naturel. Je l'aime bien moi ce jeune homme. Un peu torturé parfois, mais il a quand même bien changé depuis l'incendie chez lui. C'est un jeune homme agréable.

\- Ouais. Ça me fait toujours un peu drôle de voir mon frère avec lui, mais je suppose que c'est un sentiment qui ne disparaîtra jamais totalement.

\- J'ai aussi ce sentiment là et je pense, en effet, que c'est quelque chose qui restera toujours. Mais ce n'est pas forcément mauvais. Bon, tu veux aller te doucher et te poser devant la télé jusqu'à ce que les autres rentrent ?

\- Oh que oui, merci maman.

Stuart n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter à la salle de bain.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dans une semaine pour la suite.**

 **ce sera un chapitre sur les journées de Stage de Stiles et de Derek. avant d'attaqués les trois chapitres flash back/Lemon**

 **lemon, parce que la fic en compte assez peu**

 **Flash back, parce qu'on m'avait demandé d'en savoir plus sur Derek. comment il avait rencontré Stuart, ce qu'il a pensé de Stiles.**

 **donc j'ai mêlé tout ça en trois chapitre 28 A, B et C que j'hésite à vous poster dans une seule journée... on verra**

 **j'ai encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir.**

 **bref. à mardi prochain.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **et revoilà un nouveau chapitre, le 27**

 **c'est donc sans surprise que vous allez pouvoir lire les stages de Stiles et de Derek.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas dans le monde de la police et que donc, je n'y connais pas grand chose. j'ai tourné le stage de Stiles à ma sauce donc. désolé s'il y a des incohérence avec la vie réelle.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Derek, Stiles avait rejoint son père dans sa voiture de fonction. Sa journée de stage commençait officiellement et pendant le trajet, Stiles sortit son calepin pour prendre des notes et son téléphone pour prendre des photos. Il attendait tellement ce stage qu'il avait déjà tout prévu.

\- Je vois que tu as préparé ta journée, fit remarquer le shérif en s'attendrissant devant son fils fébrile.

\- J'attends ça depuis au moins un an. Je suis tellement content de venir avec toi au poste. Tu as quoi à faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Distribuer le travail à l'équipe. Remplir des dossiers, classés des dossiers, répondre aux appels et aller sur le terrain, s'il faut.

\- Tu vas me prendre avec ?

\- Oui. Enfin, ça dépend de quoi il s'agira.

\- Tu refuseras de me prendre sur quoi?

\- Une scène de crime et un accident trop choquant. Ou une situation dangereuse.

Le shérif vit son fils prendre déjà des notes.

\- J'aurai l'uniforme ?

\- Juste une veste, mais ce sera déjà pas mal.

Ils arrivèrent au poste, Stiles sortit précipitamment de la voiture et attendit son père devant l'entrée en trépignant.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une journée de stage.

\- Merci papa d'avoir accepté de me prendre avec toi, dit sincèrement Stiles le regard rempli de reconnaissance.

Le shérif lui sourit et le poussa dans le poste. Il lui tendit une veste et le pria de le suivre. Stiles dit bonjour à tout le monde et se tut une fois dans le bureau du shérif. Son père lui avait préparé un coin de bureau rien que pour lui avec un téléphone et un ordinateur ainsi que quelques dossiers jaunes. Stiles prit place et attendit que son père lui explique ce qu'il devait faire. Le shérif posa une tasse de chocolat froid devant son fils et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Voilà Stiles, on va commencer. Tu vois ces dossiers ? Ce ne sont pas des vraies affaires, évidemment. Tu en prends un, tu le lis et tu tapes un rapport dans l'ordinateur. Je t'ai créé un ficher exprès pour toi. Ça ira ?

Le jeune homme écouta attentivement et répondit par l'affirmative. John lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et recula sa chaise jusqu'à son propre bureau.

\- Et le téléphone ? Demande Stiles avisant l'objet noir.

\- Il risque de sonner, pour des fausses affaires évidemment. Je tiens à ce que tu puisses me répéter ce qui as été dit, ce que les gens attendent de nous et que tu puisses discerner une urgence d'une affaire moins urgente et d'une affaire qui ne nécessite pas notre intervention ou qu'on peut régler par téléphone. Tous les cas que tu auras à traiter ont été un jour réels, les dossiers aussi.

\- Je sens que ça va être génial. Et le chocolat froid ? Demanda malicieusement Stiles.

Le shérif le regarda avec un air blasé, le jeune homme s'excusa et ouvrit l'ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit le dossier lui étant réservé et créa un document texte pour son rapport. Il lu le dossier plusieurs fois et dérangea son père occupé sur un dossier à lui.

\- Pa, je dois noter quoi dans le rapport ?

Le shérif abandonna son travail et roula sa chaise vers son fils. Il se pencha sur le dossier que son fils avait ouvert devant lui.

\- A ton avis quels sont les points importants dans les explications ?

\- Ben… les gens impliqués ?

\- Déjà oui, en effet. Retiens bien ça, qui, quoi, quand, comment et pourquoi?

\- Donc, qui, ben les gens impliqués. Quoi, accident de voiture. Quand, la date et l'heure, comment, les explications de l'accident et pourquoi… euh ?

\- Pourquoi on a dû s'en occuper ? Et une dernière chose importante, l'état de personnes impliquées.

\- Au dernier point, j'écris une femme blessée au bras ?

\- Oui. C'est donc un accident mineur et on s'est déplacé uniquement pour constater l'accident. Ça te paraît clair ?

\- Impect. Merci papa.

\- Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas. Je suis là pour ça.

Le shérif repartit à sa place et regarda son fils griffonner sur son calepin les explications que son père venait de lui fournir. Stiles tapota un moment un rapport et puis son esprit se perdit ailleurs. Il pensa à Derek et à sa journée avec son père et son oncle. Le shérif remarqua que son fils avait décroché il bipa son adjoint pour que le premier coup de téléphone arrive pour Stiles. Le jeune homme sursauta en criant quand la sonnerie retentit dans le bureau du shérif. Il regarda l'objet du diable qui l'avait tiré de ses rêveries et demanda silencieusement l'approbation de son père pour répondre.

\- Allô!

\- Stiles, tu ne dis pas juste allô. Il faut que tu annonces, Stilinski, bureau du shérif de Beacon Hills, rectifia le chef de la police.

\- Ah… allô, Stilinski, bureau du shérif de Beacon Hills, je vous écoute.

Une voix de femme résonna dans le combiné. Elle débita des mots sans phrases complètes et Stiles tenta de noter l'essentiel sur son calepin. Le shérif le regarda avec le sourire et s'approcha de son fils pour voir ce qu'il notait.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le père en riant.

\- Non, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte.

\- Parle-lui, demande-lui de se clamer et de t'expliquer calmement ce qui se passe.

\- Euh… madame, désolé, mais je ne comprends rien du tout. Respirez un bon coup et essayez de me redire tout ça plus lentement que je puisse comprendre.

Stiles entendit le silence et il eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Ça parle plus, dit-il à son père.

Enfin il entendit la voix lui demander s'il était toujours là.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, je vous écoute.

La voix lui expliqua l'affaire plus calmement et Stiles fronça les sourcils en notant sur son calepin ce que lui disait la femme. Il s'agissait d'un problème d'inondation d'une cuisine.

\- Euh… papa, c'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ça hein ?

\- Il y a des blessés ?

\- Il y a des blessés ? Demanda Stiles.

La voix lui répondit non et le jeune secoua la tête pour son père.

\- Dirige la dame vers les pompiers et une entraprise qui pourras'occuper de ça. Nous, c'est pas notre job.

Stiles acquiesça et s'excusa auprès de la dame comme quoi ce n'était pas le travail de la police de gérer ça. La femme s'énerva quelques secondes et Stiles suggéra qu'elle appelle un réparateur plutôt que la police qui n'allait pas se déplacer pour ça. La femme finit par comprendre et raccrocha. Stiles soupira en reposant le combiné et laissa son front tomber contre la table.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès hein papa? Tu as vu que je pensais à autre chose.

\- J'avoue. Tu avais besoin de reprendre pied dans le travail. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras d'autres des appels.

\- Oh, j'imagine.

\- Lève la tête et regarde mes collègues derrière la vitre.

Stiles obtempéra et regarda les policiers accrochés au téléphone et le nez sur leur ordinateur. Certains avaient à peine le temps de reposer le téléphone qu'ils devaient le remettre à leur oreille.

\- Tu vois, parfois ça va à un rythme effréné et tu es quand même censé avoir finit ton travail à la fin de ta journée, ou de ta nuit. Souvent, tu as même encore du boulot à la maison.

Stiles soupira et le téléphone de son père sonna. Il écouta attentivement ce que son père allait dire.

\- Shérif Stilinski, Beacon Hills, je vous écoute…. Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés?... D'accord! Écoutez, normalement on ne se déplace pas pour ce genre de cas. Vous avez eu quelqu'un au téléphone avant moi?... Je vois.

Le shérif regarda sa montre et puis son fils.

\- Ecoutez, je vous propose plutôt d'appeler l'ambulance directement ou au pire les pompiers, mais pas la police… oui voilà, on ne gère pas ça. Ce n'est pas de notre ressort… Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Le shérif raccrocha et vit le regard de son fils posé sur lui.

\- Un malaise dans un magasin. Ce n'est pas à nous de nous déplacer. On peut si on a le temps, mais c'est mieux de voir avec l'hôpital directement.

\- Ok.

La matinée fût plutôt calme, le téléphone qui sonnait le plus était celui de Stiles et il soupira à chaque appel. C'était pour la plupart des trucs chiants. Chat coincé dans un arbre, un homme tombé d'une échelle, encore une fuite d'eau…

\- En fait les gens vous appellent en premier sans réfléchir, c'est ça? Demanda le jeune homme après un appel.

\- Oui. La majorité du temps, c'est ça. Ils ne savent pas qui appeler et pour eux c'est urgent et souvent, urgence égal police. On a environ une centaine d'appels par 24 heures et en tout, une septantaine sont des… conneries du genre que tu as eus jusqu'à présent. Un jour on a même eut l'appel en pleine nuit d'un couple qui était resté… coincé dans leurs ébats.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

\- Je ne te dis pas la gêne. Remarque, on a beaucoup rit après.

* * *

À la pause de midi, le shérif emmena son fils au fast-food, mais le repas fut écourter par un appel.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda l'ado qui finissait ses frittes tout en sortant du fast-food.

\- Moui, répondit le shérif en mastiquant son burger.

\- On va où ? C'est pour quoi ?

\- Calme-toi, monte dans la voiture et tu verras bien.

Stiles s'impatienta pendant tout le trajet et parla de tout et de rien. Le shérif le rappela au calme plusieurs fois et enfin devant un magasin, ils sortirent de la voiture de fonction. Stiles emboîta le pas à son père et comprit l'affaire dès qu'ils entrèrent. Il s'agissait d'un vol à main armée. Ça se voyait. La caisse était ouverte et vide et l'employé choqué recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

\- Bonjour, Shérif Stilinski, je vous présente mon fils Stiles qui m'accompagne pour la journée. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils étaient deux. Vêtus de noir avec des cagoules. Ils ont pointé sur moi une arme à feu. J'ai… j'ai pas eu le choix.

Le shérif nota les informations sur un dossier jaune et Stiles l'imita pour noter sur son calepin, peut-être que ce sera utile.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé?

\- J'n'allais pas prendre le risque. Ils ont demandés, j'ai donné.

\- Vous avez certainement bien fait. De toute façon, il y a des assurances pour ça. Vous avez noté des détails?

\- Ils sentaient forts l'eau de Cologne, répondit le vendeur.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

Quand Stiles et son père revinrent dans la voiture, l'ado dit :

\- Ils sentaient fort l'eau de Cologne. On fait quoi d'une telle information ? On va sentir tous les hommes de Beacon Hills ?

\- On note cette information, mais on ne se concentre pas dessus. Là, dans ce cas, les cagoules n'aident pas et bien sûr, ils n'ont pas de caméras de surveillance. Comment peut-on avoir un commerce et ne pas avoir de système de sécurité ? C'est comme si on n'avait pas des codes et des alarmes au poste.

\- Ce serait stupide en effet. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- On rentre au poste écrire un rapport.

\- Tu dois faire ça à chaque fois ?

\- Oui. Et c'est mieux de le faire tout de suite, crois-moi.

\- Dis papa, je peux envoyer un message à Derek ?

\- Techniquement non parce que tu es en service, mais je vais te dire oui.

\- Merci papa.

Le shérif regarda d'un œil son fils tapoter son écran de téléphone.

\- Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui hein ?

Stiles fut surprit de la question et stoppa ses mouvements pour regarder son paternel.

\- Ouais. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour.

\- Tu avais bien aimé un garçon quand tu étais plus petit, c'était comment son prénom ?

\- Jaimy.

\- Oui juste, j'avais oublié.

* * *

Derek gara sa Camaro devant l'immeuble ou se trouvait l'usine de son père et les bureaux. Il soupira fortement et entra dans le bâtiment. Une jeune femme le regarda arriver et lui décocha un sourire splendide en bombant la poitrine. Derek rit intérieurement. Ce n'était de loin pas la première fois qu'une femme faisait ça en le voyant. Elles étaient définitivement toutes pareilles. Derek avait bien envie de l'envoyer gentiment balader en lui disant qu'il adorait bien trop son copain au corps sublime et bandant, mais la voix de Peter résonna dans le couloir, coupant court à tout début de dialogue. Il suivit son oncle pour une visite de l'usine. Il l'avait déjà vu l'usine, mais ne protesta pas. Ça faisait partie du stage. Ils finirent par rejoindre les bureaux. Deucalion se tenait debout devant son bureau dans un fabuleux costume et Derek dut reconnaitre que son père dégageait une autorité et une prestance incroyable.

\- Te voilà mon fils. Tu es prêt ?

\- On va dire oui.

\- Bien, pour commencer, vas dans la salle de bains. Il y a des habits pour toi. Tu te changes et tu reviens ici.

Derek acquiesça en silence et entra dans la salle de bains. Il en profita pour uriner avant de voir les habits bien pliés sur la commode. Il déplia un pantalon de costar noir et une chemise blanche. Il se changea et se regarda dans le grand miroir. Il se trouva carrément beau et fut surpris de sa pensée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de voir les regards de son père, son oncle et sa mère se tourner vers lui. Talia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Comme tu es beau mon fils.

\- Merci maman.

Deucalion posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son fils et lui tendit un agenda électronique et un téléphone portable. Il plaça dans la poche de la chemise trois stylos et hocha la tête.

\- Tu es parfait. Aucun doute sur le fait que tu sois bien de la lignée Hale. Combien de filles pourrais-tu faire craquer comme ça ? Demanda Peter.

\- J'ai Stiles, répliqua Derek avec un sourire.

Deucalion se racla la gorge doucement et entraîna son fils à son bureau. Talia parti en laissant les trois hommes de la famille. Elle était juste venue pour voir son fils et avait prévue maintenant d'aller voir Laura et sa stagiaire. Peter laissa Deucalion et Derek seuls.

\- Alors, en quoi consistera ma journée ? Demanda Derek en regardant son père.

\- Déjà, on va aller voir les employés. Je fais ça tous les matins. Je vais dire bonjour, parler quelques mots, faire quelques sourires qui font toujours plaisir. Et puis, on va un peu se renseigner sur comment avance le travail. Où en sont les stocks, les commandes et tout le reste. Ensuite, on aura un contrat à aller faire signer en ville. Repas de midi dans un grand restaurant pour rencontrer un fournisseur de pièces et ensuite, cet après-midi, j'aurai des appels à passer et je vais un peu t'expliquer le rôle de ton oncle, celui de ta mère et le mien. J'ai un rôle aussi, à part amasser de l'argent et me la péter en costume très cher.

Derek rit doucement à la blague de son père et le suivit pour descendre à l'usine. Les employés le dévisagèrent à peine fut-il entré dans l'usine et Deucalion le présenta fièrement à tout le monde.

\- Mon fils, Derek !

La voix de Deucalion était remplie de fierté et Derek en eut les armes aux yeux. Son père était fier et heureux de présenter son fils. Dire qu'ils avaient faillis manquer tout ça, dire que Derek avait si souvent blessé son père par des paroles et des gestes qui n'auraient pas dû exister, mais Deucalion n'en avait pas gardé souvenir. Tout avait été effacé la nuit où Derek était venu parler à ses parents dans leur chambre. Il n'y avait même pas eu besoin de paroles. Un pardon et des larmes sincères avaient suffit. Derek suivit son père toute la matinée et pour aller au rendez-vous pour signer le contrat, Derek proposa à son père de prendre la Camaro et qu'il la conduise.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu m'autorises à conduire ta chérie ? Demanda le père plus que surprit.

\- Ben oui, puisque je te le propose.

\- C'est un honneur, merci. J'avoue n'avoir jamais conduis de Chevrolet. Je suis plutôt BMW et ton oncle Ferrari.

\- Je sais. La voiture de Peter est affreuse, mais bon, chacun ses goûts.

Deucalion rit en s'asseyant au volant de la Camaro et démarra doucement. Derek était légèrement tendu, ça se voyait, mais il ne dit rien et laissa son père profiter à sa guise de la voiture noire.

* * *

\- Une merveille ta voiture ! Annonça Deucalion en sortant de la Camaro devant le lieu du rendez-vous. Tu dois t'éclater avec.

\- Je fais attention, mais j'avoue être fan de l'autoroute et Stiles aussi.

\- Tu as laissé Stiles conduire ta voiture ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, ça se voit !

\- Bien plus que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Bon, on parlera de nos sentiments plus tard. On relève nos manches, on bombe le torse et on y croit. Objectif ?

\- Obtenir le contrat pour Toronto !

Deucalion donna une tape douce dans le dos de son fils.

\- Ça c'est un Hale ! Dit-il fièrement.

Deucalion et Derek ressortirent du rendez-vous avec un sourire victorieux et se tapèrent dans la main avant de remonter dans la Camaro. Derek conduisit cette fois-ci et ils se dirigèrent au restaurant. Le rendez-vous fut plus compliqué avec le fournisseur de pièces. Deucalion était d'avis que le prix demandé était trop haut, mais l'homme ne voulait pas baisser. Il était imperturbable. C'est finalement Derek qui trouva la solution idéale qui convint à tout le monde et Deucalion le félicita chaudement.

\- Je vais t'engager directement toi. Bravo. Tu aurais hérité du don de ton oncle pour faire céder les adversaires ?

\- Je suis un peu de mélange de toute la famille, il faut croire.

\- Bon, on repart au bureau voir la suite ?

Derek hocha la tête et les deux hommes reprirent la voiture pour repartir au bureau où ils retrouvèrent Peter qui s'occupa un moment de son neveu.

* * *

Quand Derek arriva chez Stiles pour dîner, il était fier de lui, fier de sa journée. Content d'y être arrivé et d'avoir aimé ces moments avec son père et son oncle. Presque rien ne valait la famille, sauf Stiles, évidemment. Il sonna et Claudia vint lui ouvrir avec le sourire. Un jeune homme lui tomba dans les bras et s'accrocha à lui à peine eut-il posé un pied dans la maison Stilinski.

\- Tu m'as manqué, annonça Stiles en collant son corps contre celui de Derek en l'embrassant tendrement et en fermant la porte tant bien que mal.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Stiles recula et se figea. Derek était absolument magnifique. Il avait gardé son pantalon de costard et sa chemise blanche immaculée.

\- La vache, tu es super bandant, annonça Stiles en détaillant son amour des pieds à la tête.

\- Merci, dit Derek en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Tu étais habillé comme ça toute la journée ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je vais finir par t'enfermer dans une cage, t'es trop sexy pour que je te laisse sortir sans moi.

Stiles disparu d'un coup en laissant Derek dans l'entrée. Le jeune Hale l'entendit au salon et soudain l'hyperactif revint et déballa une housse devant lui. Il en sortit un uniforme de la police de Beacon Hills.

\- J'ai eu le droit de recevoir un uniforme. Un ancien bien sûr, ils les ont changés il y a trois ans. Tu veux que je le mette ? Demanda Stiles en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek qui acquiesça en inspirant fortement.

Stiles tendit la main à Derek qui lui prit et s'excusa platement à madame Stilinski en se laissant entrainer à l'étage. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Stiles et le jeune homme ferma le verrou.

\- Ta maman nous attend pour le dîner, constata Derek.

\- Arrêtes de t'en faire, elle est pas à cinq minutes.

Stiles se dévêtit et Derek l'observa. Il le vit enfiler l'uniforme de la police et son cœur rata quelques battements avant de se mettre à battre des records de vitesse.

\- Alors, ça me va ? Demanda Stiles avec le sourire.

Derek se mordit la lèvre et inspira avant de répondre:

\- Mon dieu enlève ça, je ne vais pas y survivre.

\- Ah ce point-là ?

\- J'ai envie de te faire des trucs dont je ne sais même pas le nom, en tout cas c'est chaud, je t'assure.

Stiles sourit en rougissant et finit par retirer l'uniforme pour le laisser sur son lit. Il remit ses habits normaux et lui et Derek descendirent à la cuisine pour le dîner. Les ados racontèrent un à un leur journée de stage. Visiblement tout le monde s'était beaucoup plus, même Stuart. Il fut félicité pour le repas qu'il avait aidé à préparer et Tiphaine avait rapporté un gâteau délicieux fait sous la directive de Laura.

* * *

Derek et Stiles restèrent dehors un moment après le dîner et regardèrent le ciel dans la fraîcheur de cette fin du mois d'octobre. Dans sept jours, c'était Halloween et la soirée de Lydia Martin. Derek était prêt, Stiles aussi. Stuart allait parler avec Lydia pour ne pas subir des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir sous prétexte d'être amoureux. Sa mère avait raison, il n'avait pas à le faire juste pour le plaisir de Lydia et il était prêt à payer les conséquences de cette discussion, tant pis si Lydia le larguait, ce serait la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, donc que ça ne servait à rien de s'accrocher bêtement.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne restes pas dormir, dit Stiles d'une voix douce le nez planqué dans le cou de Derek.

\- Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer à la maison moi. Dès la fin de ma journée, je suis allé chercher Tiphaine que j'ai déposé ici et après je suis allé chercher Cora à l'école que j'ai déposé chez une amie et je suis venu ici.

\- Ce qui explique les habits.

\- En partie, oui. Mais je crois que je les aurais quand même laissés, même si j'étais passé chez moi. Mon père a été fier de moi aujourd'hui. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Il m'a présenté à tout le monde.

\- Ça t'as fait plaisir?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai été impressionné. Je n'ai pas toujours été un fils génial.

\- Tu es son fils et il t'aime. Il ne sait peut-être pas aussi bien le montrer que ta maman, mais il t'aime et il est fier de toi. Tout le temps. Moi aussi je suis fier de toi, fier que tu y sois arrivé et que cette journée se soit bien passée. Fier que tu sois content de toi.

\- En fait, tu sais quoi ? Je vais rentrer un moment chez moi et je passe te voir cette nuit.

\- Cette nuit ? Comment tu vas entrer ?

\- Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai une technique qui m'est propre. Tu ne seras pas trop surpris.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Deux heures du matin.

\- On a le lycée demain.

\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, on y sera. Et… surtout ne range pas trop loin ton uniforme.

\- Tu viens habiller comme ça ?

\- Tu veux ?

\- Oh que oui et si tu peux mettre une cravate avec, ce sera parfait.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Stiles, dit Derek en faisant une révérence et en prenant la main de Stiles pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- Ça m'avait manqué les baisemains.

\- Tu vois, finalement tu aimes ça. Je le savais. Allez, je décampe, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Derek embrassa doucement Stiles et s'engouffra dans sa Camaro en faisant vrombir le moteur.

* * *

 **et voilà**

 **oh les coquins, ils vont se voir en douce pendant la nuit... hihi ça promet ça.**

 **on se retrouve mardi prochain. bonne semaine et bisous**

 **Kitsune**

 **ps: s'il y en a qui sont intéressés, je publie une fiction originale sur le site Fiction Press sous le nom de Ninette Kitsune, ça s'appelle Clown et le chapitre un a été posté hier soir.**


	28. 28A

**Bonjour.**

 **bon alors, on attaque les fameux trois chapitres 28.**

 **j'ai décidé en fait de les poster à la suite directement. donc ben, bonne lecture. on se retrouve à la fin de 28 C.**

* * *

Derek arriva à pied devant la maison Stilinski. Le silence et le noir régnaient en maître sur la bâtisse. Derek avisa la fenêtre ouverte, celle juste à côté du lit de son chéri. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et s'élança vers la maison, sauta et s'agrippa après le rebord du petit toit au dessus du porche, puis se hissa à la force de ses bras. Tout ça sans même salir ou froissé ses jolis habits. Il se dirigea doucement vers la fenêtre et passa la tête par l'ouverture. Il entendit Stuart ronfler, ça c'était bon signe et en tournant la tête, il vit le visage de Stiles dans son lit, éclairé par la lumière de son écran de téléphone. Derek lui sourit et se glissa dans la chambre. Stiles lui fit une place dans son lit.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un criminel, dit Derek en chuchotant à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Fais gaffe, l'agent Stilinski pourrait bien t'arrêter.

Le corps de Derek fut secoué d'un petit rire et un doux frisson lui parcouru le corps. Il posa sa bouche contre le cou chaud de Stiles qui le repoussa doucement.

\- Pas ici, t'es dingue ? Y a Stuart à deux mètres.

Il avait raison. Stiles posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour demander un total silence à Derek et lui ordonna de se lever et de le suivre. Derek ne se fit pas prier. Ils sortirent sans bruit de la chambre et Derek vit l'escalier du grenier descendu et il comprit. Excellente idée !

* * *

DEBUT FLASH BACK DEREK HALE

Il faisait chaud pendant cette fin juillet et Derek n'avait pas envie de sortir de sa chambre. À quoi bon ? Personne ne l'attendait, personne ne voulait le voir et il avait bien trop de haine pour avoir envie de voir du monde. Pourtant, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur le joli visage souriant d'Erica, une amie de longue date.

\- Hey mon sexyfriend, tu viens squatter avec Boyd et moi au local ?

Le local. Depuis combien de temps Derek n'y était pas allé ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça te fera du bien avant la rentrée et puis, il y aura un ami à Boyd et moi. Stuart. Il est avec nous en classe. Il est super sympa, tu verras. Comme ça tu le connaîtras déjà quand tu commenceras.

Derek soupira, peu convaincu et regarda sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu vraiment quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. En silence, il suivit Erica, la jeune fille jubila le long du couloir et s'arrêta devant le grand escalier. Elle se tourna vers Derek avec les yeux humides et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir enfin.

Erica s'essuya les yeux et les deux jeunes descendirent pour sortir. Derek dû fermer les yeux quand il vit le soleil et un mal de tête se fit sentir. Il grogna. Ça faisait deux mois tout pile qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez en dehors de sa chambre ou de la salle de bains juste à côté. Un mois et demi qu'Erica venait insister tous les jours pour qu'il sorte. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui aujourd'hui ? Aucune idée. Erica avait su être tenace et il avait décidé de lui accorder un peu de son temps qu'il passait à ne rien faire depuis des mois. Pas de musique, pas de dessin… rien du tout. Derek prit quelques minutes pour regarder le manoir et ses yeux tombèrent sur le garage. Sa voiture y dormait depuis février. Depuis que le retour au lycée s'était mal passé et qu'il avait définitivement baissé les bras. Bref, il soupira et suivi Erica. Ils marchèrent un long moment et Derek ressentit le besoin de boire quelque chose avant de tomber dans les pommes. Erica comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et Derek la remercia d'un murmure.

Au local, il y avait Boyd, aussi un ami de longue date de Derek, assit sur le canapé bleu, à moitié défoncé et un autre mec qui se retourna quand Derek arriva. Derek le trouva beau directement. Il se posa sur le canapé en face de lui et se présenta.

\- Derek Hale.

\- Stuart Stilinski, répondit le jeune homme.

Derek le détailla. De grands yeux bruns, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des lunettes noires, des lèvres fines et des grains de beauté sur le visage. Ouais, il était clairement mignon. Erica s'assit à côté de Derek et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Détends- toi, tu n'es pas avec ta famille. Stuart est un ami.

\- Derek sera dans notre classe à la rentrée, annonça Boyd en ouvrant une canette de soda qu'il tendit à Derek qui déclina avec une grimace.

Derek échangea quand même quelques mots avec Stuart et ses amis pendant cet après-midi. Quand il rentra à la maison, il vit sa mère debout devant la porte de la cuisine. Il lui lança un regard noir et Talia soupira.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui as autorisé Erica à insister autant, lança le jeune homme avec reproche.

\- Tu es quand même sorti. C'était bien ?

\- Quelle importance…, soupira Derek en montant l'escalier. Il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Sa chambre avait une odeur différente et Derek compris que sa mère avait ouvert la fenêtre et les volets pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Elle avait au moins eu la gentillesse de refermer le tout. Derek soupira et ferma les yeux. Non ça n'avait pas été bien cette sortie, à part lui apporter de la culpabilité, ça n'avait pas été intéressant. Il pensa à son amie Erica. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les pires moments. Loyale, joviale. Il aimait beaucoup Erica. Boyd était aussi un super ami. Connu quelques années après Erica, grâce à elle d'ailleurs, il était aussi resté après ce fameux mois de janvier. Cette affreuse nuit. Il pensa aussi à Stuart. Ce garçon était vraiment mignon et Derek se surpris à penser à autre chose que juste le fait qu'il soit attirant. Depuis combien de temps avait-il ignoré ses envies sexuelles ? Trop longtemps sans aucun doute. Erica et Boyd savaient que Derek aimait les garçons, ce n'était pas nouveau. Ils l'avaient, les deux, toujours su, mais ça n'empêchait pas Erica de profiter parfois des baisers de Derek. Si Derek avait aimé les filles, il aurait de sûr été avec elle. Il se replongea dans ses pensés sur Stuart et avec un peu de honte, il déboutonna son jean, le baissa avec son boxer et attrapa son érection dans sa main. Oh misère, il avait failli oublier comme c'était bon ça !

Derek revint au local une semaine plus tard et Stuart était là. Il en profita pour lui parler un peu plus et compris vite que le jeune homme n'allait pas être intéressé par lui et encore moins accepter qu'il le drague. Il laissa tomber. Il y avait ça aussi dans son cas, les déceptions. Il n'existe pas de radar à gays comme certains peuvent le croire, mais il y a des choses qui se sentent quand même. Derek abandonna toute idée d'essayer de séduire Stuart, ça n'allait pas marcher et sûrement que ce ne serait pas du tout bienvenu. Ça ne l'empêcha de fantasmer sur lui dans son lit plus tard et de fantasmer encore, après les trois autres fois où il le vit pendant les vacances. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme après la rentrée.

Le jour de la rentrée, Derek avait dû se montrer plus tôt que tout le monde pour parler avec le directeur. Le cas était spécial quand même. Il était sorti du rendez-vous au moment où les élèves étaient arrivés en masse dans le bâtiment. Il était resté collé aux casiers pour ne pas affronter la foule et son cœur avait fait un bond quand il avait aperçut Stuart… il se demanda si c'était vraiment Stuart… le garçon ne l'avait pas salué et l'avait regardé bizarrement et surtout, il n'avait pas lunettes. Derek avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avant, pourtant Stuart, il l'avait vu cinq fois durant l'été. Il avait finit par disparaître en vitesse, ne voulant pas se confronter à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il n'osa pas entrer en classe tout de suite, alors il s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque où le directeur était venu le chercher quelques temps après et lui avait proposé d'aller plutôt à la cafétéria et d'aller en cours avec les autres après le repas de midi. Derek avait obtempéré, remerciant le directeur de lui laisser du temps. Il se dirigeait donc vers la cafétéria en lisant le règlement de l'école quand quelqu'un le percuta. Quand Derek croisa le regard du garçon, il comprit que ce n'était pas Stuart, mais un autre, un frère ou plutôt carrément un jumeau. Le regard innocent et magnifique du garçon le frappa en plein cœur et Derek sortit de la méchanceté pour se donner une contenance et puis, le mec avait le pied sur sa feuille en même temps.

Derek avait squatté la cantine un moment avant de se promener un peu dans le lycée. Il revint dans la cafétéria alors qu'elle était déjà bondée. Merde ! Il resta debout avec son plateau et tout à coup, son regard croisa celui du garçon ressemblant à Stuart et le mec lui sourit. Oh mon dieu, le cœur de Derek accéléra dangereusement et quand le garçon lui fit signe de venir vers lui, Derek ne réfléchit même pas et se dirigea vers lui. Il comprit vite que Stuart et le mec qui lui filait de la tachycardie étaient jumeaux. Derek demanda directement à Stuart comment s'appelait son frère, n'osant pas le demander directement au mec qu'il évitait de regarder. Le jumeau de Stu attira finalement son regard parce qu'il demanda à son frère si Derek et lui se connaissaient. Et Stuart avait dit à Derek le nom de son frère… Stiles. Un prénom pas banal pour un mec qui avait l'air incroyable. Et Derek quitta la table. Il alla directement dans la salle de classe et s'assit à un banc sans affaires pour lire un livre qu'il avait piqué le matin même dans la bibliothèque de sa sœur.

Derek était dans son livre, plongé dans le récit magnifique, quand il entendit une voix lui dire :

\- C'est ma place, tu peux te barrer s'il te plait ?

Il reconnut de suite la voix qui fit accélérer son cœur et leva lentement les yeux vers Stiles. Il le scruta heureux de le voir si près de lui. Derek entendit Stiles déglutir et se dit que : oh… il venait de lui faire un peu d'effet. Derek voulu vérifier son idée et se leva, posa ses mains sur le banc puis se pencha vers Stiles qui retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Derek avait répondu à Stiles qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que libérer l'air qu'il avait retenu en plein sur le visage de Derek. Solution pour s'en sortir… reculer lentement et aller s'asseoir à une autre place libre avant d'avoir envie de rouler un patin à Stiles. Ce ne serait sûrement pas bienvenu comme attitude.

Pendant une pause, Derek accosta Boyd pour lui demander de bien vouloir glisser quelque chose dans le casier du frère de Stuart. Boyd ne posa pas de question, il avait comprit. Il avait vu Derek être intéressé par Stuart pendant les vacances et il avait comprit que le frère jumeau lui plaisait bien plus encore. Une phrase tournait dans la tête de Derek depuis des heures, depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Stiles. Une phrase d'un poème de Paul Eluart : ''Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence, le monde dépend de tes yeux purs''. Le jeune homme l'écrivit sur un papier et Boyd le glissa dans le casier de Stiles pour lui. En rangeant ses affaires dans son sac pour rentrer chez lui, Derek se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé le livre de sa sœur sur le banc de Stiles. Merde… Laura allait lui réclamer si elle remarquait son absence. Il chercha Stiles dans le lycée, mais ne trouva que Stuart avec Boyd et Erica près des casiers. Il accosta Stuart et lui demanda s'il avait vu son frère et apprit que Stiles l'avait cherché un peu avant. Son cœur se remit en mode vitesse extrême. Stiles l'avait cherché… il quitta le lycée sur un petit nuage.

Arrivé chez lui, sa mère lui avait demandé comment c'était passé son premier jour. Derek avait carrément ignoré et était parti dans sa chambre. Laura était venue le déranger après le dîner.

\- C'est toi qui a prit mon livre ?

\- Ouais.

\- Rends-le-moi tout de suite !

\- Je ne l'ai pas. Je l'ai oublié au lycée.

\- Je le veux demain.

Derek ne répondit pas et renvoya sa sœur en l'insultant.

Le deuxième jour de cours, Derek vit Stiles plongé dans la lecture du livre de Laura pendant le cours de science. Zut, Stiles avait l'air d'aimer ce bouquin. Comment faire pour le récupéré maintenant ? À midi, Derek vit Stiles toujours plongé dans le livre. C'était le moment d'aller lui parler, il était seul, assit à une table du fond de la pièce. Derek s'assit en face de lui.

\- Tu me rends mon livre !

Derek n'avait pas posé la question, c'était un ordre. Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et le cœur de Derek se remit à batte à toute vitesse. Zut ! Stiles ferma le livre, le plaqua contre son torse et dit :

\- Je le garde en otage.

Mon dieu, il était trop adorable ce mec. Toutefois Derek pensa à Laura. Il dit à Stiles que le livre était à sa sœur, mais le mec lui répondit que ce n'était pas un argument et proposa un deal. Ok, Stiles aimait vraiment ce bouquin apparemment. Derek refusa le deal et Stiles finit par lui rendre le livre. Enfin ! Échange terminé, Derek partit se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour souffler. La responsable le salua quand il entra dans la pièce et Derek se proposa pour ranger les livres qui trainaient sur le comptoir. La bibliothécaire le remercia et partit. Derek entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Il se terra dans un rayon pour ne pas être vu, mais finalement il fut repéré par Stiles. Mon dieu, ce mec le suivait ou quoi ? Derek fut un peu énervé. Il venait ici pour calmer son cœur et son corps et le perturbateur en question venait lui casser son moment de tranquillité. Et en plus, le garçon se mit à parler trop vite, trop fort et juste trop. Derek l'envoya bouler pour cacher son trouble et Stiles voulu partir, mais il se prit les pieds dans un carton et tomba à la renverse. Derek se précipita vers lui et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais le jeune homme refusa et se releva tant bien que mal, ce qui fit rire Derek. Depuis quand Derek n'avait pas rit ? Derek avoua à Stiles qu'il se fichait carrément de lui. Et c'était vrai. Stiles était trop marrant et trop adorable. Et Stiles partit. Une deuxième phrase s'ancra dans l'esprit de Derek: ''Tu es l'antidote du poison que tu m'as infligé dès le premier regard'', et il l'écrivit pour Stiles. Il confia le bout de papier à Boyd qui le glissa dans le casier de Stiles avant de partir avant tout le monde.

Derek entra dans sa Camaro sur le parking et vit Stiles le regarder depuis une jeep bleue. Le jeune le scrutait avec la bouche légèrement ouverte et Derek imagina très vite tout un tas de choses. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Stiles aimait le livre de Laura, très bien, Derek allait lui en offrir un. Stiles comprendrait peut-être le geste. Il alla directement à la librairie et par miracle trouva le livre. Il l'acheta et téléphona à Boyd pour lui demander où habitait Stuart. Boyd lui donna l'information et Derek alla directement dans la rue où se trouvait la maison des Stilinski. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur le shérif. Il croisa la route de Stuart et lui expliqua qu'il venait pour donner quelque chose à Stiles. Stuart le laissa attendre à l'entrée. Derek vit Stiles descendre l'escalier. Mon dieu que ce mec était beau. Stiles lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là d'un ton cassant qui déstabilisa Derek qui tendit le sac avec le livre sans un mot. Stiles fut surprit et touché, ça se voyait. L'échange fut court et Derek allait partir quand une femme (la mère des jumeaux) lui proposa de boire un verre de soda. Derek n'osa pas refuser. Il suivit madame Stilinski à la cuisine qui le pria de s'asseoir et elle partit parler à Stiles. Stuart et Stiles arrivèrent à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et s'assirent avec Derek. Madame Stilinski parla quelques mots avec Derek qui finit très vite par dire qu'il devait rentrer, ce qu'i n'était absolument pas un mensonge.

Il rentra chez lui, lança le livre de sa sœur sur le lit de celle-ci et fila sous la douche pour se masturber comme jamais encore. Stiles allait visiblement le rendre complètement accro. Ce mec était d'une beauté incroyable, son corps était tout simplement sublime, ses fesses bandantes à mort et ses yeux… putains ses yeux…! Derek se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Troisième jour de lycée. Ce midi Derek avait faim, vraiment faim et décida de manger un sandwich tout seul dehors. Il fut dérangé par un ''euh'', sortit d'une voix connue de son oreille. Il sursauta en se retournant et s'essuya la bouche pour cacher le fait qu'il mangeait. Stiles lui demanda s'il venait à la soirée de Lydia Martin. Bien sûr qu'il y allait, mais apparemment Stiles ne le savait pas. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il vienne ?

Derek se leva et s'approcha de Stiles sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de l'ado et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux brun-miel. Il demanda qui était Lydia et remarqua le malaise de Stiles. Malaise dû au fait de parler de Lydia ou parce que Derek était trop près de lui? Derek s'amusa de la situation.

\- T'es mal à l'aise ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles.

\- Ben… je te trouve trop proche de moi en fait.

\- Alors recule !

Stiles le regarda dans les yeux, mais ne recula pas et Derek y vit un signe. Stiles insista pour savoir si Derek venait à la fête et le jeune homme demanda pourquoi le plus jeune souhaitait sa présence. Il espéra quelques secondes que ce soit parce qu'il lui plaisait, mais il déchanta quand Stiles répondit que c'était parce que Lydia lui avait demandé. Au ton employé, Derek comprit que Stiles en pinçait pour Lydia. Il lui posa la question et Stiles déglutit avant de répondre un ''oui'' à peine audible. Derek demanda si la jeune femme ne s'intéressait pas à lui et il répondit qu'elle sortait avec Jackson. Derek soupira et son souffle atteint les lèvres de Stiles qui sembla réagir à ça. Derek y vit une opportunité de draguer Stiles en dehors du lycée. Il demanda une condition à sa présence à la fête.

\- Tu m'accordes un slow, dit-il au jeune.

Stiles faillit s'étouffer et toussa plusieurs fois. C'était mal barré pour Derek visiblement, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Ce mec le hantait déjà beaucoup trop pour ne pas tenter sa chance à fond. Stiles refusa d'un bloc et Derek sortit la carte Lydia pour reprendre l'avantage. Stiles hésitait et Derek décida de le rassurer et lui disant qu'il ne le draguait pas et que ce serait juste une danse, que c'était pour que les filles ne le harcèlent pas. Stiles se plaignit que du coup, elles n'allaient pas s'intéresser à lui non plus et dit à Derek qu'il ne se prenait pas pour de la merde. Derek rit et recula pour laisser Stiles respirer normalement. Il demanda au jeune de le suivre dans le lycée, il se planta sur une table à la cantine et demanda si une fille voulait bien l'accompagner à la fête de Lydia et là… toutes, sans exception, se portèrent volontaires. Derek sourit triomphalement à Stiles et descendit de la table. Il demanda d'un signe de main à Stiles de le suivre et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir. Stiles siffla d'admiration et revint sur la discussion du samedi. Derek lui dit que s'il promettait de danser, il viendrait. Stiles voulut se rassurer et demanda si ce n'était bien qu'une danse et qu'il ne devrait pas embrasser ou coucher avec Derek. Derek n'en revint pas de la question, lui qui mourrait déjà d'envie pour le jeune homme. Derek le rassura, juste une danse et Stiles accepta. Derek aurait presque sauté de joie. Il écrivit, après ça, un autre billet pour Stiles. ''Tu es mon évidence, j'espère être ton âme sœur''. Oui, c'était tiré d'une chanson naze et alors ? Quand Derek rentra chez lui, il fila directement sous la douche pour se masturber. Ce mec allait le rendre complètement taré. C'était certain. Il allait le tuer de désir. Derek imagina le moment où il pourrait danser avec lui, peut-être… sûrement qu'il allait bander, c'était prévisible. L'avoir si près de lui allait être une bénédiction, il ne fallait pas qu'il foire.

FIN FLASH BACK DEREK HALE.

* * *

Stiles emmena Derek au grenier et le jeune put apprécier la beauté de l'uniforme sur le corps magnifique de son amour. Stiles ne remonta pas complètement l'escalier pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'assit sur une table en bois couverte de poussière et Derek vint se placer entre ses jambes pour prendre directement ses lèvres. Il pressa son érection contre celle de son petit ami et déboutonna lentement la chemise de l'uniforme de police. Stiles sortit les pans de chemise du pantalon de Derek et passa ses mains dans le boxer. Il caressa les poils sombres du pubis et ses doigts rencontrèrent la virilité de son mec. Derek délaissa quelques secondes la chemise de Stiles et fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon noir puis ouvrit la braguette et le pantalon tomba tout seul sur le sol poussiéreux. Stiles n'attendit pas pour faire glisser le boxer de Derek et prit directement l'érection dans sa main pour la masturber doucement. Derek grogna un petit peu et termina d'ôter la chemise de son amour. Il fit courir ses mains sur le torse, les hanches et sa langue vint lécher les deux petits boutons de chair qui durcirent sous l'assaut humide. Stiles lâcha le sexe de Derek et ses mains vinrent déboutonner la veste de costard qu'elles balancèrent un peu plus loin et la chemise suivit le même chemin. Derek sourit, posa une main sur le torse de Stiles et le fit s'allonger sur la table. Les jambes dans le vide après les genoux. Il se pencha sur son amour et lui ôta le pantalon d'uniforme et le caleçon Batman, qui le fit sourire au passage. Il regarda son amour allongé nu et soupira en se penchant. Il posa une main sur la hanche de Stiles et l'autre sur son sexe tendu et le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Il passa sa langue plusieurs fois sur le gland et récolta le liquide qui suinta du méat. Stiles se cambra plusieurs fois et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son amour, il tira même un peu dessus.

\- Arrête, gémit-il à un moment donné et Derek arrêta ses caresses buccales pour continuer plus doucement avec sa main. Stiles se redressa et prit ses lèvres avec ferveur en lui griffant le haut du dos, juste au-dessus du triskel tatoué. Derek mordit doucement l'épaule de Stiles et celui-ci se répandit dans la main de son amour en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Derek sourit et vint embrasser son amour en se couchant sur lui et Stiles remonta ses pieds au dessus des fesses de son amoureux…

To be continued…


	29. 28B

FLASH BACK DEREK HALE

Quatrième jour de cours. Derek voyait bien Stiles en proie au doute. Il avait vu le jeune homme se ronger les sangs toute la matinée et il était sûr que c'était à cause de la promesse de danse de samedi. Il se sentait, du coup, un peu mal d'avoir jouer avec Stiles. Parce qu'à cette fête, il avait déjà promis d'y aller, le premier jour de cours quand Stuart lui avait demandé, et contre aucun service. Il se tirailla l'esprit un moment, à savoir s'il devait le dire à Stiles ou pas… il choisit le : ou pas !

Derek vit Scott coller une feuille sur son casier pour indiquer que ce n'était pas le casier de Stiles. Boyd avait réussit à se tromper. Merde !

L'après-midi ce fut cours de piscine et Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de Stiles. Il vit le jeune homme regarder brièvement Lydia Martin qui se pavanait en bikini. Il le vit rougir et surtout, il le vit le regarder lui, mais Stiles sembla ne pas vraiment remarquer qu'il regardait Derek et Derek le vit fuir à toutes vitesses. Il attendit que le prof soit occupé pour aller chercher le jeune homme dans les vestiaires. Il fut étonné de ne pas le trouver là. Il tournait en rond sur lui-même essayant de comprendre comment Stiles avait disparu quand il entendit une voix l'appeler :

\- Hey… Derek… pssst, Derek.

\- C'est toi Stiles ? Demanda Derek en tournant sur lui-même.

L'ado lui répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Je t'ai vu quitter le cours. Tout va bien ?

\- Tu veux dire à part le fait que je suis coincé dans un casier ? Ça peut aller.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ce mec était une catastrophe ambulante. Il demanda à Stiles dans quel casier il était et se dirigea vers le numéro que qu'il lui indiqua. Il se pencha légèrement pour regarder par les fentes et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard brun-miel.

\- Je te vois, dit Derek en riant.

Stiles demanda à Derek s'il pouvait le libérer et sans pouvoir se retenir, Derek se mit à rire. La situation était tellement irréaliste. En plus, Stiles s'était enfermé dans un casier à code. Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Derek savait que ça ne servait à rien de chercher une solution pour sortir Stiles de là sans le code, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi son camarade s'était enfermé là-dedans. Il se mit à genoux devant le casier et dû se faire violence pour ne pas penser à l'endroit que sa bouche pourrait toucher s'il n'y avait pas du métal froid entre Stiles et lui. Derek demanda à Stiles ce qui s'était passé à la piscine, mais ce dernier fut réticent à avouer la vérité. Derek dû insister un peu et Stiles finit par lui dire qu'il avait eu la trique. C'était ça… Derek avait été concentré sur le torse dénudé de Stiles et c'est vrai qu'il avait fait gaffe de ne pas faire attention au bas du corps. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Stiles devait croire qu'il avait bandé parce qu'il avait regardé Lydia, Derek n'allait pas lui dire maintenant qu'il l'avait regardé lui juste avant de fuir. La conversation dévia sur la danse de samedi et Stiles dit qu'il ne pourrait pas danser avec Derek. Le jeune homme fut déçu mais ne voulait quand même pas faire faire à Stiles quelque chose qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas son but de le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Derek partit chercher le code du casier vers le coach pour ne pas trop montrer sa déception à Stiles. Il dû expliquer au coach ce qui se passait et l'abruti d'adulte rit comme pas permis, mais consentit à lui donner le code et Derek revint vers Stiles. Derek tapa le code et ce putain de casier coinçait, bien entendu, ça n'aurait pas pu être tout simple. Derek avait juste envie de pouvoir retourner en cours et penser à autre chose que le garçon qui prenait ses pensées et qui venait de le rembarrer. Stiles dû s'appuyer sur la porte du casier qui céda assez facilement et le jeune homme faillit tomber, mais Derek réussit à le rattraper par-dessous les aisselles. Derek sentit un frisson impressionnant lui parcourir le corps et ses pensées se brouillèrent complètement. Il releva Stiles et laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches fines, ce qui fit brutalement reculer le jeune homme qui lâcha :

\- Putain de merde !

Les deux ados se regardèrent et Derek demanda :

\- Quoi ?

Stiles ne fit pas de reproches, il dit juste que Derek avait les mains chaudes et que la chaleur l'avait surpris et il passa à côté du jeune Hale pour partir vers la piscine. Derek resta seul quelques minutes, soupira et finit par rejoindre le cours. Il pensa à une nouvelle phrase pour Stiles, il avait comprit le frisson impressionnant, c'était de l'amour. ''Pour moi, c'est divin, c'est magique, ça s'appelle l'amour''. Il était tombé amoureux de Stiles en à peine quelques jours. Il fallait qu'il le dise, même si Stiles n'avait pas l'air d'avoir comprit que l'auteur des mots glissés dans son casier, c'était Derek. Derek rentra chez lui un peu mélancolique et ne fit pas ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours. Il se laissa juste tomber à son bureau et prit son crayon pour dessiner. Peter l'invita à venir dîner avec sa famille, mais Derek l'envoya se faire voir ailleurs et le plus vieux abandonna. Derek ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas pu résister à toucher la peau douce de Stiles. S'il s'était contenté de juste l'aider à se relever, son ami n'aurait pas été aussi… choqué… ouais, c'était ça que Derek avait perçu dans le regard de Stiles quand il avait reculé précipitamment. Il était choqué.

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva vers lui précipitamment dès qu'il vit Derek sur le parking du lycée. Il lui cria dessus. Il lui dit qu'il savait que c'était lui qui glissait des mots dans son casier et qu'il ne voulait pus en recevoir. Depuis quand savait-il ? Savait-il depuis le début, mais il n'avait rien dit ? Derek demanda pourquoi Stiles ne voulait plus de mots et ce dernier lui donna des raisons ridicules et le traita de connard, parce qu'apparemment, il avait apprit que Derek avait dit oui depuis longtemps pour la soirée chez Lydia. Derek ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit juste qu'il avait tenté sa chance.

\- Pourquoi ? Avait demandé Stiles.

\- Parce que tu me plais bien, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Derek avait préféré tenter la sincérité, Stiles en était resté bouche bée quelques instants et s'était calmé pour demander comment il aurait pu comprendre, et Derek lui répondit qu'il lui avait offert un livre, qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un casier et il fit l'erreur de dire que Stiles avait bien senti ses mains sur lui et l'ado partit en vrille.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? Demanda Stiles hors de lui.

Encore une fois, Derek préféra être honnête. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais il aurait pu éviter ce geste.

\- Sérieusement, ne m'approche plus, ne m'offre plus rien et ne glisse plus de mots dans mon casier.

La demande lui fit mal, mais il ne le montra pas et répondit juste ''Ok'', après tout, il n'allait pas forcer si Stiles ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Et là Stiles eut une réaction ambigüe.

\- Alors c'est ça, je te dis trois mots et tu abandonnes comme ça facilement ?

Là, Derek était perdu. Il voulait quoi au final ? Qu'il lui fiche la paix ou pas ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu veux ? Demanda Derek pour s'assurer de la réponse de Stiles et là ce fut encore moins compréhensif, si, non, enfin si… l'ado demanda que Derek le laisse tranquille et il partit sans finir sa phrase. Derek ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Visiblement Stiles était un garçon pas tout simple. Derek passa la journée avec le regard sur Stiles et se repassa en boucle tous les événements depuis lundi. À quel moment il avait tout fait foiré ? Sûrement au moment où il avait demandé à Stiles de danser avec lui. Il n'aurait pas dû tenter de jouer avec Stiles, ce garçon était visiblement bien plus intelligent que lui et surtout, il avait un frère jumeau prêt à tout pour lui. Derek finit par apprendre que c'était Stuart qui avait mené une petite enquête pour savoir d'où venaient les mots que Stiles recevait. Voilà, c'est là que ça avait foiré !

Derek rentra chez lui après le lycée et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il fut déranger par sa mère qui lui dit qu'il devait aller chez sa psy le lendemain, Derek l'envoya carrément chier et sa mère lui rappela juste les règles pour la sortie du lendemain soir. Derek devait être rentré à maximum deux heures du matin. De toute façon, la soirée risquait d'être très nulle.

Derek était dans son lit quand son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Il hésita à regarder, c'était sûrement Erica pour la soirée du jour d'après. Il regarda quand même avant de s'endormir, on ne sait jamais, ça pouvait être important. Son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes quand il vit que le message venait de Stiles. Mon dieu… Stiles, qui précisait bien être le frère de Stuart, information complètement inutile vu le nombre de Stiles qui devaient exister sur terre et qui pouvaient avoir le numéro de Derek, mais bref, c'était Stiles qui lui disait qu'il était quand même d'accord de danser avec lui à la soirée de Lydia. Derek s'assit dans son lit et relu le message plusieurs fois, éteignit son portable et le ralluma pour vérifier que le message était bien là. Il finit par répondre un message correct et lisible, après avoir dû s'y reprendre à trois fois tellement ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait. Par message, Derek se permit de draguer un peu et avoua à Stiles qu'il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits depuis lundi. Stiles répondit en interdisant plus que de la danse et Derek confirma qu'il avait bien compris ce que son camarade voulait. C'était la seule condition de Stiles et après un moment à réfléchir, Derek finit pas céder et renvoya un message pour dire à Stiles qu'il le trouvait spécial et qu'il avait des yeux sublimes, ce à quoi Stiles répondit en disant qu'il ne voulait plus de mots doux et qu'il lui avait déjà dit, mais Derek répliqua qu'il avait dit plus de mots dans son casier. ''Tu te fiches de moi là ?'' Renvoya Stiles et Derek lui répondit, ''même pas''. Après tout Derek était dans son droit. Stiles avait dit plus de mots dans le casier. Derek n'eut plus de message pendant un moment et il profita de se préparer pour la nuit en attendant. N'y tenant plus au bout d'un moment, il envoya : ''Tu dors ?'' Et Stiles lui répondit qu'il discutait avec Stuart. Derek demanda si Stuart était au courant que Derek et Stiles s'écrivaient en ce moment et l'ado lui répondit ''oui, de où tu crois que j'ai eu ton numéro ?''

Ben, oui, quel imbécile il faisait. Il avait eu le numéro de Derek par Stuart bien sûr, mais Derek écrivit quand même : '' j'aime penser que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir'' et Stiles répondit, ''fantasme pas trop !'' Ce n'était pas le truc à dire à un Derek amoureux et déjà excité par le fait d'échanger des messages avec le garçon qui lui plaisait. Derek se contenta de répondre: '' trop tard''. Et il passa une bonne partie de la nuit, à justement, fantasmer sur Stiles.

* * *

FIN FLASH BACK DEREK HALE

Ça n'avait pas été simple pour avoir vraiment Stiles pour lui, mais il y était arrivé. Derek avait pensé assez tôt que Stiles pourrait craquer, mais il avait dû déchanter plusieurs fois pour que finalement Stiles craque vraiment. Pour le moment, Derek se contentait de penser à son amour et à lui donner du plaisir et, en ressentir lui aussi par la même occasion. Stiles ne laissait jamais le plaisir de Derek de côté même si parfois Derek insistait pour que Stiles ne pense qu'au sien pour être un peu égoïste de temps en temps.

Qu'il était beau là, allongé sur la table en bois, ses longues jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Derek et ses fesses offertes contre l'érection du jeune Hale. Derek se pencha complètement sur Stiles pour l'embrasser et glissa ses mains sur les hanches parfaites pour maintenir son amant contre lui. Il n'allait pas entrer en lui maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Il mordilla les lèvres de Stiles, puis le menton, puis un mamelon, puis lécha le nombril, puis passa son nez sur le sexe mou pour enfin poser sa bouche sur les bourses et les lécher doucement. Stiles se cambra en laissant échapper un gémissement rauque et Derek le rappela à un peu plus de silence. Stiles s'excusa et se cambra à nouveau quand Derek prit en bouche les bourses de Stiles en caressant d'une main le pénis et en caressant d'un doigt l'entrée intime du jeune homme.

\- Tu as… décidé… de me faire mourir… cette nuit ou quoi ? Demanda Stiles en tapant légèrement l'arrière de sa tête contre la table.

Derek rit et abandonna les bourses pour descendre sa langue vers l'entrée convoitée pour la lécher et introduire doucement sa langue dans l'antre adoré. Stiles couina un coup et serra les poings pour ne pas gémir plus fort que la nuit ne lui permettait de le faire.

\- Oh mon dieu, soupira-t-il quand il sentit la langue de Derek faire des petits mouvements de va-et-vient en lui. Tu vas me tuer, souffla t'il et Derek s'amusa de cette remarque.

Il ajouta un doigt en Stiles et remonta lentement sa tête le long du corps frissonnant de désir. Il vint embrasser son amour et voulu entrer un deuxième doigt en lui, mais Stiles le retint et lui tendit le lubrifiant.

\- Tu penses toujours à tout toi.

\- Je tiens surtout à pouvoir m'asseoir demain en cours si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

Derek sourit, ouvrit le tube et en fit couler sur ses doigts avant de les introduire dans son amant et de les bouger, d'abord lentement, très lentement, trop lentement pour Stiles qui râla en priant son amour d'accélérer le mouvement. Derek finit par lui offrir ce qu'il voulait puis il retira ses doigt pour présenter son sexe tendu devant l'entrée offerte et prête. Stiles repositionna ses jambes autour des hanches de son amour qui lui remonta les fesses pour glisser gentiment en lui en retenant au maximum un gémissement de bonheur. Derek plaça ses mains dans le dos de Stiles et le releva contre lui, ses fesses justes au bord de la table. Stiles se retint avec ses mains derrière lui, posées à plat sur le bois et Derek plaça ses mains sous ses genoux pour les remonter. Il bougea enfin avec un mouvement de hanches doux et Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un gémissement silencieux.

* * *

FLAH BACK DEREK HALE

Le samedi de la fête chez Lydia était arrivé et Derek se leva avec le sourire qu'il conserva une bonne partie de la journée. Talia le remarqua quand elle croisa son fils dans le couloir ce matin-là et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien justifier cet air ravi. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Derek sourire. Il perdit son sourire quand il dû aller à son rendez-vous avec sa psy auquel il fit juste semblant d'être allé, même si sa mère le savait. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne faisait pas depuis janvier qu'il faisait semblant d'aller chez la psy. Talia râlait, mais c'était sans conséquences.

Derek arriva à la soirée et un groupe de nanas vint l'encercler directement, il avait bien envie de grogner sur ces poules collantes et sans intérêt. Il chercha Stiles du regard et le vit vers Scott mais quelque chose clochait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Il repéra une jeune fille qui le regardait de loin, elle ressemblait aux jumeaux Stilinski mais là encore, quelque chose clochait sans qu'il sache dire quoi exactement. Ce ne fut que quand Stuart lui présenta la fameuse fille comme étant sa cousine Tiphaine que Derek mit le doigt sur le problème. C'était Stiles et il aurait pu parier sa vie là-dessus, même si Stiles était bluffant en fille. Derek passa la première partie de la soirée à scruter Tiphaine et Stiles, surtout Stiles, parce que Tiphaine même déguisé en Stiles restait Tiphaine et ne l'intéressait pas. Derek vit Stiles commencer à danser plus tard dans la soirée et il ne put détacher son regard dans ce corps magnifique qui se déhanchait sur la terrasse. Des autres garçons regardaient Stiles aussi, pensant que c'était une fille, et certains l'invitèrent même à danser, mais Stiles refusa pour le plus grand bonheur de Derek. Le temps des slows commença et Derek se précipita vers Stiles avant qu'un abruti ne décide de tenter de danser avec lui et surtout, avant que Stiles ne se dérobe. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne alors que l'ado entrait dans la maison.

\- Désole, mais tu m'as promis cette danse, annonça-t-il à Stiles.

\- Et à quel moment je te prie ? Répliqua l'ado pour tenter de faire croire qu'il était bien Tiphaine, même si la tentative était totalement vaine.

Derek posa une main sur la hanche de Stiles et l'attira contre lui. Il colla sa bouche à l'oreille du jeune, lui murmura qu'il savait que c'était lui et lui demanda pourquoi il était en fille. Stiles répondit franchement que c'était un pari avec sa cousine et qu'il pensait pouvoir échapper à Derek. Stiles avait parlé avec sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de Derek qui frissonna de plaisir et annonça qu'il adorait quand Stiles lui parlait de cette façon. Il plaqua Stiles tout contre lui pour lui faire sentir son désir et sentit Stiles se raidir.

\- Putain, mais tu bandes, chuchota le plus jeune.

Derek répondit qu'il était humain et que Stiles lui plaisait et ce dernier demanda pourquoi. Derek répondit avec sincérité et Stiles redemanda qu'il le lâche avec tout ça et affirma qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Pourtant, Derek comprit très vite qu'il mentait quand il sentit une dureté contre sa jambe. Ce n'était pas perdu, pas encore en tout cas et il arriverait sûrement à le faire céder. Qu'est-ce qui retenait Stiles d'être avec Derek ? Pourquoi refusait-il alors qu'en même temps, il semblait intéressé ? Ce mec était à double tranchant, ou simplement il refusait de voir la vérité en face et se cachait derrière un faux amour pour Lydia Martin pour ne pas voir qu'il aimait les garçons. Derek pencha pour la dernière solution. Stiles était gay, mais ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Il était dans un total déni en fait. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait une érection parce qu'il dansait avec Derek. Dans une phrase, Stiles l'appela mon beau et lui annonça qu'il allait lui en faire baver et Derek murmura contre son oreille qu'il ne demandait que ça. Ça eut pour effet de faire fermer les yeux à Stiles et de lui coller des frissons dans le dos que Derek repéra. Au final, Stiles termina le slow avec sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. Le plus vieux sortit son romantisme, pour lequel il était bien connu d'ailleurs, il fit un baisemain à Stiles qui lui dit que c'était ridicule et qu'en 2013, on embrassait la fille après un slow. Pourquoi Stiles avait parlé de lui en tant que fille ? Aucune idée et ça resterait sûrement un mystère. Derek approcha de Stiles qui étonnement approcha lui aussi et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Et puis, Stiles s'était enfoui dans le jardin des Martin. Derek était resté planté là, comme un idiot avec une belle érection. Il leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'enfermer dans la première pièce vide qu'il trouva. Un bureau. Il baissa son jean et son boxer et se branla très vite, très fort et après avoir jouit, s'être rhabillé et avoir nettoyé, il se laissa tomber sur un divan dans lequel il sombra rapidement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il regarda l'appelant et blêmit… son père. Il avisa l'heure. Il avait déjà presque deux heures de retard sur l'horaire imposé. Il prit l'appel et s'excusa en disant qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il revenait bientôt, qu'il allait dire au revoir. Quand il sortit du bureau. Lydia et Jackson s'embrassaient à moitié nus dans le salon et la jeune fille cria en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras.

\- Pardon. Je me suis endormi. Tout le monde est parti ?

\- Tu vois bien que c'est vide non ? Répliqua Jackson en enroulant sa copine dans un linge de bain.

\- J'ai fermé la maison, sort par le jardin, il y a une grille au fond qui donne sur un champ. Traverse le champ en direction de la route et tu vas revenir sur le parking, dit Lydia en commençant à partir.

Jackson tendit quelque chose à Derek. Un sac en plastique. - - C'est Stiles qui m'a donné ça pour sa cousine. Je doute qu'elle soit partie du jardin. Allez, prince charmant, vas te la faire !

Derek fut choqué des mots utilisés, mais ne répliqua pas et sortit de la maison. Ce n'était évidemment pas Tiphaine dans le jardin, mais Stiles bien sûr et il était là, assit contre un arbre. Derek fit volontairement un bruit de pas et Stiles se tourna vers lui, l'air mauvais. Il s'énerva en lui disant qu'il n'était pas une princesse ayant besoin d'un prince ou d'un chevalier et qu'il voulait qu'il le lâche. Toujours le même refrain, pensa Derek. Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et expliqua que Tiphaine était partie avec la jeep de Stiles (qu'est-ce qu'il en savait en fait ? Rien, mais il espérait juste que ce soit vrai), et donna le cornet à Stiles qui se changea derrière un buisson en traitant Derek de bouffon. Le jeune homme évita de se fâcher pour ça et annonça à Stiles qu'il avait disparu depuis presque trois heures, que tout le monde était partit et il proposa de ramener Stiles chez lui, en priant vraiment pour que Tiphaine soit rentrée avec la jeep. Stiles sembla réfléchir et frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit, Derek lui tendit son blouson de cuir que le plus jeune passa après une hésitation. Puis il demanda à Derek s'il le ramenait, en l'appelant Prince des temps modernes. Derek sourit et tendit sa main à Stiles qui la prit et ils partirent au fond du jardin, puis dans le champ ou ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour regarder les étoiles et Stiles demanda à Derek s'il aimait les garçons. Derek répondit par une question, et ils se remirent en route. Comme Derek l'avait prévu, il ne restait que sa Camaro et la voiture de Jackson sur le parking.

\- Comment tu as fait pour savoir que tu aimes les garçons ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans des explications à cette heure-ci et demanda simplement à Stiles pourquoi il ne lui avait pas lâché la main, pensant lui faire réaliser. Du coup il lâcha la main de Derek et resta figé devant la voiture, à la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Derek était censé se dépêcher de rentrer, il s'approcha de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte et Stiles se retourna pour s'appuyer contre. Derek eut très vite froid, mais laissa Stiles flirté quelques minutes avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait de l'embrasser et même de le prendre là tout suite contre sa voiture, mais il se retint et pu finalement ouvrir sa Camaro pour accompagner Stiles chez lui. Il ne se contenta pas de le déposer devant l'allée, non, il l'accompagna à la porte. Stiles le compara à un prince charmant et Derek lui avoua qu'il était romantique. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et avant de faire une connerie, Derek voulut laisser Stiles et partir, mais le jeune lança une phrase. ''Quand on ramène une fille chez elle, on prend le temps de l'embrasser'', et la volonté de Derek de ne pas embrasser Stiles maintenant vola en éclats. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur la hanche du jeune et se pencha sur sa bouche pour poser un baiser tendre sur les lèvres délicieuses. Il s'attendait à être repoussé dans la seconde, mais Stiles passa un bras autour de sa nuque et ouvrit la bouche. Derek glissa sa langue contre celle du garçon qu'il aimait et apprécia ce moment qui dura longtemps et en même temps qui fut quand même trop court à son goût. Pendant qu'il embrassait Stiles, il l'entendit gémir doucement de plaisir et surtout, il sentit son désir, mais le jeune finit par le repousser et Derek rentra chez lui avec un vide dans le cœur et une érection douloureuse dans le pantalon.

Il se fit sérieusement engueulé le lendemain matin par son père. Ok, il n'avait pas fait exprès de s'endormir.

\- Je veux savoir tout de suite ce qui s'est passé, ordonna Deucalion, Derek hésita et finalement lui répondit :

\- Tout ça pour un garçon.

FIN FLASH BACK DEREK HALE.

* * *

Et quel garçon, mon dieu ! Celui à qui il était en train de faire l'amour tendrement, celui dont il sentait la chaleur autour de son membre, celui qui gémissait sous ses assauts, celui qui en redemandait encore et encore. Derek donna un coup de reins plus violent que les autres et la table en bois du grenier racla le sol, mais ni Stiles ni Derek n'y firent attention…

To be contninued…


	30. 28C

FLASH BACK DEREK HALE

Derek passa son dimanche sur son lit à penser à Stiles. Assit, couché, debout, peu importe la position, il ne pensait qu'à Stiles. Ça avait été si magnifique, si parfait de l'embrasser… et puis… Stiles l'avait repoussé. Où est-ce que ça avait merdé ? Tout se passait très bien. Le moment était génial. Romantique, doux, parfait. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas Stiles. Ce mec était compliqué à un point incroyable. Oui, non, oui, non, peut-être, non, oui… une vraie girouette ! Il voulut lui téléphoner, mais pas de réponse, l'ado devait sûrement filtrer ses appels, et il n'eut pas non plus de réponse à ses messages. En soirée, il se décida à essayer d'appeler Stuart.

\- Ouais ? Répondit Stuart.

\- Euh… Stu c'est toi ?

Les jumeaux avaient quasiment la même voix quand on ne les avait pas devant les yeux.

\- Ouais. Salut Derek.

\- Salut. Euh, je t'embête je pense, mais je voulais parler à ton frère. J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la journée et il ne répondait pas, alors je me suis dit qu'en passant par toi peut-être que…

Derek ne voyait pas bien quoi dire à Stuart. L'appeler n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de te parler.

Non, sans blague, pensa Derek. Il s'en était rendu compte que Stiles ne voulait pas lui parler.

\- Je m'en doute oui… Quand tu m'as présenté ta soi-disant cousine, tu savais que c'était Stiles hein ?

Derek avait besoin d'être sûr.

\- Il m'avait mis au courant de leur échange oui.

\- Il t'a raconté ?

\- La danse, on me l'a raconté oui et pour le baiser, ben je l'ai vu en fait.

\- Ok… et le reste il a rien dit ?

Est-ce que Stiles parlait de tout à son frère ?

\- Nooonn,… il y a eu autre chose ?

Oups, merde, merde, merde ! Si Stiles n'avait rien dit à Stuart, ce n'était pas à Derek de lui apprendre. Ok, c'était vraiment la mauvaise idée du jour d'avoir appelé Stuart.

\- Laisse tomber j'aurais dû me taire… écoute, dis-lui que… enfin non, ne dis rien, ne lui dis même pas que j'ai appelé. Il verra bien sur son portable.

Et Derek raccrocha.

Il lança son portable sur son lit et se maudit en tournant en rond. Quelle connerie ! Et si maintenant Stiles lui en voulait d'avoir parlé à Stuart ? Et si Stuart cassait les pieds à Stiles pour tout savoir ? Putain, mais qu'il était con ! Il se décida à aller prendre une douche pour se calmer sinon il allait finir par casser quelque chose, ou se jeter par la fenêtre. Il resta longtemps sous la douche et revint directement se coucher après ça. Son portable vibra quelques temps plus tard. C'était Stiles. Il lui demandait de le lâcher, vraiment, qu'il n'était pas intéressé et que ce qui c'était passé n'aurait pas dû se faire.

Putain, il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Le baiser ce n'était pas rien quand même ? Stiles l'avait désiré, il n'était pas fou, il avait sentit son désir… vraiment Derek ne comprenait rien du tout. Derek s'énerva et demanda si Stiles s'était foutu de lui, lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas bourré et demanda si c'était un pari, parce que le flirt, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Stiles répondit qu'il était dans l'euphorie de la fête, qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire et que ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Derek lança son portable et ne sut même pas vraiment où il avait atterri. Il se coucha sur son lit et balança tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, puis balança tout se qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit. Il se leva et balança tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau et le bruit finit par alerter Deucalion qui se présenta dans la chambre de son fils l'air mauvais.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Avait hurlé le père.

Ça n'avait de loin pas calmé Derek.

\- Comme si ça te préoccupait ce qui m'arrive. Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Je te prie de changer de ton tout de suite parce que ça ne va pas aller. C'est quoi le problème?

\- Aucun problème tout va bien. Où tu vois un problème ?

\- C'est toi qui as retourné ta chambre ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est le père-Noël.

\- Range-moi tout ça en vitesse avant que je décide d'appeler ta psy. Tu deviens taré ou quoi ? Si aller t'amuser te provoque ce genres de réactions, on va interdire toute sortie. Range-ta chambre, je repasse dans 15 minutes.

Et Deucalion claqua la porte. Derek se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et hurla un bon coup pour se calmer. Il finit par se relever et ranger. Il retrouva son portable et envoya un dernier message à Stiles. '' Vas te faire foutre Stiles !'' Là au moins c'était clair.

Deucalion revint alors que Derek voulait se coucher.

\- Tu t'es calmé ? Demanda le père.

\- Peu importe.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Non ! Claqua le jeune homme

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce garçon pour lequel tu as eu deux heures de retard ce matin ?

Derek grogna un coup, se précipita vers son père, le poussa hors de sa chambre, claqua la porte et tourna le verrou.

\- Tu ne vas pas toujours pouvoir régler tes problèmes de cette façon Derek. Comporte-toi en adulte. Grandis ! Tu n'es plus un enfant à qui on pardonne ses écarts de comportement.

\- Fous-moi la paix ! Hurla le jeune homme et il entendit sa mère venir calmer son père avant que celui-ci ne réplique. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner et souffla avant de se mettre au lit.

Et il avait haït Stiles après ça. De toute la force et la volonté qu'il pouvait y mettre, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques jours et l'amour était revenu en force. Ce mec était trop beau et lui tournait la tête complètement. Toutefois, Derek n'allait pas refaire l'erreur de montrer ses sentiments et il s'appliqua à ficher la paix à Stiles. Quelques semaines passèrent et puis il y eut un jeudi de cours de gym où Stiles et Derek durent s'entraîner au basket en binôme.

FIN FLASH BACK DEREK HALE

* * *

Stiles se coucha complètement sur la table et Derek apprécia de pouvoir aller encore plus profond en lui. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et son gémissement fut bien plus rauque que les précédents et Stiles le rappela au silence. Dire qu'il avait réussit à le détester à un moment donné. Il avait eu si mal après cette soirée. Mais, c'était oublié désormais et Derek ne pensait plus à tout ce mal. Surtout pas en ce moment, alors qu'il faisait l'amour à Stiles avec passion, avec amour, avec force et désir. Et c'était tellement bon. Stiles se cambra sous un de ses assauts et Derek ressentit tout le plaisir qui faisait vibrer le corps de son amour. Un frisson de bonheur parcouru le dos de Derek et il demanda à Stiles de se masturber maintenant, sinon il n'allait pas tenir. Stiles sourit et obtempéra.

* * *

C'est un bruit étrange et flippant au-dessus de sa tête qui réveilla Stuart en sursaut.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Le grenier venait de faire un bruit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire en pleine nuit. Stuart ne pensa même pas à son frère. De toute façon, Stiles avait le sommeil plus lourd que lui. Il se saisit de la batte de base-ball de Stiles qui traînait contre un mur et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Personne… pas de bruit… mais Stuart vit que l'escalier du grenier n'était pas complètement remonté. Pas de lumière dans le grenier… étrange. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et se cramponna à sa batte en tirant doucement l'escalier qui glissa en silence. Il monta les marches sans bruit en retenant sa respiration et arrivé en haut, comme il ne vit rien, il alluma la lumière… il n'aurait pas dû…

Stiles poussa un cri et Derek se figea, la lumière du grenier venait de s'allumer. Les amants tournèrent la tête en même temps et rencontrèrent le regard choqué de Stuart, en caleçon en haut de l'escalier, ses deux mains cramponnées à une batte de base-ball.

\- Oh mon dieu, cria Stuart.

Il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour un tel spectacle. Stiles allongé sur une table poussiéreuse, complètement nu en train de se masturber, les jambes bien écartées par les mains de Derek et surtout… Derek complément enfoncé dans son frère…

À part cirer, il ne put réagir et se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier.

\- Putain, mais vous foutez quoi ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il le savait bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot, mais il ne savait juste pas quoi dire.

\- Casse-toi Stuart, tout de suite, implora Stiles et Stuart laissa tomber la batte, redescendit l'escalier et ferma complètement la trappe. Il resta debout dans le couloir et entendit des pas à l'étage inférieur et son regard rencontra celui de sa cousine qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Vas te coucher Tiphaine, ordonna le jeune homme.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Je t'envoie un message plus tard, mais s'il te paît, va te coucher.

Tiphaine obtempéra et referma la porte de la chambre. Le shérif arriva en haut de l'escalier juste après et pointa son arme devant lui avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Stuart ? Tout va bien ?

\- Super papa, vraiment tout va bien. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar et je sais pas… je me suis réveillé ici au milieu du couloir. J'ai eu peur. Je vais aller me recoucher avant de réveiller toute la maison.

Le shérif baissa son arme et voulut s'approcher de son fils quand il remarqua une lumière filtrant par la trappe du grenier.

\- Tu es allé au grenier ?

\- Non.

\- Qui est au grenier alors ?

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

\- Donc, tu es allé au grenier ?

\- Non !

\- Ta mère a raison, tu mens nettement moins bien que ton frère. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je vais être forcé d'aller voir moi-même au grenier, et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais voir.

\- OK… StilesetDereksontdanslegrnierentraindefairesdestrucs quepersonnen'aenviedevoirmaisquejaivumalheuresementpourmoi.

\- J'ai rien compris du tout, mais j'ai entendu Stiles et Derek et ça me suffit amplement.

John se plaça sous la trappe et cria :

\- Derek, Stiles, 6 heures, cuisine ! Bonne nuit.

Il regarda encore une dernière fois Stuart et partit se recoucher. Stuart soupira, partit dans la chambre de son frère et se coucha à plat ventre sur son futon. Il enfoui sa tête dans son coussin et tenta de focaliser son esprit sur mille autres trucs que son frère et Derek.

* * *

Stiles avait demandé à son frère de se barrer et Stuart avait obéit dans la seconde. Il avait laissé la lumière allumée, mais avait au moins fermée la trappe.

\- Merde, lâcha Derek en tapant son poing sur la table.

\- Chut, ne rajoute pas de bruit. Retire-toi et on descend, j'ai pas envie que mes parents montent.

\- Si on reprend tu penses qu'on en a pour longtemps ?

\- Non, je pense pas.

Derek sourit et se pencha sur Stiles pour prendre ses lèvres et se renfoncer en lui en tirant un gémissement à son amour.

\- Putain ouais, reprends le rythme.

Derek obtempéra et Stiles reprit son sexe encore dur dans sa main. Ce fut rapide et heureusement. Stiles vint le premier et se cambra en se mordant la main pour ne pas crier et Derek fit encore quelques va-et vient puissants avant de jouir dans son amant et de laisser tomber le haut de son corps sur ce dernier en prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Les deux amants entendirent le shérif crier. Ça allait être leur fête à 6 heures.

\- Merde et remerde, dit Derek en se relevant.

Il se retira lentement de son amant et Stiles poussa un cri en s'asseyant précipitamment sur la table. Il gifla Derek et le regarda avec un air horrifié.

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non… espèce d'abruti, t'as pas mis de préservatif. T'es vraiment un idiot de première classe putain.

\- Eh oh, tu n'y a pas pensé non plus je te signale.

\- Je t'ai donné le lubrifient et le préservatif et que…

\- Que j'ai laissé tombé par terre, dit Derek en se grattant la nuque. Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Putain, je pourrais te frapper là tout de suite. Comment tu as pu me faire sans… putain de merde ! On va aller se coucher et je t'assure que tu as interdiction de me toucher jusqu'à ce que tous les deux on ait fait des tests. Là, droit maintenant, tu n'imagine pas comme je te déteste. Sans compter qu'en plus, il y a du sperme par terre et sur la table. Mes parents vont me bénir. Stiles se leva et enfila son pantalon d'uniforme à toute vitesse. Derek enfila son pantalon de costard et suivit Stiles pour sortir du grenier. Bien sûr l'escalier fit du bruit, mais plus la peine de s'en soucier maintenant. Les deux garçons descendirent à la salle de bains et remontèrent pour aller dans la chambre de Stiles et se mirent directement au lit dos à dos.

* * *

FLASH BACK DEREK HALE

Derek se retrouva à devoir faire des entraînements de basket en binôme avec Stiles et il remarqua très vite que le jeune n'était pas doué. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la nullité de Stiles et finit par lui proposer son aide, mais l'ado déclina. Il le laissa continuer tout seul jusqu'au moment où Stiles s'énerva, jeta le ballon contre le mur et l'objet lui revint en pleine face. Derek ramassa le ballon et le tendit à Stiles. Il se plaça derrière lui, en pensant à tout sauf à ses fesses magnifiques collées à son bassin, et lui montra un mouvement pour tirer droit et efficacement. Stiles finit par dire une connerie et Derek ne put rien faire pour retenir son érection, il dû penser au coach pour débander. Vraiment Stiles était une catastrophe.

Il se dit en sortant du lycée, qu'ils pourraient peut-être devenir amis et Derek lui proposa ça quand Stiles arriva vers sa jeep et il en profita pour lui proposer une sortie à la bibliothèque pour le samedi qui venait. Stiles accepta. La sortie fut vraiment sympathique. Ils discutèrent un peu et Derek pu passer une journée avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Il lui proposa même de l'inviter un jour chez lui pour voir sa bibliothèque. Après la sortie, Derek avait rendez-vous chez sa psy, mais dit à Stiles qu'il avait promis quelque chose à sa sœur et il pensait partir, mais Stiles s'était approché de lui, l'avait attiré et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes puis avait ouvert la bouche. Derek n'avait même pas pensé à résister. Stiles donna le prétexte de vouloir essayer sans alcool dans le sang, mais Derek ne fut pas vraiment dupe. Stiles dit qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui et Derek fit remarquer que ce n'était pas obligatoire et Stiles l'embrassa à nouveau. Dès que Stiles s'en alla, Derek décida d'aller chez sa psy. Il ne fit pas long et partit en la traitant de conne parce qu'elle lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il rentra et décida d'appeler Stiles dans la soirée pour l'inviter le lendemain pour voir sa bibliothèque. Et Stiles accepta

FIN FLASH BACK DEREK HALE

* * *

Stiles ne dormait pas, Derek non plus et Stuart encore moins, mais aucun n'osait parler. Derek n'avait pas envie que Stiles revienne sur l'histoire du préservatif. Oui, après coup, il se souvenait que Stiles le lui avait donné avec le lubrifiant, mais en ouvrant le tube, il n'avait pas fait attention et la protection était tombée sur le sol. Elle y était sûrement toujours d'ailleurs. Quelle connerie ! Ce n'était vraiment pas malin.

Stiles était fâché, vraiment fâché. Comment Derek avait pu faire l'impasse sur un truc aussi important ?

\- Bordel de merde, soupira-t-il à voix très basse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Stiles, chuchota Derek.

\- Ta gueule, je t'ai pas demandé de la ramener. Si on devait pas voir mon père dans quelques heures. Je t'aurais déjà foutu dehors.

\- Eh oh, je ne suis pas tout seul dans l'histoire. Il me semble qu'on était deux à faire du sexe.

\- Mais moi j'y ai pensé !

\- Monsieur perfection, ironisa Derek en grogant.

\- Vous voulez pas vous la boucler ? S'énerva Stuart.

\- Au fait, Stuart, on est désolé vraiment, dit Stiles qui s'était soudain calmé.

\- Je vais pas m'en remettre de sitôt.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es monté ?

\- J'ai entendu un bruit… comme un truc qui raclait le sol.

\- Merde… c'était sûrement la ta… bref. Tu n'as pas pensé à regarder si je dormais ?

\- Non. Je me suis dis que normalement tu as le sommeil plus lourd que le mien, alors j'ai même pas regardé si tu étais là à vrai dire, si j'avais remarqué ton absence, je pense que j'aurais compris. Au fait Derek, comment tu es entré ?

\- Par la fenêtre, marmonna Derek.

\- Par la fenêtre ? Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- J'ai sauté sur le rebord du toit au-dessus du perron. Rien de plus simple quand on a fait autant de basket que moi.

\- Ah… juste, les gars… j'ai dû dire à Tiphaine ce qui se passait parce que mon cri l'a réveillée aussi.

\- Ton cri à sûrement réveillé le quartier entier, précisa Stiles mauvais.

\- Oui, ben c'est pas ma faute hein ! Excuse-moi, mais allumer une lumière et voir Derek et toi en train… oh mon dieu. Vous vouliez que je réagisse comment ? Derek avait sa… queue dans ton cul et tu… tu te branlais en même temps… t'étais allongé sur une table avec les jambes fortement écartée sur les épaules de… j'avais pas besoin de ça. Je sais pas, vous auriez pu prévenir que vous alliez vous voir cette nuit. Ça m'aurait évité le choc de voir mon frère dans cette position.

\- Ça va, on faisait l'amour c'est tout. Et oui, c'est comme ça qu'on fait en général. Et encore, j'aurais pu être dans une position bien plus…

\- Ça va, c'est bon, arrête, coupa Stuart. J'ai compris. N'empêche la prochaine fois, prévenez. Si la trappe n'avait pas été ouverte, je ne serais pas monté. Je me serais dit que j'avais rêvé.

\- La prochaine fois n'arriva pas de sitôt, ça c'est certain.

Stuart ne comprit pas le sens de la dernière phrase de son frère, et à cette heure-ci, il n'avait pas envie de chercher à comprendre.

* * *

Aucun des trois garçons ne dormit. Stiles se leva le premier et prit une douche avant de s'asseoir à la cuisine. Il maugréa contre Derek qui arriva peu de temps après lui et s'assit en face en silence. Stuart était sous la douche quand le shérif sortit de sa chambre et avisa les deux jeunes amants à la cuisine. Il se servit un café et resta debout à les regarder un long moment puis il finit par prendre la parole :

\- Je peux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé pour que, toi Derek, tu sois chez nous en pleine nuit, pour que vous deux, vous squattiez le grenier et pour que Stuart, hurle comme ça en pleine nuit ?

\- Ben… en fait… on voulait se voir avec Derek et on a pensé se voir en pleine nuit. Et comme ma chambre est occupée par mon frère et bien… on est allé au grenier.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

Stiles leva la tête vers son père et le questionna du regard.

\- Je vois ! Vous avez vraiment pensé que c'était une bonne idée ?

\- Ben… tout devait bien se passer et personne ne devait rien entendre, mais Derek a donnéun coup trop fort et la table a bougé en raclant le sol et ça a réveillé Stuart qui est monté avec une batte de base-ball et qui a allumé et qui nous a vus en train de faire…

\- Stop… stop, stop. Arrêtes-toi là. Je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus. Maintenant… Stiles tu es puni de sorties pour trois semaines.

\- Mais… non… il y a la fête d'Halloween dans 7 jours et… et… c'est pas juste. Et le 7, c'est l'anniversaire de Derek.

\- Et alors ? De toute façon, Derek a interdiction de venir ici pour tout le temps que tu seras puni. Maintenant, allez ranger le grenier et nettoyez s'il y a besoin. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et partirent. Ils montèrent l'escalier, descendirent la trappe et montèrent au grenier. Ils ramassèrent en premier la batte que Stuart avait prise, puis ramassèrent les habits et Derek essuya la table et le sol avec sa chemise blanche plus si immaculée. Stiles ramassa le préservatif toujours emballé et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Derek ne manqua pas l'air dépité de son amour. Stiles ferma les yeux très fort et les rouvrit, il posa le préservatif dans la main de Derek et partit avec ses habits et sa batte pour aller dans sa chambre. Derek suivit le mouvement, mais resta sur le seuil.

\- Évite de me redire que tu es désolé, vraiment, dit Stiles en voyant la mine de Derek.

\- Je suis quand même désolé. On se voit en classe.

\- Non, claqua Stiles.

\- Tu ne vas pas venir en classe ?

\- Si… mais je ne veux pas te voir. Plus du tout.

Derek sentit son cœur se serrer et il dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas flancher sur le coup. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Stiles.

\- Sérieusement… tu me largues… pour ça ?

Stiles se leva d'un bond de son lit et vint poser un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Derek.

\- Evidemment que je te largue Derek. Sérieusement, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

\- Ce n'est quand même pas si grave ?

\- Pas si grave ? Et si je suis malade ? Et si… tu es malade ?

\- Ne dis pas de connerie. C'est quoi le truc ? Tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment et ça te donne enfin une excuse pour me larguer, c'est ça ?

\- Non… pas du tout… juste… ma confiance en toi est brisée c'est tout. Tu aurais dû y penser. Je te l'ai donné… comment tu as pu faire l'impasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans l'excitation c'est tout. J'avais envie de toi et j'étais excité… je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a excité comme ça. Je n'ai vraiment pas pensé, pas réfléchis.

\- Ben, maintenant tu auras le temps de réfléchir.

Derek implora Stiles du regard qui resta complètement impassible et le jeune homme finit par partir. Il claqua la porte d'entrée et Stiles s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Stuart quelques secondes plus tard en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Tu étais là ?

\- J'étais en face chez Tiphaine.

Stuart s'assit sur le sol et ouvrit ses bras à Stiles qui s'y réfugia rapidement.

\- La séparation était vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Stuart en tapotant le dos de son frère.

\- Pour moi oui. Si je ne peux pas compter sur lui dans ses moments-là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui pour le reste.

\- Tu pourras toujours aller t'excuser, rien n'est définitif. Tu es excessif dans tout ce que tu fais, Derek le sait sûrement. Vous êtes tous les deux fâchés pour le moment, ça va finir par se calmer. Tu vas aller faire des tests ?

\- Bien sûr. Faut que je me renseigne. Combien de fois tu as oublié le préservatif toi ?

\- Jamais. Pas une seule fois, mais honnêtement, souvent c'est la fille qui me l'a rappelé à cause du risque de grossesse. Dans ton cas, vous ne pensez pas à ça avec Derek, alors c'est peut-être encore plus facile d'oublier. On va en cours ?

\- Tu m'y conduis ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je refuse de prendre ta jeep.

\- J'y survivrai. Merci d'être là.

\- C'est un plaisir. Allez petit frère, debout et essuie tes yeux innocents, on y va.

Stiles rit légèrement et se relava. Il tendit sa main à Stuart pour l'aider à se lever. Les deux frères prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la maison pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture de Stuart.

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **ça fait beaucoup de texte et de mots. j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **pour ma part c'était sans mentir, le truc le plus pénible à écrire à l'époque où je l'avait fait. j'en suis pas totalement contente, surtout des épisodes flash back, mais j'avais vraiment pas envie de tout reprendre maintenant.**

 **pour mardi prochain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre des Twins. je trouverai un OS à poster pour combler le vide, j'en ai encore un ou deux en stock.**

 **il faut que j'avance vraiment dans mon chapitre 31, sinon ça va être la galère.**

 **merci pour les rws et tout le reste**

 **kiss kiss**

 **Kitsune**


	31. 29

**Bonjour. :-)**

 **Dernier postage de la semaine pour moi, ensuite je suis en vacs jusq'à dimanche soir...**

 **Bon, j'avais laissé notre Sterek sur une rupture pour une broutille dont Stiles en a fait des tonnes...c'est Stiles en même temps...**

 **est-ce que ça va s'arranger ?... bonne question**

 **bonne lecture en tous les cas.**

* * *

Derek rentra chez lui en claquant toutes les portes sur son passage. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne au manoir. Il entra dans sa chambre et trouva un mot sur son lit. Sa mère lui souhaitait juste une bonne journée sil voyait ce mot avant le soir. Derek se déshabilla complètement, alla prendre une douche, mit tous ses habits dans le linge sale, s'habilla d'un jogging gris et se coucha sur son lit. Quel enfoiré il était ! Non… rectification, ce n'était pas lui l'enfoiré, mais Stiles. Clairement, c'était Stiles. Ce mec n'avait aucune constance. Il dominait Derek depuis le début et Derek ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Derek était un jeune homme gentil, mais il ne fallait pas en abuser non plus et Stiles en avait désormais bien trop profité. Derek n'était pas seul dans l'histoire après tout et puis, ça pouvait arriver un oubli. Il se calma un peu en se disant que la maladie de Stiles lui faisait amplifié chaque ressenti, chaque sentiment. Il avait était énervé, c'était logique, mais Derek n'irait pas s'excuser. Stiles n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même.

* * *

Derek soupira, se leva, se changea et partit du manoir. Il prit sa voiture et fila jusqu'au lycée où il arriva tout juste à l'heure. Il croisa le regard désolé de Stuart et ensuite le regard froid et amer de Stiles et son cœur se serra. Il avait déjà connu ça pendant un mois au début de l'année, mais là c'était pire, parce que Stiles lui avait offert de l'amour qu'il lui reprenait soudainement pour des conneries. Derek tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il espérait que Stiles revienne.

* * *

Derek rentra chez lui après les cours. Il croisa sa mère en haut de l'escalier.

\- Tu n'as pas dormis à la maison ?

\- Non.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu nous préviennes.

Derek décocha un regard noir à sa mère et celle-ci comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Derek ne lançait plus ce genre de regards depuis quelques temps.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Talia en approchant sa main vers l'épaule de son fils, main que Derek envoya balader d'un geste rageur avant de fuir dans sa chambre. Talia soupira et décida de passer voir son mari dans son bureau. Elle frappa et entra.

\- Oh, c'est toi Talia. Tout va bien ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Derek. Il m'a lancé un regard noir et a repoussé ma main quand j'ai voulu lui toucher l'épaule.

\- Il était où cette nuit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais très certainement chez Stiles. Tu crois que…, commença Talia sans pouvoir finir. Je vais téléphoner à Claudia. En attendant on va le laisser se calmer.

Talia soupira et quitta le bureau de Deucalion. Elle descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta au début du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Derek. Elle entendit du bruit et s'approcha lentement de la chambre de son fils. Visiblement il était entrain de casser des trucs. Ça devait être sérieux. Talia soupira une nouvelle fois et alla au salon pour téléphoner. Claudia lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, la punition de John et dit qu'elle n'en savait pas plus, mais qu'elle allait demander à Stiles ou au pire à Stuart qui devait savoir. Talia raccrocha en espérant que Claudia aurait des réponses. Elle retourna à l'étage et entendit que Derek était sous la douche. Elle osa jeter un œil dans sa chambre et vit qu'il avait détruit surtout des papiers, son réveil et quelques trucs sans grande importance.

* * *

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, il avait l'air grandement énervé. Claudia l'observa s'exciter dans tous les sens. Il mit ses draps de lit à laver, des habits à laver et jeta des trucs à la poubelle avant de balancer son portable dans l'escalier.

\- Ça va pas ? Demanda Claudia en regardant son fils qui reprenait son portable devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Derek est un abruti.

\- Ah bon ? À cause de cette nuit ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Stiles repartit dans l'escalier et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Claudia hésita à aller le voir, mais se dirigea finalement à la cuisine où elle trouva Stuart.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe entre ton frère et Derek ? Demanda la mère en s'asseyant en face de son fils.

\- Stiles a rompu avec Derek.

Claudia sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas vraiment à moi d'expliquer ça.

\- Je sais bien. Seulement, j'ai reçu un appel de Talia juste avant et… Derek redevient comme avant et Talia a peur. Ton frère ne va pas me dire ce qui s'est passé.

\- Rahhh, ça me fait repenser à ce que j'ai vu maintenant. Brrr ! Bref, euh… en fait… Stiles a donné un préservatif à Derek qui l'a zappé.

Claudia cligna des yeux quelques secondes.

\- Et c'est une raison pour plaquer quelqu'un ?

\- Dans le monde de Stiles, faut croire que oui.

Claudia se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Ton frère déconne vraiment parfois. Je vais aller lui parler. Merci mon chéri.

Claudia se leva et passa une main dans les cheveux de Stuart. Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Stiles. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle se permit d'entrer. Stiles était en caleçon allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, avec la musique sur les oreilles. Elle se permit de s'asseoir à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Sérieusement, Derek et toi avez rompus ?

\- J'ai rompu avec Derek, rectifia Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Maman, au ton que tu utilises, je sais que tu le sais déjà.

\- J'avoue. J'ai demandé à Stuart. Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu excessif comme réaction ?

\- Maman… il… a oublié le préservatif.

\- Oui, je sais, mais quand même, les oublies ça arrive et puis ce n'est sûrement pas si grave dans votre cas. Tu n'as aucune maladie et tu le sais très bien et lui, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait non plus. Je comprends que tu ais peur, mais là tu vas juste réussir à te détruire et à détruire Derek aussi. C'est trop là Stiles. Si tu as une bonne raison pour le quitter, je comprends, l'amour n'est pas toujours éternel, mais là, ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

\- Je suis censé ne pas être fâché contre lui ?

\- Si, tu peux être furieux, mais pas le quitter de cette façon. Tu me feras le plaisir de lui téléphoner avant d'aller au lit et si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec lui, fais-lui comprendre et surtout trouve une raison plus valable qu'un oubli de préservatif. Tu n'es pas une fille, tu ne risques pas d'être enceinte, alors je te le répète, ce n'est pas si grave. C'est pas comme si vous multipliez les partenaires. Appelle-le !

Claudia se leva et laissa son fils tout seul. Stiles hésita puis se leva. Il s'habilla et prit son portable avec lui pour se réfugier dans le grenier. Il regarda partout autour de lui et s'assit sur le sol poussiéreux. Ok, il reconnaissait qu'il avait été un peu excessif sur ce coup-là, mais il avait paniqué et Stiles + panique, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage.

* * *

Laura Hale triait des livres dans le salon quand le téléphone sonna. Elle le décrocha et fut surprise d'entendre le petit ami de son frère au bout du fil.

\- Salut Laura, je… euh… j'aimerais parler à Derek. J'ai essayé de le joindre sur son portable… mais je crois qu'il me filtre.

\- Je vais voir.

Laura monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? C'est pas le jour.

\- J'ai Stiles pour toi au téléphone.

\- Je veux pas lui parler, claqua le jeune homme.

\- Tu devrais quand même.

Laura abandonna le téléphone sur le seuil et Derek hésita à refermer et ignorer l'appel, il finit par prendre quand même le combiné et claqua la porte.

\- Quoi ? Cria-t-il dans le combiné.

\- Derek…

Il y eu un long silence où Derek sentit son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

\- Jesuisdésolé, lâcha Stiles sans faire d'espace.

\- Et ? Demanda Derek.

\- J'ai été un peu… excessif.

\- Ah, t'as l'impression aussi !

Derek s'assit à son bureau pour attendre la suite. Il trouva un cutter et s'amusa à faire des lardasse sur les pages d'un cahier.

\- J'ai paniqué, continua Stiles. Ma mère m'a parlé et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas si grave. Par contre… je veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non… c'est juste moi, je sais pas trop… c'est un peu compliqué dans ma tête.

\- Stiles… je t'aime.

\- Je sais… et je pense que je ne t'aime pas autant que toi. C'est tout…

Derek sentit son cœur se briser et envoya le téléphone par la fenêtre ouverte avant de la fermer et de s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol. Il hurla un bon coup et se releva avec une lueur de résignation au fond des yeux. Il s'assit à son bureau et son regard tomba sur le cutter toujours là. Il le prit et passa doucement la lame sur son avant bras. Il se pinça la lèvre entre les dents quand il appuya la lame plus fort sur son bras et retira le cutter en le jetant.

\- La vache ! Cria-t-il en regardant la petite lardasse qui commençait à saigner.

Il regarda le sang couler lentement et passa un doigt plein de salive sur la blessure. Ça tirait un peu et il oublia momentanément la blessure de son cœur. La douleur physique faisait un bon remède à la douleur psychique. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Il soupira, rangea le cutter dans sa table de nuit et se mit au lit.

* * *

Stiles se maudissais lui-même dans son grenier quand il vit apparaître la tête de sa cousine Tiphaine.

\- Hey, je te cherchais

\- Lut, soupira Stiles.

Tiphaine s'assit à côté de son cousin.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je viens de faire une connerie par fierté. J'ai dis à Derek que je ne voulais plus être avec lui pour ne pas devoir reconnaître que j'ai eu tort de le plaquer.

\- Reviens en arrière, c'est pas interdit de se tromper.

Stiles se contenta de secouer la tête doucement.

\- C'est toi qui vois. C'est dommage. Vous étiez bien ensemble.

\- Je sais… mais maintenant, j'ai trop peur qu'il m'envoie chier.

\- Tu sais, si vous êtes destiné à être ensemble, ça se fera tout seul.

\- Peut-être, soupira Stiles en se levant. Je vais aller au lit.

Tiphaine regarda son cousin partir. Elle soupira et se leva pour descendre. Stiles sourit à peine à son frère en entrant dans la chambre, soupira et s'enfoui dans son lit, en boule, sous la couette. Stuart hésita à parler à son frère, mais finit par lui ficher la paix. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on lui parle maintenant.

* * *

Stuart regardait son frère être mélancolique depuis près de dix jours. Il lui avait parlé, avait tenté de le faire appeler Derek, mais Stiles ne voulait rien entendre. Il était trop fier pour s'excuser d'avoir été si excessif. Pourtant il le regrettait, amèrement, profondément. L'anniversaire de Derek était dans quelques jours et Stuart se devait de faire quelque chose. Les deux amoureux ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des jours. Stuart y réfléchi un bon moment et trouva une idée. Il mit son plan à exécution et sortit de chez lui pour aller chez Derek.

* * *

Derek était assit dans le jardin et souleva les manches de son pull pour regarder ses bras. Après la première fois, il avait continué à se faire des coupures au cutter. Tous les jours, de plus en plus souvent. Des marques de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus profondes. Il soupira et se maudis de réagir comme ça. Il aurait dû s'en foutre. Stiles n'était qu'un jeune homme, il y en avait d'autres sur terre… Non, c'était idiot de penser ça, Stiles n'était pas n'importe quel jeune homme. Derek baissa ses manches en vitesse quand il entendit une voiture approcher du manoir. Il reconnu le bruit de la jeep de Stiles avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur les places de parc. Derek se leva et observa de loin. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit le jeune homme sortir de la voiture. Il le regarda sans oser approcher et apparemment, Stiles n'osait pas approcher non plus. Derek soupira et se dirigea vers Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda sèchement Derek.

\- Je… j'ai fais une connerie, dis Stiles en se triturant les mains.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Non… c'est juste… j'étais trop fier.

\- Tu m'as blessé.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé…est-ce que… tu saurais me pardonner ?

Derek s'approcha de Stiles jusqu'à être tout prêt de lui. Stiles se recula tout contre sa jeep.

\- Je te fais peur ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non… c'est juste… tu as l'air fâché.

\- Je le suis, affirma Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Tu as fait des tests ?

\- Non. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était idiot.

Stiles combla la distance entre lui et Derek et ferma les yeux avant d'approcher sa tête du jeune homme et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il se recula lentement en ouvrant les yeux.

\- On se fait un ciné vendredi soir ? On pourrait oublier tout ça et tout recommencer ?

Derek y réfléchi un moment et finit par dire Ok sans grande conviction. Stiles remonta dans la voiture et attendit que Derek ait complètement disparu pour allumer le contact. Il se pencha sur le volant et remit ses lunettes. Quoi ? Stiles, des lunettes ? Le jeune homme partit sur le chemin de la forêt en soupirant:

\- Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour son frère franchement.

Parce que oui, ce n'était pas Stiles, mais Stuart et il avait fait ça pour déjà amener Derek à être d'accord de voir Stiles. Maintenant, il fallait convaincre Stiles et il avait sa petite idée.

Il gara la jeep à sa place devant la maison Stilinski et entra pour se changer. Il n'allait pas garder le style de son frangin quand même. Heureusement, Stiles était parti au centre commercial avec sa maman et sa cousine.

* * *

Quand Stiles rentra, Stuart l'enferma dans sa chambre avec lui.

\- Il faut que je te parle Stiles. Y a Derek qui est passé pour m'apporter un truc et on n'a causé un peu de toi. Il aimerait te revoir.

\- Et ?

\- Et… je me dis que vous pourriez recommencer à zéro. Tu l'aimes et là… vous souffrez les deux. Un petit rendez-vous…

\- Non, claqua Stiles en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Attends petit frère… je… s'il te plait, implora Stuart. Juste un ciné et vous ne parlez pas de tout ce qui s'est passé. Si vraiment tu veux plus de lui après ça, alors ce sera vraiment finit correctement. Mais là… tu lui fais juste du mal et tu t'en fais à toi aussi.

\- Il a dit juste un ciné ?

\- Oui. Et il a dit que vous ne parleriez pas de tout ça. Il a demandé si tu avais fait de tests.

\- Ben non, figure-toi que c'est pas si simple et qu'il y a de l'attente de toute façon, donc bon, maman m'a convaincu de laisser tomber. Je verrai dans quelques mois pour faire une prise de sang.

\- Tu vas aller au rendez-vous ?

\- Ben… Ok. Après tout… s'il est prêt à me revoir et à me pardonner, je vais pas le repousser pour me faire du mal.

Stuart sourit et ouvrit la porte. Son plan fonctionnait. Il espérait juste maintenant que Stiles et Derek n'allaient pas parlé de tout ça pendant leur rendez-vous, sinon il serait vite démasqué et pas sûr que Stiles et Derek apprécient.

* * *

Vendredi arriva et Stuart regardait son frère retourner son armoire.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Proposa Stuart

\- Oh non merci. Toi et moi, on n'a pas le même look et entre nous… j'aime pas ton look.

\- Ok, débrouilles-toi alors, mais essaye de te décider avant minuit.

\- Bon, tu conseilles quoi ?

\- Fais simple. Tu vas pas te marier ce soir. Tu mets un jean bleu ou noir, un t-shirt et éventuellement une chemise et basta. Tu fermes ton armoire, tu vas te passer un coup de peigne et tu vas rejoindre ton prince charmant.

\- T'es pas vraiment un maître en matière de conseils vestimentaires.

\- Bref, fais comme tu le sens.

Stiles finit par suivre les conseils de son frère. Une fois habillé, il resta debout devant Stuart et écarta les bras.

\- Alors ?

\- Ben, t'es bien comme ça. Maintenant, vas te coiffer et pars avant d'être en retard.

Stiles soupira et quitta la chambre. Stuart se leva de son lit et descendit devant l'entrée. Stiles revint coiffé, il avait mis du parfum et enfila ses chaussures et sa veste.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas ? Demanda Stiles paniqué.

\- Il va venir, crois-moi. Abstint-toi de lui reprocher des trucs d'accords ?

\- Mmmh, mmmh, acquiesça Stiles avant de partir. Merci Stuart.

\- Pas de quoi.

Stuart soupira quand Stiles referma la porte de la maison. Fallait vraiment que ça se passe bien, sinon ça allait lui retomber dessus.

* * *

Derek attendait devant le cinéma quand Stiles arriva. Le plus jeune soupira en le voyant et rougit un peu. Derek lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il était vêtu de noir et Stiles l'adorait habillé de cette façon. Il dégageait un côté sombrement sexy qui faisait vibrer son corps entier.

\- Salut, dit Stiles en arrivant devant son ex-petit-ami.

\- Salut, répondit Derek. J'étais en avance, déclara-t-il avant que Stiles ne s'excuse d'un retard imaginaire.

Derek entra dans le cinéma suivit par Stiles qui le regardait en se retenant de parler. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air. Ils s'assirent tout derrière et Stiles essaya de rester tranquille. Au début du film, n'y tenant plus il lança:

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai été con de te quitter.

Derek lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Regarde le film, on s'excusera plus tard.

Stiles fit silence tout le reste du film, ça ne l'empêcha pas de bouger et de stresser, mais au moins, il ne parlait pas. Les deux garçons sortirent du cinéma après la séance.

\- Tu veux aller quelque part ? demanda Derek en ouvrant sa voiture.

\- Au belvédère ? Proposa Stiles.

\- On risque de ne pas être tous seuls, mais ça me va.

Stiles s'engouffra dans la Camaro dont il en respira l'odeur à plein poumons. Ça lui avait manqué cette odeur de cuir mélangée à l'odeur naturelle de Derek. Derek se gara vers la falaise, et effectivement, il y avait déjà plusieurs voitures.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla doucement Stiles.

\- Je sais… moi aussi. Est-ce que… tu m'aimes encore ?

\- Bien sûr, toujours.

\- Moi aussi.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui hésita et puis fondit sur les lèvres de son amour.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Derek en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son amoureux.

\- J'ai été con.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Héé, s'indigna Stiles en riant. Non, tu as raison, je dois assumer la vérité. J'ai réagi trop violemment pour quelque chose qui finalement n'était pas si grave. C'est un peu toujours le problème avec moi, tout est trop. Tu fais une fête pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Oui, avec ma famille et tu es cordialement convié à te joindre à nous. Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde. Et à moi surtout.

Stiles passa une main dans la nuque de Derek et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement et Derek fut certain d'une chose à laquelle il avait déjà pensé.

\- Stiles, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ouais.

\- Est-ce que… tu es venu chez moi récemment ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Derek rit un petit moment puis finit par se calmer et raconta à Stiles que, visiblement Stuart s'était fait passer pour lui pour attirer Derek au cinéma.

\- Du coup… je suppose que tu n'es pas passé chez moi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non.

\- Ok… j'hésite entre sauter sur mon frère pour lui en coller une ou pour lui donner des becs.

\- Oh… à ce propos, il m'a embrassé quand il s'est fait passé pour toi.

Stiles en resta bouche bée quelques minutes.

\- Et ? Tu as apprécié?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que ça m'a semblé étrange et que j'y ai réfléchi toute la semaine.

Stiles pouffa et fut finalement prit d'un fou rire.

\- Mon frère est taré, dit-il une fois calmé.

\- Ouais, mais visiblement il t'aime énormément. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé faire un truc pareil pour une de mes sœurs.

\- Je vais quand même lui taper dessus pour la forme. Il n'a pas intérêt à avoir aimé ce baiser. Toi, t'es à moi et à personne d'autre. Et surtout pas à mon frère.

\- J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux.

\- Je viendrai à ton anniversaire.

Derek sourit légèrement et se pencha sur les lèvres de son amour. Le baiser fut vite passionné et Stiles finit très vite avec le jean déboutonné. Derek glissa une main dans le caleçon et en sortit l'érection de son petit ami avant de se pencher dessus et de la prendre en bouche. Stiles gémit doucement et planqua ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres.

\- Oh bordel, ça aussi ça m'avait manqué.

Stiles tapa l'arrière de sa tête contre la vitre de la Camaro et gémit plus profondément à mesure que Derek s'activait à lui faire plaisir et à lui prouver son amour.

* * *

Derek déposa Stiles chez lui plus tard et l'accompagna devant la porte.

\- C'est bien, tu as gardé ton côté prince charmant.

Stiles attrapa Derek par les avant bras et le plus vieux poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Stiles soudain affolé.

\- Oui ça va. Ne te fais pas de souci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Arrête Derek. Je ne t'ai quand même pas fait mal en te prenant les bras aussi doucement. Tu n'as pas retiré ton blouson de la soirée. Alors je te redemande, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Derek détourna le regard et le baissa sur ses chaussures. Il retira lentement son blouson et monta les manches de son pull. Stiles plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- C'est… c'est toi qui t'ais fait toutes ces marques ? Demanda Stiles dont le cœur se serra violemment.

Derek hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés au sol. Stiles lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et lui releva la tête.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? Demanda-t-il doucement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts.

\- Ça faisait trop mal, murmura Derek.

\- Remets ton blouson, tu vas avoir froid. Avec quoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Cutter, claqua Derek en remettant son blouson et en fermant la fermeture éclaire.

\- Fais plus jamais ça. T'as vu l'état de tes bras ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais abandonné les t-shirt pour les cours de sport. Faut pas faire ça à cause de moi, je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te fasses du mal.

\- J'ai eu envie de faire bien pire, crois-moi. Je comprenais que tu sois fâché, mais ce qui me faisait mal, c'était ton indifférence envers moi. Tu ne me regardais pas, ne me parlais pas…

\- Je suis désolé. Dire que je me suis fait violence pour vraiment t'ignorer. Si j'avais su, je serais venu te parler. J'étais trop fier pour reconnaitre que j'avais eu tort de rompre avec toi pour une histoire aussi idiote et je… je m'en veux.

\- Laissons ça derrière nous, d'accord ? Les marques ne vont pas restées, en tout cas pas la majorité d'entre elles. On se voit demain ?

Stiles hocha la tête doucement. Il embrassa une dernière fois Derek avant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'appuya sur la porte d'entrée, une fois celle-ci fermée, et pleura en silence en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais se pardonner d'avoir fait autant de mal à Derek.

\- Ça s'est pas bien passé ? Demanda une voix venant du salon.

Une ombre arriva devant Stiles et se mit à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles se lova contre la chaleur et la douceur de son jumeau.

\- On est à nouveau ensemble, annonça Stiles en hoquetant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- J'ai fais beaucoup de mal à Derek. Connerie de fierté !

Stiles releva la tête, se sépara de son frère et le frappa sur l'épaule.

\- Aiiie ! S'écria Stuart surprit.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu as embrassé mon petit ami! Chuchota Stiles, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolé, j'avais pas d'autre plan.

\- Merci, dit sincèrement Stiles en se relevant et en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- T'as intérêt à rester avec lui, je ne le ré embrasserai pour rien au monde. Aller, viens te coucher.

Stuart passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère et les jumeaux montèrent à l'étage.

* * *

 **Si Stiles a pas le meilleur frère du monde quand même :-)**

 **petite info, je suis toujours surr mon chapitre 31... donc, le chapitre 30 ne sera pas poster avant que j'ai fini le 31... si vraiment ça marche comme je veux, ce sera pour mardi prochain, sinon pour celui d'après. en tout merci d'être encore là :-)**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	32. 30

**bonjour tout le monde**

 **je reviens avec les Twins Stilinski aujourd'hui**

 **j'ai enfin terminer le chapitre 31 , j'avais commencé en septembre quand même. un peu moins de 6 mois pour écrire un chapitre, c'était vraiment long, mais j'ai fait tellement d'autres choses entre temps. bref... je raconte ma vie là...**

 **réponse à la rw de Nordom : Merci beaucoup pour la rw. ça fait très plaisir :-) . Quelque chose va peut-être arrivé à Stiles... on verra bien :-) il ne sont qu'au mois de novembre, il reste encore bien desmois avant la fin de la terminale, tout peux arriver.**

 **bonne lecture et merci à tous**

* * *

\- Sérieusement Stuart, tu m'abandonnes tout un week end ?

Stiles était couché sur son lit et regardait son frère préparer sa valise pour partir en week end au Mexique avec Lydia.

\- Tu vas y survivre Stiles, crois-moi. La chambre rien que pour Derek et toi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne vas pas apprécier ?

\- Si… oui, ce côté-là je vais adorer. Mais merde, ça va faire trop bizarre Stuart.

\- Tu verras, tu ne penseras même pas à moi.

\- Tu dis ça pour te rassurer toi et me faire croire que tu ne penseras pas à moi ?

Stuart suspendit son geste et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Ouais, j'avoue. Bien sûr que je vais penser à toi et que tu vas me manquer. Même si je serai avec Lydia et que je sais qu'elle a prévu un programme chargé.

\- Elle te domine trop Lydia.

\- Peut-être, mais on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Derek. Dans votre couple, c'est clairement toi qui le domine même si à première vue on pourrait penser le contraire. Il cède au moindre de tes petits caprices.

\- Je… non, c'est pas vrai.

\- Mmmh… bon, il faut que je finisse de préparer ma valise. Lydia va arriver.

Stuart se concentra sur sa valise pour éviter de penser à ce week end qui l'attendait. Pas que ça l'embêtait d'aller au Mexique trois jours, mais Stiles allait lui manquer, ses parents allaient lui manquer et il sentait que Lydia allait l'épuiser. Visites de trucs, de machins, dîners à droite à gauche, soirées en boîte…. Pfff. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de fermer sa valise et de la porter devant la porte de la chambre de son frère.

\- Il vient quand Derek ? Demanda Stuart à son frère en s'asseyant sur le lit de ce dernier.

\- Pour le dîner. Toi tu pars dans peu de temps. Tu vas chez Lydia, vous dormez chez elle et vous partez dans la nuit c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Demain matin vers huit heures on sera au Mexique. On revient lundi soir.

\- Cool. Derek a promis de m'emmener quelque part. Un endroit qu'il aime où il n'est plus allé depuis près d'un an.

\- Tu lui souhaiteras un bon anniversaire de ma part.

\- J'y manquerai pas. Tu veux que je l'embrasse pour ça ? Demanda Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Stuart lui asséna un coup derrière la tête.

\- Pauvre abruti va ! On avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus jamais de ça.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as embrassé Derek. C'est plus fort que moi. Je me demande comment j'aurais réagi en voyant la scène ?

\- Si tu me dis que ça t'aurait excité, tu n'es vraiment pas normal et je ferai tout pour m'éloigner très vite de toi et aller vivre le plus loin possible.

\- Ok… laissons tomber tout ça. On descend ?

\- Ouais. J'veux avoir le temps de dire au revoir à papa et maman.

\- Et à Tiphaine aussi.

\- Aussi.

Stuart se leva du lit suivit par son frère, il prit sa valise et la porta jusqu'au bas des escaliers. John et Claudia attendaient devant l'entrée et Tiphaine apparue depuis le salon.

* * *

Après le départ de Stuart, Stiles resta allongé devant la télé en soupirant toutes les deux minutes.

\- Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue, dit John en levant le nez d'un dossier. Il va revenir tu sais. Derek va arriver dans une heure, tu vas survivre. Va soupirer ailleurs s'il te plaît.

\- Pfff… personne ne me comprend.

\- Moi si, je peux te comprendre mon chéri. Crois-moi, tu t'y habitueras. Tu veux m'aider à faire un gâteau ? Demanda Claudia en se levant d'un fauteuil pour se diriger à la cuisine.

Stiles sourit et se leva d'un bond pour suivre sa mère à la cuisine. Ça, ça allait lui changer les idées en attendant l'arrivée de Derek.

* * *

Stuart assit dans la grande cuisine des Martin attendait que sa petite amie daigne bien le rejoindre. Les parents Martin n'étaient pas là, enfin en tout cas pas la mère de Lydia. Stuart se demanda si le père vivait là aussi, mais apparemment vu la déco, l'environnement et les habits dans le panier à linge traînant au salon, non, il ne vivait pas ici. Lydia apparut dans une jolie robe bleue et tourna sur elle-même.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Je me réjouie tellement de ce week-end. Juste toi et moi.

\- Je m'en réjoui aussi. Merci encore pour ce cadeau.

\- Tu me remercieras après ce week-end.

\- Ok. Dis… c'est indiscret comme question, mais… tu vis seule avec ta mère ?

\- Oui. Mon père habite dans la ville voisine. Mes parents sont divorcés depuis deux ans. J'ai choisie de vivre avec ma mère.

\- D'accord. Sinon… euh, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai commandé à dîner. On mangera et après on verra. On va essayer de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Ça va toi ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Tu n'es pas content ?

\- Si bien sûr que oui. C'est juste que… Stiles et moi, on n'a jamais été séparé jusqu'à maintenant. Il me manque c'est tout.

\- Ça ne te fait pas du bien d'être un peu loin de son hyperactivité ? Je ne le vois qu'en cours, mais il me fatigue ton frère.

\- Ouais, il fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde, mais j'ai l'habitude moi. Enfin, parfois il me fatigue aussi, souvent même, mais c'est mon frère et je vis collé à lui depuis 18 ans, alors forcément… quand il n'est pas là, il me manque. Et encore… tu sais, c'est juste mon frère, parfois je me demande comment Derek le supporte.

\- Il l'aime, ce n'est pas pareil. Enfin, pas que toi tu n'aimes pas ton frère, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Derek a une patience incroyable même si ce n'est pas ce qui se voit en premier chez lui. Bon et sinon, on se regarde un film ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Lydia et Stuart avaient mangé et regardaient un film. La jeune femme se mettait du vernis sur les ongles et Stuart avait les yeux rivés sur son portable. Il envoya un message à son frère qui ne lui répondit pas. Il soupira.

\- Tu vas soupirer tout le week-end ? Demanda Lydia d'un ton acide.

\- Non. J'ai juste essayé d'écrire à mon frère, mais il doit être en train de dîner.

\- Tu vas le revoir, tu sais. Lundi soir on sera de retour. Ça va me gonfler si tu es sur ton portable tout le week-end, je te le dit déjà.

Stuart soupira et se leva.

\- C'est toi qui me gonfles Lydia. Stiles est mon frère, mon jumeau… ok tu es fille unique et tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais respecte quand même un minimum. J'ai bien compris que tu n'appréciais pas mon frère et jusqu'ici je n'ai rien dit, mais là ça m'énerve vraiment.

Lydia se leva et défia Stuart du regard.

\- Stiles est mon frère, je l'adore. Il est spécial, je te l'accorde, je suis le premier à le dire. Il est fatiguant, je te l'accorde aussi. Mais c'est mon frère bordel et je n'aime pas du tout t'entendre parler de lui comme tu le fais. Personne ne touche mon frère, tu as bien compris. On a un lien que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre et que peu de gens peuvent comprendre d'ailleurs. Je te pensais super intelligente, et tu ne peux pas te pencher sur le cas des jumeaux ? C'est un peu minable, j'ai l'impression. Tu sais quoi… j'ai plus envie de me battre pour toi parce que… tu n'en vaux pas la peine au final. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses, mais là non, je n'accepte plus. Désolé.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Oui… je vais voir mon frère. Oui je te quitte ! Tu vois, je réponds à ta question avant même que tu ne me la poses.

\- Et le Mexique ?

\- Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour aller avec toi. Des hommes prêts à se mettre à genoux pour toi, il y en a plein le lycée. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu m'aimes. Et ne réponds même pas à ça, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Stuart alla chercher sa valise et sortit de chez Lydia sans un mot de plus. Il téléphona à son père et l'attendit à l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Stiles et Derek répétaient le rôle de Derek pour la comédie musicale. Stiles assit sur son bureau faisait réciter les paroles des chansons à un Derek à moitié concentré. Trois coups frappés à la porte les sortirent de leurs révisions et Stiles sauta du bureau pour aller ouvrir. Il se figea en voyant son frère devant la porte.

\- Mais de… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Lydia… est une garce.

Stiles croisa le regard de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. C'était normal, il la voyait la tristesse de Stuart même derrière le mot ''garce''.

\- Elle t'a largué ? Demanda Stiles doucement.

\- Non, je l'ai largué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est… je n'aime pas comme elle parle de toi.

\- Tu… tu as largué la fille que tu aimes depuis des années parce que tu n'aimes pas comme elle parle de moi ?

\- Tu es mon frère. Oui tu es parfois spécial, oui tu es parfois fatiguant mais ça n'autorise personne à se permettre de te critiquer comme elle le fait.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer… t'es un vrai frangin toi.

\- Bon… on parle d'autre chose ? Vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Stuart en se sortant des bras de son frère et en pénétrant dans la chambre.

\- On répétait Roméo et Juliette. Tu veux répéter avec nous ?

\- Si ça ne dérange pas Derek. C'était un peu votre week-end quand même.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout et Stiles sera moins dans la lune maintenant que tu es là. On s'y met ?

Les trois garçons passèrent la soirée et une partie de la nuit à répéter les textes et les chansons. Ils rirent énormément et s'endormirent sur le lit de Stiles à une heure plus que tardive. Tiphaine les avait entendu depuis sa chambre, mais comme elle était avec Isaac, elle n'avait pas voulu aller les voir et puis, ils étaient entre mecs, ça leur faisaient du bien.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il regarda son frère à sa droite, puis Derek à sa gauche et sourit. Il se pencha sur son amour, posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Derek et sentit une langue se glisser contre la sienne et des mains se poser dans son dos.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, annonça Stiles quand Derek consentit à le laisser respirer.

\- Merci, murmura Derek contre l'oreille de son petit ami en le prenant complètement sur lui.

\- Alors, on va où aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu verras. N'insiste pas, je ne te dirai rien avant qu'on y soit.

Stiles fit la moue et grommela quelque chose. D'un geste vif, Derek se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit avec Stiles assit sur lui, puis il pivota pour coucher Stiles sur le dos et trouver sa place entre ses jambes. Stiles se mit à rire en se tortillant.

\- Fais pas ça bon sang, je vais avoir envie de toi, grogna Derek en posant un baiser dans le cou de son amoureux.

Un raclement de gorge fit stopper tout mouvement au jeune couple. Ils tournèrent la tête pour rencontrer le regard effaré de Stuart.

\- Désolé, lâcha Derek en se relevant de sur son petit copain.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Stiles en s'asseyant. On avait légèrement zappé que tu étais à cinq centimètres de nous.

\- Ça c'est pas grave, par contre vos ébats… je ne veux plus jamais les voir. J'ai eu mon compte pour toute ma vie.

Stuart se leva et secoua la tête avant de quitter la chambre. Stiles pouffa le premier et Derek suivit. Ils prirent le temps de se lever gentiment, de s'habiller et de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Claudia était déjà à la cuisine et au moment où Stiles et Derek s'assirent, elle se figea en voyant arriver Tiphaine et Isaac.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir parler jeune fille, annonça Claudia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle fit signe à Tiphaine de la suivre et les deux femmes quittèrent la cuisine.

\- Ben, vous êtes tous là ? Demanda Isaac en souriant.

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu es ici ce matin ? Demanda Stuart.

\- Ben… on s'est un peu endormi après… bref. On s'est endormi.

\- Et toi, tu devais ne pas être avec Lydia ?

\- Je devais, mais évitons de parler d'elle, ça m'arrange.

Isaac regarda Derek et Stiles qui se faisaient des bisous.

\- C'est tout le temps comme ça avec les deux Roméo là ? Demanda-t-il à Stuart qui se servait un café.

\- On s'habitue vite, crois-moi. Ils sont du genre démonstratifs.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit, rétorqua Derek.

\- Merde ! C'est vrai, c'est ton anniversaire. Bonne fête, lança joyeusement Isaac.

\- Bonne fête, lança Stuart. J'avais zappé ce matin, désolé.

\- Je me suis pas vexé pour ça les gars, répondit Derek.

* * *

Stiles trépignait dans la voiture de Derek. Il voulait savoir où son amour l'emmenait. Un endroit qui lui tenait à cœur d'après ses dires. Il comprit quand Derek gara la voiture devant le conservatoire. Il vit le regard vert se voiler de mélancolie et Derek soupira avant de sortir de la voiture et d'ouvrir la portière à Stiles.

\- Presque un an que je ne suis pas venu ici. Il faut que je voie quelqu'un pour le concert de fin d'année. Laura sera au piano, moi au violon et on a besoin d'un violoncelle.

\- Je comprends.

Derek prit la main de Stiles et ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment. Les couloirs étaient lumineux, d'un blanc pur, larges avec des portes en bois clair tout le long. De la musique y résonnait, Stiles trouva l'endroit apaisant et sublime.

\- Attends-moi ici, demanda Derek en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Il l'ouvrit et laissa Stiles dans le couloir. L'hyperactif tourna son regard autour de lui. Il vit des jeunes passer dans le couloir et les salua d'un sourire. Une fille arriva depuis l'entrée et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux et un air choqué avant de fondre sur lui et de lui coller une baffe.

\- Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Tu salis cet endroit de ta présence indésirable. Si tu es venu pour moi, tu peux aller te faire foutre en enfer.

Stiles sous le choc ne sut que dire. Que lui voulait cette fille ? Il ne se souvenait pas de la connaître.

\- Je… on se connais ? Demanda-t-il quand même en se frottant la joue.

\- Tu oses te foutre de moi en plus ? Pauvre connard va !

La fille lui cracha dessus et Stiles voulu la brusquer un peu pour savoir ce qu'il lui prenait pour être ainsi avec lui, mais la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Derek sortit de la salle. Il se figea en regardant la scène.

\- Ça va pas non, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Stiles se retourna vers lui.

\- C'est elle qui m'a agressée. Les filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient apparemment.

Derek regarda la jeune fille et son visage s'illumina. Celui de la jeune fille rosi en retour et Derek vint pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Derek, toi ici, je n'y crois même pas. Ça fait quasiment un an. Tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune fille avec une douceur incroyable.

Stiles se demanda si c'était vraiment la même nana qui venait de lui coller une claque.

\- Tu es venu avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle soudain avec méfiance en fusillant Stiles du regard.

\- C'est mon petit ami, expliqua Derek.

\- QUOI ? Ce connard…

\- Oh, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me traites de connard ? Intervint Stiles hors de lui.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant de Stiles menaçante.

\- Euh non…

Elle voulut encore mettre une claque à Stiles, mais la main de Derek retint la sienne.

\- Paige arrête !

Paige ? Paige… Oh… Stiles comprit soudain. Cette fille était Paige, la cousine d'Isaac, qui apparemment le prenait pour Stuart.

\- Tu me confonds avec mon frère, précisa Stiles.

\- C'est ça, la belle excuse, cracha la fameuse Paige. Assume ce que tu as fais.

\- Paige… je pense que tu te m'éprends. Je te présente Stiles, mon copain qui a un frère jumeau qui s'appelle Stuart.

Paige se couvrit les oreilles.

\- Ne prononce pas le nom de cet enfoiré.

Elle se tourna vers Derek pour plonger son regard de miel dans ses yeux verts comme pour voir s'il mentait et puis elle se retourna vers Stiles.

\- Désolé, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais… ton frère. Je me disais aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec un mec. Et surtout pas Derek. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Paige en se retournant vers Derek.

\- C'est toi que je suis venue voir, ma jolie. Laura a l'opportunité de jouer du piano pour le concert de Noël. Je suis invité à l'accompagner au violon et on aurait besoin d'une violoncelliste de talent.

\- Mmmh… tu essayes de m'avoir avec des compliments?

\- J'ai besoin de toi Paige. Vraiment !

\- Tu disparais pendant un an et tu reviens la bouche en cœur pour me demander de jouer ?

\- Je sais… j'ai eu quelques problèmes.

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. J'aimerais que tu me racontes Derek.

\- Tu joues avec nous au concert ?

Paige sembla peser le pour et le contre et puis finalement annonça un oui clair en souriant.

\- Au fait Der, c'est pas ton anniversaire par hasard ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tu te souviens encore de la date… je suis épaté.

\- Personne ne peut oublier un mec comme toi, mon Der d'amour.

\- Ce surnom est nul. Même Stiles ne m'en donne pas des aussi nazes.

\- Plains-toi ! Ce sera Der d'amour ou rien du tout. Tu le sais que je t'aime à la folie hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Paige… tu es toujours la seule femme que je pourrais aimer. La seule avec qui je pourrais vivre une histoire, la seule avec laquelle j'aurais pu coucher et je m'en veux de t'avoir délaissé pendant un an. J'aurais dû au moins t'écrire, mais je… j'étais pas en mesure de le faire. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai enfin pu sortir la tête de l'eau. Grâce à Stiles, à ma famille, à mes amis et à une vie normale.

\- C'est pas si grave, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil que toi si j'avais été dans ton cas. Tu as continué de jouer ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça aussi j'ai délaissé pendant un bon moment.

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu me racontes. Je sens que c'est une grosse part d'ombre et elle se reflète dans tes yeux. Je n'aime pas ça, pour être honnête.

\- On en parlera un autre jour. Je vais aller avec Stiles chez lui pour fêter mon anniversaire avec sa famille et la mienne.

\- Vous en êtes déjà là ? C'est du sérieux alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer avec les gens Paige, jamais. Et… nos parents n'étaient pas vraiment censés se côtoyer si vite, mais un incendie au manoir a accéléré certaines choses. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- On va avoir besoin d'une journée entière apparemment pour parler.

\- Sûrement. On va y aller Paige… tu veux faire passer un message à Stuart ?

\- Ouais… dis-lui qu'il n'est qu'un enfoiré et que s'excuser ça ne rend pas un homme faible.

Derek sourit et prit Paige contre lui. Le cœur de Stiles rata des battements quand il vit la jeune fille embrasser son petit ami. Derek la repoussa doucement et lui sourit avant de se retourner et de prendre la main de Stiles pour sortir du conservatoire.

* * *

Stiles ne dit pas un mot sur le trajet du retour et monta directement dans sa chambre quand Derek se gara devant chez lui. Il s'affala sur son lit sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

\- Où est Derek ? demanda Stuart sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

\- C'est un…

Stiles ne sut comment qualifier Derek et préféra ne rien dire. S'il se laissait aller, les pires mots risquaient de sortir de sa bouche, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Leur couple avait eu assez de problèmes.

\- Mais il est où ? Insista Stuart.

\- Derrière la porte, je suppose.

Stuart se leva de son lit et alla déverrouiller la porte. Derek entra comme une bombe et vint soulever Stiles par les épaules.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ton problème ? Demanda Derek énervé.

Stuart profita de cette phrase pour partir. Il ne voulait pas faire partie d'une querelle de couple, encore moins d'une réconciliation à la Sterek.

\- Mon problème ? Cria Stiles. Cette fille… tu… elle t'a embrassé.

\- Je l'ai repoussé Stiles.

\- Oui mais… le baiser a quand même été là, je l'ai vu…

\- Stiles bon sang, je t'ai pas déjà prouvé des tas de fois à quel point je t'aime ? Soupira Derek en lâchant son amoureux.

\- Et elle, tu l'aimes ?

\- Mais… non !

\- Tu l'as aimé ?

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que tu étais totalement gay ?

\- C'est vrai… Stiles, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Au contraire je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses. Tu l'as aimé à quel point ?

\- Hein ?

\- Au point d'aller jusqu'où je voulais dire ?

\- Stiles…

Derek se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Tu as couché avec elle Derek ?

\- Jamais !

\- Mais tu aurais pu ?

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu juste avant… le… problème avec ton frère, oui peut-être.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas gay ?

\- Si… Paige est juste… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Elle est un peu, moi, mais en fille.

\- Et pourtant tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle.

\- Je ne t'ai parlé d'aucun de mes amis à part ceux que tu connais.

\- Tu en as d'autres ?

\- J'en avais, un peu. Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait du basket au lycée où j'étais. Je t'ai parlé d'Ethan. Je vais au conservatoire avec ma mère depuis que j'ai trois ans… je n'ai pas mentionné Paige parce que… je pensais ne plus la revoir après un an. Je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir, mais Laura a insisté pour avoir un violoncelle pour le concert et… je ne connais que Paige.

\- Tu vas passé du temps avec elle ?

\- J'en sais rien… je lui dois des explications quand même Stiles. Ne soit pas jaloux à ce point, j'irai jamais avec une fille.

Stiles se tritura les mains avant de soupirer et de se jeter sur Derek pour un baiser brûlant et passionné. Une fois de plus, il avait été idiot et avait laissé ses émotions gérer bêtement son humeur, mais il n'allait pas le reconnaître.

* * *

Derek se réfugia sur le perron de la maison Stilinski. Être entouré de trop de monde lui était toujours un peu pénible même s'il s'agissait de sa famille et de celle de son amour. Il leva la tête vers les étoiles et frissonna.

\- C'était une belle soirée non ?

Derek esquissa un sourire sans se retourner. Il reconnaissait la voix de son père sans problème. Deucalion vint se placer vers son fils.

\- Très belle soirée. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter tout ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On n'a plus rien à te reprocher depuis un moment. Ça t'est difficile d'accepter qu'on veuille simplement te faire plaisir et te montrer qu'on t'aime ?

\- J'ai cette culpabilité étouffante en moi. Je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez pardonné mon comportement ? Pourquoi vous avez envie de me faire plaisir vu ce que j'ai fait moi ?

\- Parce qu'on t'aime tout simplement. On veut juste que tu ailles bien. Tu as parlé de cette culpabilité à ta psy ?

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais. Ça me semble important si tu n'arrives pas à profiter des beaux moments à cause de ça.

\- J'ai… revu Paige Krasikeva aujourd'hui. Ça faisait longtemps. Encore un fichu coup monté de Laura.

\- Ta sœur essaye juste de t'aider. Elle s'y prend peut-être mal, mais elle veut juste t'aider.

\- Je ne comptais pas la revoir.

\- Je m'en doute oui, mais maintenant c'est fait.

\- Elle avait un regard plein de déception et de reproches. Elle m'a même embrassé… devant Stiles.

\- Ça c'est une chose qu'il va falloir mettre au point avec elle.

\- Je sais… j'ai l'impression que ça va m'apporter des tas de soucis cette histoire là encore.

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste.

Deucalion passa une main dans la chevelure de son fils avant de rentrer dans la maison Stilinski.

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste, facile à dire, soupira Derek avant de rentrer lui aussi.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **je ne me souviens plus si je l'avais déjà posté à l'époque celui-là, mais peut-être...**

 **en tous les cas, le 31 sera un inédit que personne n'aura encore lu. mais je ne sais pas quand je le mettrai. faudra que j'ai finit le 32 avant.**

 **on se retrouve bientôt. bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	33. 31

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **je reviens en ce mardi matin ensoleillé pour la suite des Twins.**

 **Le fameaux chapitre 31 que j'ai mis 6 mois à écrire :-)**

 **un peu de Derek, de Stuart, de Paige, de Malia, de Tiphaine...**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek la regardait jouer. Elle était belle, toujours autant. Elle était gracieuse et talentueuse. Elle dégageait de la lumière, de la beauté, de l'innocence… comme Stiles. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, comme Stiles, les yeux de miel, comme Stiles… de la pureté… comme Stiles. Paige était Stiles au féminin, ou le contraire, peu importe. Derek se gratta la nuque et s'éclaircit la gorge. Fallait se reprendre là.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas censé jouer seule. Tu es censé m'accompagner Derek et pas me regarder. Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille sans cesser de jouer.

\- Je… je pensais à Stiles.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Plus que moi ?

\- C'est différent. Je ne vous compare pas.

\- J'espère que c'est moins une pourriture que son frère.

\- Ils sont très différents. Stiles est… énergique, gentil, drôle, maladroit, innocent, pur… il est spécial. Stuart est… l'opposé.

\- Ouais, et c'est un gros salaud.

\- Avec toi, il l'a été, mais il n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Il a appris de ses erreurs. Tu devrais lui parler. Entendre ce qu'il a à te dire.

\- Je n'irai pas vers lui de moi-même. Il a qu'à faire le pas. C'est lui l'enfoiré, je suis la victime.

\- Je sais. Bon, et si on s'y mettait sérieusement ?

\- Il est jaloux ton copain ?

\- Très jaloux. Mais il a confiance en moi.

\- Tu as l'air heureux avec lui. Bon sang ce que ça m'a manqué de te voir Der d'amour.

Derek sourit attendri par cette jeune fille qui lui avait manqué terriblement aussi.

* * *

C'était un samedi, il faisait frais, voir même froid en ce début de nuit. Derek était allé chez Stiles après sa répétition avec Paige. Les deux garçons en profitaient pour répéter le rôle de Roméo.

\- Des nouvelles de Vérone !… Eh bien, Balthazar, est-ce que tu ne m'apportes pas de lettre du moine ? Comment va ma dame ? Mon père est-il bien ? Comment va madame Juliette ? Je te répète cette question-là car si ma Juliette est heureuse, il n'existe pas de malheur.

\- Elle est heureuse, il n'existe donc pas de malheur. Son corps repose dans le tombeau des Capulets, et son âme immortelle vit avec les anges. Je l'ai vu déposer dans le caveau de sa famille, et j'ai pris aussitôt la poste pour vous l'annoncer. Oh ! Pardonnez-moi de vous apporter ces tristes nouvelles : je remplis l'office dont vous m'aviez chargé, monsieur.

\- Est-ce ainsi ? Eh bien, astres, je vous défie !… Tu sais où je loge : procure-moi de l'encre et du papier, et loue des chevaux de poste : je pars d'ici ce soir.

\- Je vous en conjure, monsieur, ayez de la patience. Votre pâleur, votre air hagard annoncent quelque catastrophe.

Derek se laissa tomber sur le lit de Stiles après la réplique de Balthazar que Stiles venait de prononcer.

\- Ça va pas ? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant au côté de son amoureux.

\- Si… c'est juste, entre les répétitions pour la pièce et celles pour le concert du nouvel an. Je sens que ça va me faire beaucoup. Et puis, j'ai pas besoin de répéter mon rôle de Roméo. Je connais les dialogues.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Tu me demandes vraiment ce que je pourrais avoir envie de faire avec toi un samedi soir alors qu'on est seuls dans ta chambre ?

\- Je sens que tu aurais un truc bien plus intéressant que Roméo et Juliette à me proposer ?

\- C'est probable en effet, murmura Derek en se rapprochant de son hyperactif avec un sourire lubrique.

* * *

Stuart se demanda ce qu'il fichait là. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Derek. Personne ne devrait jamais écouter Derek et ses idées idiotes. Le jeune homme soupira, prit une grande inspiration et sonna à une porte. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle était sans aucun doute la maman de la personne qu'il était venu voir ce soir.

\- Bonsoir, dit la femme un peu sur la défensive et surprise de voir un jeune homme sur son paillasson. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je m'appelle Stuart Stilinski et je… suis venu pour parler avec votre fille Paige.

La femme cligna des yeux et pria Stuart de bien vouloir entrer. Il resta sans bouger dans l'entrée et la femme cria le nom de sa fille qui rappliqua depuis la gauche. Paige se figea en voyant Stuart. Comment avait-elle fait pour le confondre avec son frère, c'était évident qu'ils étaient très différents. Devant sa mère elle n'osa pas attaquer Stuart, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? C'est à cause de Derek, c'est ça ?

\- J'avoue… il ne m'a pas forcé, j'aurais pu ne pas venir, mais je me suis dit que… je me devais de le faire. Je…regrette Paige.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, il me semble. C'est un peu tard par contre.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. J'avais juste besoin de te dire que je regrette mon comportement envers toi. J'ai été un salopard.

Stuart baissa les yeux et se détourna pour partir.

\- Attends, lança Paige en se rapprochant du jeune Stilinski.

Stuart se retourna lentement.

\- Est-ce que… c'est du sérieux entre Derek et ton frère ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Derek, c'est pas juste un ami pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?

\- Laisse tomber Paige. Après tout, je m'en fiche. Juste, fais attention à toi, si tu te mets entre mon frère et Derek, tu risque de le regretter très fort.

\- Tu me menaces ?

\- Non, je te mets en garde que Stiles et Derek, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable et que tu as toutes les chances du monde de ne pas finir gagnante dans cette bataille.

\- Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi. Je t'ai pas demandé d'enfoncer le clou, juste savoir si c'était du sérieux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Derek directement ?

\- Parce qu'il est aveuglé par l'amour pour ton hyperactif de frère. Toi, tu les vois de l'extérieur. Mais laisse tomber, t'es toujours aussi con de toute façon.

Stuart sentit la colère monter d'un coup. Il agrippa le bras de Paige pour la trainer dehors, claqua la porte de la maison et plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur.

\- Tu sais Paige, j'ai fait des conneries, mais tu peux quand même me parler autrement. Je n'aime pas cette façon que tu as de me prendre pour une merde.

\- Et toi… tu te rends compte pourquoi tu m'as prise ?

\- C'est du passé… je peux pas changé ce qui est arrivé. A part m'excuser, je ne peux rien faire.

Stuart soupira en secouant la tête puis planta son regard brun dans celui de la jeune Paige. Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser doucement. Paige se laissa faire en fermant les yeux et en passant une main dans la nuque du jeune homme. Ce fut l'ouverture brutale de la porte d'entrée à quelques mètres d'eux qui les firent se séparer en sursautant.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Stuart, lança la jeune fille avant de se dégager du mur et de rentrer chez elle en bousculant sa mère.

Madame Krasikeva regarda longuement le jeune Stilinski qui haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans un mot.

* * *

\- Tu as embrassé Paige ? S'étonna Stiles une fois que son frère fut rentré et qu'il lui ait raconté ce qui c'était passé avec la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis penché sur elle et je l'ai embrassé.

\- Et elle ?

\- Ben elle m'a embrassé aussi quoi. Je veux dire, elle m'a pas repoussé, elle s'est pas débattue. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est vraiment étrange cette nana. En tous cas, elle aime Derek, c'est certain.

\- Je sais qu'elle aime Derek et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Derek l'aime aussi et moi, je suis là au milieu en train d'essayer de contenir ma jalousie au maximum, alors que je sais qu'ils passent du temps ensemble pour ce foutu concert de fin d'année. Si Laura voulait briser mon couple, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir une meilleure idée que ça.

\- Aies confiance en Derek.

\- J'ai confiance en Derek, mais je n'ai pas confiance en Paige. Je sens qu'elle va tout tenter.

\- Ça certainement oui.

\- Et Derek reste un jeune homme de 19 ans, tu vois.

\- Sauf que… Derek il aime les mecs et je t'assure que Paige n'a rien d'un mec. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Garde ton calme et surtout ne te montes pas des films sans rien savoir. Reste sur tes gardes de loin. Tu le sauras bien vite s'il se passe quelque chose, t'as toujours un bon instinct en ce qui concerne les gens.

\- J'ai peur que l'instinct ne suffise pas, soupira Stiles. Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ben Paige.

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Et Lydia?

\- Oublie Lydia s'il te plaît. Je crois qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- C'est toi qui sais après tout. Est-ce que tu sais que… qu'elle n'est pas allé au Mexique finalement ?

\- Je le sais oui. C'est Erica qui me l'a dit.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de sortir avec Erica. Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Sûrement parce que je savais qu'elle avait des vues sur toi et que j'attendais que tu ouvres les yeux. Et puis, Erica est une amie surtout, alors je l'ai jamais regardé comme une petite copine potentielle. J'aimais bien Malia au fond, elle me convenait bien.

\- Mmmh !

\- Quoi ? Vas-y dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.

\- Rien. Je vois pas ce que Malia t'apportait. A part du sexe, je veux dire.

\- J'ai peut-être pas assez approfondi le sujet et ça aurait été plus simple si elle avait eu un portable aussi. Tu vois, si j'avais le choix, j'aimerais vivre une histoire comme celle que tu vies avec Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est mon Derek. Fais gaffe toi.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'allais te piquer ton mec, idiot.

\- Tu veux dire que tu sortirais avec un garçon ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je dis juste que votre histoire est belle, c'est tout. Je veux ne pas être à ta place et sortir avec un mec viril, je veux être le mec viril et sortir avec une fille.

\- Oh… j'aime pas quand tu me places dans le rôle de la fille. Même, je déteste profondément ça.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te vois alors ? C'est quand même toi qui… est en-dessous.

Stiles se leva d'un bond de son lit et cria :

\- Mais rien à voir. C'est même pas vrai en plus. Ça m'arrive aussi d'être au top je te signale. Et Derek adore ça en plus.

\- Tu viens de me mettre une image dans la tête dont je vais avoir du mal à me débarrasser. On va changer de sujet.

\- C'est ça, bonne idée, parlons d'autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec toi.

* * *

Derek regardait Stiles de loin depuis ce matin. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui contrariait son petit ami. Il avait été assez distant ce matin quand ils s'étaient salués sur le parking du lycée. Le jeune Hale s'approcha de Stuart lentement.

\- Hey Stu, dis-moi, est-ce que Stiles a des soucis aujourd'hui ?

Stuart regarda son frère qui semblait bouder dans son coin et dont le cerveau devait réfléchir à quelque chose depuis la veille au matin.

\- Je crois qu'il réfléchit à quelque chose depuis hier matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous samedi soir ? demanda Stuart.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tu es passé voir Paige alors ?

\- Tu ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix on va dire. Je suis allé la voir. Ça a été bref et je l'ai embrassé.

Derek fit un pas en arrière comme s'il avait été frappé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé. C'était stupide. Oh et, elle a parlé de toi. Elle n'est pas très contente que tu sois avec Stiles apparemment.

\- Elle n'a pas à se mêler de ça.

\- Tu lui diras ça toi-même du coup. Je ne compte pas l'approcher de sitôt. Elle est bizarre cette fille. Pour Stiles, il réfléchit peut-être à cause de moi.

\- Pourquoi à cause de toi.

\- On parlait de couple et j'ai un peu laissé entendre que je trouvais qu'il était comme… la fille dans votre couple. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

\- Des fois, t'es vraiment trop con, soupira Derek en tapotant l'épaule de Stuart.

Il délaissa le jeune homme pour aller vers son amour, toujours plongé dans ses pensées et la mine grave. Stiles sursauta quand Derek prononça son prénom en arrivent vers lui.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le jeune Hale en prenant place en face de son petit-ami.

\- Ouais ça va.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Non, enfin si, peut-être en fait. Je pensais à nous deux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça m'énerve qu'on pense d'office que je suis celui qui se fait prendre, tu vois.

\- Je vois. Tu dis ça à cause de Stuart ?

\- Pas seulement. Stu n'est pas le seul à penser ça et ça m'énerve.

\- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être la nana de notre couple ?

\- Mais non. Arrête de te prendre la tête pour ça. Toi et moi, on sait ce qui est vrai, on s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas à toi qu'on dit que tu fais la fille. C'est de toi qu'on parle en disant viril, fort. Forcément que toi tu t'en contrefiches.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Tu vois, en plus tu te permets de trouver débile ce que je dis. J'ai bien vu tes yeux levés au ciel.

\- On ne va pas se disputer pour ça. Tu veux quoi, que j'aille dire à tout le monde que j'adore me faire enfiler par toi, comme ça ils te penseront plus viril que moi ?

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Stiles en se levant de sa chaise, tout en faisant un signe de la main pour signaler que la discussion était close.

Il sortit du réfectoire sans même écouter Derek qui l'appelait pour le faire revenir. Il alla directement à la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber assit entre deux étagères pleines de livres sur l'astronomie. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Derek n'allait pas laisser Stiles se torturer l'esprit tout seul. Il se leva et le suivit de loin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il entra et trouva sans peine Stiles assit entre deux rangées.

\- Est-ce que c'est tellement important pour toi ce que pensent les gens à propos de notre couple ?

\- Oui. Bon sang, j'aime pas que les gens imaginent des choses juste parce que tu es le plus grognon et le moins gamin de nous deux. J'aime pas qu'ils pensent d'office que je suis juste une tapette.

\- Personne ne pense ça. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu veux qu'on quitte le lycée et qu'on aille quelque part ?

Stiles hocha la tête et se leva lentement.

* * *

La Camaro filait sur la route en direction du Sud. Un peu d'évasion ne faisait pas de mal et Stiles était mieux loin du lycée.

\- Tu as l'air mélancolique, fit remarquer Derek en arrêtant la voiture sur une aire de repos.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai peur que tu me quittes.

Derek avala de travers et se pencha vers Stiles.

\- Pourquoi je te quitterai ?

\- J'en sais rien. Parce que je suis chiant. Parce que je suis fatiguant. Parce que tu préféras une vraie fille plutôt qu'un mec qu'on traite de nana. Parce que Paige t'aime…

\- Tu es jaloux d'elle à ce point-là ?

\- Elle va tenter et tu le sais et j'ai peur que tu la choisisses elle au final.

\- Mais… je n'aime pas les femmes Stiles. Je ne vais pas choisir une femme.

\- En début d'année, j'aimais les filles et je me suis découvert gay avec toi, alors on ne sait jamais.

\- Tu sais, tu es trop angoissé. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Sous aucun prétexte et surtout pas pour une nana. Enfin Stiles, comment je peux te prouver que je t'aime, plus que je ne te le prouve déjà ?

\- Non, mais je sais que tu m'aimes. J'ai juste peur que ça ne dure pas.

\- Stiles… je ne peux pas te garantir que ça va durer à vie. Tu peux me le garantir toi que tu seras toujours amoureux de moi ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Pas de mais, Stiles. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus que maintenant, aujourd'hui, je t'aime et que je ne te quitterai pas sans raison et surtout jamais pour une femme. J'aime beaucoup Paige, mais c'est une amie. Il est révolu le temps où je l'aimais comme une petite amie potentielle avec qui j'aurais pu sortir si je n'avais pas préféré les garçons. Tu te fais du mal pour rien avec cette histoire.

Stiles haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture pour respirer un peu. Derek sortit à son tour et fit le tour du véhicule pour prendre Stiles contre lui.

\- C'est fou comme je peux me torturer pour une idée parfois. Ça m'énerve d'être comme ça tout à coup focalisé sur un truc au point de me faire du mal à trop réfléchir et à m'angoisser.

\- Tu es comme ça Stiles.

\- Un jour tu vas en avoir marre.

\- Je ne crois pas. J'aime bien ce côté de toi. Ça rajoute un peu de piquant à ta personnalité. Même si c'est pas toujours évident.

Derek se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles et l'embrassa avec passion. Il passa ses mains sous les habits du plus jeune et celui-ci poussa un petit cri.

\- Mais t'as les mains froides, bon sang.

Derek sourit, la bouche dans le cou de son amour. Ils se séparèrent et remontèrent dans la voiture. Derek se remit au volant et ils rebroussèrent chemin.

* * *

Stuart les avait vus partir, Derek et son frère, il n'avait pas cherché à les retenir. Ils faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient. Stiles était majeur et Derek aussi. Il profita du dernier cours de la journée pour s'asseoir à côté de Malia. La jeune fille le regarda d'abord de coin avant de s'adoucir.

\- Salut Malia.

\- Salut Stuart.

\- Tu sais… je… j'avais envie de t'inviter chez moi.

\- Pour du sexe ?

\- Non. Je me suis dit qu'on n'avait peut-être pas pris le temps de se parler toi et moi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu es une fille magnifique. J'avais envie d'être un peu plus… romantique avec toi. J'avais Lydia à l'esprit avant.

\- T'es pas normal quand même. Vous êtes des bizarres chez les Stilinski. Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu viennes te poser à mes côtés pour que je devienne adorable avec toi ? Tu n'as jamais cherché rien d'autre que du sexe avec moi. C'est vrai que les première fois j'aimais bien ça, mais bizarrement, je me lasse assez vite de n'être dans la vie d'un mec que pour ça.

\- Ok, je suis un gros enfoiré. On est au moins d'accord sur ça. Peut-être, on pourrait essayer… tu pourrais me donner une deuxième chance ?

\- J'y réfléchirai.

Stuart se garda bien de sourire. C'était déjà une petite victoire qu'elle y réfléchisse.

A la fin du cours, Malia prit Stuart à part et lui dit qu'elle voulait bien être invité chez lui.

* * *

Quand Stuart arriva à la maison, il vit la jeep de Stiles et la Camaro de Derek dans l'allée. Quand est-ce que Stiles était venu récupérer sa voiture au lycée ? Il entra chez lui. Les deux jeunes étaient à la cuisine et il y a avait de la farine un peu partout.

\- Maman va te tuer Stiles, annonça Stuart en entrant dans la pièce.

\- C'est pas complètement de ma faute. Elle nous a demandé de bien vouloir faire un gâteau pendant qu'elle allait faire des courses et il se trouve que Derek est un bien piètre cuisinier.

Derek grogna en s'appuyant contre le frigo.

\- Bon, on va dire que tu n'es pas le meilleur cuisinier. C'est pas si terrible si on y réfléchi bien, on a quand même réussit notre tarte à la courge. Mais au prix d'une cuisine enfarinée. Tu nous aide Stuart ?

Stuart pouffa et haussa les épaules. Il prit un fruit sur la table et sortit de la cuisine en riant.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire non, fit remarquer Derek.

Stiles baissa la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Méchant frère, cria-t-il et un écho lui répondit depuis l'escalier.

* * *

Tiphaine quitta Isaac devant chez lui. Elle alla à sa voiture et démarra pour aller la parquer derrière un arbre. Elle en ressortit et s'approcha à pas de loup de la maison d'Isaac et de son père. Elle regarda par un carreau d'une fenêtre donnant sur la cuisine. Elle vit Isaac attablé devant des devoirs et le père du jeune homme debout à côté de lui. Elle vit l'homme frappé l'adolescent plusieurs fois derrière la tête. Sûrement parce qu'Isaac ne travaillait as comme son père voulait. Elle sortit son portable et filma la scène un moment. Le père d'Isaac en vint à renverser la table et à donner un coup de pied près des côtés de son fils. Tiphaine avait pensé juste, son petit ami était un enfant battu par son père. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait. Elle en avait parlé avec Derek qui avait vu que quelque fois, Isaac ne se douchait pas après les cours de sport. Et elle-même, avait été surprise qu'Isaac refuse de coucher avec elle si la pièce n'était pas plongée dans le noir ou qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses habits. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Dénoncer le père d'Isaac à son oncle à elle ? Qu'allait bien pouvoir faire le shérif ? Isaac n'était plus mineur, mais bon, ça ne l'aiderait pas de se retrouver sans toit et sans famille. Dur dilemme.

* * *

Elle partit aussi doucement qu'elle était revenue vers la maison et reprit sa voiture. Elle rentra chez les Stilinski et s'arrêta devant la cuisine pour regarder avec le sourire Derek et Stiles qui nettoyaient la pièce en surveillant un gâteau dans le four et en s'embrassant la majorité du temps. Ce genre de relation, c'était celle que tout le monde voudrait connaître. Les deux garçons s'entendaient vraiment bien et étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle dû quand même se résoudra à casser ce beau moment pour déranger Derek. Elle demanda au jeune Hale de pourvoir lui parler et il délaissa Stiles pour suivre Tiphaine dans sa chambre à l'étage.

\- C'est à propos d'Isaac, dit la jeune fille en refermant la porte.

\- J'ai bien pensé. Tu as des preuves ?

\- Sur mon téléphone. J'avais envie de hurler quand j'ai vu la scène. Je te jure, ça me faisait tellement mal au cœur pour Isaac. Il est si gentil, si doux, si serviable.

\- Je sais.

\- Je pensais en parler à mon oncle, comme il est le shérif… il…

\- Mauvaise idée, coupa Derek, Isaac pourrait se braquer et t'accuser de mentir.

\- Mais, j'ai des preuves.

\- Ça ne suffira peut-être pas. Et si… j'en parlais avec ma mère ? Elle connait bien Isaac et aussi son père. Peut-être même qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle saura parler en douceur à Isaac et puis au shérif après. Laissons les adultes régler ce problème. Merci pour les nouvelles. Je n'étais pas fou.

\- Non, en effet. Moi aussi j'avais remarqué son comportement étrange. Donc t'en parles à ta maman et tu me redis ce qui va se passer.

\- Non. Je pense que moins tu seras impliquée, mieux ce sera pour toi.

Tiphaine fronça les sourcils et acquiesça en silence, un peu surprise tout de même.

* * *

 **Des problèmes en perceptive :-)**

 **on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. je vais essayé de faire ça assez rapidement pour pas trop vous faire attendre.**

 **merci d'être là et bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
